Auf der Suche nach den Runen des Lichts
by Nagini Snape und Tamsyn
Summary: Die Runen des Lichts,machtvolle Helfer im Kampf gegen das Böse, sind verlorengegangen.Dumbledore und Snape haben eine Spur,die sie aufnehmen wollen und reisen in die Muggelwelt.Doch mit den Runen hat es noch eine ganz besondere Bewandtnis...SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Vorwort: **

Diese Geschichte ist aus einem Rollenspiel entstanden.

Auch wenn der Rollenspiel- Charakter sich nach einiger Zeit etwas verliert haben wir doch die Unterteilung in Severus' und Hermines Sicht beibehalten.

Es ist unser erstes gemeinsames Projekt und obwohl es uns schwer fällt, etwas zu veröffentlichen, das sicher noch verbesserungswürdig ist, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, die Geschichte endlich einem größeren Publikum zugänglich zu machen. Wenn wir daran rumschreiben, bis sie uns endlich fehlerfrei erscheint würden wir sie wohl posthum veröffentlichen...

Sie ist ziemlich lang, beendet, und die nächsten Kapitel werden demnächst hochgeladen werden.

Wir danken unserer Beta Rookie, den Leuten, die uns durch ihre schmeichelhaften Kommentare zum Weiterschreiben gebracht haben, Keksi, die am Anfang unser Dumbledore war und unseren Ehemännern (und Kindern) für ihre Geduld.

Alles gehört J.K.R... uns gehört nix, außer dem Spaß, den wir beim Schreiben hatten... und verdienen tun wir auch nix, außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews... ;0)

**Einleitung:**

Wir ignorieren die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden HP- Bücher beinahe gänzlich.

Hermine ist in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts.

Voldemort ist besiegt.

Severus wurde für seine - als Todesser begangenen Verbrechen- vom Zauberer- Gamot freigesprochen, da er maßgeblich an der Vernichtung Voldemorts beteiligt war.

Einige Todesser konnten jedoch ihrer Verhaftung entkommen und sind im verborgenen noch immer aktiv.

Dumbledore und Snape erinnern sich daher einer uralten magischen Macht, die ihnen dabei helfen könnte, die Todesser zu bekämpfen.

Bei dieser Macht handelt es sich um die „Runen des Lichts".

Niemand weiß genau wo diese Runen zu finden sind, denn sie wurden vor langer Zeit in der Muggelwelt in alle Winde verstreut, weil das Böse ihre Macht voraussah und bis heute fürchtet.

Snape und Dumbledore wollen die Spuren zurückverfolgen um die Lichtrunen wieder zu vereinen.

Sie müssen sich dabei vollkommen ohne Magie fortbewegen, um die dunkle Seite nicht versehentlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Da sich Hermine als muggelstämmige Hexe bestens in der Muggelwelt auskennt, bindet Dumbledore auch sie in diese Mission ein und eine abenteuerliche Reise beginnt...

Kapitel 1

„Nun, Miss Granger, was denken Sie?"

Strahlend drehte Albus Dumbledore sich in seinem Büro vor ihr einmal im Kreis.

Um nichts in der Welt hätte Hermine Granger in diesem Augenblick sagen mögen, was ihr tatsächlich durch den Kopf ging.

Der Schulleiter sah grotesk aus.

Das mit roten Himbeeren bedruckte Hemd war einige Nummern zu groß und das satte Rot der Früchte biss sich fürchterlich mit den orangefarbenen Streifen seiner weißen Hose.

Doch die sprichwörtliche Krönung war der knautschige Cowboy- Hut, der auf seinen langen Haaren thronte.

‚_Ein farbenblinder Spät- Hippie'_, dachte Hermine und verkniff sich mit einiger Mühe ein Kichern.

Albus Dumbledore mochte der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit sein... doch wenn es darum ging, sich wie ein Muggel zu kleiden, versagte er fürchterlich.

Deswegen war sie schließlich hier.

Sie räusperte sich, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und näherte sich dem Professor.

„Dürfte ich ein paar kleine Modifikationen vornehmen, Sir?", fragte sie höflich und machte sich, nachdem Dumbledore genickt hatte, an die Arbeit.

Sie schrumpfte das Hemd auf eine angemessene Größe, tauschte das Himbeer- Muster gegen ein paar dezente blaue Streifen und gab der Hose eine dazu passende dunklere Färbung.

„Der Hut..." biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sah, wie das erwartungsvolle Lächeln von Dumbledores Lippen wich.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber der ist leider sehr. auffällig. wie wäre es, wenn sie stattdessen Ihre Frisur ein wenig verändern? Etwas kürzer? Und den Bart auch?"

Der Schulleiter machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch, nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab und nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten waren Bart und Haare deutlich kürzer.

Hermine wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr geopfert hätte, doch so würde es auch gehen.

Sie trat zurück und begutachtete ihr Werk.

„Sie sehen jetzt wirklich... wie ein Muggel aus", brachte sie recht überzeugend hervor.

Albus Dumbledore nickte erfreut.

„So soll es sein! Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, Miss Granger, dass Sie uns auf dieser Reise begleiten. Nicht nur wegen Ihres sicheren Modegeschmacks", setzte er zwinkernd hinzu und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

Sie hatte tatsächlich schon beinahe befürchtet, dass ihre Beteiligung an der Mission sich auf Stilberatung beschränken würde.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihr nur wenige Informationen über die geplante Reise, auf der sie ihn begleiten sollte, gegeben.

Er brauche sie, weil sie in der Muggelwelt nicht auffallen dürfen, hatte er gesagt. Und ihre überdurchschnittlichen Noten in „Alte Runen" wären auch von Bedeutung.

„Und da Sie ansatzweise mit der Arbeit des Ordens vertraut sind, sind Sie die geeigneteste Person für diese Expedition.", hatte er ihr vor einer Woche gesagt, als er sie um ihre Mitarbeit bat.

Selbstverständlich hatte Hermine sofort versprochen, die Mitglieder des Phönix- Ordens mit all ihren Kräften unterstützen zu wollen.

Auch nach Voldemorts Vernichtung ruhte die Arbeit des Ordens nicht, noch immer waren die Todesser aktiv und wer konnte wissen, wer sich als nächstes zu ihrem Führer aufschwingen mochte?

„Könnten Sie mir jetzt nicht ein paar Details über die geplante Aktion geben?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, während Dumbledore noch damit beschäftigt schien, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu inspizieren.

„Natürlich, natürlich", murmelte er geistesabwesend, raffte sich schließlich auf, griff nach einem Koffer, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und bedeutete der Schülerin, vor ihm her zur Tür hinaus zu gehen.

„Doch das macht besser der andere Teilnehmer dieser Mission- er hat sie schließlich ausgearbeitet und ist mit den Einzelheiten weitaus besser vertraut als ich"

Die junge Frau griff rasch nach ihrem Koffer, den sie am Eingang abgestellt hatte und ließ sich vom Schulleiter die sich drehende Treppe hinabführen.

Aus seinen Worten bei ihrem Gespräch in der letzten Woche war hervorgegangen, dass mehrere Leute an der Reise teilnehmen sollten Und während Hermine hoffte, es würden Remus Lupin oder Tonks sein, die sie begleiteten, drängte sich ihr mit jeder Treppenstufe, die sie weiter hinabstiegen ein schrecklicher Verdacht immer schonungsloser auf.

Sie gingen hinab in den Kerker.

Der andere Teilnehmer würde doch wohl nicht...?

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als Albus Dumbledore vor der Türe zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters stehen blieb.

„Snape?", fragte sie.

„Professor Snape, ja!", lächelte der weißhaarige Zauberer, bevor er an die schwere Türe klopfte.

ooooooo

Severus lief ungeduldig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er erwartete den Schulleiter.  
Albus hatte gesagt das er noch jemanden mitbringen würde, der für ihr Vorhaben äußerst wichtig wäre.

Er war gespannt auf diesen ominösen Gast.  
Da sie in die Welt der Muggel apparieren und sich dort ohne Magie fortbewegen mussten, vermutete er, das es ein Muggel sein würde.

Nervös zupfte er an seiner langen Lederjacke herum und griff sich in den Kragen des schwarzen Rollkragenpullovers, um ihn etwas zu weiten.

" Äh, Muggelkleidung...", sagte er verächtlich, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Du kannst rein kommen Albus...", sagte Severus und blickte gespannt zur Tür hinüber, um zu sehen, wen der Schulleiter mitbringen würde.  
Er erwartete das es ein alter Freund des Schulleiters sein würde, der sie auf ihrer wichtigen Mission unterstützte.

Sie würden zunächst nach London apparieren und von dort aus auf konventionellem Wege nach Frankreich reisen.  
Dort verlor sich die Spur, die sie wieder aufzunehmen gedachten.

ooooooo

Trotz ihrer Bedenken betrat Hermine hinter Dumbledore tapfer das Büro des Tränkemeisters.  
"Guten Abend, Sir", hauchte sie und sah zu Boden.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore ihr absichtlich bis zuletzt verschwiegen hatte, dass Professor Snape der andere Teilnehmer sein würde.

Er musste geahnt haben, dass sie sich die Teilnahme an dieser Aktion genauer überlegt hätte, wenn sie das gewusst hätte.

Sie achtete den Zaubertrank- Lehrer für seine herausragende Arbeit für den Orden.

Er hatte mehrfach sein Leben riskiert, um die gute Seite zu unterstützen und war gerade erst vom Gamot für seine Aktionen als Todesser freigesprochen worden... doch das alles änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Severus Snape der unfreundlichste Mensch war, den sie je getroffen hatte und sie froh war, wenn sie seinen Unterricht ohne hämischen Kommentar seinerseits überstanden hatte.

ooooooo

" Was wollen **Sie **denn hier? ", schnappte Severus und blickte Hermine pikiert an.  
Dass ausgerechnet diese unerträgliche Besserwisserin ein wichtiges Mitglied ihrer Mission sein sollte, konnte er nicht glauben.

Albus sah in seiner Muggelkleidung äußerst ungewohnt aus und Severus war für einen Moment irritiert gewesen.  
Nun hatte er sich allerdings wieder gefangen.  
"Was hat sie hier zu suchen, Albus?", herrschte er nun und blickte den Schulleiter an.

Albus reckte das Kinn nach vorn und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer zu.

„ Miss Granger wird uns auf dieser Reise begleiten. Da sie muggelstämmig ist, wird sie uns eine wertvolle Stütze sein. Außerdem hat sie explizite Kenntnisse über antike Runen.

Sei also etwas netter zu ihr!"

Dumbledore sah Severus unverwandt an und schmunzelte belustigt als er fortfuhr.

"Auch sie ist ein Mitglied dieser Mission. Wir wollen doch nicht das sie dich _versehentlich_ in der Londoner U- Bahn verliert. .."

ooooooo

Hermine war unwillkürlich ein wenig zurückgewichen, als Snape sie so anfuhr.  
Als er jedoch von ihr sprach, als sei sie ein unartiges Kind, das sich dazwischen gedrängt hatte, hob sie den Kopf und blickte dem Professor herausfordernd in die Augen, die Augenbrauen finster zusammen gezogen.

Es tat ihr wohl, zu hören, wie hoch Albus Dumbledore ihren Wert für diese Mission einschätzte, und dass er sie vor dem ergrimmten Snape zu beschützen suchte, machte sie sehr dankbar.

Als er die U- Bahn erwähnte huschte ein flüchtiges Grinsen über ihre Gesichtszüge.  
"So etwas würde ich niemals tun", sagte sie dann in ernstem Ton, den ihr Grinsen allerdings verdächtig abschwächte.

ooooooo

" Na das wollen wir aber auch hoffen..", sagte Severus spröde und sah sie noch immer an wie ein giftiges Insekt.

" Weiß sie über alles Bescheid?" , fragte er nun, an den Schulleiter gewandt.

„ Ich habe Hermine grob umrissen erklärt, worum es bei dieser Reise geht und was wir damit bezwecken.", erklärte Dumbledore und fegte einen Fussel von seinem Hemd.

„Trotzdem wäre es wohl besser, wenn du sie in die Details einweihen würdest, bevor wir aufbrechen. Immerhin steht viel auf dem Spiel und du hast alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen.."

Albus sah Severus nun direkt an.

„Bevor du beginnst, würde ich mich allerdings gern setzen und ich denke das es Miss Granger ebenso ergeht."

Er zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Außerdem wäre es Zeit für eine schöne Tasse Tee, findest du nicht auch?"

Er setzte sich.

„ Ich nehme Milch und Zucker. Und Sie, Hermine?", fragte er beschwingt und ignorierte Severus' genervten Blick.

ooooooo

"Nur Milch, bitte", sagte Hermine leise und nahm etwas beklommen Platz.  
Nun traute sie sich wieder nicht so recht, Snape in die Augen zu schauen und musterte statt dessen unauffällig seine Muggelkleidung.

Die meisten Zauberer sahen grotesk aus darin, aber der Zaubertranklehrer wusste offenbar, wie man sie trug... und Hermine war zutiefst dankbar, dass es ihr erspart bleiben würde, eine Modeberatung an Professor Snape vorzunehmen! .

Er wirkte natürlich immer noch düster und bedrohlich, aber eben eher, wie ein düsterer und bedrohlicher Muggel, nicht wie ein düsterer und bedrohlicher Zauberer.

ooooooo

Severus sagte nichts zu Dumbledores Dreistigkeit, sich selbst und dieses Muggelmädchen zu einem Tee bei Severus Snape einzuladen.  
Statt dessen grummelte er etwas Unvernehmliches, und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen die gewünschten Dinge vor seinen Gästen auf dem Tisch.

" Die Sache ist die...", begann er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben den beiden fallen.  
Zufrieden registrierte er den verwirrten Blick der Schülerin, als er sich rittlings auf den Stuhl setzte und sich mit den Armen auf der Lehne abstützte.

" Vor einiger Zeit bin ich bei Recherchen auf etwas gestoßen, das uns im Kampf gegen die Todesser entschieden weiter bringen könnte."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah die beiden an.

" Es handelt sich dabei um die sogenannten Runen des Lichts, falls Ihnen das was sagt, Miss Granger?" , fügte er bissig hinzu und sah sie lauernd an.

Albus antwortete an ihrer statt.

„Ich hätte Miss Granger nicht für diese heikle Aufgabe ausgewählt, wenn es nicht so wäre, Severus." , warf er ungehalten ein.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sprach dann ungerührt weiter.

"Die Runen des Lichts waren zu Zeiten der Gründung von Hogwarts wichtige magische Gegenstände, die der Seite des Lichts den Frieden sicherten."

Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf.

"Diese 13 magischen Runen wurden vor 800 Jahren gestohlen und von Zauberern und ihren Verbündeten an 13 Orten in der Muggelwelt versteckt."  
Er zog die Lederjacke aus und war jetzt nur noch mit dem Rollkragenpullover und einer Jeans bekleidet.  
Zielstrebig ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und holte einen Packen Notizen, die er eilig durchblätterte.  
"Ich habe lange recherchiert um heraus zu bekommen, dass sich die Spur der ersten Rune in der Bretagne verliert.  
Dort müssen wir anfangen zu suchen. Wenn wir diese erste Rune finden, wird sie uns zu den anderen zwölf führen.", sagte er und hielt den beiden eines der Blätter hin.

Es war eine Muggellandkarte der französischen Bretagne. Die Stadt Rennes war mit einem roten Kringel eingekreist.

" Wir apparieren von hier aus nach London und reisen dann mit dem Zug weiter nach Rennes.  
Die Gallier nannten das Land Armorica... was soviel heißt wie: das Land vor dem Meer.  
Das bringt uns so gut wie ans erste Ziel. Ein kleines Dorf an der armoricanischen Küste..."

Er setzte sich wieder rittlings auf den Stuhl.

" Irgendwelche Fragen?", sagte er nun in seinem typisch genervten Tonfall.

Albus räusperte sich.

"Ich hätte noch eine Frage, Severus. Warum apparieren wir nicht sofort in die Bretagne?" , fragte er.

ooooooo

„Ich nehme an, das ist so, weil wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken wollen?", sagte Hermine schüchtern und sah Snape dabei an.  
Dann schluckte sie.

Das Ausmaß der Unternehmung war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte sie es verpassen wollen, daran teilzunehmen.  
Sie hatte genickt während Professor Snape sprach. Natürlich hatte sie von diesen sagenhaften Runen schon gelesen, und fast tat es ihr leid, dass Dumbledore sie nicht hatte zu Wort kommen lassen.

Sie würde Snape schon beweisen, dass sie von Nutzen sein konnte. Und bestimmt würden sich Gelegenheiten ergeben, es ihn spüren zu lassen.  
Die Idee mit der U- Bahn war gut... Hermine musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken an einen hilflos umherirrenden Snape in der völlig überfüllten Londoner Untergrundbahn.

Sie würden nach Frankreich reisen!  
Sie wusste nicht, ob der Professor französisch sprach, sie jedenfalls beherrschte es recht gut.  
Wahrscheinlich war auch das ein Grund dafür, dass der Schulleiter sie dabei haben wollte.  
Sie trank einen Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse wieder hin und räusperte sich, um ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

„Hmm, vor 800 Jahren...", überlegte sie laut. „Es ist wahrscheinlich passiert, bevor der englische König Johann Ohneland die Bretagne an Philip II. verlor... also vor 1204..., davor war sie ein britisches Herzogtum, und es war leichter für britische Magier, dorthin zu gelangen, um etwas zu verstecken..."

ooooooo

Severus warf Hermine einen _unerträgliche- Besserwisserin_ - Blick zu und begann, zu erzählen.  
"Wie Sie schon richtig angemerkt haben, Miss Granger, wurden die magischen Runen im zwölften Jahrhundert von der Gemeinschaft der Limogener entwendet.

Einer der Hüter der Runen war der englische König Richard Löwenherz.  
In der Muggelwelt war er auch unter dem Namen Richard Plantagen bekannt.  
Das er außerdem ein großer weißer Magier war, wussten die wenigsten.

Die erste Rune die wir suchen ist Ingwaz was in der Sprache der Germanen soviel wie ‚Gott' heißt."

Er ließ die Worte kurz ankommen. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, bevor er ansetzte, weiter zu sprechen.  
"Dass wir nicht direkt in die Bretagne apparieren, hat den einfachen Grund, dass wir möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen sollten.  
Denn es gibt noch immer Nachkommen des Geheimbundes der Limogener, die es zu verhindern wüssten, das ihnen jemand die Rune nimmt.

Denn Ingwaz die ist älteste. Sie wurde um 564 geschaffen und in Verbindung mit jeder Art von Magie, ruft sie die anderen Runen.  
Das würde uns in der Muggelwelt zur Zielscheibe der dunklen Seite machen.  
Deshalb starten wir in London. Unser erstes Ziel ist ein Runenstein in der Kirche von St. Gastyll. Einem winzig kleinen Fischerdorf an der Felsenküste von Armorica."

Er sah seine beiden Gäste an. " Wir sollten unverzüglich aufbrechen.", sagte er und stand auf.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich ebenfalls und ließ mit einem Zauberstab- Schlenker ein erstaunlich gut zur Hose passendes Sakko erscheinen.

Er hatte seine Reisetasche aufgenommen und bückte sich nun, um auch Hermines Gepäck zu tragen, denn ihm war vollkommen klar, dass Severus sich nicht darum kümmern würde, wie die junge Frau ihren Koffer transportierte.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine streckte abwehrend die Hände aus, als Professor Dumbledore sich anschickte, ihren Koffer zu tragen.  
"Ich hab ihn leicht gehext", lächelte sie, während sie den Koffer selbst nahm und sich beeilte dem Zaubertranklehrer zu folgen.

Während sie nach Hogsmeade marschierten wiederholte Hermine in Gedanken alles, was sie über die Ingwaz- Rune wusste.  
Sie war dem Gott Frey gewidmet und eignete sich, um unsichtbare Türen zu öffnen oder einen Eingang zu schaffen.  
Das machte in bezug auf ihre Aufgabe durchaus Sinn.

Die Bedeutung des Gottes musste sie noch mal nachlesen, sie war sich da nicht ganz sicher.  
Sie merkte, dass sie hinter den beiden Männern zurückblieb und beeilte sich, wieder aufzuschließen.

ooooooo

Am Waldrand blieb Severus stehen und zog einen alten Kamm aus seiner Tasche.  
" Dies ist unser Portschlüssel, der uns zunächst in die Winkelgasse bringt. Dort werden wir uns mit Muggelgeld eindecken."

Er hielt den beiden den braunen abgegriffenen Kamm hin.  
" Ab jetzt keine Magie mehr!", sagte er bestimmt und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Hermines Koffer.

Mit einem leisen _Plopp _hatte der sein ursprüngliches Gewicht zurück erhalten.  
Severus legte seinen Zauberstab in ein kleines Kästchen, das er unter einem unscheinbaren Stein versteckte.

"Kommen Sie jetzt.", knurrte er und seufzte, weil Hermine vom Gewicht ihres Koffers beinahe umgerissen wurde, als sie ihn aufheben wollte.  
Mit einem vielsagenden Blick in Ihre Richtung schob er genervt ihre Hand weg und griff nach dem braunen Lederkoffer.

Er selbst hatte eine große, dunkelgrüne Reisetasche über der Schulter hängen.  
Alle drei legten jeweils eine ihrer Hände auf den Kamm und sofort spürten sie den vertrauten Ruck in der Nähe des Bauchnabels.

Severus wäre beinahe versehentlich in Hogwarts zurückgeblieben.   
Denn er hatte seine Hand ruckartig zurückgezogen als sie Hermines Finger berührten.

ooooooo

Hermine liebte es nicht, mit Portschlüsseln zu verreisen.  
Danach war ihr immer eine Zeitlang schwindelig.  
Dennoch griff sie beherzt nach dem Kamm, um es wenigstens schnell hinter sich bringen.  
Nach kurzer Reise landeten sie in der Winkelgasse, direkt vor der Zaubererbank Gringotts.

Hermine taumelte kurz, wurde jedoch von Albus Dumbledore festgehalten.  
Dankbar nickte sie, atmete dann tief durch und betrat dann ebenfalls die Bank.

Sie war froh, das Professor Snape ihr den Koffer abgenommen hatte, wenn auch sein Blick nicht sehr freundlich gewesen war.  
Abwartend beobachtete sie, wie die beiden Männer sich darum kümmerten, das sie genug Muggel- Geld zur Verfügung hatten.

ooooooo

Severus brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen. Er holte tief Luft und blinzelte einige Male.  
Das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln brachte seinen Kreislauf immer erheblich durcheinander und er hasste es deshalb leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem sie sich mit Muggelgeld eingedeckt hatten, gingen sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel  
und kamen nach einer längeren Fahrt mit der Londoner U- Bahn am Bahnhof Kings Cross an.  
Von dort hatten sie den Schnellzug nach Paris genommen und waren mit dem Bus nach Rennes weitergefahren.

Severus saß nun neben Hermine auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis, das sie nach St. Gastyll bringen würde und starrte missgelaunt aus dem Fenster, während Albus sich vorn angeregt mit dem schnodderigen Taxifahrer unterhielt.

Nachdem das Gespräch über Rotwein und die richtigen Trauben für diesen Zweck etwas abgeebbt war, drehte sich Dumbledore zu Hermine um und bot ihr ein Zitronenbonbon an.

Im gleichen Zug reichte er ihr ein schmales gelb- blau eingebundenes Buch nach hinten.

Es war ein Selbstlernkurs Schwedisch.

ooooooo

Hermine lehnte das Zitronenbonbon dankend ab, nahm aber das Buch interessiert entgegen.  
Überrascht sah sie in das lächelnde Gesicht des Schulleiters. Schweden?  
Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und steckte das Buch in ihre Jackentasche.  
Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie war beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Müde und erschöpft hoffte sie inständig, dass sie nun bald ihr erstes Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Tatsächlich verlangsamte das Taxi nun die Fahrt und hielt schließlich vor einem kleinen Gasthof an.  
Eilig stieg Hermine aus, froh, der erzwungenen Nähe mit Professor Snape entronnen zu sein, der mit dem Tragen ihres Koffers alle Freundlichkeit für den heutigen Tag aufgebraucht zu haben schien.

Sie streckte sich ein wenig, als sie Snape scharf einatmen hörte und seinem Blick folgte.  
Sie sah in einiger Entfernung etwas auf sie zufliegen und schon bald erkannte sie, dass es eine Eule war.  
Das Taxi, das Dumbledore bezahlt hatte, fuhr eben davon, als der Vogel sich auf den ausgestreckten Arm des Schulleiters niederließ.  
Dumbledore nahm ihm das Pergament ab, entrollte es und las mit gerunzelter Stirn.

ooooooo

Severus war froh als er nach dieser Fahrt über holprige Straßen, durch unzählige winzige Dörfer und dem endlosen Geplauder des Schulleiters, endlich aus dem Taxi aussteigen konnte. Frische Luft! Endlich!

Gerade waren sie dabei ihr Gepäck auszuladen als ein großer Waldkauz auf sie zuhielt und sich auf dem Arm Dumbledores niederließ.

" Was ist es?", fragte Severus knapp und ließ Hermines Koffer unsanft auf den staubigen Boden fallen, während der Schulleiter fassungslos auf den Brief in seinen Händen blickte.

„Albus?", hakte Severus nach, als dieser sich schwankend auf die kleine Bank vor dem Gasthof setzte.

„Ich muss sofort zurück nach London.." stammelte der mit bleichem Gesicht.

ooooooo

Betroffen setzte Hermine sich zu Dumbledore auf die Bank, und auch Professor Snape trat mit besorgtem Gesicht näher.  
Der ältere Zauberer schien plötzlich um Jahre gealtert.

"Professor", hauchte Hermine zaghaft. "Was ist geschehen?"

Lebhafte Sorge schnürte ihr die Brust zu, während Dumbledore mehrere Male tief durchatmete und dann stotternd von einem Todesser- Angriff auf das Ministerium berichtete, bei dem es Verletzte und Tote gegeben hatte.

Offenbar war Professor McGonagall betroffen und auch sein Bruder Aberforth schwebte in Lebensgefahr.  
Es war keine Frage für ihn, dass er sofort nach London zurückkehren würde.  
Schon stand er auf, um sich ein neues Taxi zu besorgen.

ooooooo

Severus und Hermine sahen dem abfahrenden Taxi hinterher, mit dem sich der Schulleiter zurück auf den Weg nach London gemacht hatte.

Nachdem es um die Ecke verschwunden war und sich die letzten Staubwölkchen gelegt hatten, drehte sich Severus ohne weiteres Wort um und ging mit Hermines Koffer und seiner Reisetasche bepackt, auf den Eingang des Gasthofes zu.

ooooooo

Hermine starrte noch weiter die Straße entlang, nachdem das Taxi schon außer Sichtweite war. Sie stand jetzt hier allein- mit Snape!  
Die ganze Unternehmung, die ihr vorher schon leichtes Unbehagen verursacht hatte, begann nun monströse Ausmaße anzunehmen.

Es musste an Dumbledores Verwirrung gelegen haben, dass er meinte, sie und Professor Snape gäben ein gutes Team ab, um diese Rune zu finden.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

Zögernd wandte sie sich zu Snape um, der dem Schulleiter in nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Worten zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass auch er diese Idee für absolut irrsinnig hielt, doch Dumbledore war stur geblieben und so stand sie jetzt auf einer staubigen kleinen Straße in Frankreich mit... nein... _ohne_ Professor Snape.  
Wo war er?

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er nur in den kleinen Gasthof vorgegangen war, und eilte hinterher.  
Sicher war der nicht der angenehmste Reisegefährte, den man sich vorstellen konnte, doch ganz allein hier festzusitzen erschien ihr noch erschreckender.

ooooooo

"Wo bleibst du denn?", herrschte er sie an, als sie den kleinen Vorraum des Gasthauses betrat.  
Er drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um und sah sie mit seinem wildesten Snape- Blick eindringlich an, damit sie ja keine Anstalten machte, einen Kommentar zu der ungewöhnlichen Anrede von sich zu geben.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung streckte er ihr einen großen Eisenschlüssel entgegen  
und hätte ihn einfach fallen lassen, wenn sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig ihre Hand danach ausgestreckt hätte.  
Die pummelige Frau hinter dem Tresen sah sie nicht nur interessiert, sondern mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

"Sollen wir das Gepäck Ihrer Tochter nach oben bringen lassen, Mr. Prince?", fragte sie in gebrochenem Dialekt.  
" Nein!", knurrte er und drehte die verdutzte Hermine an der Schulter um, um sie vor sich her die Treppe hinauf zu schieben.

ooooooo

"Kein Grund, grob zu werden", zischte Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Sie griff noch rasch nach ihrem Koffer und schleppte ihn ächzend hoch.  
Hinter ihr drängelte Snape und deutete oben angekommen auf zwei benachbarte Zimmertüren.

Hermine ließ den Koffer vor der Türe fallen, die der Schlüssel als die ihre auswies.  
"Ihre Tochter?", fauchte sie leise.  
"War das wirklich notwendig? Bis jetzt hatte das Wort 'Vater' für mich immer eine weitgehend positive Assoziation..."

Sie war müde und hungrig und ärgerte sich darüber, von Snape so schlecht behandelt zu werden, andernfalls hätte sie es wohl kaum gewagt, so mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen.  
Aber er tat ja gerade so, als wäre das alles ihre Schuld!

Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte Hermine, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und schloss ihre Türe auf.  
Sie atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass der Professor nichts von ihrer vorübergehenden Schwäche mitbekommen hatte.  
Ohne ihn anzusehen nahm sie ihren Koffer auf und betrat das Zimmer.

ooooooo

Severus zog seine Jacke und seine Schuhe aus und legte sich auf das schmale Bett.  
Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt starrte er zur Decke und lockerte seine Zehen.  
Diese Wirtin, Mrs. Byron war wirklich unglaublich neugierig.  
Die hätte ihn glatt verhaften lassen, wenn er ihr erzählt hätte, das Hermine etwas anderes war als seine Tochter.

Auch wenn er froh war, das dieser Kelch an Ihm vorübergegangen war, dachte er ständig an ihren Blick den sie ihm vor der Tür zugeworfen hatte.  
Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf und ging barfuß ins Bad hinüber.  
Alles hier war klein und altmodisch und mit dem verschwenderischen Luxus in Hogwarts nicht im mindesten vergleichbar.

Aber es war gemütlich.  
Nach einer Weile war die schmale Badewanne mit warmem Wasser angefüllt und er begann langsam, sich den Rollkragenpullover und das T-Shirt abzustreifen...

ooooooo

Hermine setzte sich auf den Bettrand und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Dann fuhr sie sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, strich es zurück und stand auf, um ihre Kleidung aus dem Koffer in die kleine Kommode zu räumen, die neben dem Bett stand.

Als sie fertig war inspizierte sie das Badezimmer, fand es zufrieden stellend und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige, sehr heiße Dusche.

_'Oh, verflixt! Keine Magie!'_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie ihre Haare trocknen wollte.

Der altersschwache Fön des Hotels konnte gegen ihre buschigen Haarmassen nichts ausrichten, so band sie die nur notdürftig getrockneten Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken.  
Sie zog eine Jeans und eine Bluse an und überlegte gerade, wann es wohl Abendessen geben würde, als es an ihre Tür klopfte.

ooooooo

Nachdem Severus ausgiebig gebadet hatte, trocknete er sich langsam ab und gönnte dem alten Fön auf der Badezimmerkommode nur einen missbilligenden Blick.  
Damit konnte man sich sicherlich alle möglichen Verletzungen zufügen, wenn man dumm genug war, dieses Muggel- Relikt zu benutzen.

Er zog sich eine neue Jeans und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt an und rubbelte seine Haare nur notdürftig trocken.

_'Ich muss mit Miss Granger sprechen, wegen der Tochter- Geschichte.' _, dachte er seufzend und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich ab.  
Einen Augenblick später klopfte er an ihre Tür.

ooooooo

Überrascht ging sie zur Tür um zu öffnen.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Professor Snape sie zum Abendessen abholen würde, aber wer würde sonst bei ihr klopfen?

_'Der Zimmerservice wird s wohl nicht sein',_ dachte sie.  
Sie trat rasch beiseite, als Snape Anstalten machte, an ihr vorbei, in ihr Zimmer zu stürmen.  
Etwas fassungslos betrachtete sie den Zaubertranklehrer, der so gar nicht wie er selbst aussah, mit dem feuchten Haar, dem T-Shirt und der engen Jeans.

_'Snape in Jeans! __Das glaubt mir kein Mensch!'_  
"Kommen Sie doch herein...", murmelte sie sehr leise. Dann zwang sie sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Immerhin mussten sie hier miteinander auskommen.

ooooooo

Severus war sofort an Hermine vorbei gestürmt, als diese die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
Das war zwar nicht besonders höflich gewesen, aber in dieser Situation durchaus angebracht.

" Mach die Tür zu.", blaffte er sie an und sah einen der klapprigen weißen Holzstühle in Hermines Zimmer interessiert an, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür, stehen zu bleiben.  
Nachdem sie seinem schroffen Befehl Folge geleistet hatte, sprach er nun um ein vielfaches leiser als sonst üblich.

" Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, Miss Granger.", kehrte er zur förmlichen Anrede zurück.  
"Wir müssen dringend ein paar Dinge besprechen. Gehen Sie ein Stück mit mir spazieren, hier können wir nicht reden...", sagte er beinahe im Flüsterton und beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor.

Seine feuchten Haare hingen ihm jetzt etwas wirr ins Gesicht.

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine nickte ernsthaft. Sie verstand.  
Das hier war kein fröhlicher Wochenend- Ausflug.  
_'Nicht, dass er bis jetzt so gewirkt hätte',_ dachte sie gehässig, verließ dann aber mit Snape das Zimmer, schloss ab und folgte ihm aus dem Gasthof heraus.

Sie schlugen den Weg zum Meer ein und Hermine wartete gespannt darauf, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

ooooooo

Er ging einen halben Meter vor ihr her und bemühte sich nicht, für sie langsamer zu werden.

Als sie in einer kleinen felsigen Bucht angekommen waren, setzte er sich auf einen großen hellen Stein und klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf den glatten grauen Fels.  
Unsicher nahm sie Platz und saß nun etwas steif neben ihm.

"Ich wollte ungestört mit Ihnen sprechen können, diese Mrs. Byron ist neugieriger als Peeves und Filch zusammen!", sagte er und sah auf die Bucht hinaus.

Die Wellen schlugen sanft an den felsigen Strand und ein leicht salziger Nebel legte sich auf ihre Gesichter.

ooooooo

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, um dieses seltsam dumpfe Unwirklichkeits- Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass sie angesichts der ganzen Situation befallen hatte.

Sie war nicht besonders erfolgreich.

Jetzt sah sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen, die Hände zu beiden Seiten auf dem Fels abgestützt und suchte nach Worten.

„Sir, ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen für mein Verhalten vorhin... ", begann sie zögernd.

Snape winkte ab. Hermine war erleichtert.

Er schien ihr ihre Unhöflichkeit nicht übel genommen zu haben.

Jetzt lauschte sie aufmerksam, während er ihr erläuterte, wie ihr weiteres Vorgehen aussehen würde.

Sie würden morgen in der kleinen Dorf- Kirche nach der verborgenen Rune suchen, sie möglichst unauffällig an sich nehmen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Leider hatte er keinen genaueren Anhaltspunkt, wo in der Kirche sie nach der Kieselstein-großen Rune suchen mussten, aber Hermine versuchte, genug Optimismus zu entwickeln, um glauben zu können, dass die Rune sich rasch finden lassen würde und sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren ließ.

„Wie wird die Rune den nächsten Anhaltspunkt liefern?", fragte sie dann.

ooooooo

Severus saß ruhig neben ihr und sah eine ganze Weile, auf die immer unruhiger werdende See hinaus.  
Die Wellen brachen sich immer schneller und jagten brausend die weiße Gischt vor sich her.

"So genau weiß ich das auch nicht... ich habe gelesen, das sich die Runen gegenseitig rufen.  
Wie das genau funktioniert dürfen sie mich allerdings nicht fragen..",sagte er schulterzuckend.

Er spielte mit einem kleinen Stein, den er zwischen seinen Füßen hin und her kickte.  
"In Hogwarts werden wir die Bedeutung der Rune in aller Ruhe entschlüsseln und dann zu unserem nächsten Ziel aufbrechen."

Er hörte auf, mit dem Stein zu spielen und drehte den Kopf, um sie direkt anzusehen.  
"Ich muss Ihnen wohl noch erklären warum ich sie hier als meine Tochter ausgebe, Miss Granger.", begann er etwas zögerlich, denn eigentlich war es ihm sehr unangenehm, dass er jemand anderem eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten schuldete.

Das war ihm noch nicht oft passiert. Schon gar nicht bei einem Schüler...  
_'Einer Schülerin!'_, korrigierte er sich gedanklich und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, warum er auf diese Anrede Wert legte.

"Ich hätte Sie wohl besser fragen sollen doch das war eigentlich nicht geplant.  
Aber diese Person ist so unsäglich neugierig das sie sich zweifellos gewundert hätte, wenn ein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin in ein lauschiges Dörfchen verreist."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seinen schmalen Mund.  
"Wofür hätte ich Sie denn sonst ausgeben sollen?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Ich denke, dass wir langsam weitergehen sollten!", sagte er anschließend mit einem Blick auf die höher werdenden Wellen, die sie nun schon beinahe erreicht hatten.  
"Ich finde nämlich, dass einmal Baden am Tag völlig ausreicht!"

ooooooo

Eine flüchtige Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als er das 'lauschige' Dörfchen und die Notwendigkeit einer Tarnung ansprach.

"Ich verstehe", sagte sie leise und stand dann mit ihm auf, um dem Wasser zu entgehen.  
Wenn er vorhin noch einen Sturmschritt hingelegt hatte, ging er jetzt langsam neben ihr her.  
Sie überdachte seine Worte, dann fiel ihr etwas auf.

Hatte er gesagt: _**Wir**__ werden die Bedeutung der Runen in aller Ruhe entschlüsseln?'  
_Das konnte doch nicht sie meinen?  
Nein. Hermine schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Er hatte natürlich Professor Dumbledore und sich selbst gemeint.

Für einen winzigen Moment wünschte sie sich, dass sie an der Entschlüsselung teilhaben dürfte, was für ein faszinierendes Projekt!  
Sie dachte an den Schulleiter und seine plötzliche Abreise.

"Könnte ich... ich meine, wir sind ohne Magie und haben keine andere Möglichkeit..."  
Sie straffte sich und sagte leise:  
"Ich würde später gern meine Eltern anrufen und sie bitten, uns Neuigkeiten über den Angriff mitzuteilen. Sie haben den Tagespropheten abonniert...", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Sie hatten mittlerweile beinahe die Tür des Gasthofes erreicht, als Hermine stehen blieb.  
"Ich muss Sie jetzt 'Daddy' nennen, nicht wahr?", grinste sie.

ooooooo

"Verkneifen Sie sich das, wenn sie den heutigen Tag überleben wollen!" , knurrte er und sah sie böse an. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Es wird kalt und ich will mir unbedingt noch die Kirche ansehen."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Als sie nicht reagierte, sah er sie fragend an.  
"Was denn?", blaffte er ungeduldig.  
" In fünf Minuten wieder hier! Los, mach schon! " , setzte er hinzu, da nun die Tür offen stand und die rundliche Mrs. Byron sich bereits den Hals verrenkte, um jede Kleinigkeit ihres Gesprächs mit zu bekommen.

Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht anblaffen, aber sie zu duzen kostete ihn derartige Überwindung, das er einfach nicht anders konnte.

ooooooo

Als er sie wieder so anfuhr, konnte Hermine es nicht lassen, sich einmal zu ihm umzudrehen und zu maulen:  
"Ist ja gut, Daddy, ich geh ja schon..."  
Während sie die Treppe hoch lief, um sich eine Jacke zu holen, verkniff sie sich, so gut es ging, ein fettes Grinsen.

Der mörderische Gesichtsausdruck des Professors entschädigte sie heute für vieles.  
Sie suchte ihre blaue Strickjacke heraus, zog sie über und traf vor ihrem Zimmer wieder mit Snape zusammen.

ooooooo

Severus erdolchte Hermine hinter ihrem Rücken mit Blicken, als sie vor ihm die Treppe hochging.  
_'Ich hab s wahrscheinlich nicht besser verdient...'_, dachte er grimmig und schlug seine Zimmertür energischer zu, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Nach einigen Minuten riss er sie, immer noch sehr missgelaunt, wieder auf... und traf davor auf eine heftig zusammenzuckende Hermine.  
Er schenkte ihr nochmals einen bösen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen, und ließ sie vorbei gehen.

Draußen, ein Stück vom Gasthof entfernt, zog er die schwarze Lederjacke enger um seine Schultern und wandte sich zu ihr um.

" Wir müssen in Richtung Dorf gehen...", sagte er tonlos und wartete, bis sie losging.  
Er holte sie ein und lief eine Weile schweigend neben ihr her.  
" Da vorne habe ich beim Herkommen eine Telefonzelle gesehen..", sagte er dann knapp und steckte die Hände in seine Taschen.

ooooooo

"Ich habe leider kein Geld dabei...", meinte sie leise.  
Nachdem Snape ihr einige Münzen aus seiner Hosentasche gegeben hatte, betrat sie die leicht altertümlich wirkende Telefonzelle, inständig hoffend, das sie intakt war.  
Während er draußen wartete, telefonierte sie mit ihren Eltern.

Es war ihr nicht sehr wohl dabei, die näheren Umstände ihrer Abwesenheit von Hogwarts zu erläutern und sie versuchte möglichst ungewiss von einem _'außer - schulischen Projekt'_ zu sprechen, ohne ihre Eltern zu beunruhigen oder nähere Angaben machen zu müssen.  
Nach einem ziemlich knappen Telefonat kehrte sie zu ihrem Lehrer zurück.

"Es ist niemand getötet worden", antwortete sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.  
"Aber Professor McGonagall liegt noch im Koma... ", fügte sie mit zutiefst unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.  
Sie starrte auf den Boden und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Sie mochte ihre Hauslehrerin sehr und der Gedanke, dass ihr Schicksal ungewiss war, bedrückte sie sehr.

ooooooo

Severus verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht als er Hermines Nachrichten hörte.  
Er mochte seine Kollegin und das sie so schwer verletzt schien, bedrückte ihn... und machte ihm Angst.

Wenn nun schon das Ministerium nicht mehr sicher war, dann war es Hogwarts auch nicht.  
Wenigstens war Albus zurückgekehrt.  
Das würde den Schülern ein Mindestmaß an Schutz bieten.  
"Um so wichtiger das wir die Rune finden. Kommen Sie.", sagte er dann barsch, ohne sich noch irgendeine Gefühlsregung anmerken zu lassen.

ooooooo

Sie blickte auf, als Professor Snape sich abwandte und los marschierte.

Er hatte recht.  
Es war wichtig weitere Hilfsmittel im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Gefolgschaft zu gewinnen, und der Gedanke an Professor McGonagall und all die anderen Menschen, die deretwegen in Gefahr schwebten, erfüllte sie mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Der Ortskern des kleinen Dörfchens war schnell erreicht.  
Die Kirche war von einem kleinen Grünstreifen umgeben.  
Sie war ein kleines trutziges Bauwerk, aus großen, groben Steinen zusammengefügt, mit wenigen kleinen Fenstern und einem nicht besonders hohen Glockenturm.  
Die Straßen waren menschenleer.

Die Dorfbewohner saßen wohl beim Essen und achteten nicht auf den großen dunklen Mann und das schlanke junge Mädchen, die die Kirche interessiert musterten.

ooooooo

Langsam gingen sie auf die Kirche zu. Dem Baustil nach, schien sie bereits sehr alt zu sein.

"Wir sollten uns im Inneren umsehen." , sagte er und berührte sie unabsichtlich an der Schulter, als er die Hand ausstreckte.  
Wie schon beim Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel zog er sie zurück, als hätte er sich an Hermine verbrannt.

Er steckte die Hände wieder in die Taschen und ging hinter Hermine in die kleine Kirche hinein.  
Drinnen war es schon beinahe dunkel. Der Innenraum des Gotteshauses war nur von einigen Fackeln beleuchtet.  
Suchend gingen sie durch den stickigen Raum, sahen sich Wände und Boden an, tasteten Gegenstände ab und überlegten fieberhaft, wo man etwas so Wertvolles versteckt haben könnte.

ooooooo

Nachdem sie eine ganze Zeit lang auf den Knien herum gerutscht war, stand Hermine auf und schaute sich nochmals suchend in der Kirche um.

Wo könnte diese Rune versteckt sein? Die Kirche war schlicht ausgestattet.  
Die obligatorischen Holzbänke, ein Taufbecken und ein Altar.  
All diese Möbel waren sicherlich keine 800 Jahre alt.  
Sie konnten sie bei der Suche also außen vor lassen.

Wenn man ein Versteck suchte, würde man wohl auch nicht unbedingt die Räume bevorzugen, die tagtäglich von vielen Leuten begangen wurden.  
Sie öffnete langsam eine Tür und sah, dass es dort wohl zum Glockenturm hochging.  
Vielleicht... Schnell huschte sie hinauf.

ooooooo

Severus sah sich suchend um. Hermine war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Er seufzte.  
Konnte man diese Person denn nicht mal einen Moment aus den Augen lassen?  
Die Tür zum Glockenturm stand offen und als er im Türrahmen stand, konnte er das hohle Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf den alten Treppen hören.

Er wandte sich wieder ab und sah sich weiter in der Kirche um.  
Die Fackeln warfen flackerndes Licht und ihre Verbrennungsrückstände machten den Raum stickig und neblig.

Der Rauchgeruch brannte ihm in Hals und Augen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf ein schmiedeeisernes Gitter an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gebäudes.  
Interessiert ging er näher und erkannte es schließlich als verschlossenen Eingang zu einer unterirdischen Krypta.

Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden als er sah, was sie so fieberhaft suchten.  
Ein Zeichen. Ein Hinweis. Das hier war das, was sie brauchten.  
Über dem schmalen Eingang der Krypta war eine winzige viereckige Sonne mit einer Raute in Ihrem Mittelpunkt geritzt.

Die Sonne stand für die Seite des Lichts und eine Raute war das Zeichen der Ingwaz

ooooooo

Die Suche im Glockenturm war enttäuschend verlaufen und Hermine betrat leise wieder den Hauptraum der Kirche.

Snape stand ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und fixierte etwas auf Augenhöhe.

Hermine näherte sich ihm rasch und er wandte sich zu ihr um und deutete auf das kleine eingeritzte Zeichen auf einem der Gitterstäbe.

„Da ist es also", hauchte sie.

Der Gang der sich hinter der Tür verbarg, sah eng und dunkel aus.

Ihr war leicht beklommen zumute, bei dem Gedanken daran, sich dorthinunter schleichen zu müssen.

Dass sie es erst spät in der Nacht versuchen würden, machte ihr die Unternehmung nicht sympathischer.

Doch sie war fest entschlossen, sich vor Professor Snape nicht durch Ängstlichkeit zu blamieren.

Wenn sie die Rune dort unten finden würden, dann würde sie eben da hinunter gehen.

Doch vorerst war sie dankbar für einen Aufschub und die Aussicht auf ein Abendessen.

Sie kehrten in den Gasthof zurück und trennten sich vor ihren Zimmern.

Hermine wusch sich die Hände und das Gesicht, um Staub und Spinnweben loszuwerden, und vertauschte ihre arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Hose mit einem Rock.

Ihr Haar war durch den Nieselregen rettungslos gelockt und Hermine versuchte aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen und fasste sie zu einer Hochsteckfrisur zusammen.

So fühlte sie sich gerüstet für ein Abendessen mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke.

Sie ging hinunter und wurde von Mrs. Byron empfangen und in den Speiseraum geführt.

„Ihr Vater wartet schon auf sie, Miss Prince", lächelte sie.

Hermine bedankte sich höflich und setzte sich zu Snape, der ein Glas Wasser vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen hatte und sie finster anstarrte.

Deswegen verzichtete Hermine darauf, ihn mit ‚Hallo Daddy' zu begrüßen, sondern nickte ihm bloß freundlich zu.

ooooooo

Severus sah kurz auf als die pausbäckige Wirtin, gefolgt von Hermine in den kleinen Speiseraum kam.

Das wirre lockige Haar hatte die junge Frau zu einem eleganten Knoten aufgesteckt.  
Das fiel ihm sofort auf, weil es ihr Gesicht vorteilhaft betonte.  
Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nachdem sie schweigend gegessen hatten, legte er seine Serviette auf den Teller und stand auf.

"Bitte seien Sie Punkt ein Uhr fertig..."  
Er hatte sich im Vorbeigehen zu ihr herunter gebeugt und ihr diesen Satz so leise wie möglich ins Ohr geflüstert.

Er schloss kurz die Augen als er ihren zarten Duft nach Maiglöckchenblüten einatmete und eine ihrer Locken ihn im Gesicht streifte.  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, floh er aus dem Esszimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Eine Gänsehaut überlief Hermine, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlte.

Sie sah nicht auf, sondern nickte nur und ging wenig später ebenfalls zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

Sie hätte müde sein müssen, immerhin lag ein sehr anstrengender Tag hinter ihr.

Doch sie fühlte sich nicht schläfrig, im Gegenteil, sie war unruhig und aufgekratzt.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Neun Uhr erst... noch vier Stunden, bis sie losgehen wollten.

Unschlüssig sah sie sich im Zimmer um und legte sich schließlich mit dem Buch, dass Dumbledore ihr gegeben hatte aufs Bett und las.

Sie hörte, wie die wenigen Gäste, die außer ihnen noch hier wohnten, nach und nach zu Bett gingen. Dann herrschte absolute Stille.

Was Snape wohl gerade tat?

Sie hatte absolut überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon. Wahrscheinlich würde er ebenfalls etwas lesen...

Um halb eins konnte sie auf schwedisch bis zwanzig zählen und sich nach einem Hotelzimmer erkundigen, einfachen Wegbeschreibungen folgen und einen Fischteller bestellen.

Sie schwang sich vom Bett und zog ihre Jeanshose wieder an.

Sie schien ihr für eine Unternehmung wie die, die sie vorhatten, geeigneter.

Um ein Uhr fragte sie sich gerade, ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte, als ihre Zimmertür, die sie unverschlossen gelassen hatte, sich leise öffnete.

ooooooo

Severus war nach dem Abendessen fast fluchtartig in sein Zimmer gegangen.  
Diese kleine Besserwisserin brachte ihn irgendwie aus dem Konzept!  
Er musste sehen, das sie die Rune fanden und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.  
Dann wäre er sie endlich wieder los.

Er lief einige Zeit unruhig im Zimmer herum und sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Was Hermine... Miss Granger... jetzt wohl tat? Las sie? Schlief sie?  
"...und warum zum Teufel interessiert mich das überhaupt?", schimpfte er leise vor sich hin und legte sich angezogen aufs Bett, um lustlos in einem der abgegriffenen Muggelbücher zu lesen, die auf dem schäbigen Nachttischchen lagen.

Als die Zeit zum Gehen näher rückte und es im Haus immer stiller geworden war, stand er leise auf und zog eine schwarze Jeans und einen dicken schwarzen Kapuzenpullover an.  
Fast lautlos schloss er seine Zimmertür und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Klopfen würde um diese Uhrzeit viel zuviel Lärm veranstalten, also entschied er sich,  
einfach zu versuchen ob ihre Tür verschlossen war.  
Zu seiner Überraschung war sie es nicht und so trat er leise ein.  
"Keine Angst. Ich bin es nur.", flüsterte er ins Halbdunkel ihres Zimmers.

"Sie sollten wirklich abschließen...", fügte er tadelnd hinzu und trat in den Lichtkegel der Nachttischlampe an Hermines Bett.  
"Sind Sie soweit?", fragte er und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr über ihrem Bett.

ooooooo

"Ich bin fertig... und ich habe absichtlich nicht abgeschlossen, damit Sie nicht klopfen müssen", gab sie verärgert zurück.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Snape sich ab und ging vor ihr aus dem Zimmer.  
Hermine griff nach ihrer Jacke und folgte ihm.

Es war gut, dass sie den Weg zur Kirche schon abgegangen waren, als es noch hell war, denn von Straßenbeleuchtung gab es keine Spur.

Nur in ganz wenigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht, und eine Katze huschte über die Straße, sonst wirkte alles wie ausgestorben. Schließlich kamen sie bei der Kirche an.

ooooooo

Momentan konnte er sich für ihre Frechheiten zwar nicht rächen, aber wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts waren und er ihre Hilfe nicht länger brauchte, würde er ihr deshalb Hauspunkte für jeden falschen Atemzug abziehen.  
Ein gehässiges Grinsen machte sich deshalb auf seinem Gesicht breit, als sie die stockdunklen Straßen entlang schlichen.

Vorsichtig drückte Hermine die Klinke der schweren schwarzen Tür herunter und mit einem lauten Quietschen gab sie den Weg ins Innere frei.  
Severus warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Die Tür der kleinen Kirche war also nicht verschlossen.

Hier auf dem Land in der tiefsten Provinz vertraute man den Menschen noch.  
Das kleine Gotteshaus wirkte jetzt noch düsterer, denn die Fackeln waren längst verloschen  
und ihre Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut auf dem blanken kalten Steinboden.

Sie erreichten das Gitter, hinter dem sich die Krypta befand und Severus fluchte leise,  
als sie vor dem verschlossenen Eingang standen.

„Eine Haarnadel", zischte er und hielt fordernd die Hand auf.

ooooooo

Rasch griff Hermine in ihre Frisur und zog eine der Nadeln heraus. Sie ließ sie in seine Hand fallen, und beobachtete ihn gespannt. Er arbeitete sehr geduldig und ruhig und schließlich gab das Schloss nach und er öffnete die Tür.

Hermine spähte den schmalen Gang hinab.  
Er hatte schon bei Tag nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend ausgesehen, aber jetzt- mitten in der Nacht- da hinabsteigen zu müssen, war ihr absolut nicht geheuer.

Doch als Snape sich anschickte, durch die Tür zu gehen, folgte sie ihm ohne zu zögern.  
Sie hielt sich dicht hinter ihm und bemühte sich, auf den ausgetretenen rutschigen Stufen nicht auszugleiten.

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen.  
Bei jedem anderen Begleiter hätte sie es wahrscheinlich getan, aber nicht bei Snape.  
Er war offensichtlich kein Mensch, der es schätzte, berührt zu werden, und gemeinhin bestand aufgrund seines wenig einnehmenden Wesens auch kaum eine Gefahr, das jemand es darauf anlegte.

Sie gelangten wohlbehalten unten an und sahen sich im Licht der Fackel, die Snape in der Hand hielt, suchend um.

ooooooo

Severus rümpfte die Nase als sie weiter in den unterirdischen Gang vordrangen.  
Der Staub von Jahrhunderten kitzelte ihn in der Nase..  
Hermine blieb immer dicht bei ihm und er konnte ihr Unbehagen förmlich spüren.  
Als sie unten in der Grabkammer angekommen waren, beleuchtete das flackernde Licht der Fackel drei steinerne Särge in der Mitte des Raumes und sechs weitere in den Nischen an den Wänden.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen, gefolgt von einem dicken schwarzen Ball der auf sie zugeschossen kam,  
ließ Hermine und ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
Der Angreifer entpuppte sich Augenblicke später als aufgeschreckte Fledermaus und Severus atmete erleichtert auf - bis er einen ungewohnten Druck an seiner Brust spürte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung blickte er auf Hermine, die sich an ihn gepresst hatte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen hielt.

Diese Tatsache wunderte ihn. Das, was ihn ehrlich entsetzte war, dass er seinen Arm fest um ihre schmalen Schultern geschlungen hatte und sie schützend an sich zog.

ooooooo

Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Zerspringen.  
Alles blieb still und sie war langsam wieder in der Lage sich zu rühren.  
Sie hatte sich verborgen. an Snapes Brust! Und nicht nur das, er hielt sie auch noch an sich gedrückt!

Er hatte sie schützen wollen...

‚_So etwas tun Lehrer nun mal mit ihren Schutzbefohlenen, daher die Bezeichnung... ',_ kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sie löste sich ohne Hast von ihm und lächelte verlegen.  
Seine versteinerte Miene ließ sie sich jedoch sofort abwenden und sie sah sich in der Krypta um. Da waren Särge. Hermine atmete tief durch.

Natürlich waren hier Särge, das war schließlich der Zweck des Raumes.  
_'Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu werden',_ sagte sie sich selbst.  
Sie ging auf einen der drei großen Steinsärge zu und untersuchte ihn.

Es war nicht leicht in dem flackernden Licht der Fackel etwas zu erkennen, aber nach gründlicher, gewissenhafter Suche konnte sie Snape zuflüstern:  
"Hier ist nichts drauf. kein Sonnensymbol..."

ooooooo

Als sie zu ihm aufsah, ließ er sie los und ging einen Schritt zurück.  
_'Sie ist nicht zurückgewichen...', _wunderte er sich, als er sich umdrehte um ebenfalls nach dem Symbol der Sonne zu suchen.

Nachdem sie die Särge in den Nischen einer genauen Betrachtung unterzogen hatten,  
wandte er sich den anderen beiden Särgen in der Mitte des Raumes zu.  
Hermine hatte den ganz linken bereits abgesucht, also fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen  
am glatten Stein des rechten Sargkorpus entlang und wurde unvermittelt fündig.

"Hier... ich hab sie!", flüsterte er heiser, da ihm der Staub inzwischen immer mehr im Hals brannte.  
Hermine kam zu ihm herüber und betastete ebenfalls die Stelle die er gefunden hatte nach dem Symbol. Dazu musste sie unter den Vorsprung des Steindeckels greifen und fand das Zeichen nicht gleich.

Ungeduldig nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie über das eingeritzte Zeichen der viereckigen Sonne.  
"Wir müssen ihn wohl aufbrechen!", stellte er sachlich fest.

oooooooo

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er nach ihrer Hand griff, aber dann konzentrierte sie sich darauf, das eingeritzte Symbol zu spüren.  
Sie war ihm sehr nah, während er ihre Hand führte und sie nahm wieder den warmen, leicht holzigen Geruch wahr, der von ihm ausging.

Hermine mochte diesen Duft und ihr wurde bewusst, das es ihr nicht im mindesten unangenehm war, so dicht bei ihm zu stehen.  
Als er davon sprach, den Sarg zu öffnen, blickte sie erschrocken zu ihm auf, fasste sich aber gleich darauf wieder.

Sie wollte nicht zimperlich sein.

"Wir... könnten versuchen, den Deckel zu verschieben", schlug sie zögerlich vor.  
Snape nickte knapp und ging um den Sarg herum.

Sie griffen an gegenüberliegenden Seiten unter den Vorsprung des Deckels und schoben ihn zum Fußende hin runter.

Hermines Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung, aber der steinerne Deckel bewegte sich tatsächlich. Als sie ihn beinahe zur Hälfte hinunter geschoben hatten, hielten sie inne.  
In dem Sarkophag lag eine menschliche Gestalt in Ritterrüstung.  
Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, kniff dann die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich hinzusehen.

Sie war dankbar, das dass Visier des Helmes geschlossen war.  
Der Ritter hatte die Hände über der Brust gekreuzt.  
Und dort, auf dem schwarz verfärbten Kettenhemd, zwischen den behandschuhten Händen des Toten, lag ein kleiner Stein... und darauf war die Raute, das Zeichen Ingwaz eingraviert.  
"Da ist sie", wisperte Hermine.

oooooooo

Severus griff sich mit der rechten Hand in die Haare und strich sie nach hinten. Der Sarg war schmutzig und voller Spinnweben gewesen, von denen er einige nun in seinen Haaren verteilt hatte.

"Ich schätze, er wird sie uns nicht freiwillig heraus reichen...", sagte er angewidert und blickte auf den halb zerfallenen, mumifizierten Leichnam vor ihnen.  
Er streckte die Hand aus und zögerte kurz. Hermine sah ihn forschend an und  
dann griffen beide im selben Augenblick blitzschnell zu, um die widerliche   
Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Als beide gleichzeitig die Rune berührten ging ein kurzer Impuls, wie ein Stromschlag, von ihr aus und beide keuchten erschrocken auf, als sie den Fluss der Energie spürten die heiß durch ihre Körper glitt.

Dort, wo die Energie der Ingwaz eingetreten war, trat sie auch wieder aus und der trockene,

knorrige Arm des Ritters zerfiel knackend zu kleinen Teilen.  
"Was war denn das?", fragte Severus und zog schnell atmend seine Hand von Hermine zurück.  
Er blickte auf die Rune in seiner Handfläche, sie dampfte leicht und hatte einen roten Brandfleck auf seiner Haut hinterlassen.

ooooooo

Zutiefst erschrocken schüttelte Hermine langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Sie ging um den Sarg herum auf ihn zu und sah die Rune in seiner Hand.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie die Brandwunde an seiner Handfläche sah.

Als Snape Anstalten machte, die Hand wegzuziehen, griff sie nach der Rune und hielt sie zwischen zwei Fingern gegen das Licht.

„Ingwaz", murmelte sie, die Gravierung betrachtend, „Die Rune des Gottes Frey..."

Sie reichte sie Snape zurück, der die Rune in einen kleinen Stoffbeutel fallen ließ und sie in seine Jackentasche steckte.

Mit einiger Mühe rückten sie den Sargdeckel wieder an seinen Platz und verließen die Gruft.

Hermine atmete auf, als sie die Kirche verließen. Alles war gut gegangen!

Der Regen hatte aufgehört und der Mond stand beinahe rund am Himmel.

„Warten Sie, Sir...", hielt Hermine den neben ihr hergehenden Snape auf.

„Sie haben Spinnweben im Haar..."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fischte mit einer raschen Bewegung einige der grauen Fäden von seinem Kopf.

ooooooo

Severus zuckte kurz zurück als Hermine nach ihm griff, konnte aber nicht mehr verhindern das sie seine Haare berührte. Da er zurück wich, behielt sie eine Strähne in ihrer Hand und riss versehentlich daran.

Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur vorwurfsvoll an, worauf sich eine zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen zeigte.  
"Sie haben vorhin gesagt, die Rune sei dem Gott Frey geweiht. " , sagte er nun etwas säuerlich und ging rasch vor ihr her.

Sie hatten den Gasthof beinahe erreicht. Langsam begann es wieder zu tröpfeln und dicke Wolken jagten am nächtlichen Himmel über ihnen dahin.

"Was ist Frey für ein Gott? Wofür steht er?", fragte er nun und blieb abrupt stehen, so das Hermine auf ihn auflief.

ooooooo

Sie taumelte kurz, als sie mit ihm zusammenstieß.

Automatisch begann sie auf die Frage des Lehrers zu antworten.

„Frey ist einer der Wanen und der Zwilling von Freya. Er ist der Herrscher von Alfheim, dem Reich der Elfen..."

Mittlerweile fielen dicke Regentropfen herab und Hermine begann zu in ihrer dünnen Jacke zu frieren.

„Können wir bitte hineingehen? ...", schnatterte sie.

Wortlos drehte Snape sich um und betrat das Gasthaus. Sie folgte ihm und blieb vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehen.

„Ich bin sehr müde, Sir", flüsterte sie.

„Über den Gott Frey würde ich gerne noch einmal nachschlagen, bevor ich einen vollständigen Bericht darüber abgeben kann..."

ooooooo

_'Besserwisserin..'_ , dachte Severus genervt, als sie erwähnte, dass sie genauer nachschlagen wollte, bevor sie ihm Auskunft gab.  
"Runenmagie ist nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet, sonst bräuchte ich Sie hier nicht ertragen, Miss Granger!", zischte er beinahe lautlos und bedachte sie mit einem äußerst boshaften Blick.

"Wir reisen Punkt neun Uhr ab!", setzte er hinzu.  
Dann drehte er sich ohne weiteren Kommentar um und schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich auf das altmodische Bett. Vorsichtig untersuchte er die Brandwunde auf seiner Handfläche.

Das Mal war etwa so groß wie die Rune und schimmerte in der Mitte feucht, während die Wundränder schwarz versengt waren.  
Die verhältnismäßig kleine Verletzung schmerzte höllisch.

Er öffnete vorsichtig den Stoffbeutel und holte die Rune heraus.  
"Eigenartig...", murmelte er.  
Innerlich war er bereits auf den Stromschlag- ähnlichen Impuls gefasst gewesen, aber nichts geschah...

ooooooo

Verärgert ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer und zog ihre nasse Jacke aus. Sie hatte ihm nichts getan und all seine Anweisungen befolgt... warum blaffte er sie dann so an?

_'Hermine, das ist Professor Snape!'_, erinnerte sie sich, als sie im Bad die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die kleine Tasche mit Medikamenten für Notfälle, die ihre Mutter ihr einmal für Reisen geschenkt hatte, und die sie seitdem stets mitnahm, auch wenn Magie meistens einfacher und effektiver einzusetzen war.

Brandsalbe.

Sie dachte an den Schlag, den sie bekommen hatten und der ein Brandmal in seiner Hand hinterlassen hatte.

Sie kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, ob es ihr nicht egal sein sollte, wenn er Schmerzen hatte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie vor der Fledermaus beschützt hatte und sie ging mit der Salbe zu seiner Tür und tippte sehr leise dagegen.

ooooooo

Severus stutzte, als er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Das konnte niemand anderer als Hermine sein.  
_'Sie ist in Schwierigkeiten!'_ , schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf.  
Gerade hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt und war nun mit einem Satz aufgesprungen. Im Vorbeigehen zog er ein T-Shirt und seine Jeans an und eilte barfuß zur Tür.  
Die Wunde an seiner Hand pochte unerträglich, er hätte sowieso nicht schlafen können.  
"Was ist denn? Gibt es Probleme?", fragte er leise durch den Spalt.  
Sie stand im Halbdunkel des Flurs und sah ihn schüchtern an.

ooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Bitte lassen Sie mich rein, Sir", flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar, denn am Ende des Ganges hörte sie sich jemanden regen.

Er öffnete die Tür ein kleines Stückchen weiter und sie huschte hinein.

„Ich habe eine Salbe, die bei Verbrennungen hilft... ich dachte, Sie könnten sie brauchen... "

Plötzlich wurde sie unsicher. Er trug sein T-Shirt verkehrt herum.

Vielleicht hatte er schon geschlafen und sie weckte ihn wegen dieser albernen Salbe.

Sie richtete sich darauf ein von ihm verhöhnt und hinauskatapultiert zu werden...

ooooooo

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. So was war ihm auch noch nicht passiert!  
Da klopfte eine Schülerin ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett um ihm eine Muggelsalbe anzubieten.

Wäre ihm derartiges in Hogwarts' Mauern passiert hätte er ihr wahrscheinlich einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt und ihr bei der Gelegenheit jede Menge Hauspunkte abgezogen.  
Aber dies war nicht Hogwarts und hier waren sie nicht mehr nur Lehrer und Schülerin, sondern auch Verbündete.

Außerdem tat diese kleine Verletzung wirklich mehr weh, als er gedacht hatte. Die Wunde nässte und brannte wie Feuer.

Normalerweise erledigte er solche Kleinigkeiten mit Magie aber in dieser Situation war er tatsächlich dankbar dafür, das sie sich um ihn sorgte und das die Salbe Linderung versprach.

"Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, Miss Granger?", fragte er schmunzelnd und strich sich mit einer geschmeidigen Geste die leicht zerzausten schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr.

ooooooo

Ein wenig erleichtert darüber, das er sie nicht sofort vor die Tür setzte, lächelte sie vorsichtig.

„Nun, ich dachte... weil wir ja keine Magie benutzen dürfen... und das muss doch sehr weh tun..."

Sie atmete entschlossen durch. Was sollte schon passieren?

„Am besten, Sie setzen sich, dann kann ich ihre Hand versorgen", sagte sie leise.

oooooooo

"Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Miss Granger!"

Er drehte sich um und ging vor ihr her zum Bett, um sich hinzusetzen.  
Der klapprige Holzstuhl sah aus, als würde er zusammenbrechen, wenn man ihn nur an pustete und so hoffte er inständig, dass sie sich nichts dabei denken würde, wenn er sich aufs Bett setzte.

Etwas befremdet registrierte er, dass sie sich vor ihn auf den Boden kniete und nun in der kleinen Tasche wühlte, die sie mitgebracht hatte.   
Als sie zögerlich seine Hand berührte, geschah es wieder! Dieser kleine Impuls, den sie schon vorhin bei der Rune gespürt hatten und der seine Verletzung verursacht hatte, jagte wieder durch ihre Körper. Schwächer diesmal, aber noch immer deutlich wahrnehmbar.  
Fragend sah er Hermine an. Ihrem verstörten Blick konnte er entnehmen, das sie ähnlich ratlos schien wie er.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie vorsichtig mit einem kleinen Tuch die Wundränder reinigte, biss dann aber die Zähne zusammen und nur seine schmerzvoll verzogenen Lippen und das unruhige Spiel seiner Kaumuskeln verrieten noch, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Diese Verbrennung war tiefer als es zuerst schien. Die Rune hatte nicht nur einen Abdruck hinterlassen, sondern sich förmlich in seine Haut eingebrannt.  
Deutlich konnte man das Rautensymbol erkennen.

ooooooo

Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er atmete kurz tief ein und nickte.  
Vorsichtig tupfte sie die Wunde ab und drückte etwas von der Salbe darauf, um sie mit sachten Bewegungen über die ganze Fläche der Verletzung zu verteilen.

Er saß da, ließ es einfach geschehen und betrachte sie dabei.  
Ihre vollen langen Haare fielen ihr nun in weichen Locken über die schmalen Schultern und verströmten einen betörenden Duft nach Maiglöckchen.

Nachdem sie fertig war, holte sie noch einen kleinen Verband aus ihrer Tasche und begann seine Hand sorgfältig einzubinden.  
Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Bewunderung an. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte schüchtern zurück.

ooooooo

Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie an ihm noch nie gesehen. Er stand ihm, fand sie.

Er wirkte weniger angespannt und verbissen, obwohl diese Wunde mit Sicherheit ziemlich schmerzte.

Warum musste man erst gemeinsam einen Sarg öffnen, bevor man ihn so zu Gesicht bekam?

„So... das ist alles, was ich tun kann...", meinte sie während sie aufstand.

„Ich werde morgen früh um neun Uhr fertig sein... gute Nacht, Sir..."

Zögernd beobachtete sie, wie er da auf seinem Bett saß und den Verband musterte, den sie ihm angelegt hatte.

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, sich vielleicht bedanken für die außerordentliche Erfahrungen, die sie heute hatte machen können, doch kein solches Wort wollte über ihre Lippen kommen.

So griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, als er aufsah und ging zur Tür.

Er nickte stumm mit ernstem Gesicht, und sie kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Obwohl es in ihrem Kopf toste von den Eindrücken des heutigen Tages, schlief sie beinahe sofort ein, als sie ihren Kopf auf das Kissen legte.

Der nächste Tag brachte ihr einen vertrauteren Snape, brummig, unfreundlich, kurz angebunden. Die Rückreise verlief glatt und am frühen Abend war sie wieder in Hogwarts.

Leicht kopfschüttelnd blickte sie Professor Snape hinterher, der ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu seinen Räumen im Kerker eilte und sie in der großen Halle stehen ließ.

Als hätte es diese merkwürdige Exkursion nie gegeben...

Doch der Schlag, den sie beide erhalten hatten, als sie die Rune berührten und der sich, deutlich schwächer wiederholte, als sie seine Hand verband, gab ihr ein Rätsel auf.

‚_Auf in die Bibliothek'_, dachte sie seufzend, da konnte sie dann auch gleich noch etwas über den Gott Frey herausfinden.

ooooooo

Er stand im Büro des Schulleiters und sah den alten Mann geschockt an.

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt, Albus?", schrie er außer sich vor Zorn.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte das ich diese Nervensäge nun die ganze Zeit ertragen muss, dann hätte ich diese Mission gar nicht erst angetreten. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, mir so etwas Wichtiges zu verschweigen!", schimpfte er lautstark und ging wütend in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihm gerade eröffnet, das sie durch das gemeinsame Berühren der Rune versehentlich eine unlösbare Verbindung zwischen einander geschaffen hatten.  
Der Impuls der von der Rune ausgegangen und in sie eingedrungen war, hatte den Pakt besiegelt.

Eigentlich hätte Severus zusammen mit Dumbledore die Rune aktivieren sollen.  
Da er und Hermine aber in der Krypta beide gleichzeitig danach gegriffen hatten, waren _sie_ nun diese feste Verbindung mit Ingwaz eingegangen.

So stand es seit Ewigkeiten geschrieben. Daran konnte auch Dumbledore nichts mehr ändern. Nun konnten nur noch die Verbundenen die Rune entschlüsseln und so der Spur der anderen Runen folgen.

Severus stürmte wütend aus Dumbledores Büro. Ein paar Rawenclaws die sich unvorsichtiger weise auf den Gängen aufgehalten hatten, verließen diese kleine Begegnung mit jeweils 10 Punkten Verlust für ihr Haus und einer umfangreichen Strafarbeit über die Verwendung von Sukkulenten in Heiltränken.

ooooooo

Es kam nicht oft vor, das Hermine Granger einem Lehrer nicht folgen konnte, doch an diesem Nachmittag saß sie in Professor Snapes Büro und verstand erst nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen, was dieser ihr über seine Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter mitgeteilt hatte.

Sie sollte gemeinsam mit ihm die Rune entschlüsseln und die anderen Runen aufspüren!

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos.

Snape hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er von diesem Arrangement nicht sehr entzückt war... um es freundlich auszudrücken.

Tatsächlich bewegte er sich so haarscharf an der Grenze zur ernsthaften Beleidigung, das Hermine mehrmals kurz davor, war, aus dem Büro zu stürmen.

Die Bedeutung der Mission ließ sie sitzen bleiben.

„Sir", sagte sie schließlich leise aber bestimmt.

„Weder Sie noch ich haben darum gebeten, in diese Lage zu kommen. Ich kann gut verstehen, das diese Tatsache Sie zornig macht. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll..."

Sie sann kurz nach, während Snape sie mit Blicken erdolchte. Sie gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich glaube... hoffe einfach, das diese Sache es wert ist... ", endete sie leise.

Dann setzte sie sich gerade auf.

„Ich habe noch mal über Ingwaz und Frey recherchiert... ", sagte sie schnell, bevor Snape sich äußern konnte.

„Ingwaz eignet sich besonders, um unsichtbare Türen zu öffnen oder einen Eingang zu schaffen. Sie wird benutzt für Erd- und Fruchtbarkeits- -Magie. Man kann damit Menschen anziehen und bezaubern...

Frey ist der Gott der Fruchtbarkeit und der ungezähmten Instinkte. sein Symbol ist das Schiff, sein Werkzeug das Schwert... "

ooooooo

Severus bedachte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick. Am liebsten hätte er sie  
mit Freys Schwert niedergestreckt.

"Und?", schnappte er. "Was heißt das jetzt für unsere Mission?"  
Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und starrte finster auf den  
grauen Steinboden. Mit grimmigem Blick erinnerte er sich an Dumbledores Bemerkung, das er Severus die Möglichkeit der versehentlichen Aktivierung absichtlich verschwiegen hatte, da der sich sonst womöglich geweigert hätte, sich Hermine weiter als einen Meter zu nähern.

"Wir werden uns wohl mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden müssen..", begann er, noch immer wütend über diese erzwungene Zusammenarbeit.

"Wir sollten so bald wie möglich anfangen, die Bedeutung der Rune zu erforschen... kommen Sie heute Abend in meine Räume.. Punkt acht!" Er sah sie forschend an.  
"Ich besorge uns in der Zwischenzeit Literatur... oder wissen _Sie_, wie so eine Entschlüsselung funktioniert?", setzte er hinzu.

ooooooo

Hermine hatte so etwas natürlich nicht im Unterricht gelernt.

Sie verbrachte den die restlichen Stunden bis zum Abend damit, jedes ihrer Bücher auf Hinweise zu durchsuchen und am Abend stand sie mit einem großen Stapel davon vor Snapes Büro. Er öffnete die Tür und sie trat ein.

Er ging ihr voraus und führte sie durch eine zweite Tür in sein privates Wohnzimmer. Dort sah es aus, als wäre eine Güterladung Bücher ausgekippt.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sie sich, am Boden lagen sie, teilweise ausgebreitet herum, die Sessel vor dem Kamin waren damit belegt. Sie stellte ihren Bücherstapel dazu.

ooooooo

Severus hatte den Nachmittag größtenteils in der Bibliothek verbracht und hatte sich alles, was er über Runen finden konnte, ausgeliehen.  
Die Sammlung der Schule zu diesem Thema war beachtlich... wie auch der Stapel Bücher der sich nun in seinem Wohnzimmer türmte.

Nachdem Hermine am Abend ebenfalls mit einem Arm voller Bücher erschienen war, hatten sie eine Weile schweigend vor sich hingearbeitet.  
In einem alten abgegriffenen Buch fanden sie schließlich genaue Beschreibungen eines uralten Entschlüsselungsrituals.

Demnach musste bei dieser Prozedur nicht nur beidseitiger Hautkontakt zur Rune selbst, sondern auch unter den Verbündeten bestehen.  
Das hieß das er sie berühren musste.

Diese Tatsache traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er mochte es nicht, berührt zu werden. Von niemandem - doch am wenigsten von ihr.

Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn auch so schon genug durcheinander.

Severus sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er gerade las und blickte zu ihr hinüber.  
Sie saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, an einen seiner Sessel gelehnt und las  
konzentriert in einem zerfledderten Buch.

Statt der Uniform trug sie eine Jeans und einen Pulli und ihre schönen langen Haare waren zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden.  
Langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Sie schien nicht mal zu bemerken das er sich näherte, denn sie sah auch jetzt nicht auf.

"Miss Granger?", fragte er für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt sanft und hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden.  
"Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?", setzte er hinzu und sah sie über den Rand seiner rahmenlos gefassten Brille fragend an.

ooooooo

„Hmm...?" Sie sah von dem Buch auf, in das sie vertieft gewesen war und stutzte.

Professor Snape trug eine Brille? Gnädige Circe, damit sah er ja...

Hermine unterbrach diesen Gedankengang, bevor er zu Ende war.

Er war ihr Lehrer und ihr konnte es egal sein, wie er mit oder ohne Brille aussah.

„Ja, gerne", lächelte sie dann.

Sie sah ihm nach, während er in der kleinen Küche, die von dem Wohnraum, in dem sie sich befanden abging, Kaffee kochte.

Wäre er immer so, könnte es eigentlich sehr angenehm sein, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

Es gab kleine Momente, in denen sie beinahe begann, ihn sympathisch zu finden.

Wenn er es schaffte, sie einmal nicht anzublaffen, offenbarte sich ein anderer Snape.

Sie dachte an die Nacht, in der sie seine Hand verbunden hatte. Der Blick, den er ihr dort geschenkt hatte, hatte sie berührt. Fast schien es, als könnte so etwas wie eine Verständigung zwischen ihnen geben.

Doch der nächste Morgen hatte alle diesbezüglichen Hoffnungen beendet und ihr wieder den bekannten, unfreundlich groben Snape beschert.

Sie sah dieser Zusammenarbeit mit einer Mischung aus Spannung und Entsetzen entgegen.

Es war ein faszinierendes Forschungsgebiet... aber zwischen gemütlichem Erforschen und waghalsigen Aktionen, wie dem Grabraub in der Krypta, bestand doch ein himmelweiter Unterschied.

Er kehrte mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kaffee zurück und reichte ihr den einen Becher. Sie nahm ihn mit einem gehauchten " Danke ", entgegen und achtete darauf, seine Finger nicht zu berühren.

Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie er heftig zurückgezuckt war, als er sie bei der Port- Schlüssel- Reise versehentlich berührt hatte. Allerdings hatte er sie danach einige Male berührt, ohne zurückzuzucken...

Hermine seufzte stumm. Wo war sie da nur hineingeraten?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Severus stand in der kleinen Küche und schmunzelte über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Gryffindor.

Er trug diese Brille normalerweise nur privat und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht vorgehabt  
das zu ändern aber er hatte vorhin schlicht und einfach vergessen sie abzunehmen, bevor er sie ansprach.

Allein der unbeschreibliche Ausdruck, der kurz in ihren Augen aufgeflackert war, hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er hatte diese kleine Vergesslichkeit seinerseits ohne merkliche Regung überspielt und kehrte gerade mit dem Kaffee in sein Wohnzimmer zurück, als er eben noch sah wie sie sich schnell wieder dem Buch widmete, so als wäre sie gerade aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden.

"Sie sollten dann auch mal schlafen gehen.", sagte er leise aber bestimmt, nachdem sie ihren Becher halb ausgetrunken hatte.  
Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Kamin und rückte sich mit einer automatischen Geste die Brille weiter nach oben.

Hermine nickte, während sie an dem Kaffe nippte.  
Sie hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie jetzt zu Bett ging.  
Der Kaffee machte ihr nichts aus, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte würde das eher an... der ganzen merkwürdigen Situation liegen.

Sie betrachtete den Mann der ihr mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schmunzeln gegenüber saß. Als sein Blick ihre Augen traf stand sie auf.  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bis morgen... ", verabschiedete sie sich hastig, stellte die leere Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihr, sammelte ihre Bücher ein und ging.

Nervös betrat sie am nächsten Abend wieder die Räume des Zaubertrank- Meisters.  
Snape rief sie auf ihr Klopfen hin hinein.  
Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und legte gerade zwei Kissen auf den dicken, dunkelgrünen Teppich vor dem Kamin.

Das Feuer, das darin loderte, war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, so dass der Schatten, den er warf, gespenstisch an der Wand tanzte.  
Hermine zögerte, und erst, als er auf einem der beiden Kissen im Schneidersitz Platz genommen hatte, setzte sie sich auf das andere.

"Kommen Sie her, ich habe Ihnen ja erklärt was wir tun werden.", sagte er konzentriert.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab im Kreis um sie beide und murmelte einen Spruch.  
Damit hatte er den magischen Kreis erschaffen, der sie von der wirklichen Welt abhob.  
Es war ein geschützter Raum, in dem sie den nun Kräften der Rune begegnen würden.  
Er holte das kleine Säckchen hervor in dem er die Rune aufbewahrte, öffnete es und nahm sie heraus.

"Wir werden uns jetzt mit einem Finger das Zeichen Ingwaz auf die Stirn zeichnen und so die Verbindung zwischen uns und der Rune schaffen.", sagte er rau und seine Stimme vibrierte tief und kraftvoll in seiner Brust.  
Severus beugte sich nach vorn, fixierte sie für einen Augenblick und hob seine Hand.  
Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und zeichnete mit raschen, leicht fahrigen Bewegungen das Zeichen der Ingwaz auf ihre Stirn.

Dann setzte er sich wieder zurück und sah sie abwartend an.  
Zögerlich näherte sie sich ihm.

ooooooo

Hermine schluckte.  
Seine Finger waren kühl und weich und sie spürte das Zeichen, das er gemalt hatte wie Feuer auf ihrer Stirn brennen.

Sie rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn heran, um ihn erreichen zu können.  
Er schloss die Augen, als sie die Hand hob, als wollte er die Berührung dadurch weniger intensiv machen.

Sie zeichnete eine Raute auf die glatte Haut seiner Stirn und setzte sich dann zurück.  
Der Ausdruck seiner Augen, als er sie wieder aufschlug, war unergründlich.

Er schluckte ein paar Mal. Warum brachte ihre Berührung ihn denn so durcheinander?  
Die Spur die ihr Finger auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte, schien zu glühen, so deutlich konnte er die Raute auf seiner Stirn spüren.

"Gut", sagte er dann, inzwischen wieder in seinem gewohnten Tenor und straffte sich etwas.  
"Nachdem wir es geschafft haben, zwei der einfachsten Figuren zu zeichnen, werden wir beide die Rune berühren müssen und versuchen, unseren Geist so gut wie möglich zu  
entspannen, um ihre Botschaft empfangen zu können."

Er hielt die Rune in der Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen.

Langsam streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus, als wolle sie ihn begrüßen. Ihre Hände umfassten sich, und sie legten die jeweils andere daran, so dass die Rune nun zwischen ihren beiden Handpaaren ruhte.  
Seine Hände waren angenehm kühl, und er umschloss die ihren mit kraftvoller Behutsamkeit.  
Sie schloss die Augen.

Ein leises Kribbeln ging von der Hand aus, die die Rune hielt.  
Sie bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, das es Snapes Hände waren die sie umfasst hielten.  
Dieser Gedanke war der Entspannung, die sie anstrebte, nicht sehr förderlich...  
Tief durchatmend bemühte sie sich, alle Gedanken abzustellen.

Schließlich fühlte sie Ruhe in sich einkehren, das Kribbeln in der Hand verstärkte sich, zog den Arm hinauf und breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Auf ihrer Stirn fühlte sie die Raute erglühen und ein wilder Farbstrudel tanzte vor ihrem Auge.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelassen und unbeschwert. Frey war ein fröhlicher Gott und teilte sich ihr so mit.  
Hermine gab sich diesen Empfindungen hin und rutschte unbewusst ein Stückchen näher an Snape heran.

Sie spürte, wie er den Druck um ihre Hände verstärkte.  
Nun begannen die Farben, die sie sah, klarere Formen anzunehmen.  
Eine Raute, Ingwaz, trat deutlich hervor und änderte ihre Form in ein großes **X**.  
_**‚**__Gebo '_, dachte Hermine. _‚ Die nächste Rune ist Gebo'_

Sie flog über eine grüne Landschaft. Saftige Wiesen soweit sie schauen konnte.  
Die düsteren Umrisse eines Schlosses tauchten vor ihr auf. Ein Kleeblatt. ein See...  
_‚Irland'_, registrierte Hermine mit dem wachen Teil ihres Bewusstseins.

Dann bemerkte sie noch, dass sie Snape noch näher gekommen war.  
Ihre Konzentration ließ nach, sie spürte, wie sie schwächer wurde.  
Die Bilder verblassten, doch sie öffnete die Augen nicht.

‚_Nur einen Moment...'_, dachte sie noch, bevor sie langsam zu Boden sank.

ooooooo

Severus öffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er kniff schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammen.

Er lag am Boden in seinem Wohnzimmer und brauchte eine ganze Weile, um wieder vollständig Herr seiner Gedanken zu werden.  
Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte, war Hermines Gesicht.

Dann hatte ihn eine Welle bunter Farben mitgerissen und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, zu fliegen.  
Es war wie ein besonders intensiver Traum gewesen. Zuerst hatte er die Raute gesehen, Ingwaz' Zeichen.

Dann hatte sich das Symbol verwandelt und war zu einem X geworden.  
Die Landschaft, die er zu überfliegen schien, war wunderschön.

Auf den sattgrünen, mit groben Steinmauern eingefassten Wiesen grasten Unmengen von Schafen.  
Das Schloss das sich vor ihm erhob, lag am Rande eines kleinen Sees.  
Es war ein würfelförmiges festungsartiges Bauwerk.  
Immer schneller schien er die Ländereien zu überfliegen, es wurde langsam dunkler und die frischen Farben verschwammen bis eine undurchdringliche tiefe Schwärze ihn einhüllte.

Nachdem er nun langsam rekonstruiert hatte, was bei der Sitzung passiert war, setzte er sich langsam auf.

Sein Kopf schmerzte inzwischen höllisch und er zog scharf die Luft ein als ihm schwindelig wurde.  
Dann sah er sie neben sich auf dem Boden liegen. Hermine! War ihr etwas passiert?  
Sie war eine Frau und körperlich bedeutend schwächer als er.  
Wenn **er **von der Vision derart geschwächt wurde das er in Ohnmacht gefallen war, könnte sie womöglich ernsthaft verletzt worden sein.

Hektisch richtete er sich auf, ohne weiter auf das Stechen hinter seinen Augenlidern zu achten  
und beugte sich über Hermine.  
Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und war erleichtert, als er ihre tiefen gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernahm. Sie war anscheinend von der Ohnmacht in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Er beschloss, zunächst einmal etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen zu tun und ging hinüber in sein kleines Privatlabor, um sich seinen speziellen, schnell wirkenden Schmerztrank zu holen.  
Als er zurückkam, lag sie noch immer auf dem Rücken und schien fest zu schlafen.  
Er seufzte und bückte sich, um sie hochzuheben.

Ihr Gesicht ruhte an seiner Brust und ihre wilden Locken streichelten seine Wange  
als er sie in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber trug, sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte und eine Decke über sie breitete.

ooooooo

Hermine hörte von weither eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Doch sie antwortete nicht.  
Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in etwas Weiches, Wohlriechendes.  
Ein warmer Geruch nach Sandelholz hüllte sie ein. Sie kannte diesen Duft irgendwo her.  
Er erinnerte sie an etwas...

Mit Bedauern spürte sie, das sie langsam aber sicher erwachte.  
Sie schlug seufzend die Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.  
Das hätte sie besser bleiben lassen!

Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Kopf und sie sank aufstöhnend zurück.

Sie versuchte durch das hämmernde Dröhnen zu rekonstruieren, was geschehen war.  
Die Rune... die Entschlüsselung... sie war so müde geworden...  
Leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Sie war eingeschlafen!

Und so, wie es aussah, hatte Professor Snape, sie auf sein Bett gelegt und stand nun neben ihr, darauf wartend, das sie endlich aufstehen würde.  
Zögernd öffnete sie wieder die Augen und ein Becher tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf.  
Sie griff danach, setzte sich ein wenig auf und trank.

Es war bitter und sie würgte kurz, da sie Wasser erwartet hatte.  
Doch schon begann sie zu spüren, dass der rasende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf dumpfer wurde, und schließlich zu einem sanften Brummen wurde, das sie gut ertragen konnte.  
Jetzt setzte sie sich vollends auf.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Sie barg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die sich größtenteils aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten.

Dann schwang sie die Beine vom Bett und blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bis sie meinte, ihren weichen Knien trauen zu können.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, es ist mir sehr peinlich..."

Sie sprach, den Blick auf ihre Füße gerichtet, und wartete auf einen Kommentar seinerseits.  
Doch nichts kam und sie schaute zu ihm auf. Er musterte sie nur schweigend.  
Überrascht klassifizierte sie seinen Blick nicht als ärgerlich oder höhnisch, sondern als... war es möglich? ... besorgt?

„Die nächste Rune ist Gebo und sie ist in Irland", sprudelte sie plötzlich hervor.  
Er nickte langsam und ihr wurde klar, dass sie mit der Entschlüsselung der ersten Rune erfolgreich gewesen waren. Sie seufzte.  
„Wie viele Runen sagten Sie, liegen noch vor uns?"

ooooooo

Nachdem der hämmernde Schmerz aufgrund des Trankes etwas nach gelassen hatte, hatte er einen Augenblick Zeit gehabt sich näher mit dem Wissen zu beschäftigen, das er aus der Vision hatte.

Die nächste Rune würden sie also in Irland finden, wahrscheinlich in diesem Schloss das er gesehen hatte.  
Die Frage war nur: **Wo** in Irland? Wo befand sich dieses Schloss?  
Das X das er gesehen hatte, kannte er. Es war das Symbol Gebos.

Er musste Hermine unbedingt noch nach der genauen Bedeutung der Rune fragen und nach den Details ihrer Vision.  
Vielleicht hatte sie noch andere Dinge sehen können.  
Dinge die ihnen vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt über den genauen Ort, an dem sie Gebo suchen mussten, gab.

Als er an Hermine dachte, kam ihm der Gedanke dass sie wahrscheinlich ebenso heftige Kopfschmerzen haben würde, wenn sie aufwachte.  
Nachdem er den gleichen Schmerztrank, den er eingenommen hatte, noch einmal für sie zubereitet hatte, ging er hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer und versuchte, sie zu wecken.  
Er sprach sie einige Male vorsichtig an und beugte sich schließlich etwas nach vorn.  
Zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus.

Sollte er...? _Durfte _er sie berühren?  
Schließlich tippte er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung leicht an und zog sofort seine Hand wieder zurück.

Langsam öffnete sie zunächst die Augen, bevor sie ganz wach wurde und ruckartig aufschreckte.  
Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen bestätigte seinen Verdacht, und er hielt ihr wortlos den Becher mit dem Schmerztrank entgegen.

Er nickte leicht als sie ihm den Becher zurückgab und sich bei ihm bedankte.  
Nachdem sie ihre Beine aus seinem Bett geschwungen hatte wartete er einen Augenblick und gab ihr Zeit den Schwindel, den sie zweifellos fühlte, zu unterdrücken, bevor er auf ihre Frage antwortete.

"Ich weiß...", sagte er leise. "Ich habe das X auch gesehen und kenne es als Symbol Gebos.  
Was genau haben Sie in Irland gesehen? Haben Sie einen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir suchen müssen?"  
Er lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten zu ihrer linken und musterte sie fragend.  
Als sie nicht gleich antwortete, nutzte er die Gelegenheit.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie einen Schlafanzug mitbringen- falls Sie bei den kommenden zwölf Visionen auch ohnmächtig werden.", sagte er spitz und verzog spöttisch seinen Mund.

Dass es ihm nicht besser ergangen war, verschwieg er ihr einfach.

ooooooooo

Sie funkelte ihn verärgert an. "Das habe ich mir nicht ausgesucht!", giftete sie.  
Hastig stand sie vom Bett auf.  
Sie erzählte ihm, was sie gesehen hatte, und sie stellten fest, dass es sich nicht allzu sehr voneinander unterschied.

Welche Burg in Irland nun gemeint war, würden sie noch herausfinden müssen, aber nun hatte Hermine es eilig, in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu kommen.  
Ihr Kopf fühlte sich immer noch nicht gut an, und sie fand, dass sie an diesem Abend genug für die gute Sache getan hatte.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Snape und eilte durch die Gänge, inständig hoffend, dass sie nicht etwa Filch über den Weg laufen würde.  
Obwohl es schon sehr spät war, begegnete sie im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum noch einigen Klassenkameraden, die sie fragend anstarrten.  
Hermine murmelte etwas von "Krummbein gesucht" und verschwand in ihrem Schlafraum, der als Schulsprecherin ihr allein gehörte.

Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? _'Oh, ich komme gerade aus Professor Snapes Bett!'_  
Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken an die entsetzten Gesichter, die diese Antwort mit Sicherheit hervorgerufen hätte.

Rasch zog sie sich um und legte sich aufseufzend in ihr Bett.  
Ihr letzter Gedanke war, das sie ihn morgen früh im Unterricht hatte, und er garantiert kein Verständnis dafür haben würde, wenn sie müde und unkonzentriert war.

Einen Schlafanzug mitbringen, also ehrlich...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Severus ließ einen genervten Blick über die Klasse schweifen und blieb an einer Schülerin hängen, die wie immer schon vor allen anderen fertig war und nun bereits dabei war, ihren Arbeitsplatz zu säubern.  
„Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte mir zuerst ihr Ergebnis zur Begutachtung nach vorn zu bringen, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er und sah sie finster an.  
„Oder sind Sie so von sich überzeugt alles richtig gemacht zu haben, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr das Urteil ihres Lehrers benötigen?", setzte er kalt hinzu und sah sie hochmütig an.  
Als sie daraufhin mit einem Probefläschchen ihrer Arbeit nach vorne kam, es ablegte und sich sofort wieder zum gehen umwandte, war er mit einem Satz aufgesprungen.

„Miss Granger!", bellte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Einige der Schüler zuckten zusammen und sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf, um das Schauspiel zu verfolgen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich hier stehen zu lassen!"

Er sah sie mit einem intensiven Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse zuwandte.

„Kümmern Sie sich um ihre Angelegenheiten! Abgabe in fünf Minuten!", blaffte er und sofort war das vertraute Klappern und Knirschen zu hören, das den Fortgang der Arbeiten anzeigte.  
Hermine stand noch immer vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn fragend und mit einer Spur Verunsicherung an.

„Hinsetzen!", kommandierte er, und Hermine gehorchte wortlos.  
Auch er nahm wieder Platz und hielt ihr Röhrchen gegen das Sonnenlicht, das durch die großen Fenster ins Klassenzimmer fiel. Nach ausgiebiger Begutachtung verkorkte er es und hielt es ihr wieder hin.

„Da Ihr Trank keinen Grund zur Beanstandung zulässt, verzichte ich darauf Ihnen für Ihre Unverschämtheit Punkte anzuziehen."

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah auf seine Taschenuhr.  
„Abgabe! Jetzt!", bellte er und die Schüler füllten eilig Proben ihrer Gebräue in Phiolen ab und beschrifteten sie um sie in die Holzständer auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu stellen. Als der letzte Schüler gegangen war, richtete er sein Wort wieder an Hermine.

„Wenn Sie weiterhin gut mit mir auskommen wollen, sollten Sie es unterlassen mich derartig zu reizen, Miss Granger.", sagte er und rückten die Holzständer auf seinem Schreibtisch zurecht.  
„Ich habe heute Morgen Nachricht vom Ministerium bekommen und weiß nun, wo wir Gebo suchen müssen. Kommen Sie heute Abend um acht zu mir. Und passen Sie auf das Sie niemand sieht!"

Er musterte sie über den Tisch hinweg. Ihre zimtfarbenen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick und hielten ihm stand. Länger als es andere Schüler gewagt hätten. Dass sie so zurückstarrte verwirrte ihn. Er empfand es als unangenehm, weil er das Gefühl hatte, einem legilimentischen Verhör ausgesetzt zu sein. Natürlich würde er es merken, wenn sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, er hatte viel zu viel Übung darin. Trotzdem war er es, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

„Sie können jetzt gehen. Seien Sie pünktlich, wir haben viel zu besprechen.", sagte er nun wieder in sanfterem Ton, der in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Klassenraumtenor stand.  
Sie erhob sich, und packte ihre Sachen fertig zusammen.

„Und denken Sie an die Deutung Gebos...", erinnerte er sie.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, saß er noch eine Weile da und sah die Tür an, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

ooooooo

Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie an diesem Abend wieder an Professor Snapes Türe klopfte. Sie hatte heute neben ihrem umfangreichen Schulpensum auch noch ein kleines Referat über die Bedeutung Gebos angefertigt, wie der Professor es verlangt hatte.  
Sie klopfte und Snape rief sie herein.  
Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, blätterte in ein paar Unterlagen und bedeutete ihr, ohne aufzusehen, auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Hermine setzte sich und benutze die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu beobachten. Heute Morgen war er wieder einmal besonders reizend zu ihr gewesen, doch merkwürdigerweise hatte es ihr nicht besonders viel ausgemacht. Sei es, weil sie sich an seine Unfreundlichkeit gewöhnt hatte, sei es, weil sie erfahren hatte, dass er auch anders sein konnte...  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Er trug wieder seine Brille und bevor Hermine sich darüber klar werden konnte, ob sie es war, die ihn so anders als heute morgen im Klassenraum erscheinen ließ, sah er auf und forderte sie auf, ihm etwas über Gebo zu erzählen. Hermine nickte und begann pflichtschuldig aufzuzählen, was sie wusste.

„Gebo soll daran erinnern, dass ein Geschenk immer ein Gegengeschenk verlangt. Man muss geben, um zu empfangen. Gebo verkörpert das Gleichgewicht zwischen den gegensätzlichen Kräften. Die Rune wird benutzt, um Menschen zu verpflichten, und in den alten Zeiten war sie ein Symbol für ein Heiratsversprechen."

ooooooo

„So so...", machte er und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, fragend an.

„Und haben Sie auch herausgefunden, um welche Art von Verpflichtungen es sich dabei handelt?"

Er wartete ihre Antwort, wie so oft, nicht ab, sondern widmete sich wieder seinen Papieren. Nach einem Augenblick des Sortierens hielt er ein kleines, gefaltetes Pergament mit dem Wachssiegel des Ministeriums in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe gestern eine Eule ins Ministerium geschickt und um Angaben gebeten welche Schlösser in Irland vom Alter her für unsere Suche in Frage kommen und welche von ihnen einen Bezug zu unserer Welt haben könnten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Heute Morgen habe ich Antwort erhalten und demnach kommen, vom Alter her, nur zwei Schlösser in Frage. Eines liegt in Kildare und eines in Connemara. Ashford Castle stimmt zwar vom Alter her, aber die Grafschaft Galway, zu der Connemara gehört, hat keine nachvollziehbare Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt."

Er lehnte sich bequem zurück und nahm seine Brille ab.

„Anders ist es bei Kilkea Castle in Kildare. Es wurde nicht nur zur fraglichen Zeit, nämlich 1180 erbaut, es wurde auch im Auftrag eines gewissen Walter de Riddlesford errichtet, der ein Anhänger der dunklen Mächte war und als Geächteter in der Muggelwelt leben musste. Wenn **er** kein Interesse daran hatte der magischen Welt zu schaden, wer sonst?"

Fahrig strich er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

„Wir werden Ingwaz mitnehmen müssen. Sie wird uns zu Gebo führen. Ansonsten dürfte die Suche wohl etwas länger dauern, weil wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass die Rune irgendwo im Schloss verbaut worden ist."

Er stand auf und beugte sich leicht zu ihr nach vorne während er sich auf dem Tisch abstützte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme dass Sie ebenfalls einen Kaffee wollen?", fragte er und deutete ein Lächeln an.

ooooooo

Hermine konnte einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht vermeiden. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er sich ähnlich wie im Unterricht benehmen würde, aber es schien tatsächlich noch einen anderen, umgänglicheren Snape zu geben, und sie hatte das Glück, ihm manchmal zu begegnen.  
„Ja, sehr gerne.", sie lächelte und sah sich die Unterlagen an, die er ihr gereicht hatte, bevor er in die Küche ging, um Kaffee zu machen.

Sie besprachen die Details der Reise und Hermine begann, sich beinahe behaglich zu fühlen. Sich behaglich fühlen in Professor Snapes Büro... Schade eigentlich, dass sie Harry nicht davon erzählen konnte.

Am nächsten Nachmittag machte sie sich mit einer kleinen Reisetasche auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald, wo sie auf Snape traf, der ihr schon ungeduldig den Kamm entgegenhielt, der sie in die Winkelgasse brachte.

Nachdem sie dort wieder Muggel- Geld abgeholt hatten, apparierten sie zur Fähre nach Holyhead.  
Hermine ging es nicht besonders gut auf der relativ kurzen Überfahrt. Erst der Portschlüssel und jetzt dieses Geschaukel im Wellengang. Sie stellte sich an die Reling, atmete tief durch und fixierte einen festen Punkt am Horizont. Es nutze nichts- ihr war immer noch übel. Dann erinnerte sie sich an ein Spiel, mit dem ihre Mutter sie immer abgelenkt hatte, wenn ihr auf Reisen übel wurde.

„Was glauben Sie ist dieser Mann dort von Beruf?", fragte sie Snape, der neben ihr stand, und deutete diskret auf einen wohlbeleibten Herrn mittleren Alters, der es sich in einem der Sessel an Bord gemütlich gemacht hatte.

ooooooo

Severus beobachtete Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Mitleid als sie sich so über die Rehling beugte. Ihr blasses Gesicht und die um das Geländer verkrampften Hände zeigten ihm, das ihr wirklich ziemlich schlecht sein musste

„Wollen Sie mich veralbern?", fragte er, als sie den älteren Mann erwähnte.

Hermine erklärte ihm kurz den Sinn des Spiels, das er natürlich nicht kannte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf das spärliche Mittagessen das sie zu sich genommen hatte, nicht den Fischen zu überlassen.

„Arzt, würde ich sagen.", sagte Snape auf einmal und sah sie belustigt an.

Ein vergnügtes Lächeln erschien auf Hermines blassen Lippen.  
„Ich hatte eher an Metzger gedacht..."

Sie spielten eine Zeitlang, wobei sie sich eher selten einig waren. Dann bäumte das Schiff sich kurz auf und Hermine wurde noch blasser.

„Sie werden sich jetzt für einen Moment hinlegen!", sagte Snape knapp.

ooooooo

Hermine hatte nicht die Kraft, ihm zu widersprechen und eigentlich auch gar keine Lust dazu. Er winkte einen Steward herbei und erklärte ihm das Problem. Mit zittrigen Beinen legte sie sich auf eine schmale Pritsche, die der junge Mann ihr zeigte und nahm die Tablette, die dieser ihr gab. Sie schenkte Snape noch ein schwaches aber dankbares Lächeln und schloss dann die Augen.

Heilfroh begrüßte sie es, in Dublin wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen zu haben. Denn auf den nächsten Teil der Reise freute sie sich unbändig. Sie würden ein Leihauto nehmen und sie sollte fahren!  
In den Sommerferien hatte sie ihren Führerschein gemacht und noch nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zu nutzen.

ooooooo

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, dass sie sich ein wenig ausruhte war er wieder an Deck gegangen und sah nun auf die unruhige See hinaus. Er war schon häufig mit einem Schiff gefahren und hatte daher keine Probleme mit den ungewohnten Bewegungen.

Sie hingegen hatte wirklich ziemlich elend ausgesehen und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie mit dem Leihwagen an den nächsten Baum fuhren, wenn sie in einer halben Stunde von Bord gingen.  
Als sie Dublin erreicht hatten, mieteten sie einen Wagen und er setzte sich widerwillig neben Hermine auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hasste es, wenn er über etwas keine Kontrolle hatte.  
Einige Kilometer fuhren sie schweigend und er beobachtete, wie sicher Hermine das Auto steuerte. Insgeheim bewunderte er sie sogar dafür, wie problemlos sie den Spagat zwischen zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Welten schaffte.

„Ist das eigentlich schwer?", fragte er, als sie gerade durch Kildare fuhren.

„Alles Übungssache…und man hat ja zuerst einen Lehrer der einem zeigt wie es funktioniert.", antwortete sie im Plauderton.  
Sie sah noch immer etwas angeschlagen aus, aber langsam nahm ihr Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe an. Nach einer guten Stunde Fahrt waren sie in Castledermot angekommen und Kilkea Castle erhob sich vor ihnen. Hermine steuerte den Wagen in eine Parklücke und stellte die Zündung aus.

ooooooo

Sie war sehr stolz auf sich. Sie war nach der Führerschein-Prüfung erst wenige Male gefahren, und fand, dass sie sich ganz passabel geschlagen hatte. Da Snape sich mit bissigen Kommentaren zurückgehalten hatte, hatte auch er wohl nicht allzu viel daran auszusetzen gehabt.

Am Empfang bekamen sie zwei Zimmerschlüssel ausgehändigt, und Hermine freute sich, dass es nach Mrs. Byrons leicht schäbiger Pension diesmal ein sehr nobles Hotel war, in das die Suche nach der nächsten Rune sie führte. Staunend betrat sie ihr Zimmer, das im Stile des 19. Jahrhunderts gehalten war. Üppige dunkelrote Stoffe verzierten das Himmelbett und glänzten auf den Sesseln. Sie packte ihre Sachen aus und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige heiße Dusche, unter der sie die letzten Reste ihrer Reisekrankheit abschüttelte. Snape hatte gesagt, dass er sie in einer Stunde zum Abendessen abholen würde, und so beeilte sie sich damit, sich umzuziehen.

Eine Zeitlang starrte sie sich in dem großen, goldgerahmten Spiegel an.

Eigentlich hatte sie immer praktische, unkomplizierte Kleidung bevorzugt, aber so langsam begann sie Gefallen daran zu finden, sich hübsch herzurichten. Das cremeweiße Kleid, das sie trug, hatte ihre Großmutter ihr vor zwei Jahren geschenkt, mit der Bemerkung, sie sei ja nun eine junge Dame und könne beginnen, so etwas zu tragen. Aber wo hätte sie das tun sollen? Die wenigen Anlässe in Hogwarts, zu denen das Kleid gepasst hätte, waren dünn gesät, und sich mit einem Kleid in die Bibliothek zu setzen wäre schließlich mehr als albern gewesen.

Hier war ein Anlass! Ein Abendessen in einem edlen Restaurant, und zum ersten Mal war sie ihrer Großmutter dankbar für das Geschenk. Es hatte schmale Spaghettiträger und ein Oberteil im Empirestil von dem der Stoff in weichen Bahnen ihren Körper umspielte. Der einzige Schmuck, den sie trug, waren die Ohrringe, die sie bereits zum Yule-Ball während des trimagischen Turniers getragen hatte, und sie war froh, dass eine kleine Jacke zum Kleid gehörte, die sie sich ein wenig angezogener fühlen ließ.

Hermine kicherte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie es mal zu einem Abendessen mit Professor Snape tragen würde?

Die Haare hatte sie sich hochgesteckt und sie trug gerade einen Hauch von Lipgloss auf, als es leise klopfte. Nach einem letzten zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel ging sie zur Tür um zu öffnen.

Snape stand vor ihr, und für einen kurzen Moment stockte ihr der Atem.

ooooooo

Severus hatte das Zimmer gleich neben Hermines. Die Einrichtung entsprach dem gleichen Stil, den er in Hogwarts bevorzugte. Kilkea Castle erinnerte ihn überhaupt sehr an Markree Castle. Sein Zu Hause, das an der Küste Donegals stand, inmitten der überwältigenden Connemara und das er schon seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich von seinen Gedanken zu befreien und trat auf den, mit dicken roten Teppichen ausgelegten Gang, um wenig später an Hermines Tür zu klopfen.

Als sie öffnete dachte er einen Moment lang das er, ganz in Gedanken versunken in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war und sich möglicherweise im Zimmer geirrt hatte. Nur langsam registrierte er, dass diese bezaubernde junge Frau tatsächlich Hermine Granger war. Er hätte sie nur beinahe nicht erkannt! In ihrem wunderschönen Kleid, dem dezenten Schmuck und den hochgesteckten Haaren sah sie aus wie eine Lady.

_'Wie eine Braut'_, dachte er und fragte sich im selben Moment wie er nur auf einen solchen Gedanken kam.

Er selbst trug einen schwarzen, im viktorianischen Stil gehaltenen Anzug mit einem hochgeschlossenen weißen Kragen und Manschetten die ihm bis zu den Fingerknöcheln reichten.

Diese Art von Kleidung trug er normalerweise auch in Hogwarts, nur war dieser Anzug für die eleganteren Anlässe gedacht.

Sie trat langsam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ihr kleines Täschchen in die Hand. „Würden Sie mal bitte..."

Dann stellte sie sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und zupfte mit der Hand einige Falten aus dem weißen Kragen seines Anzugs.

„Besser so?", fragte sie und nahm ihm die kleine Tasche wieder aus der Hand. Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, sie hakte sich unter und so gingen sie den Rest des Weges schweigend nebeneinander her.  
Sie hatte ihn angefasst! Einfach so hatte sie ihm den Kragen gerichtet, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob es ihm recht war oder nicht. So selbstverständlich...  
Er musste ein Urteil revidieren. Nicht Harry Potter, sondern Hermine Granger war der mutigste Schüler Hogwarts!

Als ihnen der Ober einen Tisch zugewiesen hatte, bestellten sie zunächst etwas zu trinken und nahmen dann die Speisekarte entgegen. Severus blätterte einige Minuten in der Karte herum und legte sie dann auf den Tisch. Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als er begann in einer seiner Taschen zu wühlen und versteckte ihr Grinsen schnell hinter der Karte, als er seufzend seine Brille aufsetzte.

ooooooo

_'Dabei steht sie ihm doch so gut'_, dachte Hermine, während sie beobachtete, wie er eher widerwillig seine Brille hervorholte.  
Überhaupt konnte sie heute Abend nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Professor Snape ein durchaus attraktiver Mann war. In diesem Anzug...

Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie seinen Kragen richtete.  
Dabei war es ihr ganz natürlich vorgekommen, ihm behilflich zu sein. Als sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle herab geschritten waren, war er groß, schlank und dunkel neben ihr hergegangen und Hermine hatte sich an den Yule-Ball erinnert gefühlt. Damals war es Victor gewesen, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ihr geschmeichelt hatte.  
Wie damals hatte sie auch heute die Blicke der anderen auf sich gespürt; Blicke voller Bewunderung, aber auch manche, die ihr die Begleitung eines solchen Mannes neideten. Und Hermine war stolz darauf gewesen, in diesem Augenblick an seine Seite zu gehören. Jetzt saß sie ihm gegenüber und plauderte mit ihm über die verschiedenen magischen und nichtmagischen Möglichkeiten zu reisen. Der Abend verging wie im Fluge bei gutem Essen, leichter Weinschorle und vergnügter Plauderei.  
Hermine vergaß, dass dies ihr grimmiger Zaubertranklehrer war.  
Sie genoss es einfach, die Zeit mit diesem Mann zu verbringen und verspürte leises Bedauern, als das Essen sich unweigerlich seinem Ende zuneigte.  
Sehnsüchtig schaute sie aus dem Fenster, wo sich ein wundervoller Park zum Spazieren gehen anbot.  
Sicher würde er nicht...  
Oder doch?


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und Hermine gar nicht so schlecht entwickelt. Er hatte inzwischen sogar Gefallen daran gefunden, neben der Suche Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie war intelligent, eine interessante Gesprächspartnerin und hatte einen wundervollen Humor.  
Gerade sah er ihr zu, wie sie einige grüne Bohnen auf ihre Gabel pickte und in den Rest der Käsesoße tauchte. Sie hatten mit dem Lammrücken in Roquefortsoße ein typisch irisches Gericht gewählt das er seit seiner Kindheit liebte und irgendwie freute es ihn, dass es ihr zu schmecken schien.

Nachdem sie gegessen und noch eine Weile ungezwungen geplaudert hatten, stellte sich Stille ein und Hermine begann leicht unruhig zu werden und aus dem großen Fenster an der rechten Seite des Tisches zu sehen.  
Von hier aus hatte man einen grandiosen Blick über einen wunderschön gepflegten Park.  
„Hermine...? Miss Granger...!", verbesserte er sich schnell.  
„Ich werde jetzt etwas spazieren gehen. Wenn Sie gern mitkommen würden...?", fragte er möglichst unverfänglich und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Dass sie seine Einladung zum spazieren gehen so freudig angenommen hatte, erheiterte ihn. Eigentlich sagte sie doch sonst auch was sie dachte und hielt sich mit ihrer Meinung selten zurück. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach gefragt, ob er sie begleiten würde?

Der Park war wundervoll und die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne wärmten sie.  
Er dachte daran dass sie noch gar nichts von seinem Vorhaben wusste, nach der Bergung der Rune einen Umweg nach Markree Castle zu machen.

Er war schon seit Monaten nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen und normalerweise apparierte er zwischen Hogsmeade und dem Schloss hin und her. Er hatte mit dem Schulleiter besprochen, diese Gelegenheit nutzen zu wollen und Dumbledore hatte ihnen einen zusätzlichen Tag eingeräumt.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach hängend. An einem Brunnen machten sie eine Pause. Hermine setzte sich an den steinernen Rand und ließ eine Hand durchs Wasser gleiten.

Wenn das Licht der Abendsonne in bestimmtem Winkel auf ihre Haare fiel, schimmerten sie in verschiedenen Nuancen und ihre Augen veränderten, je nach Lichteinfall geringfügig ihre Farbe.

In diesem Kleid sah sie wirklich hinreißend aus und hatte heute Abend viele bewundernde Blicke auf sich gezogen. Etwas von ihrem Glanz war auch auf ihn abgefärbt, da er in ihrer Begleitung war.  
Still und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah er zu, wie sie auf dem Rand des Brunnens saß.

Sie war in den vergangen Jahren wirklich sehr anziehend geworden und er beneidete den Mann, dem sie einmal ihr Herz schenken würde.

ooooooo

Hermine genoss es, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren.

Was für ein schöner Abend!

Und dass sie ihn mit Professor Snape verbrachte... fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise irgendwie richtig an.

Sie gingen langsam zurück und als sie sich vor ihrem Zimmer verabschiedeten, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich lächelnd bei ihm zu bedanken. Er sah sie nur ernst an, nickte knapp und ging in sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen saß er bereits am Frühstückstisch, als sie herunterkam.

In einer Stunde würde die erste Führung durch die historischen Räume des Schlosses beginnen, in denen sie die Rune vermuteten.

Kilkea Castle war eines der ältesten Schlösser Irlands und die Führung führte durch mehrere Räume.

Die Eingangshalle war voll gestellt mit den unterschiedlichsten Rüstungen, es folgten Wohnräume, in denen sie die karge Gemütlichkeit vergangener Zeiten bewundern konnten. In der Ahnengalerie blickten sämtliche Riddlesfords missbilligend auf die Besucherscharen herab und anschließend gab es noch mehrere Schlafzimmer. Snape und Hermine musterten die Räume mit deutlich mehr Interesse als die übrigen Besucher, die ein wenig stumpfsinnig in ihren Filzpantoffeln einher schlurften. Trotzdem wurden sie nicht fündig, so dass sie die Führung ein zweites Mal mitmachen mussten.

Nach dem Mittagessen besuchten sie die Führung dann ein drittes Mal. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie dieses Mal einen Hinweis finden würden. Sie glaubte es nicht ertragen zu können, die bewegte Geschichte des Schlosses noch einmal in allen Details zu hören. Snape und sie tauschten amüsierte Blicke, wenn der Führer sich immer wieder an denselben Stellen seines Vortrags verhaspelte und vergnügten sich damit, still zu soufflieren, wenn er stockte.

In dem jungen Mann, der die Führungen leitete, erkannte Hermine ihren Kellner vom vorherigen Abend wieder. Entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass dieser ihr vertraulich zuzwinkerte. Glaubte er etwa, dass sie die Führung seinetwegen mehrere Male machte?

Als er versuchte, sich ihr zu nähern, griff sie rasch nach Snapes Arm und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Mit einem beschwörenden Blick bedeutete sie dem irritiert dreinschauenden Professor sich nicht von ihr zu lösen. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Manöver Erfolg, denn der kellnernde Reisegruppenleiter bemühte sich nach einem enttäuschten Blick nicht mehr, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.

Im letzten Raum der Führung, dem großen Schlafzimmer, spürte sie, dass Snape sich versteifte. Sie sah ihn fragend an und folgte seinem Blick.

An den oberen Enden der Säulen, die das Zimmer umsäumten, waren deutliche Sonnensymbole zu erkennen. Die Verzierungen konnten durchaus genug Raum bieten, um eine kieselsteingroße Rune darin zu verbergen. Leider war es ihnen nicht möglich, unbemerkt zurückzubleiben, so das sie die Räume mit der restlichen Gruppe verlassen mussten und mit gequälten Gesichtern ein viertes Mal an einer Führung teilnahmen, der letzten des Tages.

ooooooo

Die Touristen trabten dem jungen Mann in ihren Filzpantoffeln hinterher, wie eine Herde irischer Schafe auf dem Weg zur Weide.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen als der Führer, vor dessen Ambitionen Hermine vorhin bei ihm Schutz gesucht hatte, die inzwischen gar nicht mehr so spannende Geschichte der Riddlesfords und ihres Schlosses in allen Details vor dem begeisterten Publikum breittrat. Er hörte Hermine neben sich seufzen und fing ihren gequälten Blick auf, als gerade die denkwürdige Schlacht zwischen dem Clan der O'Moores und Lord Justice im Jahre 1414 erwähnt wurde.

Der junge Schlossführer schilderte das Ereignis in so schillernden Farben, als hätte er selbst Kilkea Castle an der Seite des Lords erobert.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu der vorigen Führung, als sie sich plötzlich bei ihm eingehakt und ihn so selbstverständlich für sich beansprucht hatte. Er wunderte sich zum wiederholten Male wieso sie ausgerechnet diese Möglichkeit gewählt hatte, den jungen Mann zu verschrecken. Fast war er versucht gewesen, einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben und sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu lösen, hatte es aber aus Gründen bleiben lassen, die er nicht benennen konnte.

Gerade waren sie mit der Führung im " Sonnenzimmer", wie sie es inzwischen nannten, angelangt und Severus zupfte Hermine am Ärmel ihres T-Shirts.  
Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, gab er ihr ein Zeichen und bedeutete ihr damit, langsamer zu werden.  
Sie blieben etwas hinter der Schafherde der Schlosstouristen zurück und Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich als Severus sie plötzlich um die Taille packte und mit sich in einen großen Wandschrank zog.

ooooooo

Völlig überrumpelt sah Hermine sich mit einem Mal in einen muffigen Schrank gesperrt... nur wenige Millimeter von Professor Snape entfernt.

Er bemühte sich, den Arm zurückzuziehen, mit dem er sie umfasst hielt, doch das gestaltete sich wegen der Enge, die herrschte etwas schwierig.

Als sie Geräusche von draußen hörten, hielt er inne und bewegungslos lauschten sie. Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie glaubte, Snape müsse das fühlen, so nahe stand er bei ihr. Die Momente, in denen sie den sich langsam entfernenden Schritten nachspürten, kamen ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Und doch war es keineswegs ein unangenehmes Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein. Angestrengt schaute sie auf sein graues T-Shirt, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie konnte sehen und fühlen, wie er atmete und ein merkwürdig schwaches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit...

Als er die Tür plötzlich mit einer heftigen Bewegung aufstieß, taumelte sie einen Moment und hielt sich an der Schranktür fest.

ooooooo

Er hielt den Atem an, als sie vor der Schranktür Schritte gehört hatten, und umfasste Hermine impulsiv etwas fester. Er konnte ihre weiblichen Vorzüge deutlich an seinem Oberkörper spüren und versuchte zur Ablenkung angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wie sie die Rune am besten bergen sollten.

Gebo war hier irgendwo im Raum versteckt. sie mussten nur raus finden wo genau.  
Sie bewegte den Kopf und sah ihm dann verlegen auf die Brust. Er schloss kurz die Augen als ein Hauch ihres Parfums ihn umspielte und eine ihrer Locken seinen Hals berührte.

Als sich die Schritte endlich wieder entfernten, meinte er, es nicht länger mit ihr in dieser dunklen Enge aushalten zu können und stieß die Tür des Schranks auf. Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt, doch er streckte. blitzschnell die Hand aus und hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie lächelte dankbar und er nickte, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem antiken Möbelstück kam.

Die Tür zum Sonnenzimmer war inzwischen verschlossen worden und so blieb ihnen die ganze Nacht Zeit, nach der Rune zu suchen und sich morgen Vormittag dann der ersten Führung anzuschließen, bevor sie wieder abreisten. Nachdem das Zimmer nun vom Personal kontrolliert und verschlossen worden war, konnten sie ihr Versteck verlassen und beginnen, nach Gebo zu suchen. Hermine sah sich bereits die erste Säule an, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Professor?", fragte sie plötzlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich denke wir müssen im oberen Teil des Raumes suchen, man wird wohl kaum etwas so Wichtiges auf Augenhöhe verbauen."

Sie blickte nach oben und zeigte auf eine kleine Vertiefung die jeweils über den Säulen ausgelassen worden war.

„Würden Sie mich da mal hochheben, bitte?", fragte sie nun und bedeute ihm näher zu kommen als er sich nicht rührte.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und kam dann langsam zu ihr herüber.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte er amüsiert.  
„Sie machen eine Räuberleiter und ich sehe mir die Nischen an.", erklärte sie, und da sie davon ausging das er sicherlich den Ausdruck nicht kannte, nahm sie seine Hände und legte sie ineinander. Dann stieg sie mit dem Fuß hinein und stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab.

Vorsichtig zog sie sich nach oben und tastete die Aussparung über der Säule ab. Severus blickte nach oben und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest das ihr Shirt durch ihre Bewegungen zeitweise ziemlich von ihrem Körper abstand. Gerade wollte er wegsehen, als sein Blick auf ihren freien Bauchnabel fiel und ganz selbstverständlich weiter nach oben wanderte.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren geblümten BH und zwang sich, den Blick von diesem entzückenden Anblick los zu reißen. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte sich an mehreren Säulen, und so langsam begann er eine echte Zuneigung für den Erfinder der Räuberleiter zu empfinden.

ooooooo

An der siebten Säule wurde Hermine endlich fündig. „Ich sehe sie!", rief sie und sprang von ihm herunter.

Snape reichte ihr ein kleines Taschenmesser und damit bewaffnet machte Hermine sich zum letzten Mal daran, an ihrem Lehrer heraufzuklettern. Es kostete sie einige Mühe die Rune aus dem Stein, in den sie eingelassen war, zu lösen, doch schließlich war sie erfolgreich. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, als sie daran dachte, wie es seiner Hand ergangen war, als er die letzte Rune geborgen hatte, doch dann griff sie beherzt zu. Ein stromschlagähnlicher Impuls durchfloss sie, und an Snapes Reaktion, der sie fest hielt, während sie arbeitete, merkte sie, dass er es ebenfalls empfunden haben musste. Langsam ließ er sie herunter und sie hielt ihm die Rune hin, die er aus ihrer Hand nahm. Sie verspürte ein leichtes Wärmegefühl, dort, wo sie die Rune gehalten hatte, doch keine Verbrennung war zu sehen.

„Jetzt haben wir Gebo.", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wir hätten uns eigentlich denken können, dass wir sie in einem Schlafzimmer finden würden..."

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fügte sie grinsend hinzu: „Nun, wo sie doch etwas mit Heiratsversprechen zu tun hat..."

Sie fuhr sich aufseufzend durch die Haare, erleichtert darüber, dass sie auch die zweite Rune erfolgreich geborgen hatten. Dann sah sie sich um, und erst jetzt wurde ihr ihre Lage deutlich. Sie würden die ganze Nacht hier verbringen müssen! Das Geräusch des Abschließens war deutlich zu hören gewesen, doch Hermine ging trotzdem zur Tür und versuchte probeweise sie zu öffnen - erfolglos. Sie wandte sich zu Snape um, der die Rune gerade in dem Stoffbeutel verschwinden ließ, in der sich schon die erste Rune befand, und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte es wenigstens einmal versuchen."

ooooooo

Severus spürte deutlich diese kribbelnde Wärme von ihr zu ihm fließen, als Hermine die Rune berührte.  
Er schmunzelte über ihren Kommentar mit dem Heiratsversprechen und sah sich im Zimmer um, nachdem er die Rune in dem Stoffbeutel verstaut hatte.

„Sie sollten sich etwas hinlegen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns, und sie müssen den Wagen zurück nach Dublin bringen.", sagte er und steckte den Beutel mit den beiden Runen in seine Hosentasche.

Dass er von Dublin aus ein kleines Flugzeug gechartert hatte, das sie nach Markree Castle bringen sollte, verschwieg er ihr. Er wollte vorerst keinen Kommentar zum Besuch seines Anwesens abgeben müssen und hatte beschlossen, sie einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.  
„Eines müssen sie mir aber noch verraten, Professor.", sagte Hermine nun und setzte sich auf das breite Bett, in dem wohl schon einige Generationen der Riddlesfords genächtigt hatten.

„Wie sind sie ausgerechnet auf dieses Zimmer gekommen?"

Severus setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Das war nicht schwierig. Eigentlich hat Ingwaz Gebo gefunden, nicht ich.", sagte er, und streckte sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes aus.

„Bei den ersten beiden Führungen hatte ich sie nur in der Tasche, bei der dritten dachte ich, dass ich es mal anders versuche und hatte sie in meiner Hand. In diesem Raum wurde die Rune plötzlich warm und da war mir klar, dass Gebo hier irgendwo sein musste.

Als ich die Sonnen sah, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung."

„Was ist? Haben Sie Angst vor mir?", fragte er dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, da sie noch immer am Bettrand saß und zu ihm herüber sah

ooooooo

Verschmitzt grinste Hermine. „Nein... sollte ich?"

Sie legte sich ebenfalls hin, nachdem er lediglich mit einem Schnauben geantwortet hatte. Das Bett wäre breit genug gewesen, um noch den halben Mädchenschlafsaal aus Gryffindor zwischen sich zu betten, aber es war trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, in einem Bett mit Professor Snape zu liegen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten strenges Stillschweigen über die Runen und ihre Suche danach zu bewahren, und Hermine war es nicht schwergefallen, sich daran zu halten.

‚_Das alles hier würde mir sowieso niemand abkaufen.'_, dachte sie.

Niemand wunderte sich, wenn sie sich zum Lernen zurückzog, so dass ihre Abende bei Professor Snape nicht weiter auffielen. Für ihre Abwesenheit an den Wochenenden hatte sie sich eine sehr kranke Großtante ausgedacht. Harry hatte sie trösten wollen, sobald er davon erfahren hatte, und Hermine musste grinsen, als sie sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ihre Großtante in Wirklichkeit Severus Snape hieß und kein bisschen krank wirkte.

Im Gegenteil, er wirkte stark und kräftig. Es hatte ihn kaum Mühe gekostet sie zu halten, während sie nach der Rune suchte, und sein Oberkörper, den sie im Schrank an sich gespürt hatte, war flach und hart gewesen...

Hermine seufzte. Außerdem sollte es Lehrern untersagt sein, so unverschämt gut zu riechen...

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, in welche Bahnen ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

Snape sah überrascht auf, und sie murmelte etwas von einem eingeschlafenen Fuß und lief einige Zeit unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Schließlich kletterte sie zurück ins Bett, legte sich hin und ging in Gedanken ihre Arithmantik-Hausaufgabe durch, die sie vor ihrer Abreise angefertigt hatte.

Und obwohl sie der Überzeugung gewesen war, in dieser Situation keinesfalls einschlafen zu können, musste sie wohl doch eingenickt sein, denn als nächstes hörte sie, wie ihr Name gerufen wurde.

„Miss Granger... Hermine… so wachen Sie doch auf..." Sie öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. _‚Oh, nein...'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie lag eindeutig näher an Professor Snape als vor dem Einschlafen. Tatsächlich berührte ihre Stirn seine Schulter und ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust. So sehr sie auch wünschen mochte, dass das hier nicht passierte, so änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache. Sie hatte sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt! Hastig setzte sie sich mit hochrotem Kopf auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir...", hauchte sie.

Snapes überaus amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck machte alles nur noch schlimmer, und sie beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu klettern und ihr verrutschtes T-Shirt zu richten. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, als das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten zu vernehmen war. Auch Snape war aufgesprungen, glättete die zerdrückte Decke und packte sie am Arm.

„Schnell, in den Schrank!", zischte er.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Severus hatte eigentlich nicht einschlafen wollen und wachte nun auf, weil ihm ein angenehmer Duft nach Blüten in die Nase stieg und etwas seinen Hals und seine Wange kitzelte. Er brauchte einen Moment um wach zu werden und sich in der ungewohnten Umgebung zu orientieren. Das schwere braune Bett, die großen würfelförmigen Fenster und die eigenartigen Verzierungen im ganzen Raum konnte er zunächst nicht einordnen. Noch etwas benommen drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite und tauchte sein Gesicht damit unbeabsichtigt in ein Meer hellbrauner Locken, die einen betörenden Duft verströmten.

Er blinzelte einige Male, bis er unter der Flut von Haaren ein Mädchen erkannte, dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte und deren lange Haare in wilden Locken ihr Gesicht umspielten.  
Hermine Granger! Schon wieder sie!  
Nicht genug, dass er neuerdings schon von ihr träumte. Nein! Nun lag sie auch noch morgens sinnlich duftend und ihre Wärme verströmend neben ihm auf dem Bett!

Ihre schmale Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und er konnte deutlich ihre tiefen ruhigen Atemzüge hören.  
Was sollte er nun anfangen? Sollte er sie aufwecken oder sie einfach noch etwas schlafen lassen?  
Einerseits gefiel ihm die Wärme die ihr Körper aussandte, andererseits erhöhte sich das Risiko entdeckt zu werden, mit jeder Minute die verstrich. Außerdem war diese ganze Situation einfach unmöglich und untragbar! Langsam bewegte er sich, um einen Blick auf seine Uhr zu werfen. Zehn vor acht. Jeden Moment konnte ein Angestellter des Hotels kommen, um das Sonnenzimmer auf zu schließen und für die heutigen Führungen herzurichten.

Er beschloss, sie vorsichtig zu wecken. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite und ihr Gesicht, als sie an seine Schulter geschmiegt aufwachte, war unbezahlbar. Eine solch intensive Röte hatte er schon lange bei niemandem mehr gesehen und er schmunzelte über ihren entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck als sie beinahe aus dem Bett floh. Er richtete die seidene Decke, um das Bett wieder unbenutzt aussehen zu lassen, als sie das Geräusch eines Schlüssels vernahmen, der gerade ins Schloss gesteckt wurde. Hastig hatte er sie zurück in den Schrank gezerrt, der ihnen schon gestern als Versteck gedient hatte.

Keine Sekunde zu früh! Sie schafften es gerade noch, die Tür zuzuziehen als jemand den Raum betrat. Mit klopfendem Herzen und angehaltenem Atem standen beide völlig bewegungslos in der dunklen Enge des antiken Holzmöbels. Hermine stand vor ihm und er hielt noch immer ihren Arm umklammert, an dem er sie mit sich gezogen hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust. Er traute sich kaum, Luft zu holen, weil sein Oberkörper sich dabei jedes Mal an Hermines Rücken presste. Ihre Haare waren noch immer offen und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Kopf etwas bewegte, hüllten sie sein Gesicht in ihren Duft.

Da er sie in dieser Position nicht einmal tadelnd ansehen konnte, hob er den Arm und strich ihr die langen Locken mit einer Bewegung nach vorn über ihre Schulter. Die Art und Weise wie sich ihr schmaler Körper in dieser Enge an ihn schmiegte und wie deutlich er hier der Präsenz ihrer Rundungen ausgesetzt war, konnte man schon beinahe als aufreizend bezeichnen. Lebhafte Bilder von ihr - mit und ohne geblümten BH - tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Er musste ihr verbieten, weiterhin diesen Duft zu benutzen. Sonst könnte er das nächste Mal, wenn er Maiglöckchen-Essenz für einen Trank herstellte, keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen.

ooooooo

Jetzt stand sie schon wieder in diesem Schrank mit ihm.

Dieses Mal stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass sie ihn wenigstens nicht ansehen musste, wenn sie ihn auch in aller Deutlichkeit fühlen konnte.

Jeder Atemzug teilte sich ihr mit und seine Hand an ihrem Arm war ihr überdeutlich bewusst.

Ein Schauer durchrieselte sie, als er ihre Haare nach vorn strich und sie hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Es war nur normal, dass diese Situation sie aus der Fassung brachte und ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass die erste Führung beginnen und sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien würde.

Die Augenblicke dehnten sich endlos und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie unwillentlich näher an ihn herangerückt war, oder ob er sich ihr näherte... oder ob es ihr nur so vorkam, weil sie sich seiner körperlichen Gegenwart nahezu schmerzhaft bewusst war.

Das Geräusch einer Menschenmenge war zu vernehmen... die Tür wurde geöffnet... und die näselnde Stimme des Schlossführers erläuterte die Bedeutung der antiken Gobelins.

Nur einen Moment noch...

Die Geräusche entfernten sich.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Schranktür einen Spalt breit und sah gerade den Rücken des letzten Besuchers aus der Tür verschwinden.

Jetzt stieß sie die Tür vollends auf und kletterte gemeinsam mit dem ebenfalls etwas erhitzt aussehenden Snape aus dem Schrank hervor, um sich gleich darauf unauffällig der Gruppe anzuschließen.

Schweigend eilten beide nach der Führung in das Hotel zurück.

Hermine blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich etwas frisch zu machen und ihre Sachen zu packen, als Snape sie zum Frühstück abholte.

Die Mahlzeit verlief weitgehend schweigend und auch während der anschließenden Autofahrt nach Dublin sprachen sie nicht viel. Er wirkte abwesend und ihr war es recht. Sie war noch immer etwas verlegen, weil sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und die Episode im Schrank beschäftigte sie ebenfalls.

Warum reagierte sie so auf seine Nähe? Ganz in Gedanken schlug sie den Weg zum Fährhafen ein, nachdem sie das Auto zurückgebracht hatten, als Snape sie aufhielt.

„Warten Sie, Hermine.", sagte er beinahe sanft und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir kehren noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich muss hier noch etwas erledigen und da wir gemeinsam reisen, werden Sie mich begleiten."  
Er sah auf seine Uhr und winkte dann ein Taxi zu ihnen heran.

„Wollen Sie mich nicht mal aufklären, was sie vorhaben?", fragte sie nun vorsichtig, nachdem sie nun schon einige Minuten schweigend neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis gesessen, und aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

„Nein.", kam Snapes einsilbige Antwort.  
_‚War ja so klar! '_, dachte Hermine erbost, fragte dann aber nicht weiter nach den Beweggründen ihres Lehrers.

Nach wenigen Kilometern waren sie an einem kleinen Sportflughafen angelangt und Snape bugsierte Hermine in eine bereitstehende Piper Saratoga.  
Während er sich vorn angeregt mit dem Piloten des kleinen sechssitzigen Flugzeugs unterhielt, saß Hermine im Passagierraum und sah missgelaunt auf die wechselnde irische Landschaft, die unter ihnen vorbei zu ziehen schien.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er vorhatte und obwohl sie eigentlich froh war, einen weiteren Tag mit ihm außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts zu verbringen, ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass er sie wie ein dummes Kind behandelte und sie nicht als gleichberechtigten Partner auf dieser Reise ansah. Es kränkte sie und machte sie zugleich wütend, weil er ihr das Ziel dieses Flugs nicht hatte erklären wollen. Sie überflogen unzählige Seen und Hermine erhaschte bei einem Blick ins Cockpit die Information, dass sie einen nordwestlichen Kurs einhielten.

Fieberhaft kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Informationen über die Westküste und Nordirland, als die Maschine bereits in den Sinkflug ging und zur Landung ansetzte.  
Das Schild wies ihren Zielflughafen als Donegal Airport aus. Hermine stapfte hinter Snape her und hatte im Stillen beschlossen, nicht weiter nach zu fragen, wo zum Teufel er sie hier eigentlich hinschleppte.

Nach einer weiteren Taxifahrt hielten sie schließlich vor einem schwarzen schmiedeeisernen Tor, das den Blick auf einen gepflegten Park und ein ziemlich imposantes Gebäude am Ende eines, von Büschen und Bäumen gesäumten, Kiesweges freigab.  
„Was machen wir hier? Was ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt und suchte Snapes Blick.

Er wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte. „ Das, Miss Granger, ist Markree Castle - mein Zuhause!"

Überrascht wandte Hermine sich zu ihm um. Dann fasste sie sich und schritt mit ihm den Kiesweg zum Haupteingang hinauf. Natürlich hatte er ein Zuhause.

‚_Oder hast du gedacht, Dumbledore hat ihn in Hogwarts' Kerker ausgebrütet?'_, schalt sie sich selbst.

Es war nur so, dass sie ihn immer so untrennbar mit Hogwarts verbunden hatte, dass es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, sich nach seiner Herkunft zu fragen. Er war also Ire... und nannte ein sehr beeindruckendes Heim sein eigen. Ihnen wurde geöffnet von einer sehr alten, runzligen Elfe, die außer sich geriet vor Freude, als sie ihren Herrn erkannte. Snape begrüßte sie freundlich und stellte sie und eine Artgenossin, die ebenfalls heran gewuselt kam, als Kitty und Tamy vor. Die beiden Hauselfen kicherten, verbeugten sich vor Hermine und griffen nach ihrem Reisegepäck.

„Es wird alles rechtzeitig bereit sein, Sire.", piepsten sie synchron und stoben in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermine versucht, dem winzigen Ding, das sich mit ihrer Tasche abmühte, zu helfen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ein Gespräch mit Hagrid über Hauselfen und sah davon ab.

Snape musterte sie amüsiert und fragte sie dann, ob sie sich das Haus ansehen wolle.

Sie nickte stumm und kam in den Genuss einer ausgiebigen Führung durch den Hausherrn.

ooooooo

Severus beobachtete Hermine während dem Rundgang heimlich von der Seite. Sie schien sehr beeindruckt zu sein und irgendwie machte ihn das zufrieden.  
Außer ihr hatte er nur Albus Dumbledore jemals in seinem Zuhause empfangen.  
Sie sahen sich einige Räume an und er gab ihr hier und da Informationen zu Möbelstücken oder Gemälden, die sich schon seit Generationen in Familienbesitz befanden. Dann öffnete er eine schwere, üppig mit Schnitzereien verzierte Holztür und ließ sie eintreten.

Das Zimmer war sehr elegant gehalten und polierte mahagonifarbene Möbel dominierten den Raum.  
Ein weißer dicker Teppich schonte den dunklen Steinboden und alle Stoffe waren ebenfalls in hellen Farben gehalten. Dadurch strahlte der gesamte Raum eine unaufdringliche Eleganz aus.

„Das Zimmer steht Ihnen für die Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes zur Verfügung.", murmelte er und bedeutete ihr, mit ihm weiter zu gehen.

Nachdem er ihr noch einige weitere Räume, darunter eine großzügig ausgestattete Küche, einen Salon und einige Badezimmer, gezeigt hatte, blieb er vor einer großen Flügeltür stehen.

„Das Beste habe ich mir für zuletzt aufgehoben.", sagte er nun und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und erreichte seine unergründlich dunklen Augen.

ooooooo

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Er schob die beiden Flügel zur Seite und sie sah sich der beeindruckendsten privaten Büchersammlung gegenüber, die sie bisher gesehen hatte.  
Der Raum war halb rund und musste demnach über dem Eingang liegen, da sie beim Aussteigen aus dem Auto als erstes einen halbrunden Bau bemerkt hatte, an dessen Flanken sich lange Seitenteile erstreckten.  
Hermine ging einige Schritte hinein und bewunderte atemlos die deckenhohen Regale die sich über die ganze Wandfläche erstreckten. Sie wurden lediglich von einigen hohen Fenstern unterbrochen durch die warmes Sonnenlicht herein flutete.

„Und? ", fragte er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen.

Hermine legte die Hände auf die Brust und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Das ist... unglaublich...", hauchte sie.

Sie ging auf eines der Regale zu.

„Darf ich...?"

Und nachdem er genickt hatte fuhr sie, leise murmelnd, mit den Fingern an den Bücherrücken entlang.

Hin und wieder juchzte sie auf, wenn sie eine besonders seltene Ausgabe entdeckt hatte, die sie dann hervorholte und behutsam betrachtete. Wie so oft verlor sie jegliches Zeitgefühl, wenn sie in Büchern versank und sie sah erst auf, als Snape, der in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz genommen hatte, sich räusperte und sie fragte, ob sie nicht eine Kleinigkeit essen wolle.

„Sie dürfen danach auch wiederkommen.", schmunzelte er.

Hermine legte das Buch aus der Hand, das sie gerade aus dem Regal genommen hatte und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Verzeihen Sie... das ist einfach... überwältigend... diese Erstausgabe von ‚Tausend Zauberkräuter' zum Beispiel..."

Und während er sie in einen kleinen, freundlich wirkenden Salon führte, in dem ein kalter Imbiss angerichtet war, plauderten sie angeregt über Bücher, eines von Hermines Lieblingsthemen.

Nach dem Essen zog er sich mit der Entschuldigung zurück, er habe noch einiges zu erledigen, und bot ihr an, sie am späteren Nachmittag wieder abzuholen, um ihr etwas von der Umgebung zu zeigen.

Hermine kehrte in das Zimmer zurück, das er ihr angewiesen hatte und gönnte sich ein ausgiebiges, heißes Bad. Das modern eingerichtete Badezimmer bot allen Komfort, den sie sich wünschen konnte, und aufseufzend versank Hermine in weißen Schaumbergen. Angestrengt bemühte sie sich, ihre wild tosenden Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass er ihr mit der Bibliothek eine Freude hatte machen wollen, und dass er sie so gut kannte, dass ihm das tatsächlich gelungen war.

Kein Wunder, dass sie verwirrt war... wer von den Schülern Hogwarts hätte so etwas vom Zaubertranklehrer erwartet?

‚_Keiner!'_, gab sie sich selbst die Antwort.

‚_Aber keiner hat ihn auch je so erlebt, wie es gerade tue...'_

Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie ein entnervter Professor Snape Schülerscharen durch Markree- Castle führte und in ähnlich näselndem Ton wie der Schloss-Führer von Kilkea die Bedeutung der Glasarbeiten erläuterte. Nein, das war ein Privileg und Hermine fühlte Stolz darüber, dass sie in den Genuss dieses Privilegs kam.

Sie stieg aus der Wanne, als ihre Haut runzlig zu werden drohte und trocknete sich ab. Einen Moment zögerte sie, unsicher darüber, was sie hier tragen sollte. Die vornehme Umgebung ließ ihr Jeans unpassend erscheinen und so entschied sie sich für ein dezent geblümtes, leichtes Kleid, das ihr mit Strickjacke sowohl für die Umstände als auch für das Wetter angemessen erschien.

Sie kehrte in die Bibliothek zurück, in der sie sich zufrieden in Bücherstapeln vergrub.

Die beiden Hauselfen erkundigten sich abwechselnd nach ihren Wünschen, so dass Hermine schließlich, ohne auszusehen, murmelte:

„Danke, ich brauche wirklich nichts und bin wunschlos glücklich.", als sie hörte, dass die Tür sich schon wieder öffnete.

„Na, das freut mich doch zu hören.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und sie sah, überrascht aufblickend, Snape im Türrahmen stehen.

„Oh, ich dachte Kitty und Tamy..."

Etwas verlegen stand sie auf und ordnete die Bücher wieder ein.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Snape, immer noch schmunzelnd, und trat zur Seite, um sie durch die Tür gehen zu lassen.

Es war ein schöner, warmer Tag und Hermine genoss es, durch die herrliche Landschaft zu spazieren.

Snape wusste viele interessante Geschichten über den Ort zu erzählen, an dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte, doch wieder hob er sich den Höhepunkt bis zum Schluss auf.

Sie erreichten die Klippen von Bunglass, und Hermine stockte der Atem bei der Aussicht die sich ihr bot.

Tief unter ihnen erstreckte sich das Meer, blau und glatt in der Ferne, aber tosend und weiße Gischt versprühend, wenn es sich an den gewaltigen Felsen brach. Hingerissen stand sie am Rand der Felsen und beobachtete stumm das beeindruckende Naturschauspiel. Der Wind blies schärfer hier oben und ließ ihre langen Locken umherfliegen. Sie fröstelte und zog ihre dünne Jacke enger um ihren Körper.

Da spürte sie, wie Snape dicht hinter sie trat und sie in seine Arme und seine Jacke einhüllte.

Erschrocken versteifte sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann entspannte sie sich.

Diese Geste hatte, trotz all der sinnlichen Empfindungen, die sie mit sich brachte, etwas Unschuldiges.

Es war ein Angebot für Schutz und stummes Verständnis.

Und umgeben von seiner Wärme und seinem Duft nahm Hermine das Angebot an und sah mit ihm aufs Meer hinaus, bis die Sonne darin versank.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Severus hatte am Nachmittag einige Dinge erledigen müssen und da er Hermine in seinem Haus sicher wusste, ließ er sich Zeit. Die beiden Elfen, die schon seit Ewigkeiten in diesem Haus lebten und die Bibliothek würden ihr den Tag schon nicht lang werden lassen. Tatsächlich fand er sie bei seiner Rückkehr noch immer in eines seiner unzähligen Bücher vertieft. Trotzdem willigte sie sofort ein, als er ihr einen Spaziergang anbot und legte das alte Buch auf einen kleinen polierten Tisch.

Zusammen gingen sie durch den Park bis hinunter zu den schroffen grauen Klippen. Er stand einen Schritt hinter ihr und betrachtete sie, während sie verzückt aufs Meer hinaus blickte.  
Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und wie gegen abends üblich, nahm die Intensität des Wellenspiels zu und das Wasser peitschte immer wütender schaumgekrönte Wellen vor sich her, die sich in immer höher werdenden Kaskaden an den Klippen brachen. Hermine war fasziniert von dieser Kraft und Ursprünglichkeit.

Der Nachteil war nur, dass es immer kälter wurde und langsam schien es so, als würde sie zu frieren beginnen.  
Severus stand noch immer hinter ihr und sah zu, wie der salzige Wind in ihre Haare fuhr und ihre Locken zerzauste oder an ihrem leichten Sommerkleid riss.  
Er überlegte eine Weile still, ob er ihr seine Jacke anbieten sollte, entschied sich aber zuerst dagegen. Erst als sie später ihre dünne Strickjacke um ihre Schultern zog, trat er einen Schritt nach vorn und öffnete seine Jacke um ihren ganzen schmalen Körper darin aufzunehmen und die zitternde junge Frau an seinem Körper zu wärmen.

Er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Vermutlich würde sie gleich ausweichen oder aber einen höflichen Augenblick lang stehen bleiben um dann irgendeine Entschuldigung zu erfinden, warum sie rein gehen sollten. Tatsächlich konnte er spüren wie sie sich einen Moment lang anspannte als er so nah an sie herantrat, aber entgegen seiner Vermutungen entspannte sie sich nach wenigen Augenblicken und lehnte sich sogar noch etwas an ihn. Er schloss kurz die Augen als ihre Haare ihm ins Gesicht wehten und er den inzwischen vertrauten Maiglöckchenduft einsog. Sie stand ganz still an ihn gelehnt und versuchte nicht seiner Nähe und Wärme zu entfliehen.

‚_Warum eigentlich nicht? Sollte sie das nicht eigentlich? '_, dachte er.

Er war verwirrt.

‚_Und was um Merlins Willen mache ich hier eigentlich? '_ schalt er sich gedanklich, wagte aber trotz allem nicht sich zu bewegen, weil er diese Nähe gefühlsmäßig genoss - auch wenn sein Verstand etwas anderes sagte.

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war entließ er sie aus diesem merkwürdigen Arrangement und sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her.

Beim Abendessen wechselten sie nur einige Wörter, meist das Essen betreffend. Ansonsten hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Woran Hermine dachte, wusste er nicht. Seine Gedanken jedenfalls drehten sich neuerdings immer öfter um sie.

Nach dem Essen hatte sie sich noch einmal kurz entschuldigt und war auf ihr Zimmer gegangen.

Als sie nun die Bibliothek wieder betrat, saß Severus schon seit einer Weile in einem der wuchtigen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und las in einem Buch über Runenmagie. Er sah von seiner Beschäftigung auf und griff nach dem Rotweinglas, das vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tischchen stand, als sie gerade näher an den Kamin herantrat.

„Sie können sich wohl von dem Anblick gar nicht losreißen, was?", sagte er schmunzelnd und sah sie mit belustigt blitzenden Augen über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an.

ooooooo

Hermine wurde durch diese Bemerkung bewusst, dass sie ihren Lehrer anstarrte.

Er saß da, mit lässig übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, das weiße, weiche Hemd am Kragen ein wenig geöffnet und grinste sie an. Das schwarze Haar war leicht zerzaust und die Brille...

Rasch wandte sie sich ab und trat auf den Kamin zu, ihre Hände dem Feuer entgegenstreckend.

„Haben Sie etwas Interessantes in dem Buch entdeckt?", fragte sie, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

Sie achtete kaum auf seine Antwort. Das unbestimmte Gefühl beschlich sie, dass es gut sein würde, morgen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es brachte sie durcheinander, diesen privaten Snape kennen zu lernen. Sie kannte ihn als übel wollende Fledermaus, die mit schwarzem, wallendem Umhang durch die Gänge eilte und Hauspunkte abzog.

Das war Snape.

Aber offensichtlich war das hier auch Snape.

Dieser gelassene, entspannte Mann dort in dem Sessel, der sie auf den Klippen an seinem Körper gewärmt hatte. Sie hätte um nichts in der Welt sagen können, welcher dieser beiden sie mehr beunruhigte.

Schließlich atmete sie tief durch.

‚_Jetzt ist aber gut, Hermine!'_, wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht.

‚_Lass ihm gefälligst Gerechtigkeit widerfahren. Du hast dich getäuscht, als du geglaubt hast, dass er zu keiner freundlichen Regung fähig wäre. Es verwirrt dich, nun zu erfahren, dass es nicht so ist, aber du bist schließlich bereit, deinen Irrtum einzusehen. Du hast ja noch nie einen Lehrer privat kennen gelernt. Na ja, außer Remus Lupin vielleicht, aber der war nicht so... anders als Privatperson. Du gewinnst hier einen kurzen Einblick. Wenn die Suche vorbei ist, wird alles wieder beim Alten sein, und du hast deine Ruhe.'_

Diesen Gedanken festhaltend, wandte sie sich zu ihm und fragte lächelnd:

„Wollen Sie mir nicht ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue, schenkte ihr aber das zweite bereitstehende Glas voll.

Sie nahm es, holte sich das Buch, das sie am Nachmittag zurückgelegt hatte und setzte sich damit in den anderen Sessel, ihm gegenüber. Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke gelesen hatte, nahm sie das Glas auf und genoss einen Schluck des wirklich köstlichen Weines. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass Snape sie ansah.

‚_Wer kann sich denn jetzt nicht von dem Anblick losreißen?'_

„Was ist? Können Sie nicht glauben, dass es Schüler gibt, die freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand nehmen?", grinste sie.

ooooooo

Mit verschlagenem Grinsen knöpfte sie langsam sein Hemd auf und hinterließ mit ihren Lippen eine heiße Spur auf seiner Brust, die sie über den Bauch und seine Hüften fortsetzte.  
Er atmete gequält aus als sie ihren Mund von seiner Haut löste und ihn aufreizend ansah.  
Er griff verlangend in ihre herrlichen langen Locken als sie begann, seinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

Dann sank er zu ihr auf die Knie und zog sie leidenschaftlich an seinen nackten Oberkörper...

„Möchten Sie ein Ei dazu?" fragte sie plötzlich unvermittelt.

‚_Ein Ei? Wozu? '_, dachte er verwirrt, als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ein kleines faltiges Gesicht mit großen blauen Kulleraugen.  
„Guten Morgen, Master Severus.", sagte Tamy und grinste ihren Herren freundlich an.  
Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Wollen Sie ein Ei zum Frühstück?", wiederholte die Elfe und zupfte an ihrem karierten Kleidchen herum.

„Wie? Äh, jaja...", antwortete er automatisch. Er war noch immer völlig gefangen in den Erinnerungen an seinen Traum.

‚_Warum träume ich ausgerechnet von ihr? ',_ ärgerte er sich, als er langsam aufstand und ins Bad ging.

Beim Frühstück sprach er kein Wort mit ihr und nickte nur knapp, wenn sie ihn etwas fragte.

'_Ich muss sie loswerden! So schnell wie möglich!' _, dachte er und stocherte wütend in seinem Frühstück herum. Er fing kurz einen verwirrten Blick von ihr auf und erwiderte ihn so grimmig er nur konnte.

Er würde heute Abend mit Albus noch einmal über dieses Thema sprechen müssen. Wie sollte er denn mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, wenn er beinahe jede Nacht in dieser Weise von ihr träumte und wenn ihn ihre Berührungen derart durcheinander brachten. Ihre Nähe verwirrte ihn.

Nein! So konnte das auf keinen Fall weitergehen. Diese junge Frau berührte ihn nicht nur körperlich... und das durfte nicht sein.

ooooooo

Später verabschiedete sich Hermine ausgiebig von den beiden Elfen und mit dem Versprechen wieder zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich wohl eher ein stummer Wunsch bleiben würde, wollte aber die beiden nicht enttäuschen.

‚_Hallo, Professor Snape! Da sind sie ja wieder'_, dachte Hermine, als er sie schließlich, kaum, dass sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren, einfach stehen ließ und ohne ein Wort davon rauschte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sie auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Sie war verwirrt und gekränkt.

Hatte sie sich nur eingebildet, dass sie sich in Irland eigentlich ganz gut verstanden hatten? Der Abend im Hotel, die Nacht im Brett der Riddlesfords und der Moment auf den Klippen... Sie wurde nicht schlau daraus. Nach dem überaus amüsanten Abend gestern in seiner Bibliothek war er am Morgen plötzlich wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Er hatte sie kaum angesehen, geschweige denn angesprochen.

‚_Wahrscheinlich musste er sich wieder auf den Hogwarts - Snape einstellen.',_ überlegte sie gehässig.

Den erlebte sie am nächsten Tag im Zaubertrankunterricht in Höchstform.

Er war übelster Laune und zog Unmengen von Hauspunkten ab, so dass Neville zu zittern begann, sobald er sich näherte. Tatsächlich wies er sie scharf zurecht, als sie sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr klemmte, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. Trotzig wandte sie sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Die freche Bemerkung, die sie auf den Lippen hatte, blieb ungesagt, weil er sie so kalt und finster anstarrte, als hätte sie gerade vorgehabt, den Klassenraum in die Luft zu sprengen. Es schien ihr unmöglich, zu glauben, dass dies derselbe Mann war, der sie in seiner Jacke gewärmt hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd machte sie sich wieder daran, ihre Eibenbeeren sorgfältig zu zerquetschen, damit ihr Alptraum-Trank gut gelang. Sie sah auch nicht auf, als sie ihre Trankprobe nach vorn an sein Pult brachte und wartete schweigend ab, bis er zustimmend knurrte, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass ihr Trank zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelungen war. Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, zu glauben, dass sich etwas von der Harmonie, die am Wochenende zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, in den Schulalltag retten ließ.

Warum auch?

Er war ihr Lehrer und sie gezwungenermaßen seine Gehilfin... mehr nicht. Ihr graute ein wenig vor dem nächsten Abend, an dem sie sich wieder bei ihm einfinden sollte, um Gebo zu entschlüsseln und die nächste Rune zu erfahren.

ooooooo

Als sie klopfte sah er nicht einmal von seinen Papieren auf, da er außer ihr heute niemanden erwartete, sondern bellte nur „Ja doch!"

Er war nach dem Gespräch mit Albus gestern Abend, heute sehr übellaunig und würde sie in der Luft zerreißen, wenn sie es wagte, ihn auch nur schief anzusehen.

Eigentlich konnte gerade sie nichts dafür, aber immerhin war sie der Hauptgrund für seine momentane Verfassung. Das war Grund genug!

Das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter war alles andere als zufrieden stellend für ihn verlaufen, da ihn Dumbledore einfach abgewiesen hatte, als er ihn bat, Hermine von dieser Mission freizustellen.

„Ich dachte, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt hätte, Severus. Du und Miss Granger, habt mit Ingwaz der ältesten, einen unbrechbaren Pakt geschlossen und wie das Wort nun einmal aussagt ist dieser ‚Vertrag', wenn du es so nennen willst, nicht aufhebbar bis auch die letzte der dreizehn Runen des Lichts geborgen ist.

Nur ihr beide seid gemeinsam in der Lage sie zu finden und zu bergen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr nicht harmoniert, aber die Dinge sind nun einmal nicht zu ändern...", klang der Monolog des alten Zauberers ihm noch immer in den Ohren.

‚_Das ist es ja! '_, dachte er zornig. _‚Wir harmonieren viel zu gut! '_

Unschlüssig stand sie nun an der Tür und sah scheu zu ihm herüber. Sie trug noch immer ihren Zopf. Diese Haare machten ihn verrückt. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen intensiver als je zuvor gespürt und als sie sich heute abwesend diese Locke aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, hatte das für ihn den Beigeschmack eines unanständigen Antrags gehabt.

Er war wütend auf sie, weil sie ihn in einer Art und Weise bewegte, wie es schon seit sehr langer Zeit keine Frau mehr getan hatte.

Wütend auf sich, weil er auf sie dermaßen intensiv reagierte, wütend auf Dumbledore und die ganze Welt! Er hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle- seit vielen Jahren.

Nun kam sie daher und seine mühsam erarbeitete Mauer begann zu bröseln wie ein zu trockener Keks.

„Nun setzen Sie sich doch hin!", pflaumte er sie nun barsch an und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

ooooooo

Hermine wurde langsam wütend. Ihrer Ansicht nach hatte sie ihm keinerlei Anlass gegeben, sie so zu behandeln. Allerdings kannte sie ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es einem Tanz auf dem Vulkan glich, ihn in so einer Stimmung zu reizen. Deshalb gehorchte sie einfach stumm und saß mit verschränkten Armen still auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Er blätterte noch einige Minuten in seinen Papieren herum und lehnte sich dann zurück.

„Fangen wir an...", sagte er resigniert und stand dann auf um wieder in sein Wohnzimmer hinüber zu gehen, wo sie schon die erste Rune entschlüsselt hatten.  
Achtlos warf er die beiden großen Kissen auf den hellen Teppich und ging hinüber zu einem antiken Sekretär aus dunklem Nussbaumholz.

Hermine versuchte, möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst zu lenken und nahm eines der Bücher von einem großen Stapel, bevor sie sich auf eines der Kissen setzte.

Flüchtig erhaschte sie einen Blick auf ihn, als er sich ein Glas voll Rotwein eingoss und es in wenigen Zügen austrank. Dann nahm er das Stoffsäckchen mit den beiden Steinen heraus und kam mit finsterer Miene auf sie zu.

‚_Als würde er mich lieber erdolchen.'_, dachte Hermine, während Snape ihr mit einer raschen Bewegung die Rune auf die Stirn zeichnete.

Sie selbst näherte sich ihm nur sehr zögerlich, ärgerte sich dann aber über sich selbst, dass sie sich so sehr von ihm und seinen Launen ins Bockshorn jagen ließ. Mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie ein X auf seiner Stirn nach und erschrak beinahe vor dem düsteren Blick, den er ihr dabei schenkte.

Tief durchatmend streckte sie ihm dann die Hände entgegen, um die Rune Gebo ebenfalls zu berühren.

Ihre Hände lagen kaum ineinander, als Hermine auch schon das Kribbeln verspürte, mit dem sich letztes Mal die Vision vom Versteck der nächsten Rune angekündigt hatte. Sie bemühte sich, sich ganz auf die Empfindungen einzulassen, die sich ihr mitteilten.

Gebo wandelte sich... und wurde zu einer Form, die einem großen M ähnelte... Ehwaz!

Die nächste Rune war Ehwaz...

Sie sah Wälder... viele Bäume... und einer überragte sie alle... sie erkannte das Land als Schweden... und sah einen sehr alten Baum...

‚_Nein, bitte nicht.'_, dachte sie noch, während sie spürte, dass sie schon wieder langsam zu Boden sank.

Als sie dieses Mal langsam erwachte, bemerkte sie gleich am Duft, wo sie lag. Er hatte sie wieder in sein Bett getragen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie auf dem Boden liegen lassen würde. Doch das hatte er nicht, und wieder stand er vor ihr und hielt ihr den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen entgegen, den sie dankbar annahm. Als sie getrunken hatte, versuchte sie ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon wieder meinen Pyjama vergessen..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Er zuckte kurz zurück, als sie ihn an der Stirn berührte, ließ sie dann aber das X auf seine Haut zeichnen. Wie schon beim letzten Mal spürte er ihre Berührung überdeutlich und umklammerte die Rune so fest, dass sich das X in seiner Handfläche abzeichnete.

Schon als sie ihre Hände in seine legte und sie Gebo gemeinsam umfassten, fühlte er dieses warme Gefühl von seiner Hand aufsteigen und den Rest seines Körpers in Besitz nehmen. Er schloss die Augen und die Botschaft der Rune begann sich zu offenbaren.

Das erste was er sah war ein übergroßes X- das Zeichen Gebos, das sich nach und nach zu einem M- ähnlichen Gebilde formte. Er sah rot getünchte Häuser, einen Hafen mit bunten Fischerbooten, große dunkle Wälder und weites flaches Land. Dann einen sehr großen Baum inmitten eines riesigen Waldgebietes. Aus dem Schatten der Wälder tauchten große, schwere Tiere mit braunem Haarkleid und mächtigen Geweihen auf... Elche. Sie mussten also die nächste Rune in Schweden suchen!

Nach einigen Minuten fühlte er eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen, die Wälder verschwammen und tiefe undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein.

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Wie schon beim letzten Mal lag er auf dem Boden seines Wohnzimmers. Wieder lag Hermine weniger als einen Meter neben ihm und wieder plagten ihn fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen.  
Nachdem er zuerst wieder den Schmerztrank für sie beide zubereitet hatte, kniete er sich zu ihr auf den Boden und hob ihren Oberkörper etwas an.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete wieder tief und gleichmäßig.

Einen Augenblick blieb er in dieser Position sitzen und betrachtete sie. Ihre Wimpern waren lang und bogen sich leicht nach oben. Ihre Lippen waren voll und locker.  
Wie sie sich wohl anfühlten?  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken sich schon wieder verselbständigten, seufzte er genervt und trug sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er stand bereit und hielt ihr den Becher mit dem Schmerzmittel hin, als sie die Augen öffnete.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen. Wir sprechen morgen über das Ergebnis.", sagte er knapp als Antwort auf ihre Bemerkung und drehte sich um. Zielstrebig ging er aus dem Schlafzimmer und ließ sie einfach im Bett sitzen.

ooooooo

Hermine beeilte sich, seine Wohnung zu verlassen.

Ungesehen gelangte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Ihr Kopf dröhnte trotz des Tranks und ihre Augen brannten. Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und beschloss am nächsten Morgen, zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen.

Der Schulleiter empfing sie am Nachmittag.

Es tat ihr leid, den alten Mann enttäuschen zu müssen, aber sie wollte diese Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape beenden.

Es war schwierig genug, mit ihm im Unterricht auszukommen, aber seit sie ihn in seinem Zuhause erlebt hatte, fiel es ihr noch schwerer damit umzugehen.

Er verletzte sie mit seiner Schroffheit. Es hatte ihr bisher nichts ausgemacht, dass er sie behandelte wie ein giftiges Insekt, aber seit sie wusste, dass er durchaus anders sein konnte, machte es ihr etwas aus.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr von ihm erfahren. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie würde sich bemühen, ihn im Unterreicht durch ihre Leistungen zufrieden zu stellen. Aber durch ihre gemeinsamen Unternehmungen traf es sie als Person, wenn er sich so abweisend verhielt, und Hermine wollte sich dem nicht mehr aussetzen.

Von all dem sagte sie natürlich nichts. Sie erklärte, dass ihr die Zeit zum Lernen fehle.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte milde.

„Ihre Leistungen in der Schule sind über jeden Tadel erhaben, Miss Granger, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das ändern wird."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie ich Professor Snape bereits erklärt habe, ist es leider nicht möglich, einen von Ihnen zu ersetzen. Sie müssen die Runen gemeinsam bergen... oder scheitern. Und ich möchte Sie wirklich inständig bitten, nicht aufzugeben. Es könnte ein unschätzbares Mittel im Kampf gegen die Todesser bedeuten, wenn Sie erfolgreich sind."

Geknickt stimmte Hermine zu, dass es natürlich nicht an ihr liegen dürfe, dass diese äußerst wichtige Mission scheiterte. Dann gab Dumbledore ihr noch weitere Informationen über ihre nächste Station.

Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass eine der Runen sich in Schweden befindet und herausgefunden, dass ein alter Baumriese, „Old Willow" genannt, als Versteck in Frage käme. Deswegen hatte er ihr auch nahe gelegt, etwas schwedisch zu lernen.

„Eine Camping-Tour durch Schwedens Wälder... das wird bestimmt eine wundervolle Erfahrung.", strahlte Dumbledore sie an.

Sie lächelte gequält und verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen ihre persönlichen Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Hermine mochte die Natur.

Sie konnte sich begeistern für die ursprüngliche Kraft des Meeres oder die stumme Erhabenheit von Natur-Denkmälern... mit einem trockenen und sauberen Hotelzimmer, in das sie zurückkehren konnte, wen sie sich genug begeistert hatte. Zelten im Wald mit Snape... das war nichts, was sie hätte frohlocken lassen! Und sie hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass der Tränkemeister sich ebenfalls erkundigt hatte, ob es nicht möglich sei, diese Zusammenarbeit zu beenden.

Es war ein sehr schwacher Trost, dass sie offenbar, was das betraf, einer Meinung waren.

Am frühen Abend ging sie kurz in Snapes Büro, um die letzten Details ihrer morgigen Reise zu besprechen Er war gewohnt unfreundlich und Hermine reagierte kühl und knapp. An der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Die Hauptbotschaft von ‚Ehwaz' lautet übrigens ‚Zusammenhalt'... Sir!"

Rasch verließ sie das Büro, bevor er ihr boshaftes Grinsen sehen konnte.

Eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war in vollem Gange. Das neue Album der ‚Schwestern des Schicksals' war Anlass genug für eine Feier mit viel Gelächter, Geschmuse und Butterbier. Hermine hatte sich etwas abseits hingesetzt und beobachtete das wilde Treiben. An ihrem Butterbier nippend, lächelte sie Dean Thomas zu, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Sie ahnte, was kommen würde.

Dean hatte ihr in den vergangenen Wochen deutliche Signale zukommen lassen.

Sie gefiel ihm, und er schien fest entschlossen, heute Abend herauszufinden, ob er ihr auch gefiel.

Tat er das?

Sie mochte ihn und fand ihn attraktiv.

Reichte das?

Zu Beginn der Sommerferien hatte sie wieder einmal Victor in Bulgarien besucht.

Sie schrieben sich regelmäßig und sahen sich wenigstens einmal im Jahr. Man konnte es nicht Beziehung nennen, eher... eine partiell leidenschaftliche Freundschaft vielleicht... Sie fühlte sich nicht an ihn gebunden und glaubte nicht, dass es ihm anders ging. Bisher war sie immer davor zurück geschreckt, eine feste Beziehung in der Schule einzugehen. Sie hatte einfach nicht die Energie dafür aufbringen wollen.

Sie war hier, um zu lernen. Ein paar Flirts, mehr hatte es nicht gegeben. Und sie hatte auch nie mehr haben wollen.

Nur jetzt hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr etwas fehlte. Konnte Dean es ihr geben?

Und warum dachte sie in diesem Zusammenhang an Professor Snape?

Innerlich schulterzuckend ließ sie sich auf Deans Annäherungsversuche ein und fand sich wenig später mit ihm in enger Umarmung in einem der weniger benutzten Gänge von Hogwarts wieder.

Er küsste ganz gut...

‚_Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, von Snape geküsst zu werden?'_

Dieser Gedanke war in ihrem Kopf, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Sie bemühte sich, sich auf Dean zu konzentrieren, der sich ernsthaft Mühe gab. Nur seine wild umher wandernden Hände irritierten sie sehr. Sie hielt inne, löste sich von ihm und griff nach seinen Händen.

„Such dir eine Stelle dafür... und dann lass sie da.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Dean guckte erst verdutzt, dann legte er beide Hände auf ihren Po.

„Da gefällt es mir!", grinste er und näherte sich ihr für einen weiteren Kuss.

ooooooo

Severus lief schlecht gelaunt durch die Gänge der Schule. Er hatte heute wieder einmal Aufsicht und weil seine Kollegin- die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor- noch immer im St. Mungos lag, hatte Dumbledore ihn auch zur Aufsicht über ihr Haus bestellt. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war eine wilde Party im Gange und Severus sah stirnrunzelnd auf seine Taschenuhr.

Heute war Donnerstag, das hieß die Schüler würden bis zehn Uhr feiern, bevor er ihnen mehr Punkte abziehen durfte als Minerva je wieder vergeben konnte.

Nachdem er mit strengem Blick darauf geachtet hatte das die Regeln nicht übertreten wurden, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Rundgang durchs Schloss. Bevor er um eine Ecke bog, hörte er aufgeregtes Flüstern.

‚_Ha! '_, dachte er gehässig. _‚Doch noch ein Grund um Gryffindors Chancen auf den Pokal etwas zu schmälern!' _Mit einem Satz war er um die Ecke und bohrte dem jungen Mann vor ihm, seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken.

„Umdrehen!", bellte er und packte sein Gegenüber am Kragen. Innerlich freute er sich schon auf das entsetzte Gesicht des Ertappten. Als Dean sich umdrehte und damit den Blick auf eine rotwangige Hermine freigab, war es das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, das im ersten Moment Überraschung zeigte, gleich darauf aber zu einer Maske aus undurchdringlicher Kälte gefror.  
Er sah Hermine mit eiskaltem Blick strafend an. „30 Punkte von Gryffindor, jeweils!", schnauzte er und hielt den jungen Mann noch immer fest.

„Ich dachte dass sie eine bessere Wahl treffen würden...", sagte er schneidend, sich der Doppeldeutigkeit bewusst und musterte sie intensiv aus seinen schwarzen Augen. „. wie sie ihre Abende verbringen, Miss Granger!", fügte er hochmütig lächelnd hinzu. Damit ließ er von den beiden ab und stapfte wütend davon.

Krachend fiel die Tür seines Wohnbereiches hinter ihm zu. Er pfiff auf die restliche Zeit der Aufsicht. Filch konnte das gut mit übernehmen, er schlich sowieso die halbe Nacht durchs Schloss.  
Er musste morgen früh sehr zeitig aufstehen, damit sie in London ihr Flugzeug nach Stockholm noch erreichten. Hermine war für morgen vom Unterricht befreit worden.

Albus hatte ihm heute in einem Gespräch das genaue Ziel ihrer Reise verraten. Der Baum von dem er visioniert hatte, hieß „Old Willow" und war in einem Waldgebiet zu finden, das sich Tiveden nennt. Laut Dumbledore war dies eine Art Naturschutzprojekt und dort kam kaum jemand hin. Der perfekte Platz für Ehwaz.

‚_Wie kann sie es wagen? ',_ dachte er wütend, während er zu seinem Schrank hinüber ging und eine Flasche Merlot herausnahm.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was genau ihn daran eigentlich störte. Immerhin war sie alt genug und ein Liebesleben konnte man ihr schließlich nicht verbieten.

„Aber nicht hier!", schimpfte er vor sich hin. _‚Nicht da, wo ich sie sehen kann. '_, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

ooooooo

Hermine trennte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Dean, der immer noch über Professor Snape schimpfte.

Sie hatte nicht viel gesagt.

Es war ihr unglaublich peinlich, dass ausgerechnet _er_ sie mit Dean erwischt hatte.

Dieser überraschte und anschließend eiskalte Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie nicht los.

Der Punktabzug machte ihr nichts aus... obwohl er für ihr Gefühl empfindlich hoch ausgefallen war.

Der Gedanke an ihre morgige Reise erfüllte sie mit gelindem Grusel.

Sie hatte bereits alles vorbereitet, so dass sie überpünktlich am Waldrand ankam, wo Snape schon auf sie wartete. Er trug eine Jeans und ein helles Hemd, dass er an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt hatte. Genau wie sie hatte er einen großen Rucksack bei sich und sah ihr abwartend entgegen.

Ihr Herz machte einen ganz und gar unvernünftigen Hüpfer, als sie ihn dort stehen sah. Schüchtern lächelnd grüßte sie ihn. Halb erwartete sie einen Kommentar zum gestrigen Abend, aber er sagte nichts und hielt ihr nur den Kamm hin.

Nachdem der Portschlüssel sie in die Winkelgasse gebracht hatte, taumelte Hermine ein wenig und der Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken hätte sie beinahe umgerissen, aber Snape hatte mit einer raschen Bewegung ihre Hand ergriffen und hielt sie fest. Nach einem prüfenden Blick ließ er sie wieder los und ging voran, um durch den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' zu gehen und sich im Muggel-London ein Taxi zu rufen, das sie zum Flughafen brachte.

Hermine übernahm die Formalitäten beim Einchecken und saß wenig später mit ihm in der Lounge, wo sie auf den Abflug warteten. Er hatte immer noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen und Hermine begann sich immer unbehaglicher zu fühlen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, wusste aber nicht so recht, _wie_ und vor allem _wofür_.

Als sie im Flugzeug saßen, das sie nach Stockholm bringen sollte, merkte sie, dass er nervös den Griff um die Sessellehnen verstärkte, als sie abhoben. Ihr machte das Fliegen nichts aus und sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Und zu ihrer allergrößten Beruhigung schenkte er ihr ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln.

Und ihr bevorstehendes Abenteuer erfüllte sie plötzlich mit viel weniger Grauen, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

ooooooo

Nachdem sie der Bus am frühen Nachmittag am Rande des Naturparks abgesetzt hatte, waren sie nun schon seit einigen Stunden unterwegs und es begann, langsam zu dämmern. Mühsam kämpften sie sich durch den dichten Wald voran. Hermine lief voraus und strauchelte immer wieder einmal, wenn der Boden besonders uneben war oder sich ihre Schuhe in Zweigen und Wurzeln verfingen.

Sie trug, wie er, einen großen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, in dem sie ihr gesamtes Gepäck für die nächsten Tage verstaut hatte. „Warten Sie doch mal!", keuchte er, ließ sich auf einem großen Stein nieder und nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken. Da er außer seinem persönlichen Gepäck auch noch das kleine Zelt und den Proviant trug, war sein Rucksack viel schwerer als er gedacht hatte.

Nun drückte er wie Blei auf seinen Nacken und seine Schultern und verursachte ihm langsam Kopfschmerzen. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und hob den Arm, um seine Schultermuskulatur zu drücken. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und ebenfalls ihren Rucksack abgenommen.

„Sollen wir mal tauschen?", fragte sie leise und fing sich dafür einen sarkastischen Blick Snapes ein.

„Damit ich in einer halben Stunde _beide_ Rucksäcke und Sie tragen muss? Nein, danke. Ich verzichte!", sagte er leicht schmunzelnd und verzog gleich darauf gequält die Lippen, als er mit seinen Finger eine besonders schmerzhafte Stelle traf.  
Sie sah verlegen auf den Boden und kam dann zu ihm herüber.

„Lassen sie mich mal sehen.", sagte sie bestimmt und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Nacken. Sie spürte wie er sich kurz anspannte. Als sie begann, ihre Hände zu bewegen gab er ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen von sich, entspannte sich aber bald. Er schloss genussvoll die Augen, als er spürte wie sich unter ihren Händen die Verspannungen lösten und seine Kopfschmerzen etwas nachließen

Schließlich sprang er mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf.

„Wenn wir nicht weitergehen wird es dunkel, bevor wir einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden haben.", sagte er hektisch um zu überspielen, wie sehr er ihre Berührungen genossen hatte.

Er warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu und ging dann, sich den Rucksack wieder auf seinen Rücken hebend, vor ihr her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Nachdem sie einige Zeit gelaufen waren, kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung.

„Hier ist es gut. Hier bleiben wir für diese Nacht.", stellte Snape fest und ließ seinen Rucksack wieder herunter gleiten. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er mit flinken Bewegungen ein Zelt aufbaute.

_Ein _Zelt?

„Professor?", fragte sie unsicher. „Wo werde ich schlafen?"  
Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und ein hämisches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie selbst keine passende Schlafstätte mitgebracht haben, würde ich sagen: Hier!", sagte er und deutete auf das kleine gelbe Zelt.  
„Natürlich können Sie sich wahlweise auch einen Baum aussuchen.", setzte er gehässig hinzu und machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem Arm.

Hermine seufzte und kniete sich hin, um ihren Schlafsack in das Zelt zu legen. Insgeheim hoffte sie es wäre wie auf der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, und die Räumlichkeit im Inneren erheblich größer ausfallen würde als 2 x 2,50 m. Sie wurde enttäuscht, da sie jede Art von Magie vermeiden mussten, und rollte ihren Schlafsack neben dem von Snape aus.

Inzwischen hatte er ein kleines Feuer angemacht und kramte in seinem Rucksack herum.„Was wollen Sie essen?", fragte er und hielt ihr zwei verschiedene Konserven hin, die sie in einem Londoner Supermarkt besorgt hatten.

„Egal.", winkte sie ab und stand auf, um sich nach einem geeigneten und vor allem ungestörten Plätzchen um zu sehen. Zu ihrem Entzücken fand sie nur ein paar Meter weiter eine kleine Quelle, in der sie sich die Hände und das Gesicht wusch. Nachdem sie zurück kam, war der Eintopf bereits fertig. Sie hatten schweigend gegessen und saßen nun gemeinsam um das kleine Feuer herum.

„Was denken Sie, wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und sah in die knisternden Flammen.  
„Wenn wir morgen zeitig aufbrechen werden wir gegen Mittag bei ‚Old Willow' sein.", gab er matt zurück.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, bis er unvermittelt: „Danke. Die Kopfschmerzen sind viel besser geworden." murmelte und ebenfalls krampfhaft ins Feuer sah.  
„Hmm...", gab sie einsilbig zurück.

Inzwischen war das Feuer herunter gebrannt und es wurde langsam empfindlich kalt. Von überall her drangen fremde Geräusche zu ihnen und Hermine fand es mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr schlimm, sich ihren Schlafplatz mit Professor Snape zu teilen. Im Gegenteil.  
In ihren Schlafsack und den vagen Duft nach Sandelholz gehüllt, den er verströmte, schlief sie schließlich ein.

ooooooo

Es beunruhigte ihn erheblich, sie so nah bei sich zu spüren.

Das kleine Zelt war eng, und dass sie wegen der Tiere auch die Rucksäcke im Zelt verstauen mussten, machte es nicht gemütlicher. Sie hatten in Kilkea Castle zwar schon einmal nebeneinander geschlafen aber das hier war etwas anderes.

Sie würde jede Bewegung und jeden Laut von ihm hören, den er machte. Nachdem er sich einige Zeit gewaltsam wach gehalten hatte, um sich nicht durch irgendetwas eine versehentliche Blöße zu geben, schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und spürte, wie sich etwas an ihn drückte und ihn wärmte.  
Noch immer war er halb versunken in die Erinnerungen an den Traum, den er gerade beendet hatte und nahm nur schwach eine Flut hellbrauner Locken wahr, die sich über seinen Arm und seine Schulter ergoss. In seinem Traum hatte er sie noch viel intensiver gefühlt, sie geschmeckt und berührt. Nun schien sich sein Traum auf sonderbare Weise fortzusetzen.

Er lag auf der Seite und in seinem Arm, die Hand an seine Brust gelegt, schlief Hermine. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen aber der Duft ihres warmen, weichen Körpers ließ ihn zufrieden seufzen.

ooooooo

Als Hermine in der Nacht aufwachte, merkte sie, dass sie schon wieder dicht an ihm lag. Offenbar war es ihr nicht möglich neben Professor Snape zu schlafen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Er schlief noch und ihr erster Impuls war es, sich leise und vorsichtig zurückzuziehen, um dieses Mal wenigstens der Blamage zu entgehen, dass er es bemerkte.

Doch dann wollte die Bewegung die sie vorhatte, ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl in seinem Arm zu liegen.

Sie merkte, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte und sein warmer, holziger Geruch hüllte sie ein.

Daran denkend, wie sein Rücken und sein Nacken sich unter ihren Händen angefühlt hatten, drückte sie ihre Hand noch ein bisschen fester an seine Brust, um auch dort die Muskeln zu spüren, die sich unter dem T-Shirt verbargen.

Zu ihrem größten Bedauern spürte sie, dass er erwachte.

Sie rührte sich nicht und stellte sich schlafend, darauf wartend, dass er sie wecken und verscheuchen würde.

Doch nichts Derartiges geschah.

Er schien einen Moment lang zu zögern, dann entspannte er wieder und seinen tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen nach schien er wieder zu schlafen.

Sie musste wohl selbst noch einmal eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie allein im Zelt und hörte durch die dünnen Zeltwände, wie er mit dem Geschirr klapperte. Sie schälte sich aus ihrem Schlafsack und trat aus dem Zelt heraus. Sich das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, grüßte sie ihn.

Er nickte nur knapp, hielt ihr einen Becher Kaffee hin und meinte, dass sie bald aufbrechen sollten.

Hermine nickte, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen, mit denen sie an die Quelle ging, um sich zu waschen. Dort zog sie sich auch um, und als sie zurückkam hatte er das Zelt schon abgebaut und den Rucksack geschultert. Sie beeilte sich, es ihm gleichzutun und so marschierten sie weiter durch den Wald, den Kompass fest im Blick.

Gegen Mittag wurde Hermine unruhig.

Sie mussten diese „Old Willow" doch bald erreicht haben oder wenigstens sehen können.

Doch nichts in ihrer Umgebung sah auch nur ansatzweise aus wie ein 1000 Jahre alter Baumriese.

Während einer kurzen Rast aßen sie etwas Käse und Brot und machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Marsch kam es Hermine vor, als würden sie im Kreis laufen, aber sie hütete sich, ihr neues, gutes Einvernehmen dadurch zu belasten, dass sie sich beschwerte.

Ihre Geduld wurde dann plötzlich belohnt, als sie aus dem dichten Wald, dessen Blattwerk den Himmel über ihnen verdunkelt hatte, auf eine Lichtung traten und vor ihnen stand unübersehbar „Old Willow".

Es war ein mächtiger, imposanter Baum mit weit ausladender Krone.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließen sie ihre Rucksäcke fallen und machten sich sogleich daran, den Baum abzusuchen. An der Rinde war nichts zu entdecken und erst nachdem sie den Baum mehrere Male umrundet hatte, fiel ihr ein kleines Astloch, etwa zweieinhalb Meter über dem Boden, auf.

„Professor?", rief sie.

Sie zeigte dem herbeikommenden Snape die kleine Vertiefung, und er stellte sich ergeben seufzend an den Baum, die Hände ineinander gelegt.

„Machen Sie schon.", knurrte er.

Hermine kicherte.

„Wir können es auch umgekehrt machen und ich halte sie..."

Er lachte unfroh und machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Sie stellte ihren Fuß in seine Hände, zog sich hoch, und gelangte so in Sichthöhe des Astloches. Es war so schmal, dass ihre Hand gerade hineinpasste. Hermine gruselte es davor, in das Loch hinein zu fassen. Wer wusste schon, was darin lauerte?

Schließlich atmete sie tief durch und griff mit einer raschen Bewegung hinein. Vorsichtig tastete sie in der Höhlung umher. Vertrocknete Blätter raschelten, und sie fühlte ein paar leer geknabberte Nussschalen, die dort herumlagen. Endlich stießen ihre Fingerspitzen an etwas, dass sich wie ein Kiesel anfühlte. Hermine schloss ihre Hand darum und zog sie dann schnell aus dem Loch hervor. Hektisch schüttelte sie die Kellerassel ab, die sie auf ihrer Hand krabbeln sah, und sprang von Snape herunter.

Langsam öffnete sie die Hand und konnte ein Jubeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie erkannte, dass es tatsächlich die Rune ‚Ehwaz' war, die sie dafür belohnte, dass sie ihren Ekel überwunden hatte.

Unverzüglich begannen sie den Rückweg, nachdem Snape die Rune sorgsam verstaut hatte, doch am späten Nachmittag konnte Hermine keinen Fuß mehr vor den anderen setzen. Snape schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er stöhnte gequält auf, als er seinen Rucksack fallen ließ. In Sichtweite floss ein kleiner Bach und Hermine freute sich darauf, sich darin zu erfrischen. Doch zuerst bauten sie das Zelt auf und suchten Feuerholz zusammen. Dann nahm Hermine ihre Sachen und ging zum Bach. Sie bemerkte, dass er es ihr gleichtat und diskreterweise ein ganzes Stück weit dem Bachlauf folgte, bevor er anfing sich zu waschen.

Durch einige tiefhängende Trauerweidenzweige sah sie, dass er sich das Hemd auszog und den Kopf ins Wasser tauchte.

Hastig zog sie den Kopf zurück. Es ging nun wirklich nicht an, dass sie ihren halbbekleideten Lehrer anstarrte!

Sie wusch sich selbst, zog ein frisches Hemd an und kehrte zum Lagerplatz zurück, an dem Snape wenige Minuten später ebenfalls auftauchte. Schweigend bereiteten sie sich ihre Mahlzeit zu, die wiederum aus Eintopf bestand und krochen dann, als es dunkel und kalt zu werden begann, einvernehmlich ins Zelt und in ihre Schlafsäcke.

Es fiel Hermine trotz ihrer Erschöpfung schwer den Schlaf zu finden, den sie für den Fußmarsch morgen sicher brauchen würde.

Sie lauschte eine Weile Snapes tiefen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

„Professor?", hauchte sie fragend.

Er antwortete nicht. Er schlief.

Und kurzentschlossen und ohne sich nach einem Grund zu fragen, rutschte sie vorsichtig an ihn heran und legte sich in seinen Arm, den Kopf und eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt. Zufrieden seufzend entspannte sie sich, als sie seinen Herzschlag hörte und tief den Geruch nach Sandelholz einatmete, der ihr so willkommen geworden war..

ooooooo

Er lag still und mit geschlossenen Augen da und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Dieses stille Verständnis und dieses gemeinsame „Auf-Etwas-Hinarbeiten" war ihm noch nie so leicht und gleichzeitig so verdammt schwergefallen wie mit ihr. Als er heute Morgen richtig aufgewacht war, hatte er sie friedlich schlafend in seinem Arm gefunden. Einige Minuten hatte er sie angesehen und ihre Wärme genossen. Er hatte ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht gestrichen um sie zu betrachten.

Sie hatte ganz entspannt ausgesehen, so wie er sie nun schon zweimal bei den Entschlüsselungen gesehen hatte. Trotzdem war das hier etwas anderes, jetzt war sie nicht ohnmächtig, sondern schlief nur. Vorsichtig hatte er sich befreit und den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes als an sie denken können. Irgendwie konnte er sich ihr immer weniger entziehen und das war etwas, dass ihm mehr Angst machte als Voldemort es je gekonnt hatte.

Nachdem sie Ehwaz gefunden hatten, waren sie wieder ein ganzes Stück zurück gelaufen bis sie beide so erschöpft waren, das sie sich zur Rast entschlossen hatten.

Nun lag sie ruhig neben ihm und schien zu schlafen.

_‚Warum zum Teufel kann ich nicht an etwas anderes denken? Immerhin ist sie meine Schülerin. '_, dachte er und hasste diesen Gedanken aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Professor?", riss ihn ihre sanfte Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und bevor er irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, rutschte sie zu ihm herüber und presste wohlig seufzend ihren Körper an seinen.

Er lag einfach nur da. An jedem anderen Ort wäre er von ihr abgerückt aber diese Nacht unter freiem schwedischem Himmel war ziemlich kalt und es fühlte sich unendlich gut an, sie zu spüren. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie seufzend enger zu sich heran. Seine Hand ruhte jetzt zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und ihre Lippen berührten kaum merklich seine Halsbeuge.

Sein Verstand schrie ihm förmlich zu, dass er das hier sofort beenden und so weit wie möglich von ihr abrücken sollte, aber sein Gefühl sagte, dass nichts Verwerfliches dabei war. Es war kalt und immerhin schlief sie. Einen Augenblick später versteifte er sich merklich, als ihn eine Erkenntnis wie ein brutaler Schlag traf.

Sie hatte ihn angesprochen! Sie schlief gar nicht! Und sie war absichtlich an ihn heran gerückt, weil sie dachte, dass **_er_** schlief... seine Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren.

ooooooo

Hermines Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen, als sie spürte, dass er sie näher zu sich heran zog.

Seine Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken lag schickte heiße Wellen durch ihren Körper. Sie bewegte sacht den Kopf und ihre Lippen berührten seinen Hals. Die weiche Haut dort roch so gut... sie gab dem Impuls nach, der ihr eingab, einen winzigen Kuss auf die pulsierende Ader zu drücken.

Er sog den Atem ein und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Sie fuhr fort, kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen und strich zaghaft über seine Brust. Langsam erreichte sie mit den Lippen seine Kieferknochen und hielt einen winzigen Moment inne, um abzuwarten, ob er sich ihr zuwenden würde.

ooooooo

Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und er schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. Zaghaft näherte er sich ihren Lippen und als sie seine berührten war es, als ob vor seinen Augen ein Meer kleiner Lichter explodierte. Ganz zart koste er ihre vollen Lippen und seufzte leise auf, als sie diese Bewegungen erwiderte.

Endlich löste er sich von ihr und atmete zittrig aus. „Wir sollten das nicht tun...", flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Sie nickte und kuschelte sich schweigend an ihn.

„Es ist spät, wir sollten schlafen.", sagte er schließlich und hielt sie weiterhin fest in seiner Umarmung, als wolle er sich an diesen Augenblick klammern und ihn nie mehr loslassen. Sie nickte stumm und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

6


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Hermine lag noch lange wach. Sie wollte keinen Atemzug von ihm verpassen, denn sie ahnte, dass es am Morgen so sein würde, als habe es diese Küsse nie gegeben.

Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

Es war ein schwacher Moment und er würde sich morgen dafür verachten, eine Schülerin geküsst zu haben.

Würde er _sie_ verachten?

Plötzlich ängstlich geworden presste sie noch enger an ihn.

Dass er sie noch immer festhielt, beruhigte sie zutiefst und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht darum, nicht dem drängenden Bedürfnis nachzugeben, seine Haut wieder mit ihren Lippen zu berühren.

Dean!

Wie ein Schlag traf sie die Erinnerung an ihren Klassenkameraden.

Seine Liebkosungen waren um einiges stürmischer gewesen, als die scheuen, zaghaften Berührungen Snapes und hatten sie doch nicht annähernd so sehr bewegt. Es schien ihr unvorstellbar, dass sie noch vor zwei Tagen...

Nein! Jede Empfindung für ihn war wie weggewischt und Hermine wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder würde berühren können. Die Erinnerung an diese Nacht würde sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz in sich bergen.

Als sie erwachte, war sie wieder allein.

Sie vergrub ihre Nase für einen Moment in Snapes leerem Schlafsack und seufzte, als sein Duft sie noch einmal umhüllte. Dann setzte sie sich auf, schlug mit einer energischen Geste ihren Schlafsack zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung, ehe sie aus dem Zelt trat.

Snape saß am Feuer, ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

Als er sie hörte, hielt er eine Tasse mit Kaffee hoch.

Mit einem gehauchten "Danke" nahm sie sie entgegen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stein.

Eine Zeitlang starrte sie ins Feuer und nippte erst einige Male an dem heißen Getränk, bevor sie aufsah.

Sein Blick ruhte ruhig und ernst auf ihr.

Dann erwiderte er für einen kurzen Moment ihr schüchternes Lächeln und stand dann auf um zu beginnen, ihre Sachen zu packen.

Hermine leerte rasch ihre Tasse und half ihm.

Die Rückreise verlief glatt und ohne Probleme. Sie sprachen nicht viel.

Snape wirkte still und in sich gekehrt, doch als sie sich in der Eingangshalle voneinander trennten.

Das Schloss war leer, da gerade ein Quidditch-Spiel lief, und Hermine machte sich daran nachzuholen, was sie am Freitag im Unterricht verpasst hatte. Als sie hörte, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum sich wieder füllte, legte sie seufzend ihre Feder beiseite und machte sich auf, um Dean zu suchen. Er kam ihr mit einem freudigen Aufblitzen in den Augen entgegen und Hermine hasste sich dafür, was sie ihm antun musste. Sie reichte ihm die Hände um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, doch er beugte sich vor und hatte ihr rasch einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Die Erinnerung an andere, schmalere Lippen drängte sich ihr unweigerlich auf und leise sagte sie: „Komm... ich muss mit dir reden..."

Seine Hand umfassend zog sie ihn mit sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich schließlich mit ihm unter einen Baum am See.

So behutsam wie möglich erklärte sie ihm, dass es ihr Leid tue, aber dass sie sich im Moment keinen festen Freund wünsche. Deans fassungsloses und zorniges Gesicht versetzte ihr einen Stich. Lange schwieg er.

„Es ist wegen Professor Snape, stimmts?", brachte er dann wütend hervor.

Hermine verkrampfte sich und sah erschrocken auf. Dean starrte auf den See hinaus und riss mit fahrigen Bewegungen Blätter von einem Zweig.

„Du hast Angst, dass er Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abziehen könnte... dieser Fiesling..."

Sie entspannte sich wieder. „Nein...", flüsterte sie.

„Nein... das ist es nicht... es war falsch von mir, dich zu küssen... bitte sei mir nicht böse... "

Dean stand auf.

„Da verlangst du ein bisschen viel von mir... meinst du nicht?"

Wütend funkelte er sie an und stapfte dann davon, den Zweig weit von sich schleudernd. Hermine barg das Gesicht in den Händen und blieb noch lange auf dem Baumstamm sitzen.

ooooooo

Forschen Schrittes ging er um den See herum. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten unten an seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und sich wie ein Tier im Käfig vorzukommen. Kurz entschlossen hatte er seine gewohnte Arbeitskleidung angezogen und war zu einem Spaziergang um den See aufgebrochen.  
Wenn jemand fragen würde, würde er einfach sagen dass er Aufsicht hatte. Immerhin war das Quidditch-Spiel gerade beendet und eine Menge Schüler würden den lauen Abend nutzen um noch eine Runde im See zu schwimmen oder sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen.

_‚Um in dunklen Ecken herum zu knutschen!'_, dachte er misslaunig.  
Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn direkt zu Hermine und Dean Thomas. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie sonderlich gemocht, aber dass er ausgerechnet ein Auge auf Hermine geworfen hatte, schmälerte seine Chancen die Prüfung in Zaubertränke zu bestehen, gewaltig.

Damit besaß er nämlich etwas sehr Kostbares und wusste es mit Sicherheit nicht einmal zu schätzen.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Lippen. Er musste sichergehen das ihre nicht mehr darauf lagen, so deutlich konnte er sie noch immer spüren. Am liebsten hätte er gestern alle Vernunft über Bord geworfen und sie einfach geliebt. Ihre sanften Berührungen hatte er nicht nur auf seiner Haut gespürt. Sie hatten sein Innerstes erreicht und ein kleines schwaches Feuer darin entflammt, das ihn nun wärmte. Er hatte schon einige Beziehungen gehabt, aber keine Frau hatte er jemals bis so tief in sein Herz und seinen Verstand gespürt, wie sie gestern. Ihre Küsse waren wie Honig auf seiner Seele gewesen. _‚Was will sie denn mit einem Trottel wie Thomas?'_, dachte er gereizt als er plötzlich erregtes Stimmengewirr vernahm.

„...war falsch von mir, dich zu küssen... bitte sei mir nicht böse.."., sagte die junge Frau, deren Stimme er überall erkannt hätte, gerade.  
„Da verlangst du ein bisschen viel von mir.. meinst du nicht?", erwiderte der Junge, mit dem sie sprach, zornig. Einen Moment später sah er Dean Thomas mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht weggehen. Hatte sie ihm gerade den Laufpass gegeben? Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war das wohl der Fall. Etwas langsamer setzte er seinen Weg fort und fand sie wenig später, auf einem Baumstamm sitzend und auf den See blickend.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie wieder in seine Arme gerissen und sie geküsst, denn ihre Lippen fehlten ihm bereits, obwohl er sie erst einmal gespürt hatte. Stattdessen näherte er sich ihr langsam und sprach sie ungewöhnlich sanft an.  
„Miss Granger?", fragte er. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an.  
„Gehen Sie zurück ins Schloss...", sagte er und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Bitte...", fügte er leise hinzu und schluckte hart.  
Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und etwas schien sich verändert zu haben. In diesem Augenblick war Hogwarts weit weg und die restliche Welt einfach nicht existent.  
Dann unterbrach er den Blickkontakt, indem er seine Augen schloss und ausatmete. Mit einem schmal zusammengekniffenen Mund drehte er sich ruckartig von ihr weg und ging eiligen Schrittes davon.

ooooooo

Hermine kehrte tief in Gedanken versunken zum Schloss zurück, nachdem Snape sie gebeten hatte zu gehen.

Dieser Blick...

Sie hatte sich geirrt. Nichts war vergessen. Sie musste nur die Augen schließen und sah ihn wieder vor sich, spürte ihn wieder an sich, fühlte, wie seine Hand sie berührte, wie sein Mund ihre Lippen liebkoste.

Es kam ihr sehr gelegen, dass alle glaubten, sie sei Deans wegen so abwesend. Tatsächlich hatte sie keinen Gedanken für ihn übrig, den alles in ihrem Kopf kreiste nur noch um diese festen schmalen Lippen, die sie auf ihren gespürt hatte. Es war unvernünftig, dass war ihr klar. Nie würde mehr sein, zwischen ihr und... Severus. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn in Gedanken beim Vornamen zu nennen. Snape war ein anderer.

Severus war es, der mit diesen wenigen, sanften Küssen ihr Herz berührt hatte.

Nein... vorher schon... sie dachte an das prickelnde Gefühl, das seine Nähe im Schrank bei ihr ausgelöst hatte... und diese Umarmung an den Klippen von Bunglass... und dieses behütete Gefühl, als er sie instinktiv vor der Fledermaus in der Krypta beschützt hatte...

Glücklich verbrachte sie die Abende bei ihm.

Sie sprachen nicht viel, berührten nur die Runen-Thematik, doch ihr wollte es scheinen, als hätte sie sich nie zufriedener gefühlt, als wenn sie in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saß und las. Einzig dieses unvernünftige Sehnen nach Berührungen schmerzte sie, doch es war vermessen zu glauben, dass er sich ihr je wieder so nähern würde.

‚_Severus'_, dachte sie, wenn sie ihn beobachtete, wie er mit seiner Brille im Sessel saß und Texte studierte, so ruhig und konzentriert... und so unglaublich attraktiv, dass sie sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht aufzuspringen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen, um ihm auch körperlich nahe zu sein. Denn sie fühlte sich ihm nahe. Trotz all der Distanz, die er so peinlich genau wahrte, fühlte sie sich ihm verbunden. Sie konnte ihm inzwischen seine Stimmung vom Gesicht ablesen, ohne dass er sprach und war dankbar für die Blicke stummen Verständnisses, die sie manchmal wechselten.

Als sie sich für die Entschlüsselung von Ehwaz verabredeten, wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie kaum daran dachte, was die Visionen ihnen zeigen würden. Sie freute sich einzig und allein darauf, ihn wieder berühren zu dürfen. Mit freudig klopfendem Herzen stand sie an diesem Abend vor seiner Tür und wartete darauf, das er sie herein bitten würde.

ooooooo

Heute hatte er beinahe den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken können als daran, das sie heute wieder den Abend mit ihm verbringen würde… wenn auch unfreiwillig.  
Er hatte diesmal den Schmerztrank schon vorbereitet und auf den kleinen Tisch am Kamin gestellt. Sie bewegte sich diesmal so selbstverständlich in seinen Räumen, dass er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Mit schnellen Handgriffen richtete sie die beiden Kissen auf dem Boden her und setzte sich.

Severus tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihr gegenüber auf das Kissen das sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Nachdem er Ehwaz in der Hand hielt, schuf er wieder den magischen Kreis um sie beide der es ihnen ermöglichte sich von der restlichen Welt loszulösen und die Botschaft der Rune zu empfangen.

Hermines Fingerspitze zeichnete das M auf seine Stirn und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie dabei heute besonders vorsichtig.  
Sie berührten sich an den Händen und nach wenigen Momenten erschien das M vor seinem inneren Auge.

Es löste sich langsam auf und nahm die Gestalt einer Figur an, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer spiegelverkehrten Eins hatte. Dann spürte er das vertraute Gefühl unendlich zu fallen und sah karges, weites Land, felsige Regionen mit spärlicher Vegetation, eine herrliche Küste mit steil aufragenden Felsen und eine wunderschöne große Grotte mit vielen unterirdischen Seen. Erst die vielen Mühlen und die kleinen Gässchen mit den urigen Häusern aus grob behauenen Steinen brachten ihn auf die Idee, das er sich in Portugal befand... dort würden sie also die nächste Rune suchen müssen. Das langsame Ausblenden der Bilder war ihm nun schon genauso vertraut wie die tiefe Schwärze die darauf folgte.

Als er seine Augen öffnete galt sein erster Blick Hermine. Wie gehabt schien sie noch zu schlafen.

Die Kopfschmerzen schienen mit jeder Vision schwächer zu werden. Trotzdem war er dankbar für den Becher mit dem Schmerztrank, den er in einem Zug ausleerte. Diesmal kniete er sich neben Hermine auf den Boden und barg sie vorsichtig in seinen Armen. Ihre rosigen Wangen zeigten ihm, dass ihr die Visionen auch immer weniger auszumachen schienen. Er hob sie wieder hoch und sog ihren Duft ein, den er seit der Nacht in dem kleinen Zelt so vermisst hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie dieses Mal auf dem großen Sofa im Wohnzimmer ab und deckte sie mit seiner Decke zu.

Gerade wollte er weggehen, als er in der Bewegung innehielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er hockte sich neben sie und betrachtete ihren Schlaf. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er ihr wieder diese widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich immer aus ihrem Zopf löste und wegen der er sie im Unterricht so angeblafft hatte. Sein Finger wanderte weiter zu ihren Wangenknochen und ihrem Kinn. Er zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann sacht über ihre Lippen. Wie weich und voll sie waren. Wie gut sie sich angefühlt hatten...

Mit düsterem Blick schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst und stand auf, um in sein privates Labor hinüber zu gehen.

ooooooo

Hermine schloss die Augen, als er die Rune auf ihre Stirn zeichnete, und es brauchte ein wenig länger, bis sich die Vision einstellen wollte, da sie mit aller Macht noch seine kühlen Hände in ihren spüren wollte.

Doch schließlich gewann Ehwaz die Beherrschung über sie, und sie sah, wie Laguz sich bildete und sie nach Portugal schickte. Hermine kannte die Landschaft, die sich ihr zeigte, denn sie war einmal mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub dort gewesen. Sie hatte jedoch kaum Zeit sich über das angenehme nächste Reiseziel zu freuen, als die inzwischen bekannte Schwärze sie einhüllte, und sie zu Boden sank.

Als sie erwachte registrierte sie verwirrt, dass sie dieses Mal nicht in seinem Bett lag, sondern auf der Couch. Seine Bettdecke war jedoch über sie gebreitet und verstohlen sog sie den Sandelholzduft ein, der von ihr ausging.

Severus war nicht zu sehen, doch sie hörte Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Raum, der, wie sie wusste, sein Labor beherbergte. Auf dem Tischchen neben dem Sofa stand der Schmerztrank, den er ihr vor der Entschlüsselung gezeigt hatte. Sie angelte danach und leerte den Becher in großen Zügen. Dann ließ sie sich noch einmal zurücksinken, doch als sie hörte, dass er sich näherte, setzte sie sich rasch auf.

„Portugal...", sagte sie, als er sie fragend musterte.

Er nickte und sie erklärte: „Ich kenne die Gegend... ich war schon einmal da..."

„Lassen Sie uns morgen darüber sprechen.", meinte er leise.

Hermine senkte den Blick, starrte einen Augenblick lang auf den Boden und erhob sich dann.

„Gut.", sagte sie knapp und leise.„Danke für die Decke."

„Morgen Nachmittag dann?", wandte sie sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um.

Da war er wieder.

Dieser beinahe wilde Blick , mit dem er sie ansah und der ihr durch und durch ging.

Gebannt blieb Hermine stehen, bis er sich räusperte, den Blickkontakt unterbrach und stumm nickte.

Am nächsten Nachmittag besprachen sie die Einzelheiten der Reise. Sie vermuteten, dass die große Grotte, die ihnen beiden besonders aufgefallen war, das Versteck von Laguz sein würde. Laguz stand unter anderem für Intuition und Unterbewusstsein.

Hermine hatte das ungewisse Gefühl, dass sie _ihr_ Unterbewusstsein lieber gar nicht genauer betrachten sollte.

Doch sie machte sich frohen Herzens an die Vorbereitungen, und saß am Freitagnachmittag wieder in einem Flugzeug, das sie diesmal nach Lissabon bringen sollte. Am Flughafen mieteten sie sich ein Auto und Hermine kutschierte sie sicher in das kleine Dorf Condeixa, in dem Hermine zwei Zimmer in einer Pension gebucht hatte. Der kleine weiße Bau lag in den Hügeln versteckt, etwas entfernt vom Dorf gelegen. Unauffällig bleiben hieß die Devise und Hermine zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als Severus sie als seine Nichte vorstellte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das bei einem Mann in Begleitung einer jüngeren Frau in Muggelkreisen so viel hieß, wie „das ist meine heimliche Geliebte".

Das Grinsen der Pensionsbesitzerin, die ihnen augenzwinkernd zwei Schlüssel von benachbarten Zimmern aushändigte, ignorierte sie und beeilte sich ihr Zimmer zu erreichen, bevor auch sie sich ein breites Grinsen gönnte.

‚_Er hätte das halt vorher mit mir absprechen sollen.'_, dachte sie, und freute sich darauf, ihm seinen Fauxpas bei Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben.

7


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Nachdem sie in dem kleinen Dorf in Portugal angekommen waren und ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten, saß er nun auf seinem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei der Autofahrt, die sie hierher gebracht hatte.

Hermine hatte den kleinen Leihwagen wieder sicher über verstaubte Straßen und durch unzählige kleine Dörfer bis hierher gefahren. Heimlich hatte er ihr konzentriertes Gesicht beobachtet und geschmunzelt, als er entdeckte, dass dieser Gesichtsausdruck sich nur unwesentlich von dem unterschied, den sie aufsetzte wenn sie sich auf das Gelingen eines Trankes konzentrierte.

Er traf sie auf dem Weg zum Abendessen auf dem Gang und lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie gemeinsam in den gemütlichen Speiseraum hinunter gingen.  
Sie hatte ein hübsches weißes Sommerkleid mit bunten Blüten an, das nur von zwei schmalen Spaghettiträgern auf ihren Schultern gehalten wurde. Sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen über ihre Reise, die Zimmer und das Essen.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir die Grotte finden.", sagte sie über ihr Abendessen hinweg und sah ihn mit enthusiastischem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ein Hoch auf Ihren Fleiß, Herm.. Miss Granger.", antwortete er und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Paella.

Das restliche Essen verlief relativ schweigend und er verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, als er aufstand.

Die Sonne schien noch, obwohl es langsam auffrischte und die Intensität des Windes zunahm.

Er schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen durch das klare Wasser der kleinen Bucht, die er von seinem Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Nach dem Essen hatte er beschlossen, noch ein wenig zu schwimmen und war allein an den Strand gegangen. Er hatte Hermine absichtlich nicht gefragt ob sie mitkommen wollte. Er versuchte gerade, emotional wieder von ihr abzurücken. Dabei war die Vorstellung von ihr in einem Badeanzug nicht gerade hilfreich. Gerade wollte er wieder an Land schwimmen, weil das Wasser immer kälter wurde, als er einen anderen Schwimmer bemerkte der, einige Meter entfernt, ebenfalls in der Bucht schwamm. Er stöhnte innerlich auf, als er erkannte um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Augenscheinlich hatte Hermine die selbe Idee gehabt und war nach dem Abendessen noch zum Schwimmen gegangen. Sie gestikulierte wild mit einem Arm als sie ihn erkannte und im ersten Moment setzte sein Herzschlag kurz aus, weil er dachte sie wäre in Schwierigkeiten, bis er begriff das sie versuchte ihm Zeichen zu geben.  
Er schwamm zu ihr hin. „Ich habe den Eingang gefunden…", schnaufte sie und ruderte mit den Armen, um sich über Wasser zu halten.

„Wo?" erwiderte er knapp und machte mit seinen Händen ebenfalls ungeduldige Bewegungen, um nicht unterzugehen.  
„Kommen Sie, ich muss raus. Ich erfriere.", bibberte Hermine nun und schwamm in Richtung Land.

Er erreichte den Strand vor ihr und beeilte sich, aus dem kalten Wasser zu kommen und sich in sein Badetuch zu wickeln, das er auf einem Stein abgelegt hatte. Hermine kam gerade aus dem Wasser und Severus seufzte als er sein Vorhaben, sich gefühlsmäßig wieder von ihr zu entfernen, durch diesen Anblick stark gefährdet sah. Sie hatte ihren Zopf ausgewrungen und kam nun schnell zu ihm herüber um den kalten Wind auf ihrer nassen Haut, ebenfalls mit einem Handtuch abzumildern. Sie trug einen schön geschnittenen knappen Bikini der ihre Vorzüge viel zu gut zur Geltung brachte. Auf ihrer Haut glitzerten die Wassertropfen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, wie kleine Perlen. Er bemühte sich wirklich, sie nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren, konnte aber den Blick kaum von ihr nehmen.

Sie hatte eine sehr schöne schmale Figur und sah in diesem bisschen Stoff einfach hinreißend aus.

Schnell hatte er ihr Handtuch aufgehoben und legte es ihr um die schmalen Schultern. Einen Augenblick zu lange ruhten seine Hände auf ihr. Sie zitterte und er rieb mit seinen Händen leicht über ihre Schultern um sie zu wärmen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn aus ihren warmen braunen Augen intensiv an, bevor sie eine Hand hob und ihm eine tropfende Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihre Hand hielt inne und blieb einige Herzschläge lang auf seiner Wange liegen, bis er den Blickkontakt jäh unterbrach und sich abwandte.„Wo ist der Eingang?", fragte er beinahe grob und trocknete sich mit einem weiteren Handtuch ab, bevor er in sein Hemd schlüpfte.

„Da hinten, unter dem Wasserspiegel. Heute ist es schon zu kalt und zu dunkel. Wir werden morgen wieder schwimmen müssen.", erwiderte sie, noch immer zitternd und sich ebenfalls schnell abtrocknend.

ooooooo

Hermine zog ihr Kleid über ihren nassen Bikini und schweigend gingen sie zur Pension zurück, wo sie sich vor ihren Zimmertüren trennten. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, versuchte sie ein wenig zu lesen, doch sie gab es rasch wieder auf, da sie sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Unruhig ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab und trat schließlich auf den Balkon hinaus, der über die gesamte Hausbreite ging. Sie zwang sich, nicht in sein Zimmer zu schauen, das ebenfalls einen Zugang zum Balkon hatte. Da war etwas in seinem Blick... doch er wandte sich jedes Mal wieder von ihr ab, und stieß sie so zurück. Hermine seufzte. Unsinn! Was sollte denn da auch sein?

Sie wusste, dass sie eine gewisse Wirkung auf Männer hatte, aber das hier war ein Lehrer und er wünschte sicherlich nichts weniger, als von einer Schülerin belästigt zu werden. Und doch wurde sie immer wieder schwach, wenn sie ihn an sich spürte und es kribbelte ihr in den Fingern ihn zu berühren.

In Gedanken vertieft starrte sie auf die kleine Bucht hinaus, als sie hörte, das eine Tür sich öffnete. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Ein vertraut herb-holziger Geruch verriet ihr, das Severus hinter ihr stand. Er trat neben sie und legte die Hände auf das Geländer. Hermine sah auf. Irgendwie wirkte er... untypisch... ein bisschen unsicher...

„Hermine, ich muss Sie mal etwas fragen...", begann er, und seine vorsichtige und bemüht konzentrierte Aussprache kam ihr etwas merkwürdig vor.

Er schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Die Wirtin hat einen Strauss rote Rosen und eine Flasche mit irgendeinem fürchterlich süßen Getränk in mein Zimmer gestellt."

Wieder schwieg er und Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

Offensichtlich hatte er eine nicht unerhebliche Menge dieses 'fürchterlich süßen ' alkoholischen Getränks konsumiert... Severus war ein bisschen betrunken!

Schließlich sprach er weiter. „Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte er und sah Hermine ehrlich ahnungslos an.

Jetzt grinste sie tatsächlich.

„Nun...", sie fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen, um sich ihre Worte zurecht zulegen.

„Sie haben mich als ihre Nichte vorgestellt... "

Völliges Unverständnis spiegelte sich in seiner Miene.

„Wir wirken offenbar nicht sehr... verwandt... und es ist bei Muggeln ein abgegriffener Ausdruck für... 'heimliche Geliebte'..."

Sie sah förmlich, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete, bis er die Information in ihrer vollen Tragweite begriffen hatte.

„Sie meinen, die Frau glaubt, Sie wären meine Geliebte?", vergewisserte er sich leise.

Hermine nickte und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein überaus amüsiertes Grinsen, das in ein leises Glucksen überging.

Eine Weile kicherten sie gemeinsam vor sich hin und sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von dem vergnügten Funkeln in seinen Augen, als sie zu ihm trat.

ooooooo

Langsam hob sie die Hand und berührte sacht seinen Kieferknochen. Er seufzte und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie schloss die Augen und kam ihm noch näher. Inzwischen hatte er ihre Finger umfasst und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Vorsichtig hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche und legte sie dann an seine Brust, als wollte er sie an seinem Herzen bergen. Sie seufzte leise und umfing ihn mit ihrem anderen Arm.

„Severus.", flüsterte sie, bereits ganz nah an seinem Gesicht.„Hermine, nicht..", antwortete er matt, näherte sich aber weiter ihren Lippen. „Wir sollten nicht...", sagte er gequält und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem.  
Seine Lippen spielten zärtlich und leidenschaftlich mit ihrem Mund und er zog sie mit seinem freien Arm fest an sich.  
Dann, als sei er aus einer Trance erwacht, ließ er sie los.

„Nein! ", stieß er heftig atmend hervor, nachdem er sich aus diesem Kuss gelöst hatte. Er ließ sie ohne weiteres Wort auf dem Balkon stehen und floh förmlich in sein Zimmer. Fahrig hob er einen seiner Schuhe, die mitten im Zimmer standen, auf und hielt ihn in der Hand.

_‚Warum kann ich das nicht bleiben lassen?', _fluchte er in Gedanken und warf den Schuh schwungvoll an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Verdammt!", schimpfte er dann und zog seine Balkontür energisch ins Schloss.

Der nächste Morgen war ein trüber Tag und schon gleich nach dem Frühstück waren sie aufgebrochen um nach Laguz zu suchen. Nachdem sie den Strand erreicht hatten, zogen sie ihre Sachen aus und versteckten sie in einer kleinen Spalte zwischen zwei Steinen, damit nicht jemand auf die Idee kam, sich einen Scherz damit zu erlauben. Außerdem wollten sie nicht, das jemand ahnte das sie sich in der Grotte befanden. Das Wasser war heute noch kälter als gestern und Severus sog scharf den Atem ein, als er bis zum Bauch ins Meer hinein lief. Dann straffte er sich und ließ sich fallen.

„Woooh... Verdammt ist das kalt.", zischte er und beeilte sich, sich durch Schwimmen aufzuwärmen.  
Hermine war inzwischen auch im Wasser und fluchte kurz, als sie völlig darin versank. Sie schwamm schneller um ihn einzuholen. Er bewegte sich auf der Stelle und wartete bis sie heran gekommen war.

„Wo soll der Eingang sein?", fragte er zähneklappernd.„Dort hinten, zwischen den zwei Felsen...", gab sie zurück und nickte mit dem Kopf, um ihm eine vage Richtung anzugeben.  
Sie schwammen näher an die Steine heran. Dann nickte sie ihm zu und tauchte unter. Er tat es ihr gleich und nach wenigen kräftigen Schwimmstößen kam er wieder an die Oberfläche.  
Sie war kurz vor ihm aufgetaucht und ihre langen Haare hingen ihr wild ins Gesicht. Hermine hustete kurz und strich sich dann mit beiden Händen die Haare zurück. Suchend sah er sich um.  
Sie befanden sich in einer Grotte, von deren Decke Tropfsteine in sämtlichen Variationen und Größen hingen. Schmale Steinspalten dazwischen ließen schummriges Tageslicht zu ihnen herein. Die Aushöhlung erstreckte sich weit nach hinten und Hermine war schon einige Meter voraus geschwommen, bevor er ihr folgte. Sie erreichten eine winzige Landzunge und stiegen aus dem Wasser.

Sie trug wieder diesen Bikini, der ihr so hervorragend stand. Er betrachtete sie still. Sie bezauberte ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Gestern hatte er sich für seine Schwäche verflucht, heute sehnte er sich bereits wieder nach ihren Lippen. Wie zart und weich sie seinen Mund berührt hatten, wie sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte… Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Erinnerung zu vertreiben.  
_‚Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort... falsches Leben!'_, setzte er seine Gedanken fort und folgte ihr, denn sie war schon weitergegangen und in einen unterirdischen See gestiegen.

„Da!" Sie zeigte auf eine Tropfsteinsäule auf einer kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Sees.

„Ja... ein perfektes Versteck..." gab er zurück.  
Glücklicherweise war dieser See etwas wärmer als das Meer und so fielen die Bewegungen etwas leichter.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Insel erreicht und Hermine zog sich bereits aus dem Wasser. Als er ebenfalls an Land gegangen war, suchte sie bereits fieberhaft nach Laguz.

„Sie ist hier… sie ist hier!", rief Hermine begeistert und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an.

Vorsichtig berührte sie die Rune, die in den Stalagmiten eingelassen war und versuchte, sie herauszunehmen.  
„Sie sitzt fest.", sagte sie enttäuscht und wandte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Lippen waren blau vor Kälte und sie zitterte leicht.  
Nachdem auch er es einige Minuten erfolglos versucht hatte, war Hermine mit einem langen, schmalen Stein wieder herangekommen und versuchte nun, vor dem Tropfstein kniend, die Rune aus dem Stein heraus zu hebeln.

„Ich frage mich eins..", sagte er plötzlich und hockte sich nah hinter sie.  
Seine Brust berührte ihren Rücken, als seine Hände sich auf ihre Arme legten.  
Hermine setzte den Steinhebel erneut an und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung fiel der kleine Stein ihr in die aufgehaltene Hand.

ooooooo

„Wir müssen uns berühren...", flüsterte Hermine, fassungslos das kleine Steinchen in ihrer Hand betrachtend.

Einen Moment lang blieb Severus noch hinter ihr sitzen, ebenfalls ihre Hand schauend, erhob sich dann aber hastig. Hermine fühlte von ihrem Rücken aus die Kälte in ihren Körper zurückkehren und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie reichte ihm den Stein, in dem Laguz eingraviert war und sah zu, wie er sie in einer Tasche in seiner Badehose verstaute.

Sie hatte ihn gestern schon in Badekleidung gesehen, aber erst jetzt fielen ihr die vielen Narben auf, die auf seinem Oberkörper verteilt waren. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und das Herz zog sich ihr zusammen, als sie daran dachte, wie er diese Narben empfangen haben musste. Ohne nachzudenken trat sie näher an ihn heran und berührte eine Erhebung oberhalb der linken Brust sanft mit dem Finger. Sie erschrak, als er plötzlich ihre Hand packte und sie von seiner Haut weghielt. Mit einem wilden Blick starrte er sie an und sie schlug errötend die Augen nieder. Sie hatte ihm keinen Grund mehr geben wollen, sie zurückzuweisen, aber das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren war einfach übermächtig in ihr.

„Entschuldige..", hauchte sie leise, und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.

Sie reisten noch am selben Tag ab und erreichten nach einer beinahe stummen Reise Hogwarts am frühen Abend. Er nickt ihr zu, knapp aber nicht unfreundlich und Hermine kehrte schweren Herzens in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Ihre ganze Hoffnung war, dass die Abende bei ihm die alte Vertrautheit wieder herstellten, die durch die Küsse auf dem Balkon zerstört zu sein schien.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Er saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und las in drei Büchern gleichzeitig. Das eine beschäftigte sich mit Runen allgemein, das andere mit ihrer Deutung und das dritte speziell mit der Geschichte der Lichtrunen.  
Er hatte Hermine gebeten, wieder gleich in seine privaten Räume zu kommen. Sie brauchten dann nicht hin und her laufen, wenn sie in einem anderen Buch etwas nachschlagen mussten.

Stumm sah er in die Flammen des Kamins.  
Seitdem sie die Narbe berührt hatte und er instinktiv nach ihrer Hand gegriffen hatte, wurde er diesen Ausdruck des Schmerzes, den ihre Augen gezeigt hatten, nicht mehr los.

Er hätte sich nicht eine Sekunde länger beherrschen können, wenn sie ihn wieder beim Vornamen genannt hätte. Diese unbeschreibliche Anziehungskraft, die sie auf ihn ausübte, war ihm unheimlich. Ihre Berührungen elektrisierten ihn, ihre Blicke machten ihn hungrig und ihre Küsse schwach.  
„Es darf nicht sein, niemals!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er hatte schon einmal schmerzhaft erfahren müssen wohin es führte, wenn man jemandem zuviel von sich gab, zu früh vertraute- zu sehr liebte!

Er war gerade aufgestanden um das Fenster einen Moment zu öffnen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Es ist offen..." sagte er laut und drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

Sie verbrachten eine Weile schweigend, jeder in ein Buch und in seine Gedanken versunken, als er sie unvermittelt ansprach.  
„Hermine?" Irritiert, dass er sie so selbstverständlich beim Vornamen nannte, hob sie ihren Kopf.

Er saß auf dem Sofa und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.  
„Ich möchte mein Urteil über Sie.. revidieren. Am Anfang unserer Mission hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten..." Er brach ab und überlegte was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.  
Er schlug sich gedanklich an die Stirn, weil er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte. Irgendetwas musste er nun sagen. Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er hinzu.

„Ich verstehe nun warum der Schulleiter es für nötig befunden hat, dass Sie daran teilnehmen.", schloss er und widmete sich sofort wieder seinem Buch.

Sie lächelte leicht und nickte, bevor sie sich ebenfalls wieder auf ihre Lektüre konzentrierte.

Er war einfach zu ihrem Vornamen übergegangen. Nach all dem was er inzwischen für sie fühlte, was sie für ihn war, konnte er nur noch schwer „Miss Granger" zu ihr sagen, obwohl diese Anrede fraglos die einzig richtige gewesen wäre, um eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren.

Sie stand aus dem Sessel auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm sie die Bücher von der Sitzfläche und legte sie auf den Boden.  
„Sehen Sie sich das mal an...", sagte sie und hielt ihm eine Seite des abgegriffenen Buches, in dem sie gelesen hatte, vor die Nase.

„Wenn man dem Autor glauben konnte, waren die Runen nur in Verbindung mit einer geheimnisvollen Macht, die der Teufel nicht kennt, in der Lage einen dauerhaften Frieden herzustellen."  
Nachdem er den Absatz einige Male gelesen hatte, klappte er das Buch zu und legte es ihr wieder auf den Schoß.  
„Ich brauche erst mal einen Tee.. wollen Sie auch?", fragte er knapp und war schon aufgestanden.

Als er zurück kam saß Hermine mit angezogenen Beinen noch immer auf dem Sofa und sah den munter tanzenden Flammen zu.

Er hielt ihr den Becher hin und sie nahm ihn schweigend entgegen. Zu ihrer Überraschung wählte er keinen der beiden Sessel aus, sondern setzte sich wieder zu ihr.  
„Was glauben Sie, was der Autor meint.", fragte sie ihn und pustete die Dampfwölkchen von der Oberfläche ihres Tees.  
Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte da eine vage Ahnung...

„Professor... Severus.. wachen Sie auf! Der Unterricht beginnt in zehn Minuten." Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und sah sie finster an.  
„Dann machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen!" knurrte er.  
Hermine sah ihn mit zutiefst verletztem Gesichtsausdruck an, nahm ihre Bücher unter den Arm und eilte zur Tür. Krachend fiel sie hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Er hatte der Klasse eine Aufgabe gegeben die ihm etwas Ruhe verschaffte. Mit übellaunigem Blick beobachtete er die Schüler und gab hin und wieder einen schneidenden Kommentar ab, wenn etwas nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit war.

Sie waren eingeschlafen.

Schon wieder hatte sie eine Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Das ganze entwickelte sich für ihn mehr und mehr zu einem Albtraum. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er sie heute Morgen auch noch angeblafft. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand sie gesehen hätte, wenn sie morgens aus seinen Privaträumen kam. Er war immer mehr gefangen in verdammten Gefühlen für eine Schülerin, die es wahrscheinlich schick fand, dass sie einen Lehrer geküsst hatte. Er wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass ihn junge Mädchen anstarrten und hinter seinem Rücken kicherten, wenn er vorbeiging. Bisher war nichts dergleichen geschehen.

_‚Nein, so ist sie nicht. Das würde sie nicht tun. Oder?'_ , dachte er zweifelnd und ließ einen erneuten Blick über die Reihen schweifen.  
Wie so oft blieb er an ihr hängen. Sie sah heute etwas blasser aus als sonst und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, das sie nicht konzentriert arbeitete. Diese typische Locke hing ihr wieder einmal ins Gesicht. Er wusste genau wie sie sich zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlte, wenn er sie berühren würde...

Severus hatte sich an diesem Abend in seine Arbeit vergraben und korrigierte an dem kleinen Schreibsekretär in seinen Wohnräumen Aufsätze der Erstklässler.

Er hatte sie heute schroff zurückgewiesen, als sie ihn nach dem Unterricht nach der Entschlüsselung gefragt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes vorgehabt, aber er musste einfach etwas Abstand zu ihr gewinnen. Gerade las er in einer Arbeit über die Heilwirkung der Sambucus Pflanze gegen Immunschwäche-Erkrankungen. Er las den Text wieder und wieder, konnte aber den Inhalt nicht wirklich aufnehmen. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und nahm seine Brille ab.

Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zum Kamin und den beiden dunkelgrünen Sesseln, die davor standen. Er konnte sie förmlich dort sitzen sehen. In Jeans und Pulli, mit geflochtenem Zopf. Die Beine unter den Körper gezogen und in ein Buch vertieft. Ihre Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen war immer etwas Besonderes für ihn. Wenn sie nicht da war, kam ihm seine Wohnung irgendwie kalt und unpersönlich vor, so als wäre man gar nicht richtig zu Hause.

Er entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin und setzte sich mit einem Glas Blauem Spätburgunder in einen der Sessel. Einen Moment hatte er überlegt, sich in den Sessel zu setzen, in dem sie immer saß, wenn sie arbeiteten, entschied sich aber dagegen.  
Irgendwie kam es ihm nicht richtig vor sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen.  
_‚Ihren Platz..'_ dachte er kopfschüttelnd als er sich in den anderen Sessel setzte.  
Er wusste nicht, warum er dachte das hier ihr Platz wäre, er konnte ja momentan nicht einmal sagen, wo_sein_ Platz war. Mit schmal zusammen gekniffenem Mund beobachtete er die knackenden Flammen.

_‚Was sie wohl gerade tut?'_ dachte er. Irgendwie hatte er noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie beim letzten Mal so angefahren hatte, als sie ihn geweckt hatte. Er wollte das irgendwie wieder gutmachen...  
Plötzlich erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen, er sprang auf und griff nach seinem Umhang.  
Er eilte zur Tür hinaus und als er am Rande des Schulgeländes angekommen war, verschwand er mit einem leisen „Plopp" in der Dunkelheit.

ooooooo

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schob Hermine den Frühstücksteller von sich. Sie mochte noch nicht einmal an Essen denken.  
Einen besorgten Blick von Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, beantwortete sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie umklammerte die Tasse Kaffee mit beiden Händen und gab vor, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, das Getränk kalt zu pusten.

Sie wurde nicht schlau aus... Severus.

Gestern Abend war sie nicht bei ihm gewesen.

Er hatte ihr nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht knapp zu verstehen gegeben, dass er anderweitig beschäftigt sei und sie hatte zu Boden geschaut und stumm genickt.  
Wie hätte sie ihm auch sagen können, dass es ihr etwas ausmachte, wenn sie ihn abends nicht sah? Am Abend davor hatte sie noch freudig überrascht bemerkt, dass er sich offenbar um ein gutes Einvernehmen mit ihr bemühte. Er hatte sie gelobt, sie beim Vornamen genannt und sie hatten wieder still und friedlich nebeneinander gearbeitet.

Sie war sich sicher, dass der Absatz in dem Buch, den sie entdeckt hatte, von Bedeutung war, und sie würde herausfinden, welche Macht gemeint war.

Es hatte sich so unendlich gut angefühlt, bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm zu reden... sie hatte sich einfach wohl und glücklich gefühlt.

Bis sie gemeinsam auf der Couch erwacht waren und er sie so scharf angefahren hatte, dass sie ohne ein Wort aus seinen Räumen geflohen war.

Er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt.

Immer wieder verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie ihn auf dem Balkon in Portugal berührt hatte.

Natürlich konnte er sich nicht auf ein Verhältnis mit einer Schülerin einlassen. Sie wollte sich bemühen, das zu akzeptieren, obwohl es ihr wahnsinnig schwer fiel. Es war ihr kaum möglich ihn anzusehen, ohne daran zu denken, wie zärtlich seine Lippen gewesen waren...

Nun, er wollte nicht, das sie ihn berührte und sie würde es nicht wieder wagen, sich ihm zu nähern. Trotzdem suchte sie seine Nähe, und es erschütterte sie, wenn er sie so schroff zurückwies.

Der Kaffee war inzwischen deutlich abgekühlt, und sie trank ihn in großen Schlücken, um pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Der Verschwindezauber wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, was Professor Flitwick mit echtem Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie war fahrig und unkonzentriert und als Harry sie am Nachmittag mit einer entschlossenen Geste an die Hand nahm und an den See zog, hatte sie nicht die Energie, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Er meinte es ja gut und bot sich ihr als verständnisvoller Zuhörer für ihren offensichtlichen Kummer an. Sie steuerten den Baumstamm am See an, auf dem sie schon ihr klärendes Gespräch mit Dean geführt hatte. Der Himmel war bedeckt und es war kaum jemand draußen unterwegs, sodass der Platz für eine vertrauliche Unterredung gut gewählt war.

Einen Moment lang wünschte Hermine, dass sie ihm ihr Herz ausschütten könnte, doch ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sie niemals würde verstehen können.

Sie sehnte sich nach Snape!

Er hätte es für einen schlechten Scherz oder sie für verrückt gehalten. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sie bei einem solchen Geständnis wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert.

Doch sie hatte ihn anders erlebt, hatte ihn kennen lernen dürfen und sie hatte sich in Severus...

‚_Nein! Hermine, das wirst du noch nicht einmal denken!'_, wies sie sich innerlich zurecht.

Es war eine Sache, für einen Lehrer zu schwärmen, so wie sie selbst einst für Gilderoy Lockhart, aber das hier war so ganz anders... so tief..._'und es wird dich zerstören, wenn du nicht acht gibst.'_, flüsterte eine warnende Stimme in ihr.

Sie gab sich alle Mühe, Harrys Sorgen um sie zu zerstreuen... sich selbst konnte sie diesen Gefallen leider nicht tun...

Heute Abend wollten sie nun also Laguz entschlüsseln.

Die fünfte Rune würde sich ihnen zeigen, und sie weiter voranbringen auf ihrer Suche, die ihr so viele intensive Erlebnisse beschert hatte, seien es lustvolle oder schmerzhafte.

‚Vertrauen in die eigene Intuition' war die Botschaft von Laguz gewesen, und ihr instinktives Verhalten hatte sie in eine schwierige Lage gebracht. Mit bangem Herzen dachte Hermine daran, was die nächste Rune ihr bringen mochte.

Stumm saßen sie sich gegenüber.

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte und knackend brach ein Scheit in sich zusammen.

‚_Einfach die Rune auf seine Stirn zeichnen.'_

Sie tat es und versuchte völlig gleichgültig zu bleiben, als er es bei ihr tat. Ihre Hände waren kalt und zitterten leicht, als sie sie ausstreckte um seine zu umfassen.

‚_Konzentriere dich auf die Rune!'_, ermahnte sie sich.

Sie hatte ihm bisher kaum in die Augen geschaut, aus Angst, er könnte sie wieder so finster ansehen, als würde er sie kaum kennen. Als sie es doch einmal wagte, bemerkte sie einen warmen Glanz in diesen dunklen Augen, in dem sie versinken wollte, doch Laguz schickte sie bereits auf die Reise. Und während sie schließlich wieder geschwächt durch die Vision auf dem Boden zusammensank, wusste sie, dass die nächste Rune, Isa, sie in Prag erwartete.

ooooooo

Nach dem Unterricht hatte er sich den ganzen Tag heimlich darauf gefreut, dass sie heute Abend wieder zu ihm kommen würde. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, fehlte sie ihm in jeder Minute in der sie nicht da war.  
Das machte ihm Angst, denn er hatte gestern in einem seiner privaten Bücher eine Textstelle gefunden, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

**„...und wenn dreizehn sich vereinen, muss die Macht mit ihnen sein.**

**Eine Macht, alt wie das Leben - und die zwei im Herzen rein.**

**Zwei, sich im Herzen tief gewogen, durch die Macht in Bann gezogen,**

**sich tief in die Seele sehn und füreinander ungefragt,**

**hinunter in die Hölle gehen... "**

Er sah seine Ahnung bestätigt das es sich bei dieser Macht nur um eines handeln konnte...  
Etwas das so alt war wie das Leben, so rein und tief… etwas das der Teufel nicht kennt - etwas, dass man_Liebe_ nennt!  
Daran drohte ihre ganze Mission zu scheitern!

Auch wenn er inzwischen recht eindeutige Gefühle für Hermine hegte, konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise hoffen...

Er hatte weiter geforscht und einen zweiten Text gefunden, der ihm, aus seiner Sicht, seine momentane Verfassung erklärte.

**„…dreizehn Steine sollt ihr finden. Jeder stark- und für sich allein,**

**wird die Macht die sie euch bringen, doch niemals die eure sein.**

**Sie finden zwei mit ihrem Herzen, führen sie einander hin**

**und wenn alles sich vereint, gibt das Geheimnis seinen Sinn..."**

Das war es also! Das war des Rätsels Lösung! Sie näherten sich einander an, weil sie unter dem Einfluss der Runenmagie standen. Einerseits fand er das etwas beunruhigend, andererseits gab es ihm doch die Gewissheit das alles wieder in gewohnten Bahnen laufen würde, wenn sie alle Runen gefunden und die Botschaft, die sie bargen, entschlüsselt hatten.

Die heutige Entschlüsselung war einfacher gewesen als er dachte.  
Die Rune hatte ihn an einen ihm gut bekannten Ort geführt. Er sah eine imposante Burg, hoch über einem breiten dunklen Fluss über den unzählige Brücken führten. Eine der Brücken hätte er überall erkannt mit ihren Steinfiguren und den charakteristischen dreieckigen Auszügen auf dem die Figuren ruhten. Die Karlsbrücke! Sie würden die nächste Rune in der goldenen Stadt finden - ihre nächste Reise führte sie also nach Prag.

Hermine war nun nicht mehr so blass um die Nase wie noch vor einigen Minuten und saß jetzt auf _ihrem_ Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
„Die nächste ist Isa... das I ist ihr Zeichen…" sagte sie gerade und nippte an dem Kaffee, den er ihr mitgebrachte hatte.  
„Ich weiß auch schon, wo wir sie finden...", erwiderte er und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Isa ist wahrscheinlich auf der Karlsbrücke in Prag versteckt. Die Brücke selbst stammt aus dem 13 Jahrhundert aber Teile der Judithbrücke, die an dieser Stelle vorher stand, wurden mit verbaut. Ich glaube dass unser Teil noch da sein muss, sonst hätte uns die Vision nicht dorthin geführt."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und trank wieder einen kleinen Schluck. Heute waren sie schon kurz nach dem Ende der Vision wieder aufgewacht und sogar die Kopfschmerzen waren erträglich gewesen. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, stand er unvermittelt auf und ging zu seinem Sekretär hinüber. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kam er zurück und hielt ihr ein dickes, in braunem Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen hin. Fragend sah sie ihn an und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch.  
„Für Sie, ich war gestern zu Hause und dachte... egal, es gehört Ihnen, wenn Sie es wollen.", sagte er leise und setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber in seinen Sessel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Er schenkte ihr etwas? Behutsam wickelte sie das Papier ab und hielt das Buch in den Händen, das sie in seiner Bibliothek in Markree-Castle so sehr bewundert hatte.

Die äußerst seltene Erstausgabe von „Tausend Zauberkräuter". Das war ein sehr kostbares Geschenk!

Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„Oh, S.. ir... das ist so... ich danke Ihnen..."

Rasch senkte sie den Blick wieder auf das Buch, um ihre Verlegenheit darüber zu überspielen, dass sie ihn gerade beinahe beim Vornamen genant hatte.

Als sie aufblickte lächelte er still vor sich hin, das Gesicht den Flammen zugewandt.

Das Buch fest an sich drückend kehrte sie schließlich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Liebevoll strich sie über den schweren, brauen Ledereinband des Buches. Dass er ihr diese Freude hatte machen wollen, bedeutete ihr sehr viel. Es bewies ihr, dass sie ihm zumindest nicht gleichgültig war, und er ihr nichts nachtrug. Und mit großer Vorfreude dachte sie an die Reise, die vor ihnen lag. Prag...

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Hermine zum großen Teil damit, neben dem Unterricht Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sie buchte eine Zugfahrt und ein kleines Hotel etwas außerhalb der Innenstadt.

Zufrieden spazierte sie durch das abendliche Hogsmeade, wohin sie zurückappariert war, nachdem sie in London alles erledigt hatte. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr eine Sondergenehmigung für derartige Ausflüge gegeben, um es ihr zu erleichtern, sich um alles zu kümmern was die Reisemodalitäten betraf.

Sie hatte sich in London allerdings hinreißen lassen, etwas zu kaufen, was nicht unbedingt zwingend notwendig für die Reise war, aber sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Es war eigentlich nur ein dunkelrotes Kleid, aber es hatte da im Schaufenster gehangen und gerufen: „Kauf mich! Ich gehöre zu dir!"

Und tatsächlich, als Hermine es anprobiert hatte, war es wie für sie gemacht gewesen. Es schmiegte sich eng an, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken, und Hermine hätte es am liebsten gleich anbehalten. Doch sie trennte sich wieder davon und jetzt hing es, sorgsam verpackt in einer Papiertüte, an ihrem Handgelenk und Hermine freute sich auf eine Gelegenheit, es zu tragen. Noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst gestand sie sich ein, dass sie hoffte, es in Prag tragen zu können.

Die Zugfahrt dauerte länger als geplant und sie kamen mit erheblicher Verspätung im Prager Hauptbahnhof an. Die Reise selbst war angenehm gewesen. Sie hatten beide Bücher dabei gehabt, um während der Fahrt zu lesen und hatten sich angeregt über das Gelesene unterhalten. Hermine spürte, wie sie wieder auflebte und ihre zurück erlangte Harmonie mit Severus genoss.

Ein Taxi brachte sie dann in ihr Hotel, in dem sie als Kollegen, genauer gesagt als Historiker, auftraten und sie bekamen dort nur mit Müh und Not noch etwas zu essen. Nur halbwegs gesättigt gingen sie daraufhin schlafen, erschöpft von der langen Reise.

ooooooo

Die goldene Stadt machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Die Sonne meinte es heute besonders gut und strahlte intensiv und warm von einem hellblauen Himmel.  
Das Frühstück war im Gegensatz zum Abendessen reichhaltig und so waren sie gut gestärkt zu einem Ausflug ins Zentrum der Stadt aufgebrochen.  
Das Taxi brachte sie, von ihrem etwas außerhalb gelegenen Hotel, direkt in die Stadt hinein.  
Zuerst stiegen sie zur berühmten Prager Burg hinauf und Severus erwies sich als kundiger Führer durch die Burghöfe.

„Kommen Sie... ich möchte Ihnen noch mehr zeigen...", sagte er mit einem begeisterten Glitzern in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Kurz danach fand sich Hermine in einer beeindruckenden Kirche wieder. Die drei riesig anmutenden Kirchenschiffe mit den wunderschönen hohen Fenstern begeisterten Hermine sofort.

„Der Veitsdom...", flüsterte sie. „Die größte Kirche der Stadt."

Er nickte und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.  
Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr herüber. „Dieser Dom ist schon sehr alt und es dauerte ganze 600 Jahre, bis er fertig gestellt war."

Gerade bogen sie unterhalb der Burg, in eine kleine Strasse mit bunten Häusern ein, als er sie am Arm festhielt.  
„Warten Sie, Hermine..." sagte er. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und er zeigte über ihre Schulter hinweg, auf die bunte Aneinanderreihung farbenfroher Häuser.

„Diese Strasse hat eine sehr interessante Geschichte. Man nennt sie das goldene Gässchen. Angeblich lebten hier früher Alchimisten die im Auftrag Rudolf II. versuchten Gold herzustellen. Eigentlich ist das nur eine Erzählung. Trotzdem ist die Gasse nach wie vor einen Blick wert..."

Severus führte Hermine noch an viele sehenswerte Plätze in der wunderschönen Moldaumetropole. Sie fuhren mit einem Ausflugsboot den Fluss hinauf und machten eine Innenstadtbesichtigung mit einem der zahlreichen Oldtimer, die für wenig Geld Touristen durch die Stadt chauffierten. An der Karlsbrücke blieben sie lange, bis sie schließlich an einem der Pfeiler ein viereckiges Sonnensymbol entdeckten. Sie beschlossen, erst morgen wieder zu kommen und Isa, die sich allem Anschein nach in dieser Säule verbarg, erst am nächsten Tag zu bergen.

Er genoss es sehr mit ihr zusammen zu sein und entspannte sich mit jeder Minute, die er mit ihr verbrachte, mehr. Sie lachten ausgelassen, wenn er eine Anekdote preisgab und Hermine erfuhr, dass er früher sehr oft hier gewesen war. Über den Grund für diese häufigen Besuche schwieg er sich aus und sie fragte auch nicht weiter danach..

Als es langsam dämmerte aßen sie in einem der kleinen Pubs zu Abend und plauderten über ihre gesammelten Eindrücke.  
„Sind Sie schon müde?", fragte er lächelnd über den Tisch hinweg, als Hermine sich seufzend zurücklehnte und den Teller von sich schob.  
„Nein, nur satt…", grinste sie zurück.  
„Haben Sie Lust auf einen der vielen unterirdischen Höhlenkeller?", fragte er und trank von seinem Bier.

Sie hatte und fand sich kurz darauf in einem bezaubernden Jazzkeller wieder.

Die Musik war nicht jedermanns Geschmack aber trotzdem sehr unterhaltsam und das Ambiente suchte seinesgleichen. Die grob behauenen Steine und die bunte Beleuchtung tauchten den großen Raum in ein diffuses warmes Licht und sorgten so für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als sie die gemütliche Kneipe wieder verließen, und sie hatten beide einige Gläser Wein getrunken und sich gut amüsiert. Er hatte das Ende des Abends immer weiter hinausgezögert. Er wollte noch nicht ohne sie sein...

Nebeneinander schlenderten sie den Weg zum Hotel hinauf, nachdem das Taxi sie wieder abgesetzt hatte.  
Ein kleiner Park war angeschlossen und ganz selbstverständlich schlugen sie gemeinsam den Weg in den Garten ein. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her bis zu einem kleinen See. Sie lehnte sich an einen großen Baum der einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt stand und sah auf das, vom gespiegelten Mondlicht glitzernde Gewässer.

Er stand neben ihr und betrachtete sie schweigend. Sie sah so süß aus in ihrem dunkelroten Kleid.

Etwas raschelte und plötzlich kam sie mit einem kleinen Aufschrei einen Schritt auf ihn zugesprungen und hielt sich an seinen Oberarmen fest. Eine kleine struppige Katze kam aus einem Busch und sah die beiden einen erschrockenen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie wieder in der Nacht verschwand.

„Tut mir leid... ich dachte…", sie brach ab und ließ ihn wieder los.

Er gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und berührte sie an der Schulter. Schnell trat er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Taille und zog sie mit einer energischen Bewegung zu sich heran .Dann beugte sich mit einem wilden Glanz in den Augen langsam zu ihr hinunter.

Er schluckte ein paar Mal und seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren. Zärtlich verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinen schmalen Lippen und zog sie noch enger an seinen festen Körper.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie hochgehoben und presste sie mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes, während seine Zunge sich vorsichtig einen Weg zwischen ihre Lippen suchte. Sie schlang seufzend die Beine um seine Hüften und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Er stöhnte leise in ihren Mund, als sich ihre Zungen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel fanden und erforschte mit fordernden Händen ihren Po und ihre Hüften. In diesem Augenblick hätte er ihr alles gegeben...

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und hielt ihn in einem sinnlichen Kuss gefangen, bis er sich behutsam löste und seine Lippen sacht über die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses streifen ließ. „Hermine.. was machst du nur mit mir?", flüsterte er

.Er legte den Kopf wieder an ihre Schulter und seufzte leise.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrten sie in dieser Bewegung , bis er bedauernd zu ihr aufblickte .  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich _darf_ das nicht tun... auch wenn ich es noch so sehr möchte..." Mit diesen Worten löste er sich aus der Umklammerung ihrer Beine und setzte sie wieder sanft auf dem Boden ab.

ooooooo

Hermine schwankte. Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn weiter zu spüren und zu schmecken. Doch er hatte sich schon abgewandt und sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernt.Er stieß sie wieder zurück!

Hermine starrte ihm hinterher.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Weg!Sie wollte nur weg.

Weg von ihm, weg von diesem quälenden Begehren, das in ihr tobte, weg von jedem Gefühl, das sie für ihn empfand, und das ihr nichts als Schmerz bereitete.

Sie hörte, wie er nach ihr rief, doch sie stürzte blindlings davon. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Ziellos irrte sie durch den Park und die Strassen, die unter der matten Straßenbeleuchtung still dalagen.

Eine Gruppe fröhlicher, offenbar angetrunkener Leute kam aus einem Hauseingang und musterte sie neugierig. Es war ihr egal, wie sie aussehen musste, mit verrutschtem Kleid, aufgelöstem Haar, verheulten Augen und Lippen, die noch geschwollen waren vom Küssen.

Seinen Küssen...

Warum tat er ihr das an? Warum weckte er diesen Hunger in ihr, wenn er sich doch wieder von ihr abwandte?

Das durfte er nicht! Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie noch einmal so tief verletzte.

Ohne es zu merken, war sie zu dem unterirdischen Höhlenkeller zurückgekehrt, in dem sie gewesen waren. Der Schmerz, den sie empfand, als sie an den vergangenen Tag dachte, bereitete ihr Übelkeit.

Wie ein waidwundes Tier rollte sie sich auf einer Bank zusammen. Sie zog die Beine an den Körper und barg den Kopf auf den Knien.

Wie glücklich hatte sie sich heute gefühlt, als sie gemeinsam so herrlich unbeschwert durch diese wunderschöne Stadt gelaufen waren. Die rückhaltlose Hingabe, mit der sie auf seine leidenschaftlichen Liebkosungen reagiert hatte, verursachte ihr jetzt ein brennendes Gefühl der Scham. Sie verfluchte sich, sie verfluchte ihn und sie verfluchte diese ganze Mission, die sie hierher gebracht hatte!

Was hatte das alles aus der vernünftigen, mutigen und willensstarken Hermine Granger gemacht? Ein Häufchen Elend, das sich mitten in der Nacht in einer fremden Stadt die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste wischte sie sich über das Gesicht, stand auf und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht.

Einen jungen Mann, der gerade vorbeikam und sie freundlich anlächelte, erwischte ein grimmiger Blick aus zimtbraunen Augen, der ihn rasch das Weite suchen ließ. Ein tiefer zitternder Atemzug, und Hermine machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Hotel. Sie war stolz genug, um Sev... nein, Professor Snape nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer stellte sie sich unter die heiße Dusche.

Und mit dem Schaum, der in den Abfluss lief, wusch sie alle Verzagtheit ab.

ooooooo

„Hermine... warte.. Hermine.."  
Sie war einfach davon gelaufen, hatte nicht auf sein Rufen reagiert.  
Sie hatte ja Recht!

Er hatte einen Ausdruck des Schmerzes in diesen Augen gesehen, den er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte und den er noch nie bei jemandem gesehen hatte, der nicht gerade Voldemorts Willkür ausgesetzt war. Er setzte sich an den Stamm des Baumes, an den er sie gerade noch voller verzweifelter Leidenschaft gepresst hatte, und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er verfluchte sich wieder einmal für seine Unbeherrschtheit ihr gegenüber. Sie brauchte ihn nur mit einem bestimmten Blick anzusehen und er vergaß alle Vernunft. Seine übermächtigen Gefühle ihr gegenüber würden ihn noch Kopf und Kragen kosten, wenn er nicht endlich lernte, sich besser unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Sie war einfach fort gegangen. In einer fremden Stadt! Er suchte nun seit mehr als zwei Stunden nach ihr und war alle Plätze abgegangen, die er ihr heute gezeigt hatte, hatte sie aber nirgends gefunden. Langsam bekam er wirklich Angst um sie. Er würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn ihr hier etwas zustieß.

Der bohrende Gedanke, dass sie womöglich irgendwelchen Perversen hilflos ausgeliefert war, verursachte ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen.

Beinahe schon wollte er seine Suche aufgeben, als er sie auf einer Bank am Höhlenkeller sitzen sah. Er verbarg sich im Schatten eines der Häuser.

Zu ihr gehen würde er nicht, denn er würde nicht erklären können und wollen, warum es immer wieder solche Momente zwischen ihnen gab. Was sollte er ihr auch sagen?

Er beobachtete sie, bis sie aufstand und den Weg zum Hotel einschlug und folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand. Nachdem er sicher war, das sie wohlbehalten wieder in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war und er das Rauschen der Dusche vernahm, schloss auch er seine Tür.

Der nächste Morgen war kalt und neblig und passte hervorragend zu seiner Laune. Er hatte nur zwei Stunden geschlafen und sah den freundlichen Hotelangestellten, der fragte ob er etwas Kaffe nachschenken durfte, mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

Wäre er in Hogwarts gewesen, wäre der arme Kellner an diesem Blick wahrscheinlich gestorben.

Hermine saß ihm schweigend gegenüber und wandte den Blick kaum von ihrem Frühstück. Auch sie hatte nur wenig geschlafen und hatte offenbar den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie von heute an kalt aber höflich sein würde, um jedes Aufkommen romantischer Gefühle gleich im Keim zu ersticken.

Während der Taxifahrt wechselten sie ebenfalls kaum ein Wort miteinander und sahen beide zu einer anderen Seite aus dem Fenster. Die Brücke war heute Morgen, aufgrund des schlechten Wetters, nur sehr spärlich besucht. Dicke Nebelschwaden hingen über dem Fluss und ließen das Wasser von oben aussehen, als wäre es mit Milch verwässert worden.

Er hatte ihr heute kaum ins Gesicht sehen können. Was musste sie nur von ihm halten? Die Vorkommnisse des gestrigen Abends arbeiteten noch immer in ihm und er fühlte sich einfach schlecht.  
_‚Warum nur kann ich meine Finger nicht von ihr lassen?'_, haderte er gedanklich mit sich, während sie auf den Pfeiler mit dem eingeritzten Sonnensymbol zugingen.  
_‚Warum war es nicht gut, so wie es war? Warum macht man alles so kompliziert, wenn man sich ver...'_  
Er erschrak selbst über diesen Gedanken und merkte erst beim zweiten Mal, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte.

„Bitte?", wandte er sich fahrig zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an.  
Hermine seufzte genervt. „Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie nun auch eine Ahnung haben, wo genau Isa in diesem Pfeiler sein soll. Wir können ja schlecht die ganze Säule mitnehmen.", erwiderte sie etwas ungeduldig und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den steinernen Auszug vor ihnen.

Er drehte sich wieder um und untersuchte den Brückenpfeiler mit seinen Händen um vielleicht irgendeine Vertiefung oder eine Erhabenheit zu ertasten, konnte aber zunächst nichts finden. Nachdem sie gemeinsam die gesamte Breite der Säule abgesucht hatten, fühlte er in Knöchelhöhe eine Verdickung im Stein.

Er ging von der Hocke aus, auf die Knie und versuchte mit einem schmalen Stein ein kleines Loch in die Erhöhung zu schlagen. Dieses Vorhaben erwies sich schwieriger als gedacht und nach erheblicher Mühe hatte er ein sickelgrosses Loch in den harten Stein der Brücke geschlagen.

„Ja...!" , rief er freudig aus, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger einen kleinen Stein mit länglicher Vertiefung tastete. Eilig stocherte er mit einer etwas spitzeren Kante des Steins in dem Loch herum, um es noch etwas größer zu machen. Schließlich konnten sie den hellen Stein mit dem eingeritzten I in dieser Ausbuchtung sehen. Es sah aus als sei die Rune nachträglich wieder in die Brücke eingelassen und die Ausbuchtung verschlossen worden. Er rutschte zur Seite um Hermine, die schmalere Finger hatte und den Stein besser greifen konnte, an die geöffnete Stelle zu lassen. Als sie die Rune mit Daumen und Zeigefinger umfasst hatte, legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sich Isa aus dem Gestein heraus.

ooooooo

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sie berührte, doch sie wusste, dass es nötig war, um die Rune zu bergen. Schnell stand sie auf und reichte ihm den Stein, den er wiederum in dem kleinen Stoffbeutel barg, der schon die anderen Runen beherbergte.

Sie fuhren zurück zum Hotel und von dort aus mit ihren Koffern zum Hauptbahnhof, um den Zug zu erreichen, der sie nach London zurück bringen sollte. Sie schafften es tatsächlich während der ganzen Reise kein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, und ebenso schweigend erreichten sie schließlich Hogwarts. Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und eilten in ihre Räume.

Es dauerte drei Tage, bevor Snape sie zu Recherche-Zwecken in seine Räume bat. Hermine hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als ihn darauf anzusprechen. Doch die Suche musste weitergehen, und Hermine war wirklich gespannt, was sie herausfinden würden.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Also saß sie am Abend wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und durchforstete verschiedene Bücher nach Hinweisen. Der Absatz über die Macht, die der Teufel nicht kennt, ließ sie nicht los. Während Snape in der Küche Tee kochte, stand Hermine auf, um ihre eingeschlafenen Füße zu wecken.

Als sie herum wanderte, fiel ihr Blick auf ein geöffnetes Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch. Automatisch begann sie zu lesen und stutzte.

**‚13 Steine sollt ihr finden...'**

Sie grübelte noch über den Sinn dieses Satzes nach, als Snape ihr eine Tasse Tee hinhielt.

Sie nahm sie dankend entgegen und versank dann wieder in stummes Nachdenken.

Es war schon nahezu Mitternacht, als Hermine das dicke Buch zuklappte, in dem sie zuletzt gelesen hatte. Trotz aller Förmlichkeit, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, um das Geschehe in Prag auszuklammern, hatte sie sich wieder wohl gefühlt in seinen Räumen... in seiner Nähe...

Doch sie wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren noch einmal hier einzuschlafen und so nahm sie ihre Notizen zusammen und erhob sich. Snape sah von seinem Buch auf und schaute sie durch seine Brille fragend an.

„Es ist spät...", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja..", sagte er leise. „Morgen werden wir ‚Isa' entschlüsseln."

„Gut..." Sie ging zur Tür und sah sich noch einmal um.

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr und ehe sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, war sie schon darin versunken. Da war etwas, dass ihr den Atem stocken ließ, obwohl sie um keinen Preis hätte benennen können. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Gute Nacht.", hauchte sie und ging.

In ihrem Zimmer legte sie ihre Notizen auf den kleinen Schreibtisch und zog sich um. Während sie ihr Haar bürstete, gingen ihr die Zeilen, die sie gelesen hatte, durch den Kopf.

**‚13 Steine sollt ihr finden. Jeder stark - und für sich allein**

**wird die Macht, die sie euch bringen doch niemals die eure sein.**

**Sie finden zwei mit ihrem Herzen, führen sie einander hin.**

**Und wenn alles sich vereint, gibt das Geheimnis seinen Sinn'**

Dass sie die Runen nur gemeinsam bergen konnten, hatten sie ja schon entdeckt. Doch da war noch etwas anderes... Seufzend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Sie würde es heute nicht mehr herausfinden.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch und nach kurzem Zögern griff sie nach dem Buch, das darauf lag. Es war die Ausgabe von „1000 Zauberkräuter", die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingern über den weichen, braunen Ledereinband des Buches. Sie kam sich albern dabei vor, doch es war ein Stück von ihm... irgendwie...

Diesen Blick zum Abschied hatte sie wieder bis in ihre Seele gespürt. Und sofort war ihre mühsam errichtete Abwehr dahin geschmolzen.

Sie war hin und her gerissen. Er hatte sie verletzt und doch sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Mit kühlerem Kopf musste sie außerdem zugeben, dass er kaum anders hätte handeln können.

‚_Es tut mir leid. Ich darf das nicht, auch wenn ich es noch so sehr möchte...'_

Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er sehnte sich auch nach ihr! Doch sie war seine Schülerin und er konnte, er durfte doch nicht...

Wollte er es? Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr?

Schmeichelte es ihm, dass eine junge Frau so auf ihn reagierte? Oder war da vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte sie und sie reizte ihn. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass ein Mann wie er... tiefere Gefühle... für ein junges Mädchen entwickelte... Warum sonst gab er sich in der Schule so garstig, wenn nicht, um sich die lästigen Schüler vom Hals zu halten? Doch sie erkannte selbst in dem übelgelaunten Gryffindor-Schreck den wahren Severus. Es waren keine zwei Personen.

Es war Severus Snape, der aus Gründen, die Hermine nur ahnen konnte, eine hohe Mauer um sich errichtet hatte. Sie hatte über diese Mauer schauen dürfen und hatte sich dabei rettungslos in diesen sonder- und wunderbaren Mann verliebt. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei barg sie das Gesicht im Kissen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan! Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Deshalb wollte sie ganz und gar bei ihm sein, an seinem Leben teilhaben und ihn spüren und schmecken können. Und doch war dieses Gefühl ganz anders, als alles was sie jemals für Victor empfunden haben mochte. Das hier umfasste sie ganz und gar, es quälte sie und machte in seltenen Momente gleichzeitig euphorisch. _‚Na, großartig, Hermine!'_, dachte sie sarkastisch. _‚Da hast du dir ja gerade eine Garantie zum Unglücklichsein eingehandelt.'_

Verliebt in Severus Snape, einen Lehrer, der sich mit Grausen abwenden wird, wenn er von einer liebeskranken Schülerin belästigt wird.

ooooooo

Beinahe die ganze Woche hatte er sie gemieden, wo es nur ging. Eigentlich passte das gar nicht zu ihm aber er hatte ihr gegenüber noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in Prag so dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

Fast war es ihm peinlich dass er ihr unfreiwillig so viel von sich offenbart hatte. Er sollte es besser wissen! Gerade _er_ sollte wissen dass es nur Schmerz und Enttäuschung bedeutete, wenn man zuviel von sich preisgab. Sie hatte zwar auf seine leidenschaftlichen Zärtlichkeiten reagiert aber das war nur der Moment gewesen. Sie hatte zuviel Wein getrunken und sie hatten den Tag miteinander verbracht... normalerweise hätte sie ihn wohl zurückgewiesen. Was sie bisher aber kein einziges Mal getan hatte. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte stets seine Nähe gesucht.

So wie in diesem verfluchten gelben Zelt in Schweden, in dem sein Unglück den Anfang genommen hatte, als sie ihn so zart berührt und geküsst hatte.

Oder wie auf dem Balkon in Portugal, als sie ihm beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sie hatte seine Nähe gesucht und er war nur zu gern bereit, sie ihr zu geben. Er sehnte sich geradezu danach, das sie gegen seine Mauern anrannte und sie nieder riss.

Die Tür öffnete sich und beendete damit seine trüben Gedanken.„Verzeihung, Professor.. ich habe angeklopft...", sagte sie etwas schüchtern und schloss die massive Holztür zu seinen Wohnräumen wieder hinter sich.  
Es befremdete ihn das sie anscheinend eine Zurechtweisung erwartete, weil sie ungefragt sein Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Sie schien schon die ganze Woche still und kühl. Der gemeinsame Abend der Recherchen zu Isa war zumeist schweigend verlaufen und auch sonst schien sie ihm genauso aus dem Weg zu gehen wie er ihr. Selbst im Unterricht hatte sie sich nicht, wie sonst an den Stunden beteiligt. Wenn er sie etwas fragte, antwortete sie knapp und korrekt aber vertiefte sich dann sofort wieder in ihre Arbeit.

Nun stand sie mitten im Raum und rührte sich nicht. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie sich so selbstverständlich hier bewegt, als sei sie hier zu Hause und nun stand sie hier wie ein Schüler, der sich eine Strafarbeit abholen musste.

„Sie dürfen atmen und sich bewegen..", sprach er sie sarkastisch an und erntete dafür einen gereizten Blick ihrerseits.  
Sie ging hinüber zum Sofa, nahm die beiden Kissen herunter und klatschte sie lieblos auf den Boden.  
Dann setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf eines der Kissen und sah ihn abwartend an. _‚Anscheinend habe ich sie mehr verschreckt als ich dachte. Ich hätte sie nicht so überrumpeln dürfen... kein Wunder das sie Abstand hält.',_ dachte er, während er zu seinem Sekretär hinüber ging, in dem er den Beutel mit den bisher gefundenen Runen aufbewahrte.

Er nahm Isa aus dem Stoffsäckchen und initiierte wieder den magischen Raum, nachdem er auf dem anderen Kissen Platz genommen hatte. Sie fuhr fahrig über seine Stirn und er glaubte, ein leichtes Zittern zu spüren. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zeichnete er ihr ebenfalls das große I auf die Stirn und umfasste mit festem Griff ihre Hände, die nun die Rune hielten.  
Die Vision ließ diesmal nicht lange auf sich warten und das zuerst erschienene I wandelte sich in ein Gebilde, das man mit einem spitzwinkligen D vergleichen konnte.  
Die Pracht der Farben die sich ihm anfangs zeigte, löste sich langsam auf und ein klares Bild einer grünen satten Landschaft zeigte sich ihm.  
Sein visueller Flug ging noch einen Augenblick weiter und langsam wurden große graue Umrisse sichtbar... eine scheinbar willkürliche Anordnung von großen Steinkörpern. Nur langsam arbeiteten sich deutliche Steinblöcke unterschiedlicher Größe heraus und langsam erkannte er, wo er sich befand... das hier hatte er schon so oft gesehen... mitten in England... Sie würden sie nächste Rune in Stonehenge finden.

ooooooo

‚_Thuriasz ist in Stonehenge!'_, war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie auf dem Teppich in seinem Wohnzimmer erwachte.

Und dann: _‚Er hat mich einfach hier liegen lassen.'_

Sie öffnete die Augen und jedes Gefühl von Enttäuschung war wie weggewischt, als sie ihn bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah.

In einer Sekunde war sie bei ihm .

„Severus…", flüsterte sie.

Hastig legte sie den Kopf mit dem Ohr auf seine Brust und vernahm unendlich erleichtert tiefe Atemzüge und ein regelmäßig schlagendes Herz. Anscheinend hatte die Vision ihn ebenso mitgenommen wie sie und er schlief.

Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihn in seinem tiefen Schlaf.

Schwarze Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Hermine wischte sie mit einer sanften Geste beiseite.

Es wirkte merkwürdig schutzlos, dieses entspannte Gesicht, aus dem keine dunklen Augen funkelten und kein Blick einen durchdringen konnte. Keine finster zusammengekniffenen Brauen, sondern perfekte schwarze Bögen über dicht bewimperten Augenlidern. Kein fest zusammengekniffener Mund, sondern schön geschwungene, schmale Lippen. Und Hermine tat das Herz weh vor Zärtlichkeit für ihn, der hier einmal ganz ohne Maske vor ihn lag und nicht ahnte, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

Sie hob eine Hand, um zart über seine Wange zu streicheln.

Beinahe lautlos bewegte sie die Lippen. „Severus..."

Tödlich erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als er plötzlich die Augen öffnete und sie ansah.

Hastig rückte sie von ihm ab während er sich aufrichtete.

„Sie sind schon wach…", murmelte er und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Hermine griff nach den beiden Bechern mit dem Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen, die wieder bereitstanden, und reichte ihm einen davon. Erst jetzt spürte sie das heftige Stechen hinter den Augen und sie nickte stumm, die Augen auf den Becher gerichtet. Rasch leerte sie ihn und stand dann auf. Sie zitterte davor, dass er sie wieder mit einer bissigen Bemerkung verletzen würde.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen.", sagte sie deshalb schnell und verließ seine Räume, während er noch den Becher zwischen seinen schlanken Händen drehte.

In ihrem Zimmer rollte sie sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

Warum konnte es nicht Dean sein, für den sie so empfand? Wie viel einfacher würde das alles machen.

ooooooo

Er saß noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position, noch lange, nachdem er den Becher geleert hatte.

Wie durch einen zähen lähmenden Nebel hindurch, hatte er ihr sanftes Flüstern und ihre vorsichtige Berührung vernommen. Sie hatte ihn wieder beim Vornamen genannt. Eigentlich hätte sie das nicht tun dürfen aber selbst wenn er richtig wach gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nicht dafür zurecht gewiesen.

Irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl dass jede andere Bezeichnung zwischen ihnen inzwischen unpassend geworden war. Er sah in den leeren Becher und drehte ihn, so dass die kleine Bodenpfütze, die sich gebildet hatte, hin und her lief. Ihr Blick hatte ihn, wie so oft, berührt und am liebsten hätte er sie zurückgehalten, als sie hastig aus seinen Räumen geeilt war. Hätte sie am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen um mit ihr zusammen noch viel weiter zu gehen als an dem Abend im Park...

„Das muss sofort aufhören!", sagte er laut in den leeren Raum hinein und sprang auf, um in sein kleines Labor hinüber zu gehen.

Fieberhaft suchte er nun in seinen Büchern und Pergamenten nach einer bestimmten Seite.

Wenn er ihr nun schon nicht ausweichen konnte, so mussten die Nebenwirkungen der Runen doch zu unterdrücken sein! Er versprach sich für sich selbst nicht allzu viel davon.

Seine Gefühle für sie konnte man sicher schon längst nicht mehr der Kraft der Steine zusprechen. Aber er war sich sicher, das er etwas finden würde, um sie daran zu hindern weiterhin etwas zu empfinden, das uralte Kiesel ihr eingaben. Wenn sie nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der Lichtrunen stand und deshalb nicht ständig versuchte, sich ihm zu nähern würde es ihm um ein Vielfaches leichter fallen mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Er könnte den gehabten Abstand wieder herstellen und die Situation würde sich entspannen.

_'Dann muss ich nicht ständig auf mich aufpassen, weil es solche Situationen wie in Prag nicht mehr geben wird...'_, dachte er und blätterte verbissen in einem uralten Buch. _'Sie wird wieder normal empfinden und froh sein, wenn sie mich wieder los ist!'_

Achtlos warf er das Buch beiseite und zog ein anderes aus dem Regal über dem Kessel.

Endlich hatte er gefunden was er gesucht hatte und fing sofort an, die Zutaten zusammen zu stellen.  
Wenn sie morgen nach Stonehenge aufbrechen würden, würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit finden, ihr den Banntrank unter zu schieben und sein Problem wäre gelöst.

Diesmal mieteten sie gleich in London ein Auto denn ihr Ziel lag diesmal näher als je zuvor.  
Er saß neben ihr im Auto und beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wegen seines Vorhabens nicht schlafen können. War es richtig was er tat? Sehnte er sich nicht eigentlich nach ihren Zärtlichkeiten, den Blicken und ihren Berührungen? Sollte er es nicht lassen wie es gerade war und sehen was sich entwickelte? Sollte er nicht diese Zeit, in der er glücklicher als jemals zuvor war, einfach genießen?  
_'Nein!'_ , rief er sich gedanklich zur Vernunft. _‚Ihr Verhalten wird von den Runen verursacht. Wenn ich diese Situation ausnutze, werde ich nie mehr in den Spiegel sehen können!'__  
_  
Er beobachtete wie ihre langen Haare im Fahrtwind wehten und sich die Spitzen in ihrem Gurt und dem halb geöffneten Fenster verfingen. Er roch ihren schwachen Duft nach Maiglöckchen, den er inzwischen so liebte. So gern wollte er der Versuchung nachgeben, seinem Herz zu folgen aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen das sie irgendwann vielleicht die Tage hassen könnte, an denen er ihr nahe gewesen war.

ooooooo

Sie hatten zwei Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel in der Nähe der Anlage. Da Stonehenge bewacht und umzäunt war brachen sie erst um ein Uhr nachts auf. Hermine trug eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen engen Pulli, die Haare zu einem festen Zopf geflochten. Es fing an zu nieseln und sie wünschte, dass sie ihre rote Regenjacke hätte anziehen können.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Der Trank, den sie vor der Abreise hatte trinken sollen, verursachte ihr noch immer ein Brennen im Magen.

Snape hatte nicht sagen wollen, wofür er gut sein sollte. Er hatte nur die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch gezogen und gefragt: „Vertrauen Sie mir nicht? Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten!"

Da war ihr ja nichts andres übrig geblieben, als zu trinken, auch wenn ihr der wachsame Blick, mit dem er verfolgte, wie sie trank, etwas merkwürdig vorkam. Aber schließlich vertraute sie ihm tatsächlich, und machte sich deshalb keine weiteren Sorgen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Der Regen verstärkte sich, was zwar unangenehm war, aber für ihr Vorhaben durchaus dienlich. So würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich dort niemanden antreffen. Sie überwanden die Absperrung ohne größere Schwierigkeiten.

Severus hatte die Rune Isa in der Hand und sie führte sie zu einem der gewaltigen Steine des äußeren Kreises. Fieberhaft suchten sie den Fels nach einem Hinweis ab. Ein erstickter Aufschrei verriet ihr, dass Severus fündig geworden war. Er grub eifrig am Fuße des Steines und fand, einige Handbreit unter der Erdoberfläche fest an den vergrabenen Fels gefügt, die nächste Rune, Thuriasz.

Er griff danach, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Seufzend streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine ergriff sie und schon löste Thuriasz sich und fiel in seine ausstreckte Hand.

Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als sie spürte, wie sich ein eiserner Griff um ihren Oberarm schloss. Sie fuhr herum blickte in das hässlich grinsende Gesicht eines massigen jungen Mannes. Ihr Blick schnellte zurück zu Severus und sie sah gerade noch, wie er von zwei ähnlich gebauten Typen ergriffen und weg gezerrt wurde.

„Severus!", rief sie panisch.

„Na, was haben wir denn da?", hörte sie eine näselnde Stimme, sie zu ihrem Angreifer gehörte.

„Wir wollten hier zwar eigentlich nur ein paar Bierchen trinken und ein bisschen kritzeln, aber wenn wir die Gelegenheit bekommen, uns mit so einem hübschen Vögelchen zu amüsieren..."

Hermine starrte ihn mit unverhohlener Abscheu an. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, denn sie hatte schon befürchtet, die Hüter der Rune wären ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen. Andererseits war diese Situation nicht viel angenehmer.

„Na komm schon, Püppchen, sei ein bisschen nett zu Bill...", knurrte ihr Peiniger jetzt und näherte sich ihr. Eine Übelkeit erregende Alkoholfahne schlug ihr entgegen und sie versuchte, sich loszureißen. Ihr Arm, den der Widerling immer noch umklammert hielt, wurde langsam taub.

„Verschwinde!", zischte sie.

Ihr Blick irrte durch die Steinreihen. Wo war Severus? Was taten diese Mistkerle mit ihm?

„Na, das werde ich wohl hübsch bleiben lassen... keine Sorge, dein Liebster kriegt dich ja nachher zurück... wenn er dich dann noch will..."

Und mit einem Schwung schleuderte er sie gegen den Stein, an dem sie gerade Thuriasz geborgen hatten.

Er ließ einen klebrigen Blick über sie gleiten.

„Naja... eigentlich bist du mir ja zu knochig... aber wenigstens _da_ ist genug dran...", höhnte er und griff nach ihrer Brust.

Ein erstickter Aufschrei ließ sie zur Seite blicken, und sie sah, wie Severus mit den beiden Gorillas rang.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, du verdammter Bastard!", rief er mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme. Entsetzt musste Hermine mit ansehen, wie einer der beiden Kerle ihm daraufhin einen Fausthieb in den Bauch versetzte, der ihn stöhnend zusammensacken ließ.

„Severus!", schrie sie panisch und versuchte verzweifelt, der Umklammerung, die sie gefangen hielt, zu entkommen.

Bill hatte grob ihre Hände gepackt und hielt sie auf ihrem Rücken zusammen, während er sich stöhnend an sie presste. Tränen der Angst und der Hilflosigkeit liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie dem scheinbar Unvermeidlichen ins Auge blickte. Sie konnte noch nicht mal ein Knie heben und spürte schon den übel riechenden Atem des Kerls an ihrem Hals.

„He! Wer da?", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme.

„Scheiße! Polizei! ", stieß Bill hervor, ließ Hermine los und stürzte davon.

Seine beiden Kumpane folgten ihm und eine Sekunde später war Severus bei ihr und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Schnell.", zischte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Hinter einem Stein, der etwas abseits vom eigentlichen Monument stand, kauerten sie sich zusammen.

Er zog sie dicht an sich und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Leise schluchzend barg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sie spürte, dass er sanfte Küsse auf ihr Haar hauchte und schließlich seine Wange darauf legte. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, bis die Stimmen sich wieder entfernten und Hermine sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte in seiner Umarmung, seinem rasend trommelndem Herzen lauschend.

Zögernd richtete sie sich auf.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie, ihn besorgt musternd.

Es war dunkel, doch von seinen Augen ging ein warmer Glanz aus, der sie auch hier im Regen wärmte.

„Ja... wenn dir nichts geschehen ist... ich..."

Seine Stimme brach und er zog sie wieder heftig an sich.

Sie warteten, bis alles ruhig war und machten sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. Er hielt sie an der Hand und warf ihr immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu. Hermine versuchte, die Sorge darin mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu zerstreuen.

Er folgte ihr bis in ihr Zimmer. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin räusperte er sich.

„Ich möchte, dass du nachsiehst, ob du irgendwo verletzt bist!", sagte er leise.

Hermine nickte.

Die einzige Stelle, die schmerzte war der Oberarm, und da der Ärmel ihres Pullis zu eng war, um ihn so weit hochzukrempeln, zog sie ihn nach kurzem Zögern mit einer raschen Bewegung über den Kopf.

‚_Das hier ist nicht die Gelegenheit, um zimperlich zu sein. Immerhin hat er dich auch schon im Bikini gesehen.'_, dachte sie.

Die Stelle, an der der Kerl sie gepackt hatte, war rot und geschwollenen. Deutlich waren die Fingerabdrücke zu erkennen und an der Stelle, wo die Fingernägel sich in ihr Fleisch gegraben hatten, schimmerten kleine blutige Halbmonde. Severus musterte die Verletzung ohne sie zu berühren.

„Das könnte sich entzünden und sollte versorgt werden.", murmelte er.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie bang.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin ganz andere Dinge gewohnt... Hast du deine Notfalltasche dabei?"

Sie nickte.

„Aber ich würde gerne erst duschen gehen... ich will ihn abwaschen...", flüsterte sie.

Ein Ausdruck fürchterlichen Zorns entstellte für einen Augenblick sein Gesicht.

„Ich warte hier.", sagte er dann knapp, und Hermine ging ins Bad.

Sie drehte die Dusche heiß auf und schrubbte sich mit der Bürste ab, bis ihre Haut krebsrot war.

Schließlich kehrte sie mit T-Shirt und Jogging-Hose bekleidet ins Zimmer zurück.

Severus stand am Fenster.

Hermine hielt ihm die Tasche entgegen und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Er setzte sich neben sie und begann, die Wunde behutsam abzutupfen und zu verbinden, wobei er sich bemühte, ihre Haut so wenig wie möglich mit seinen Fingern zu berühren.

Als er fertig war, stand er auf.

„Ich bin nebenan, wenn du mich brauchst..."

Er musterte sie besorgt.

Hermine nickte. Doch als er sich abwandte kroch auf einmal blanke Panik in ihr hoch.

„Severus!", rief sie schnell. „Könntest du nicht... ich meine... ich wünschte... kannst du bitte hier bleiben?", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor.

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja, natürlich, wenn du das möchtest…"

Es gab kein weiteres Mobiliar im Zimmer und als Severus sich mit untergeschlagenen Armen ans Fenster stellte, seufzte Hermine.

„Komm zu mir... bitte..."

Zögerlich näherte er sich dem Bett und als Hermine nickte, setzte er sich darauf. Er zog die Schuhe aus und lehnte sich gegen das Betthaupt. Hermine schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Diese furchtbare innerliche Kälte, die auch die heiße Dusche nicht hatte vertreiben können, breitete sich wieder in ihr aus und ließ sie heftig zittern.

„Hermine... was ist?", hörte sie ihn sanft fragen.

„Mir ist so kalt.", bibberte sie.

Und wenige Augenblicke später spürte sie, wie er sich hinter sie legte und sie in seinen Arme zog.

„Danke!", hauchte sie.

Sie hörte schnell auf zu zittern, als seine Wärme und sein Duft sie einhüllten und schlief schließlich erschöpft ein.

ooooooo

Severus hörte ihre tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und war froh das sie eingeschlafen war. Es war ein seltsames aber gutes Gefühl, sie hier in seinen Armen zu halten, während sie schlief. Er selbst war noch zu gefangen von den Eindrücken des Tages, als dass er hätte schlafen können.

Stonehenge im Regen, Thuriasz am Fuße des Steins... und diese drei betrunkenen Kerle, die sie überrascht hatten.

Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören und ohne Magie hatte er gegen sie nicht viel ausrichten können. Sein Magen brannte noch immer von dem Schlag den sie ihm versetzt hatten. Als sie ihn packten und festhielten war ihm egal, was sie mit ihm anstellten. Vielmehr hatte er Angst um Hermine gehabt, als er den widerlichen Typ bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Die beiden anderen hatten ihn brutal festgehalten und derweil seine Taschen durchwühlt. Außer etwas Bargeld hatten sie nichts gefunden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie nicht bemerkt, wie er die beiden Runen gezielt fallen gelassen hatte.

Die beiden Schläger waren deutlich massiger als er gewesen und hatten ihm brutal die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht, so dass er in die Knie gegangen war. Hilflos hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie der Dritte sich an Hermine heranmachte und sie grob begrabschte, doch im nächsten Moment war das Gelände von Stimmen erfüllt gewesen und Handlampen hatten suchend in die Dunkelheit geleuchtet.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte er sie gepackt und mit sich gezogen. Wie ein zutiefst verängstigtes Kind hatte sie sich an ihn geklammert und still geweint. Nachdem die Polizisten gerade im richtigen Moment ihre Runde auf dem Gelände gedreht hatten, waren beide froh, die beiden Runen wieder bei sich zu haben und wieder sicher im Hotel angelangt zu sein.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte das er blieb.

Sie war so verängstigt und geschockt das sie Schutz suchte... bei ihm. Als er an die Kälte und ihre Angst dachte, die sie noch immer verfolgten, stieg unbändiger Zorn in ihm auf. Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher hin zu ihr und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Sie war so zerbrechlich... nicht auszudenken, wenn dieser Grobian ihr etwas angetan hätte... und er hätte vielleicht auch noch zusehen müssen..

_'Nein!'_ Er schloss die Augen um die Bilder abzuschütteln die vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstiegen und legte die Lippen an ihre Haare.

Sie so in Angst zu sehen, hatte ihm beinahe selbst körperlich Schmerzen bereitet und er hatte das Bedürfnis, das Erlebte wieder gut zu machen. Sofort nach dem Angriff hatte sie seine Nähe gesucht. Das war normal, weil er schließlich die einzig vertraute Person in dieser Situation war- aber auch darüber hinaus war sie kaum von seiner Seite gewichen. Seitdem beschäftigte ihn eine Frage: Warum schien der Trank bei ihr nicht zu wirken?

Das er ihn richtig zusammengestellt hatte, stand außer Frage: Warum also suchte sie noch immer so verzweifelt seine Nähe? Auch vor dem Angriff hatte sie ihr Verhalten nicht so wesentlich geändert, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Sie hatte den Trank auf seine Bitte hin eingenommen. Er hatte es selbst gesehen. Warum also?

Die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass auch sie nicht nur unter dem Einfluss der Runen stand, sondern der größte Teil von ihr ausging. Was das bedeutete, darüber konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht nachdenken!

Er blinzelte ins Tageslicht und war erstaunt, dass er scheinbar doch noch eingeschlafen sein musste.  
Einen kurzen Moment war er ehrlich irritiert, als sich in seinem Arm etwas regte. Sie hatte gerade die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Geht's dir gut?", flüsterte er besorgt und strich mit seinen schlanken Fingern über ihr Gesicht.  
„Hmm... ", machte sie noch etwas verschlafen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich möchte, dass wir beim Vornamen bleiben, wenn wir allein sind...", sagte er und sah sie abwartend an.  
Hermine nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Das wird sich einrichten lassen.", gab sie zurück.  
„Haben wir die Runen eigentlich noch?", fragte sie dann besorgt und er konnte ein kurzes Aufflackern der Angst in ihren Augen sehen, als sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte.

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und förderte die, mit trockenem Schlamm verkrusteten kleinen Steine zutage.„Sieht so aus." antwortete er, drehte sich um und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
Seine Jeans und der dunkle Pulli waren zerknittert und er fühlte sich schmuddelig.  
„Ich möchte kurz duschen gehen.. Kommst du zurecht?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja, ich werd dann auch mal... ", antwortete sie und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Bevor er das Zimmer endgültig verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
„Wir sollten bald nach dem Frühstück abreisen."  
Dann schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich.

oooooooo

Hermine war froh, als sie Hogwarts wieder betraten. Hier war sie weit weg von den Geschehnissen in Stonehenge. Trotzdem kostete es sie Überwindung tapfer zu lächeln, als Severus sich in der Eingangshalle von ihr verabschiedete. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterhergelaufen und hätte sich in seine Arme geschmiegt, wo sie sich wohl und sicher fühlte. Sie machte tatsächlich einen Schritt in seine Richtung, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und ging die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch.

Das würde sie auch alleine schaffen! Sie konnte sich schließlich nicht für ewig bei ihm verstecken, auch wenn er so fürsorglich und verständnisvoll gewesen war, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte.

In ihrem Zimmer packte sie ihren Koffer aus und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich ablenken zu lassen. Sie blieb dort, bis auch die letzten Schüler sich verabschiedet hatten und ins Bett gingen.

Ihr Bett.

Es wartete oben auf sie.

Weich und kuschelig... und einsam.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ging sie, um sich umzuziehen und zu schlafen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, tauchte das Gesicht ihres Peinigers wieder vor ihr auf. _‚Sei ein bisschen nett zu Bill...'_

Hermine würgte und stand wieder auf, um zu duschen.

Für den Rest der Nacht hielt sie das Bild fest, wie Severus sich über sie gebeugt hatte, um alle anderen Bilder am Aufsteigen zu hindern.

Sie trank am Morgen viele Tasse Kaffee um die schlaflose Nacht auszugleichen. Auch an diesem Abend hielt sie sich lange im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, und ertrug endlose Diskussionen über Quidditch und Jungs und gemeine Lehrer... es versetzte ihr jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn sie über Snape lästerten.

‚_Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie er ist!'_, dachte sie und die Erinnerung an ihn wärmte sie.

Als der Raum sich spät am Abend wieder leerte, baute der Gedanke an ihren einsamen Schlafraum sich wieder bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, wohl wissend, dass sie abermals keinen Schlaf finden würde. Sie legte sich erst gar nicht ins Bett, sondern setze sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um ein paar Aufsätze durchzusehen.

Sie konnte kaum atmen.

Eingezwängt zwischen einem rauen Stein und einem massigen Körper stieg ihr der Geruch sauren Schweißes in die Nase...

Keuchend richtete Hermine sich auf.

Sie war an ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und die Erinnerung an Stonehenge hatte sich ihr wieder aufgedrängt.

‚_Severus, Severus, Severus...'_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken angestrengt und sein Bild tauchte vor ihm auf, wie er sie schützend an sich barg.

Der Morgen graute und nach einer zweiten schlaflosen Nacht fiel es Hermine im Unterricht wirklich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Aussicht den Abend wieder bei Severus zu verbringen, gab ihr die Kraft, den Tag zu überstehen.

Überpünktlich fand sie sich in seinen Räumen ein, wo er sofort auf sie zu kam.

„Hermine? Was ist mit dir?", fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, doch als er eine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte und ihn sanft zurück bog, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können, war es um ihre Fassung geschehen.

Aufschluchzend umschlang sie ihn. Der feste Druck seiner Arme und der Rhythmus seines Herzschlags halfen ihr, sich rasch wieder zu beruhigen. Etwas betreten löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

„Entschuldige!", murmelte sie erstickt und griff nach dem Taschentuch, das er ihr hinhielt.

„Ich habe in den letzten Nächten nicht geschlafen...", erklärte sie, während er sie zum Sofa bugsierte, kurz in der Küche verschwand und mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurückkehrte.

Hermine umklammerte die Tasse mit beiden Händen.

Sie trank die heiße Flüssigkeit in kleinen Schlücken und spürte, wie sich langsam eine Wärme in ihr ausbreitete, wie sie sie nicht mehr empfunden hatte, seit sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Das kam nicht nur vom Kamillentee. Severus hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und nach kurze Zögern seinen Ar um ihre Schultern gelegt.

Sie kuschelte sich dichter an ihn und nahm nur noch verschwommen war, wie er ihr die Tasse abnahm, die ihr vor Müdigkeit aus der Hand zu gleiten drohte...

Japsend fuhr sie auf. Er war wieder da! Dieser Kerl!

Nur langsam registrierte Hermine, dass sie geträumt hatte. Sie lag auf der Couch in Severus' Wohnzimmer, seine Decke über sich gebreitet. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es drei Uhr nachts war. Sie stand auf und schaute durch die Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Sein Schlafzimmer!

Undeutlich konnte sie eine Gestalt im Bett ausmachen.

Schlaftrunken nahm sie die Decke und ging zu ihm, in der festen Überzeugung dort endlich Ruhe zu finden.

Sie legte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Aufseufzend spürte sie, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog. Und geborgen in seinem Duft und in seiner Wärme fand Hermine schließlich den Schlaf, der ihr so bitter nötig war.

9


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Liebevoll sah er auf sie herab und strich ihr über den Kopf. Sie war vor einigen Minuten eingeschlafen und er hatte ihr gerade im letzten Moment die Teetasse wegnehmen können, bevor sie sie vor Erschöpfung fallen ließ. Er hatte sie mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber gedreht und jetzt lag sie an ihn gekuschelt wie eine kleine Katze, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, und schlief. Er hatte ihr schon heute im Unterricht angesehen dass etwas nicht stimmte und sich schon so etwas gedacht. Kein Wunder das sie aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, und dass sie beinahe im Stehen einschlief.

Diese Träume würden sie noch eine Weile quälen... wenn sie denn überhaupt dazu kam, zu schlafen. Vorsichtig rutschte er mit seinem Bein unter ihrem Kopf hervor und schob ein Kissen darunter.  
Nachdem er sie mit einer seiner Decken zugedeckt hatte, setzte er sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin und begann, allein über Thuriasz zu recherchieren.  
Er fand in einigen Büchern Absätze zu der Rune und demnach stand sie für Angst, Herausforderung und man verwendete sie auch dazu, andere zu prüfen und Furcht zu überwinden...  
Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht als er das Buch, in dem er gerade las, zuklappte. Er murmelte einen Spruch, damit der Kamin nicht ganz herunter brannte und Hermine morgen früh nicht zitternd aufwachte.  
Wenn sie ihn nachts brauchte, würde er sie hören.  
Er hockte sich vor das Sofa und beobachtete ihren Schlaf. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Ihre Lippen waren locker und leicht gewölbt, ihre langen Locken fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern, die langen Wimpern bogen sich sanft nach außen und ihre Wangen hatten einen zart rosa Schimmer.  
_  
__'Wie ein Engel..._', dachte er verzückt und strich eine Locke nach hinten.  
Sie drehte sich gerade auf den Rücken und gab einen leise brummenden Laut von sich.  
„Gute Nacht... mein Engel.." , flüsterte er beinahe lautlos und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn, bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber ging.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch dämmrig und er wusste, dass er noch Zeit hatte, bis der heutige Unterricht begann. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass sie neben ihm lag. Scheinbar war sie irgendwann nachts aufgewacht und dann zu ihm gekommen. Diese Sache schien ihr wirklich enorm zuzusetzen. Er drehte sich langsam um und wandte ihr so den Rücken zu. Gerade war er noch einmal eingeschlafen, als er leise seinen Namen hörte.  
„Severus?" flüsterte sie. „Kannst du dich bitte umdrehen?" Ihre Stimme klang so ängstlich das er ihrem Wunsch folgte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich wollte dich sehen." , gab sie zur Antwort und hob seine Decke etwas an, um darunter zu schlüpfen und sich eng an ihn zu schmiegen.  
Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie seufzend an sich.  
„Du fühlst dich so gut an..." murmelte sie leise, während sie mit ihrer Hand unter sein Shirt fuhr. Er versteifte sich einen Moment und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, ließ es aber kommentarlos geschehen.

Sanft strichen ihre Finger über seinen Bauch und seine Brust und schoben langsam den dünnen Stoff nach oben. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. Berührungen dieser Art waren ihm lange versagt gewesen.  
Ihre weichen Hände und ihr Duft schienen lang gerissene und fast vergessene Narben zu heilen.

Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken strich langsam auf und ab und sein Puls beschleunigte sich, dass er meinte sie könne seinen Herzschlag hören, wenn sie nur still genug war.  
Langsam ließ er seine Hand nach unten gleiten und suchte den Saum ihres T-Shirts. Beinahe ehrfürchtig berührte er die nackte Haut ihres Rückens und seine Finger strichen leicht darüber.

Seine Lippen suchten ihre Halsbeuge und liebkosten die empfindliche Haut, die betörend duftete und Hermine bog seufzend den Kopf zurück. Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie prüfend an.  
Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. _'Sie hat keine Angst vor mir...', _ dachte er glücklich und küsste sie leicht auf dem Mund. Sie zog ihn tiefer in einen fordernden Kuss hinein und seine festen Lippen spielten erst vorsichtig, dann immer intensiver mit ihren.

Langsam löste er sich von ihr und lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Komm, wir müssen aufstehen.", sagte er leise und wollte sich von ihr weg drehen, doch sie hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.  
Ihr Blick ließ keine Fragen offen und er wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
Einen Moment lag er still neben ihr, bevor er sie noch einmal in seine Umarmung zog.  
Er hielt sie fest, wie jemand der weiß, dass er nie mehr menschliche Nähe spüren wird und legte seine Lippen auf ihre Haare.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser aufstehen, in einer halben Stunde ist ganz Hogwarts auf den Beinen und du willst doch nicht gesehen werden, wenn du morgens aus den Wohnräumen des bösen Professors kommst, oder?", lächelte er sie an und schwang dann endgültig seine Beine aus dem Bett.

ooooooo

Sie war heute Morgen unauffällig in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte gezögert duschen zu gehen, weil sie seinen Duft, der noch an ihr hing, nicht missen wollte. Und nicht einen Quadratzentimeter der Haut, die er gestreichelt hatte... Mit einer liebevollen Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihnen sonst nie geschenkt hatte, musterte sie ihre Hände.

Sie hatten ihn berührt und er hatte es geschehen lassen, sie nicht wieder zurückgewiesen.

Zog er es tatsächlich in Erwägung?

Oder hatte er nur Mitleid mit ihr, weil er gesehen hatte, wie sehr die vergangenen Ereignisse ihr zusetzten?

Ein Bruchteil der Kälte, die sie stets empfand, wenn sie ohne ihn war, kehrte in sie zurück und sie beeilte sich, ihrem Gedankenkarussell zu entkommen, indem sie, schließlich doch noch frisch geduscht, zum Unterricht ging.

Es fiel ihr wieder schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, doch das lag nicht an fehlendem Schlaf. Immer wieder gingen ihr die zarten Berührungen durch den Kopf, die sie heute früh mit Severus ausgetauscht hatte, und sie meinte, noch immer seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an.

Heute Abend würde sie ihn wieder sehen.

Was würde Thuriasz ihnen zeigen? Diese Rune, die, wie Hermine wusste, für Gefahr, aber auch für Prüfungen und die Überwindung von Furcht stand? Welche Rune würde sich ihnen offenbaren, und wohin würde die sie führen?

Mit brennender Ungeduld erwartete sie den Abend, an dem sie ihn wieder sehen würde. Als sie sich gerade auf den Weg in den Kerker machen wollte, hielt Neville sie auf und bat sie um Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben. Unwirsch drückte sie ihm ihren fertigen Aufsatz zum Thema:_"Verwandlung von größeren Säugetieren" _in die Hand und kletterte mit einem gemurmelten: „Ich muss noch was nachschlagen.", aus dem Portraitloch.

Aufatmend erreichte sie schließlich seine Räume und trat ein, als Severus sie hereinrief.

Er hatte schon alles für die Entschlüsselung von Thuriasz vorbereitet, und sie setzte sich sofort auf eines der Kissen, erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufschauend.

Er lächelte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber ebenfalls auf ein Kissen.

Sie zeichneten sich das Symbol auf die Stirn und fassten sich an den Händen. Diesmal gab es kein Zittern, kein Unbehagen, vertrauensvoll legten sie die Hände ineinander und ließen Thuriasz auf sich wirken.

Erstaunt nahm Hermine wahr, dass sie zum Ende der Vision, die ihr die Rune Nautiz in Italien in Zusammenhang mit einem großen Berg gezeigt hatte, nicht von Schwärze eingehüllt wurde, sondern nach einem kurzen Schwindel immer noch aufrecht saß, ihre Hände mit denen ihres Gegenübers verschlungen.

Severus blinzelte ebenfalls kurz, bevor er sich erhob, und sie mit sich hoch zog.

„Setz dich doch aufs Sofa, ich mach uns eine Tasse Tee.", sagte er, in die Küche gehend. Wenig später kehrte er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück und reichte ihr eine von ihnen.

Langsam schlürften sie die heiße Flüssigkeit und starrten gemeinsam schweigend ins Feuer.

„Nautiz ist in Italien.", flüsterte sie schließlich und er nickte.

„Ja, ich habe diese Dorf-Ruinen am Fuße des Vesuvs schon einmal irgendwo gesehen.", meinte er nachdenklich und stand auf, um aus dem Bücherregal ein großformatiges Buch heraus zu suchen.

„Hier!", rief er aus, kam zum Sofa zurück, stellte die Tasse beiseite, und griff nach seiner Brille, die in einem Etui auf dem Tischchen neben sich lag. Murmelnd überflog er die Seiten, die verschiedene, italienische Provinzen zeigten.

„Da ist es!", sagte zu ihr und tippte mit dem Finger auf das Bild einer großen Ruinenlandschaft, die einmal ein kleines Dorf gewesen war, bevor ein Vulkanausbruch es in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

„Und du meinst, wir werden die Rune dort finden?", fragte sie, über das Ausmaß der Trümmer etwas beunruhigt.

„Wenn Thuriasz uns ein wenig hilft...", entgegnete er lächelnd, und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie durch die Brillengläser an.

Hermine schluckte.

Sie fand ihn unfassbar attraktiv, wenn er sie so ansah, und konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen, ihn jemals anders gesehen zu haben.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick.

Das belustigte Funkeln schwand aus seinen Augen und machte Platz für etwas, das in ihr ein Prickeln hervorrief, dass sie bis in die Zehenspitzen zu fühlen meinte. Das war kein Mitleid...

Langsam näherte er sich ihr, zentimeterweise nur, ihren Blick festhaltend.

Ihr Magen schnürte sich zusammen in köstlicher Vorfreude auf den kommenden Moment.

Sie kam ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen und als ihre Lippen sich schließlich berührten, schlossen sie die Augen.

Es war ein ganz zarter, kurzer Kontakt, doch er wiederholte sich wieder und wieder und nahm jedes Mal an Intensität zu. Sie, testeten, schmeckten, tasteten, küssten und Hermine erhob sich, ohne die Berührung seiner Lippen zu verlieren, um das Buch beiseite zu schieben und sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Er seufzte und griff in ihren Nacken, um ihr Gesicht noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Sie öffnete seiner sanft suchenden Zunge bereitwillig die Lippen und sie versanken in einem innigen Kuss.

Seine Hände glitten langsam ihren Rücken hinab und legten sich auf ihre Hüften, während Hermine sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als der Kuss hungriger, fordernder wurde, und sie spürte, wie er mit leicht zitternden Fingern unter ihrem T-Shirt die weiche Haut am Rücken erkundete. Sie schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn, und der Druck seiner Hände verstärkte sich, als er sie plötzlich so heftig an sich zog, dass ihr für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und all ihre Empfindungen konzentrierten sich auf das leidenschaftliche Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen, bis sie spürte, wie Severus sie an den Schultern packte und behutsam zurückdrückte.

Unendlich langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an.

Er atmete schwer und schluckte.

„Hermine...", keuchte er.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und nickte verzagt.

Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber sie wollte es nicht hören.

Mit leicht fahrigen Bewegungen strich er ihr über den Rücken und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Es ist spät…", begann er zögernd.

Hermine versteifte sich. Ein Schatten der Panik, die sie empfand, wenn sie nachts allein war, legte sich auf ihr Gemüt.

Severus musste es gespürt haben, denn er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und meinte leise: „Nein, nein... keine Angst... du kannst hier bleiben... "

Zögernd richtete sie sich auf.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie.

Ganz zaghaft legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und beugte sich dann vor für einen hauchzarten Kuss auf seinen Mund.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer, Hermine kuschelte sich wie sie war, mit ihrer leichten Freizeithose ins Bett und drehte sich herum. Sie hörte, wie Severus seine Hose auszog und spürte an den Bewegungen der Matratze, dass er sich ebenfalls ins Bett gelegt hatte. Aufseufzend wandte sie sich ihm zu, schob seinen Arm beiseite, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schlief, seinem Herzschlag lauschend rasch ein.

oooooooo

Er legte seine Wange an ihre Haare und schloss die Augen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das sie hier so selbstverständlich nebeneinander im Bett lagen und sie sich so vertrauensvoll und Halt suchend an ihn schmiegte.

Im Unterricht war sie seine Schülerin und wenn der Abend oder das Wochenende kam, war sie... ja, was eigentlich?  
Sie war weit mehr für ihn geworden als eine Weggefährtin auf der Suche nach den Lichtrunen oder eine Verbündete im Kampf gegen das Böse. Er fand kein Wort das er im Zusammenhang mit ihr verwenden konnte.  
War sie eine... _Freundin_?

Nein! Sie war deutlich mehr als das - und doch war alles noch zu ungewiss um eine treffendere Bezeichnung für sie zu finden.

Er dachte, Eryja hätte ihm vor langer Zeit die Fähigkeit genommen, wieder so für jemanden zu empfinden wie er es inzwischen für Hermine tat.

Sie war anders. Er konnte nicht sagen was sie getan oder gesagt hatte, das er bereit war, einen solchen Schmerz ein zweites Mal zu riskieren... nach dreizehn Jahren.  
Und doch hatte er noch immer nicht glauben können, das sie selbst diese Gefühle in sich hatte.

Er hatte mit einer größeren Konzentration des Trankes in ihrem Tee heute Abend einen zweiten verzweifelten Versuch gemacht, sich zu bestätigen dass sie nur wegen der Kraft der Runen so auf ihn reagierte.  
Nach ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, musste er sich allerdings eingestehen dass auch dieser Versuch eindeutig fehlgeschlagen war und sie würde ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie davon wüsste, dass er Tränke gegen Liebesmagie an ihr ausprobierte.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und atmete seufzend den vertrauten blumigen Duft ein, den sie verströmte. Er schmunzelte in die Dunkelheit hinein, als ihm etwas einfiel.

Minerva hatte ihn letzte Woche gebeten, ein Haarwasser für sie herzustellen. Ausgerechnet mit Maiglöckchenduft!  
Er hatte sich während der Arbeit mit dieser Essenz nur schwer konzentrieren können und insgesamt dreimal eine falsche Menge zugegeben. Dieser Duft hatte ihn erregt und verwirrt gleichermaßen und irgendwann hatte er Minerva ein Veilchenhaarwasser in die Hand gedrückt. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hatte er etwas von „Maiglöckchen ist alle…", gemurmelt und war seiner Wege gegangen.

Hermine verbrachte auch noch die nächste Nacht bei ihm und auch den größten Teil des Tages. Sie besprachen Details der Reise und recherchierten über die Bedeutung des Vesuvs in Zusammenhang mit den Lichtrunen.

Leider konnten sie dahingehend keinen Erfolg verbuchen und reisten mit dem Portschlüssel wie gehabt am Samstagmorgen vom Waldrand aus nach London.

ooooooooo

Dort bestiegen sie einen Zug, der sie nach Paris brachte, wo sie umsteigen mussten.

Sie hatten ein Abteil für sich, breiteten ihre Bücher und Unterlagen um sich herum aus und richteten sich auf eine lange Fahrt nach Neapel ein..

Es war ein gutes, vertrautes Schweigen, dass zwischen ihnen herrschte, als sie arbeiteten, nicht vergleichbar mit dem, das während ihrer letzten Zugfahrt auf der Rückreise von Prag geherrscht hatte.

Alles unterschied sich von damals, vor allem Severus' Verhalten ihr gegenüber.

Hermine musterte ihn über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg, wie er mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Text überflog, sich die Brille zurechtrückte oder durch die Haare fuhr.

Sie war ihm zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass er es zuließ, das sie seine Nähe suchte.

Sicher wollte er ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich bei ihm von dem erlittenen Schock zu erholen, doch Hermine spürte, dass auch er es genoss, wenn sie beisammen waren.

Sie hatten im Zug-Restaurant zu Abend gegessen und danach noch einige Stunden gelesen.

Severus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel unter der Brille, ein Zeichen dafür, das er müde war. Sie klappte ihr Buch zusammen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir sollten wohl versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen...", lächelte er und räumte seine Papiere zusammen. Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben ihn, um sich ganz selbstverständlich an ihn zu kuscheln.

Wie so oft, zögerte er einen Moment, bevor er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie noch ein wenig enger an sich zog.

Sie sollten Neapel in den frühen Morgenstunden erreichen und von dort aus hatten sie noch eine kleinere Bus-Reise vor sich, bevor sie ihren Zielort erreichten.

In dem Bewusstsein einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich zu haben, schlief Hermine, an ihren Zaubertrank-Lehrer gelehnt, bald ein.

7


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Das klapprige gelbe Taxi hatte sie gerade abgesetzt und sie hielt sich schützend die Hand über ihre Augen, um sie gegen die grelle Sonne zu schützen. Severus sah sich hinter ihr suchend um.  
Sie standen mitten in Striacello, einem kleinen italienischen Dörfchen am Fuße des Vesuvs und sahen sich nach einer geeigneten Bleibe für die nächsten Tage um.  
Die letzte Vision hatte sie hierher geführt. Zum Vesuv. Zu Nautiz.

Nachdem sie, mangels Hinweisschildern, zuerst eine Weile in die falsche Richtung gelaufen waren und Severus hinter ihr einige boshafte Kommentare über den Geisteszustand der Italiener gemacht hatte, standen sie schließlich vor einer kleinen Pension.  
Das Haus war gelb getüncht und mit bunt gefärbtem wildem Wein bewachsen. Vor dem Gebäude standen einige ältere Männer und schienen in eine, für die Italiener typisch lebhafte, Diskussion vertieft.

Hermine ging auf die Männer zu und sprach sie an. Nach einigen Minuten löste sich ein grauhaariger Mann mit einer Schirmmütze und einer blauen Schürze aus der Gruppe und kam auf Severus zu.   
"Buon giorno, ich bin Antonio . Ihre Frau hat gesagt sie bräuchten ein Zimmer... kein Problem! Herzlich willkommen in unserem Haus, Mr. Granger!", sagte er freundlich und streckte Severus eine, von harter Arbeit gegerbte Hand entgegen.

Severus schüttelte sie mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsausdruck und warf Hermine dann einen tadelnden Blick zu, worauf sie betreten zu Boden sah.  
"Nennen sie mich Tony, Sir.", sagte der Wirt nun und umfasste mit seiner riesigen Pranke kumpelhaft Severus' anderen Arm.  
Dann drehte sich der Italiener um und ging vor ihnen ins Haus. „ Kommen Sie, Mr. Granger.", winkte er ihnen freundlich zu. Hermine sah vorsichtshalber in eine andere Richtung.

ooooooo

"Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was das soll?", blaffte er sie an, nachdem sie ihr Zimmer bezogen hatten. Hermine saß auf dem Bett und nestelte an den Knöpfen ihrer Jeansjacke herum, während er wie ein apokalyptischer Bote vor ihr stand.

Antonio hatte ihnen ein Doppelzimmer zugewiesen, weil er der Ansicht war, sie seien verheiratet. Eigentlich machte es Severus nichts aus, schließlich hatte er schon einige Nächte mit ihr in einem Bett verbracht aber diese Situation hatte etwas merkwürdiges an sich.. Etwas... Endgültiges, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

"Ich höre...", sagte er ungeduldig und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er sich zu ihr vorbeugte.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt das du Granger heißt..", maulte sie nun.

Er machte eine ausladende Geste mit den Händen.  
"Und wie kommt er dann auf die Idee das wir ein... ein.." Er stockte und sah sie finster an.  
Der Gedanke war so absurd das er es nicht einmal laut aussprechen wollte. Es war ihm trotz allem irgendwie unangenehm, das jemand dachte, er und Hermine wären ein Ehepaar.

In den letzten Wochen in denen sie nun schon zusammen an den Runen arbeiteten, hatte er sich nicht nur an ihre, beinahe ständige Präsenz in seinen Räumen gewöhnt.

Nein, er hatte begonnen sie zu mögen... und inzwischen sogar viel mehr als das! Seitdem sie sich das erste mal geküsst hatten, ging sie ihm kaum noch aus dem Sinn. Ihre weichen Lippen und ihre zärtliche Hingabe spukte wie ein Geist längst vergangener Zeiten durch seine Erinnerungen.

Die kühle Distanz die sie nach ihrer Pragreise gewahrt hatte, hatte ihm schmerzlich klar gemacht das er sich jeden Tag mehr nach ihr sehnte.  
Sie war witzig, intelligent und es tat ihm gut, wenn sie mit ihrer unbeschwerten Art und ihrem sanften Wesen frischen Wind in seine Räume und in seinen Tag brachte.

Ihre Berührungen, wenn sie eine Rune entschlüsselten hielt er nur aus, weil sie beide in Trance fielen. Viel zu intensiv spürte er sie. Der Versuch, dabei ihren Duft und die Wärme ihrer Hände geistig auszublenden, scheiterte mit jedem Mal kläglicher.

Ihre Gegenwart verwirrte ihn dermaßen, das er oft nicht in der Lage war, über die Bedeutung von tausend Jahre alten bröseligen Steinen nach zu denken, sondern seine Gedanken selbständig begannen, sich um völlig anders geartete Dinge zu drehen.

Sie war, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte, ein existenzieller Bestandteil seines Tagesablaufes geworden und er begann ihre Gegenwart zu vermissen, wenn sie an einem Abend nicht gemeinsam arbeiteten.  
Mehr noch, sie war inzwischen ein existenzieller Bestandteil... seines Lebens.  
Sie würde es aber doch wohl niemals in Erwägung ziehen... Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen.

"Ich habe nur gefragt ob ein Zimmer frei ist und habe gesagt das ich Jane Granger heiße. Ich habe nie behauptet das du mein Mann bist, darauf ist er von ganz allein gekommen.", sagte sie nun trotzig, stand auf und zog ihre Jacke aus.  
" Die Vorstellung mit mir zusammen zu sein, muss ja wirklich schrecklich sein!", sagte sie und sah ihn böse an.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich jemandem wie dir meinen wertlosen Schlammblut- Namen zumuten muss!", setzte sie mit deutlichem Zorn in der Stimme hinzu und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Severus seufzte theatralisch, als sich die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihr schloss.  
_'So was muss einfach genetisch bedingt sein!'_, dachte er sarkastisch und klopfte einige Augenblicke später an die Badtür.  
"Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint Hermine, das weißt du genau", sagte er nun durch die geschlossene Tür.   
"Ach? Und was hast du DANN gemeint? Ist es denn so abwegig das jemand mit mir verheiratet sein könnte?", fauchte sie wütend zurück.

Er war verwirrt über diese Frage. Was hatte er damit eigentlich sagen wollen?  
Abwesend studierte er das Holzmuster der Tür, bevor er schließlich antwortete.

"Kannst... kannst du nicht mal herauskommen?", begann er seufzend.  
"Ich spreche normalerweise nicht mit Möbelstücken!", setzte er mit einer vielsagenden Geste hinzu, auch wenn Hermine diese natürlich nicht sehen konnte. 

Ein leises Klicken war zu hören und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf. Eine ziemlich finster blickende Hermine stand im Türrahmen und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an.  
Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihn mit einem linken Haken niederstrecken, wenn er jetzt ein falsches Wort sagte.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte er einfach und erinnerte sich dann an ihre zweite Frage.  
_'Nein, mein Engel. Das ist gar nicht abwegig..'_, dachte er wehmütig. Der Gedanke das sie einmal einem anderen Mann ihr Herz schenken würde, tat ihm weh.

ooooooo

Abwartend sah Hermine ihn an.

Sie war wirklich erbost darüber, dass er so tat, als wäre es eine Zumutung, ihr Ehemann zu sein.

Er räusperte sich.

„Du hättest mich einfach vorher fragen müssen.", stellte er dann fest.  
Hermine sah ihn böse an. „ So, wie du mich gefragt hast..." Daddy? Onkel?", zischte sie.  
"Ich habe schon einmal gesagt das ich dafür nichts kann.. genauso wenig wie für meine Herkunft!", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

Er verdrehte sie Augen zur Decke. „ Können wir das Thema nicht vergessen? Es tut mir leid und ich versichere Dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich überhaupt nichts gegen deine Abstammung oder deinen Namen habe", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, klopfte es energisch an ihre Zimmertür. 

Er ließ seine Hände wieder fallen und ging dann hinüber um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Ich störe Sie wirklich nur ungern, Mr. Granger.", sagte Tony in lockerem Plauderton und Hermine registrierte, wie Severus' Hand sich für einen Moment fester um den Türgriff schloss, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

"Sie stören wirklich nicht.", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen, bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte.

"Ich möchte sie nur gern einladen heute Abend unsere Gäste zu sein. Meine Tochter Carla heiratet morgen und heute Abend gibt es im Ort ein großes Fest. Das ganze Dorf wird auf den Beinen sein und ich möchte Sie herzlich einladen, auch zu kommen."

Tony strahlte vor überquellendem Vaterstolz und Hermine brachte es nicht übers Herz, diese freundliche Einladung auszuschlagen.

„Eine italienische Hochzeit. Wie schön.", erwiderte sie begeistert, auch wenn Severus aussah als wolle er ihr jeden Augenblick den Hals umdrehen. 

"Wir danken ihnen sehr herzlich und werden natürlich gern kommen.", sagte sie lächelnd und hoffte, das sie bis dahin noch am Leben war.

Deprimiert starrte sie am Abend in ihr halb leeres Weinglas. Sie und Severus hatten den restlichen Nachmittag damit verbracht, sich über verschiedene Dinge zu streiten. Nur widerwillig war er schließlich doch mitgekommen, da er einsehen musste dass er innerhalb Striacellos heute wohl nirgends sonst etwas zum Abendessen bekommen würde, weil das ganze Dorf Carlas Hochzeit feierte.

Das alles hatte dazu beigetragen das ihr „Ehemann und Bettgenosse" ihr nun sehr schultypisch missgelaunt gegenüber saß und großzügig böse Blicke verteilte.

Es war bisher ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Trotz seiner Laune hatten sie hervorragend gegessen und der Wein, den die Leute hier selbst anbauten, schmeckte herrlich.   
Hermine genoss die gemütliche Atmosphäre, die bunten Lampions und den Duft der Sommernacht.

Die kleine Kapelle spielte sehnsuchtsvolle Musik und die Gäste tanzten dazu.

Sie hätte gern mit getanzt aber bisher hatte sie noch niemand aufgefordert und Severus brauchte sie in seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung wohl kaum fragen...

Entschlossen stellte sie ihr Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf, um den jungen Italiener der sie schon die ganze Zeit ansah, sich aber wegen Severus' mörderischem Gesichtsausdruck nicht her traute, zum Tanzen aufzufordern...

ooooooo

Severus sah ihr irritiert nach. Gerade hatte er überlegt, sich mit einer Ausrede zu verabschieden. Ihm gingen solche Feste immer ziemlich auf die Nerven und er zog sich meistens so bald wie möglich zurück. 

Andererseits konnte er Hermine ja nicht allein hier zurücklassen. Bei sich im Bett wollte er sie aber auch nicht haben... so nah, und doch so fern.  
Die Nächte die er mit ihr zusammen in seinen Räumen verbracht hatte und in denen sie ihm näher war als je zuvor, hatten ihm ein großes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangt. Sie war wunderschön und zeigte ihm auch immer wieder das sie ihn wollte, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht den Mut für den letzten Schritt.  
Zu tief saß der Stachel den Eryja vor Jahren in seine Seele gestochen hatte. Zu sehr hatte er sich ihr geöffnet und es den Rest seines bisherigen Lebens bitter bereut.

Nun war es ja auch nicht so das er Hermine nicht attraktiv fand. Er begehrte sie mit jeder Minute mehr.   
Es brachte ihn jetzt schon auf die merkwürdigsten Gedanken, wenn sie ihm so gegenüber saß und auf eine Art und Weise nach Maiglöckchen duftete das er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.  
Ihren Geruch und ihre Wärme so dicht bei sich zu haben machte ihm Angst. Sie verzauberte ihn und er würde ihr nicht mehr lange widerstehen können.

Sie nicht mitzunehmen war indiskutabel! Schließlich war sie noch immer seine Schülerin und hatte ihm gefälligst zu gehorchen.   
Außerdem wollte er einfach nicht, das sie ohne ihn hier blieb. Punkt!

Gerade tanzte sie mit einem jungen Mann der sie mit Blicken beinahe verschlang und sich für Severus' Geschmack etwas zu eng an Hermine presste.  
Er biss wütend in eine, mit Schinken umwickelte Melonenscheibe und beobachtete das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche.

oooooo

Hermine hatte indes das Problem, das sie Ihrem Tanzpartner wohl eine Spur zu gut gefiel. Denn er begann, immer zudringlicher zu werden.  
Zuerst hatte sie es mit Humor genommen, da er augenscheinlich bereits angetrunken war.  
Seit seine Hände aber begannen, sich zu verselbständigen und ungerührt ihrer Ermahnungen und Bemühungen ihn davon abzuhalten, immer forscher wurden und sich ständig an Stellen befanden, an die sie mit Sicherheit nicht hingehörten, bekam sie langsam aber sicher Panik. Das alles ließ die Erinnerung an Stonehenge wieder allzu lebendig werden.

Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft aus der Umklammerung des Italieners zu befreien, als sich eine schlanke Hand von hinten auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes legte und er ruckartig umgedreht wurde.

Hermine wich erschrocken zurück, als Severus den Italiener am Kragen hielt und ihn anblaffte. 

ooooooo

" Tanzen ist eine Sache, Romeo! Alles andere tut meine Frau mit mir! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Die Musik hatte aufgehört zu spielen und die Hochzeitsgäste standen um die drei herum.

"Tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Granger." Tony trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.   
"Faustino hat nicht gewusst das die junge Frau zu Ihnen gehört. Bitte machen Sie keinen Ärger", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
"Es ist egal ob sie zu jemandem gehört oder nicht! Belästigung ist immer eine Unverschämtheit!"  
Severus sah Hermines ehemaligen Tanzpartner durch die Gläser seiner Brille zornig an und zischte: " Wage es ja nicht, in ihrer Nähe auch nur tief Luft zu holen!" Damit ließ er Faustino los und ging zu Hermine, die noch immer mit halboffenem Mund auf die Szene starrte, die sich ihr gerade geboten hatte.  
"Komm..", sagte Severus leise und nahm Hermines Hand.

Tony kam hektisch zu ihnen herüber und legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Bitte gehen Sie nicht! Sie müssen Faustino entschuldigen... aber bei so einer hübschen jungen Dame... "  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

ooooooo

"Wir sollten wirklich bleiben Severus..", sagte Hermine und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Unterlippe als sein Kopf förmlich zu ihr herum schnellte und er sie fragend ansah.  
Seine schwarzen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern hatten einen sonderbaren Ausdruck und seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengekniffen.

"Ja, bleiben Sie und tanzen Sie ein wenig mit ihrer schönen Frau... bevor es ein anderer tut", stimmte Tony ihr nun zu und Hermine sah eine einmalige Chance auf sich zukommen.

"Ich möchte heute Abend nur noch mit dir tanzen..", sagte sie mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.

ooooooo

Severus musste zugeben, dass sie die Gegebenheiten sehr geschickt genutzt hatte und es ihm nun kaum möglich war, aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen. 

Seufzend nahm er ihre Hand, die er noch immer gehalten hatte, etwas höher und umfing mit seinem anderen Arm ihre Taille. 

Hermine schien sehr erstaunt, dass er keinen Widerspruch eingelegt hatte. Tony gab der Kapelle ein Zeichen und augenblicklich war die Nacht wieder erfüllt von italienischer Musik.

Sie entspannte sich langsam in seinen Armen.

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter und zwei ihrer Finger nestelten etwas ungeschickt an seinem Kragen herum.

"Er war etwas verdreht...", sagte sie entschuldigend auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.

Er verzog leicht seinen Mund und schmunzelte.  
"Was täte ich nur ohne dich?", stellte er mit leichter Ironie fest.

"Severus... Danke..", sagte Hermine leise und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „ Wegen vorhin... ich wollte so gern tanzen und konnte ja nicht ahnen..." Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah auf seine Wange

Er legte den Kopf schief lächelte leicht. Seine schwarzen Augen glänzten ungewöhnlich warm und kleine Fältchen bildeten sich um sie herum, wenn er lachte.

Die Musik wurde etwas leiser.  
"Wir haben das erste glückliche Paar heute Abend!", tönte Tonys Stimme und deutete auf Severus und Hermine die sich fragend ansahen.  
Inzwischen hatten alle aufgehört zu tanzen und die Musik war ganz verstummt. Die Menge der Tänzer teilte sich und ließ den beiden ein ganzes Stück der Tanzfläche frei. 

Tony hob den Arm und deutete auf etwas das sich scheinbar über ihnen befand.  
Gleichzeitig blickten sie nach oben und sahen ein grünes geschmücktes Gestrüpp mit prallen weißen Beeren über ihren Köpfen baumeln.  
Man musste nicht Zaubertränke unterrichten, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um einen Mistelbusch handelte.

"Das ist ein alter Brauch bei uns. Das Paar das unter dem Mistelzweig stehen bleibt, muss sich küssen. Bei unverheirateten gilt dieser Kuss als Bote der bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Bei schon verheirateten ist er ein Zeichen der unsterblichen Liebe zueinander."  
Tonys Stimme quäkte vergnügt aus dem Lautsprecher zu ihrer linken.

ooooooo

Hermine war gar nicht vergnüglich zumute. Severus sah auch nicht sehr angetan davon aus, sie hier in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen.  
Tony allerdings, hatte kein Erbarmen mit den beiden.  
"Kommen Se, Mr. Granger. Zeigen Sie Ihrer Frau wie es um Ihr Herz bestellt ist.", tönte er.

Severus schluckte ein paar Mal und sah Hermine mit leichtem Anflug von Panik in den Augen an.  
Die anderen Gäste fingen nun an, ungeduldig zu werden und fielen in einen „Küssen, Küssen.."- Singsang zu dem sie auch noch rhythmisch klatschten.

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie anders aus dieser Situation entkommen sollten und stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen.

"Nun mach schon, bevor die uns steinigen!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Die Szene um Hermine verschwamm, als seine warmen Lippen die ihren trafen und er sie fest an sich zog.  
Seine Lippen waren weich und schmeckten nach Rotwein und Melonen. Sein Duft umfing sie und hüllte sie völlig ein und in ihrem Bauch breitete sich ein unruhiges Prickeln aus.

Erst als er sich langsam wieder von ihr löste und sie die Augen öffnete, registrierte sie das die Menschen um sie herum klatschten und pfiffen.

Sie fühlte seine Lippen noch immer und von ihren Wangen breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus.

Er hielt sie noch immer eng an sich gepresst und seine dunklen Augen hatten einen Glanz, den sie noch nie bei einem Mann gesehen hatte. Sie hatte schon zwei Freunde gehabt, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sie jemals so angesehen.

Sie wollte nicht das es schon zu Ende war. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl nicht loslassen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

"Halt mich fest", flüsterte sie und schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals.  
Sie zog ihn an sich und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

Einen Moment schien es, als wolle er sie wieder sanft wegschieben um noch den letzten Rest an Distanz zu wahren, den er sowieso nur mit Mühe aufrecht erhielt.   
Als sie begann, ihre Lippen zu bewegen und ihre Hände nach vorne zu seinem Gesicht wanderten, entspannte er sich und zog sie leidenschaftlich an sich. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und seine Lippen spielten zärtlich mit ihren.  
Sie seufzte als seine Zunge vorsichtig Einlass verlangte und bog sich ihm hungrig entgegen.

oooooooo

Zuerst hatte er einfach weggehen wollen denn das er hier in aller Öffentlichkeit jemanden küssen sollte, kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Schon gar nicht eine Schülerin!

Als sie ihn so bittend angesehen und ihm dann ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, gab er schließlich nach und beugte sich der klatschenden Menge.   
Ihre Lippen schließlich wieder zu schmecken und zu fühlen war schlimmer für ihn, als er gedacht hatte. Ihr betörender Duft und der Geschmack nach Rotwein... Er fühlte sie heute viel zu intensiv.

Einen Moment lang hatte er völlig vergessen, das er sich mitten auf den Marktplatz eines italienischen Dörfchens befand und eine Schülerin in enger Umarmung auf den Mund küsste.

Nach einigen Augenblicken begann sein Verstand wieder zu funktionieren und sofort kam ihm der Schulleiter in den Sinn. Der würde ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen, wenn er je davon erfahren sollte.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und sah sie forschend an. Wann war sie eigentlich von der struppigen Nervensäge zu einer derart aufregenden jungen Frau geworden? Ihre sanften Augen erwiderten seinen Blick und schon fühlte er ihre Hände, die sich in seinen Nacken legten und die ihn wieder in einen zärtlichen Kuss hineinzogen.

Sie war zwar immer noch seine Schülerin und eigentlich sollte er sich nicht so hinreißen lassen, doch diesen Kampf hatte er schon damals in Schweden verloren...

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er völlig kapitulierte und sich ihr bedingungslos hingab.

Severus atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte er rau und schob sie, durch die tanzenden Menschen hindurch, vor sich her.

Als sie den Marktplatz verlassen hatten, liefen sie Hand in Hand zurück zu Tonys kleiner Pension.

Bevor sie hinein gingen, hielt er sie fest und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Ich möchte noch einen Moment hier draußen bleiben..." sagte er und legte seine Wange an ihre.

9


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Hermine erschauerte und nickte leicht.

Sie ließ sich von ihm in den kleinen Garten hinter der Pension führen, wo er sich auf eine Bank setzte und sie auf seinen Schoß zog.

Sie drehte sich so, dass sie seitwärts auf ihm saß, und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Severus...", flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor.

Sein Kuss war sinnlich und zugleich fordernd und sie schloss seufzend die Augen.

Leicht zitternd atmete sie aus, als seine Hand sich ganz behutsam ihren Brüsten näherte und sie sanft berührte.

Sie drängte sich an ihn und suchte wieder seine Lippen, um ihn erneut in einen innigen Kuss zu ziehen.

ooooooo

Er bot ihr seinen Mund nur zu gern dar und verlor sich in ihren Zärtlichkeiten.

Viel zu lange schon hatte er ihr mit aller Gewalt widerstanden, jetzt waren auch seine letzten Zweifel im Begriff, sich in seiner Sehnsucht zu verlieren.

Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken wanderten tiefer und glitten auf die warme, nackte Haut ihres Bauches.

Ihr verzückter Laut brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. „ Komm mit mir... " flüsterte er beinahe lautlos und umfasste mit seinen Händen zärtlich ihre Brüste.

Seine bisher beinahe übermenschliche Selbstbeherrschung war in diesem Moment endgültig verloren.

Er wollte sie endlich fühlen, schmecken und sie ganz besitzen. Wollte ihr all das geben, wonach er sich selbst schon so lange sehnte.

Schweigend eilten sie Hand in Hand durch die Nacht bis in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie wieder in seine Arme zog.

oooooo

Unter dem sanften Druck seiner Hände ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken, umfasste sein Gesicht, um ihn hinunter zu ziehen, und seufzte genussvoll, als er sich auf sie legte und ihren Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss verschloss.

Einen Moment lang genoss sie noch seine fiebrigen Blicke, bevor sie begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und kleine Küsse auf die freigelegte Haut zu setzen.

Mit beiden Händen fuhr sie dann über seine glatte Brust und seinen festen Bauch.

Sie liebte es, wie er sich anfühlte.

Severus beobachtete gebannt, wie sie sich ebenfalls für ihn auszog und streichelte mit seinen Händen zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut.

Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie sanft zu sich heran.

Seine Lippen erforschten weich ihren Hals und ihr Dekollete' und seine Hände liebkosten ihren warmen Körper.

Sacht erschauerte Hermine unter seinen Berührungen.

Es verlangte sie danach, seine Haut an ihrer spüren und sie fuhr mit den Händen seine kräftigen und sehnigen Arme entlang, als er das Hemd abgeworfen hatte.

In Portugal hatte sie ihn nicht anfassen dürfen, aber jetzt strich sie über seine Brust und seinen Rücken, als wollte sie ihren Händen die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl für immer einprägen.

oooooo

Ihre Berührungen elektrisierten ihn und machten ihn gleichsam schwach.

Hermines Hände glitten an seinem Oberkörper entlang bis hinunter zu seinen Hüften.

Die festen Muskeln seines Bauches bedeckte sie mit kleinen Küssen und begann aufreizend mit der Zungenspitze seinen Nabel zu umspielen.

Er ließ zu das sie ihn so berührte.

Ja mehr noch- er sehnte sich beinahe schmerzhaft nach ihren Lippen auf seiner nackten Haut und ihrem schlanken Körper an seinem.

Sein hungriger Blick glitt über ihre nackte Haut und seine Wangenmuskeln traten leicht hervor, als er sie erregt musterte.

Mit beiden Händen umschlang er ihre Taille und zog sie eng zu sich heran.

„ Ich will dich, mein Engel.. jetzt.", flüsterte er ungeduldig, mit den Lippen an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln ließ ihn am nächsten Morgen langsam wach werden.

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie sah ihn mit einem sanften Blick an und in ihren Augen konnte er ein verräterisches Glitzern sehen.

Sofort waren ihm die Eindrücke der vergangenen Nacht wieder gegenwärtig.

Er sah ihren wundervollen weichen Körper, der sich ihm in Ekstase entgegenbog und er fühlte ihre Hände und Lippen wieder überall auf seiner Haut.

Spürte beinahe wieder die unglaubliche Wärme, die von ihr ausgegangen war, als sie sich ihm so bedingungslos hingegeben hatte und erinnerte sich, dass er dachte, unter ihren Liebkosungen den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sanft nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Brust und küsste ihre Finger.

„Du weißt das ich das eigentlich nicht hätte tun dürfen..." , begann er leise und sah sie ernst an.

"Albus wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn jemals davon erfährt!"

Der ängstliche Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht berührte ihn.

„...auch wenn es _das_ zweifellos wert war.", setzte er mit vielsagendem Grinsen hinzu und ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.

Sie reckte sich und strich mit ihren Lippen über seinen Hals.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie an der pulsierenden Haut.

„Lass uns doch einfach... genießen was wir _hier_ haben... ", murmelte sie und setzte die Reihe ihrer Küsse auf seiner Brust fort.

Ihr war sicher klar, dass er nicht einfach mit einer Schülerin schlafen durfte... aber waren sie nicht inzwischen viel mehr füreinander, als nur mehr Lehrer und Schülerin?

Hogwarts war weit weg und das hier hatte nichts mit der Schule zu tun... das hier waren nur sie und die wunderbaren Empfindungen, die sie einander schenkten..

Er seufzte ergeben, als ihre weichen Lippen eine zärtliche, feuchte Spur über seinen Oberkörper zogen.

„Dafür komme ich in die Hölle!" murmelte er rau, als er sanft in ihre vollen Locken griff, sie zu sich nach oben holte und ihre Lippen mit einem gierigen Kuss verschloss.

Noch näher zog er sie an sich und auf seinen Körper, so dass sie nun auf ihm lag.

Ganz langsam löste sie sich aus seinem Kuss und richtete sich auf.

Ihre langsamen Bewegungen machten ihn beinahe verrückt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so intensiv gefühlt zu haben.

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und er führte sie in sanftem Rhythmus immer näher an die Grenzen ihres Verstandes.

Er sah wie sie leicht zitterte und ihr gelöster Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn erschauern. Sie stöhnte leise und er spürte wie sie selbst die Führung übernahm und ihren Körper immer schneller gegen sein Becken drängte.

Keuchend warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und er merkte wie sich ihre Fingernägel schließlich fest in das Fleisch seiner Schultern gruben.

ooooooo

Langsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah, wie er sich mit geschlossenen Augen stöhnend auf die Lippen biss.

Nach einem kleinen Moment strich sie ihm eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann sank sie auf seine Brust, in einem Kuss den leicht salzigen feuchten Film auf seiner Haut schmeckend.

Eine Weile lauschte sie noch seinem trommelnden Herzschlag, bis er sie schließlich sanft auf die Seite zog.

Sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen atemlos an.

In ihrem Blick lag soviel Wärme und Zärtlichkeit.

„Zeit für Nautiz.." ,raunte er an ihrem Mund.

„Hmmm.."

Sie hatte gar keine Lust, irgendwo anders zu sein, als hier mit ihm, aber sie hatten eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und es war schon relativ spät am Morgen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie zum Duschen brauchte.

Wenig später saßen sie beide am Tisch in Tonys kleiner Pension und ließen sich ein üppiges Frühstück schmecken.

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie ganz leicht errötete, als Tony ihr vertraulich zuzwinkerte und sich erkundigte, ob sie gut geschlafen habe.

Severus' Reaktion war weit weniger subtil.

Er starrte ihn derart finster an, dass Tony sich beeilte, noch mehr frischen Kaffee zu holen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf, um die Ruinen zu besichtigen, in denen sie Nautiz vermuteten.

Es war ein Fußweg von gut einer Stunde, aber in Schweden waren sie deutlich mehr gelaufen, so dass diese Entfernung sie nicht schreckte.

ooooooo

Severus erklomm die äußeren Reste der Ruinen als erstes und setzte sich keuchend auf einen Stein der Mauer.

Einen Moment später ließ sich auch Hermine seufzend neben ihn fallen und suchte in ihrem Rucksack nach den Wasserflaschen.

Sie reichte ihm eine und trank dann selbst in gierigen Zügen.

Die Sonne brannte heute heiß vom italienischen Himmel und Severus wünschte, sie würde es nicht ganz so gut meinen mit ihrer Wärme

„ Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?" fragte er, und setzte die Flasche auf seinem Oberschenkel ab.

Sie nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und sah sich suchend um.

„ Wir sollten Thuriasz selbst nach Nautiz suchen lassen.." warf sie ein und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" ,fragte er und legte ihr lächelnd eine Hand auf die Wange, um mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Lippen zu streichen.

ooooooo

Sie hielt seine Hand fest und wandte den Kopf, um die Innenfläche zu küssen.

Dann packte sie ihre Wasserflasche ein und stand auf.

„Gib mir die Rune, ich werde anfangen, zu suchen", sagte sie.

Severus suchte Thuriasz heraus und gab sie ihr.

Mit dem kleinen Stein in der Hand, begann sie, systematisch durch die verfallenen Überreste, des kleinen Dörfchens zu laufen, darauf wartend, dass sie sich erwärmen und ihr so einen Hinweis geben würde, wo sie nach Nautiz suchen mussten.

Sie konnte noch nicht so recht fassen, was hier geschah.

Sie war überglücklich, doch ein bitterer Beigeschmack drängte sich ihr auf, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das alles bald wieder vorbei sein würde.

Es war wie eine kleine Insel der Glückseligkeit, auf der sie sich hier mit ihm befand, doch der Aufenthalt darauf war begrenzt, und das Herz blutete ihr, wenn sie an den Abschied dachte.

Zu schmerzhaft würde es sein, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts wieder voneinander entfernten.

Und das war unvermeidlich!

Er durfte das, was geschehen war, eigentlich nicht tun... und er würde große Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn jemand erfahren würde, das er mit einer Schülerin geschlafen hatte.

Und so sehr die Gewissheit- dass er sich ebenfalls so sehr nach ihr sehnte, dass er diese Probleme in Kauf nahm- sie beglückte, sosehr sorgte sie sich um ihn.

‚_Es wird ja niemand erfahren'_, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

Sie suchte ihn mit Blicken und sah, dass er sie beobachtete.

Sie lächelten einander an, und Hermine senkte wieder den Kopf, um weiter zu suchen.

Sie würde nehmen, was er ihr geben wollte... es würde allen Schmerz aufwiegen, der sich daraus vielleicht ergeben mochte.

Sie war jetzt hier mit ihm, das war alles, was für sie zählen sollte... und wenn das alles war, was sie bekommen würde, dann würde das eben so sein.

ooooooo

Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach, als sie aufstand um nach Nautiz zu suchen und betrachtete dann seine Handfläche, als sei sie etwas völlig neues für ihn.  
So sehr er es genossen hatte mit ihr zusammen zu sein, so sehr drängten sich ihm Vorwürfe und Zweifel auf.

Sie spürte wohl seinen Blick, denn sie sah sich kurz um und lächelte ihn warm an.  
Er erwiderte diese kleine Geste, auch wenn er sich heimlich fragte, wie lange es noch so sein würde. Spätestens wenn sie Nautiz gefunden hatten, mussten sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er daran dachte das dann alles wieder so sein würde, sein musste, wie gehabt.  
Sie würden sich wieder trennen und jeder würde sein Leben eine Weile so weiterführen.

Sie würde wieder in seinem Unterricht sitzen und er würde die Abende herbeisehnen an denen sie gemeinsam arbeiteten.  
Konnte jemals mehr zwischen ihnen sein als diese heimliche Leidenschaft oder würde sie nach Bestehen der Prüfungen von Hogwarts abgehen und keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden?  
_'Auch wenn es nur ein Moment war, so war es doch einer der schönsten in meinem Leben.'_

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf, um ihr nun endlich bei der Suche zu helfen.

Er würde einfach die Zeit, die sie hier abseits der realen Welt hatten und in der sie sich liebten und begehrten, in sich aufnehmen, um mit der Erinnerung daran, in der Zeit in der sie wieder Lehrer und Schülerin sein mussten, sein Herz zu wärmen.

ooooooooo

Nachdem sie abwechselnd stundenlang durch die staubigen Ruinen gelaufen waren, konnte Hermine an nichts anders mehr denken, als an etwas zu essen.

„Severus!", stöhnte sie. „Eine Pause... bitte!"

Sie holten ihre Rucksäcke und suchten sich ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einem alten knorrigen Baum.

Tony hatte es gut mit ihnen gemeint, und ihnen ein köstliches Picknick zusammengestellt.

Hermine angelte nach einer Olive und brach sich ein Stück vom Weißbrot ab.

Severus reichte ihr ein dickes Glas, in dem ein leichter Rotwein mit Wasser gemischt war.

Sie nahm es und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend an den dicken Stamm.

Nachdem sie gegessen und ein wenig geruht hatten, setzten sie schließlich die mühsame Suche nach der siebten Rune fort und glaubten schon beinahe, aufgeben zu müssen, als Thuriasz sich in Hermines Hand erwärmte, während sie durch die Grundmauern eines der vielen Häuschen lief.

Am liebsten hätte sie es verschwiegen und so noch einen weiteren Tag mit der Suche und mit ihm verbracht, doch sie rief nach ihm und erklärte, was sie bemerkt hatte.

Er kam sofort zu ihr und sie suchten die Mauerreste nach einem Hinweis ab.

„Hier!", rief er. Hermine sah ihn knien und in Bodennähe auf etwas deuten.

Sie kam näher und entdeckte ebenfalls das, inzwischen vertraute kleine Symbol der viereckigen Sonne.

Seufzend nahm Hermine eine kleine Schaufel aus ihrem Rucksack und Severus begann zu graben.

Und tatsächlich, ein ganzes Stück weit unter der Erde war ein kleiner Kiesel in die Mauer eingelassen, in den ein schräges Kreuz eingraviert war... Nautiz.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und die Rune löste sich, und Severus verstaute sie zusammen mit Thuriasz in dem Stoffbeutel, der schon die anderen Runen enthielt.

„Geschafft...", sagte er leise.

„Ja..", erwiderte sie und wandte sich ab, um die Schaufel wieder zu verstauen.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den langen Rückweg.

In der Pension angekommen duschten sie, um sich Staub und Schweiß abzuwaschen und gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen.

Es war zu Ehren von Carlas Hochzeitstag und wirklich hervorragend.

Hermine trank ein Glas roten, kräftigen Weines und bemühte sich, ihren Kummer über die morgige Abreise abzuschütteln.

‚_Diesen Abend haben wir ja noch...'_, dachte sie, und sie wollte ihn genießen.

-----------------

A/N: So... ich weiß nicht, ob ich in diese Woche die Zeit finden werde, nochmal zu updaten, deswegen sind es heute zwei Kapitel...

Lassen wir die beiden hier also noch ein wenig Harmonie genießen, es ist ja eigentlich klar, dass das so nicht lange gutgehen kann... ;0)


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Hermine saß ihm gegenüber am Tisch und fixierte einige der tanzenden Gäste, während sie an ihrem Rotwein nippte.  
Sie waren zum Abendessen bei Carlas Hochzeitsgesellschaft eingeladen worden und die meisten der anderen Gäste tanzten bereits zu den Klängen der Musik.  
Severus trug den kleinen Beutel mit den Runen in seiner Hosentasche, damit er sie immer bei sich hatte und sie nicht gestohlen werden konnten.

Besonders Nautiz spürte er deutlich.  
Keiner Rune vorher hatte er soviel Bedeutung beigemessen und sie in den Ruinen gefunden zu haben, hieß, schon morgen abzureisen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „ Würdest du gern tanzen?" , fragte er leise.

Sie wandte den Kopf und lächelte ihn überrascht an. „ Sehr gern sogar.." , antwortete sie und stellte ihr halb leeres Glas ab.

Hermine lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn, ihre Wange lag an seiner Brust und sie hatte mit beiden Händen, seine Taille umfangen.

Es gefiel ihm, dass es sie scheinbar nicht scherte, was andere über sie beide dachten und tat es ihr gleich. So einfach würde es die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sein.

Sie bewegten sich schweigend und eng umschlungen zum Takt verschiedenster Musikstücke.   
Der Abend war lau und sternklar und noch immer lag die Erinnerung eines heißen Tages in der Luft.

Es war schön, sie so nah zu spüren. Auch gestern Abend hatte alles so angefangen und die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht, schickte ihm ein wohliges Prickeln unter die Haut. Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken

Die kleine Kapelle machte eine Pause und Severus strich ihr übers Haar. Sie sah zu ihm auf und steckte sich ein wenig um seine Lippen zu erreichen.  
Er machte seinen Rücken gerade und reckte das Kinn nach vorne, so das sie keine Chance mehr auf einen Kuss hatte.  
"Zu viele Leute...", sagte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal vor allen Leuten küssen. Das war eine Sache, die nur ihnen beiden gehörte.

Außerdem war es sowieso besser, wenn sie sich gleich daran gewöhnten, dass manche Dinge nicht für fremde Augen und Ohren bestimmt waren.   
"Komm, gehen wir ein Stück.", sagte er, als er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste.

Sie folgten dem Weg, der aus Striacello heraus führte und den sie heute schon gegangen waren, als sie zu den Ruinen aufgebrochen waren.  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie geschwiegen hatten, erreichten sie einen Olivenhain, der von einer groben Steinmauer umschlossen war.

Severus setzte sich auf die kniehohe Mauer.

Hermine stand still neben ihm, die Arme fest um ihre schmalen Schultern geschlungen. Er wusste, dass ihr sein Verhalten von vorhin weh getan hatte und sprach sie leise an.

"Bitte komm zu mir, ich will das erklären..." Zögerlich setzte sie sich neben ihm auf die grauen Steine.  
"Hermine.." , begann er und wandte sich ihr zu.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber du weißt wie ich, dass wir das, was wir hier haben, in Hogwarts nicht fortsetzen können. Darum halte ich es für besser, wenn wir uns darauf einigen das die Dinge die geschehen, nur uns beide etwas angehen..."

Sie sah ihn mit emotionslosem Gesicht an und nickte. Jetzt hatte er es also ausgesprochen. Ihnen blieb nur dieser Abend, bevor alles so sein musste wie es gewesen war.  
Seufzend legte sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Er zog sie zu sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. 

Die Rückreise mit dem Zug am nächsten Tag war äußerst anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatten einige Male umsteigen müssen und zwischen den Verbindungen meist kleine Wartezeiten gehabt.  
Aber einmal hatten sie einen Anschlusszug verpasst und hatten auf den nächsten warten müssen.  
Es war schon Nacht über Hogwarts, als sie vor dem Schloss ankamen. Das Haupttor wurde schon bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit verschlossen, hier würden sie also keinen Einlass finden.

Severus hatte vorhin wieder seinen Zauberstab aus dem Versteck geholt und öffnete nun mit einem Schwenk und einem gemurmelten Spruch, einen verborgenen Durchlass.   
Der Eingang war nur ein Spalt und Hermine zwängte sich hinter ihm hindurch, bevor er die Öffnung wieder verschloss. 

Sie standen in einem unbenutzten Teil der Kerker des Schlosses. Die wenigen Fackeln, die Severus entfachte, beleuchteten schwach die groben Mauern und sie beide warfen gespenstische Schatten an die Wände.

"Geh schlafen, der Tag war anstrengend genug", flüsterte er und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Du musst ausgeruht sein, denn vergiss nicht, dass du morgen Zaubertränkeunterricht hast...", fügte er mit einem belustigten Blitzen in seinen schwarzen Augen hinzu, bevor er ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und den Gang zu seinen Privaträumen entlang eilte.

ooooooo

Hermine starrte ihm noch einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor sie sich abwandte und den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm einschlug.

Nun war alles vorbei. Sie hatte das gewusst.

Und es tat trotzdem weh.

Der gestrige Abend war geprägt von süßer Bitterkeit.

Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, sie hatte in seinen Armen gelegen, die ganze Nacht lang. Hermine hatte gehofft, das der Morgen nicht so schnell kommen würde.

Aber er kam und bescherte ihnen eine strapaziöse Rückreise, die jetzt hier geendet hatte.

Sie schlief allein in dieser Nacht, zum ersten Mal seit beinahe einer Woche.

Die Angst war weg, doch die Sehnsucht nach seinem Duft und seiner Wärme und dem Gefühl seiner festen Umarmung war dafür umso größer.

Nach einer weiteren einsam verbrachten Nacht freute sie sich unbändig darauf, den Abend wieder bei ihm zu verbringen, um zu arbeiten.

Albus Dumbledore hätte bei ihnen sitzen und sie beobachten können, er hätte nichts an ihrem Verhalten auszusetzen gehabt.

Es war das, von zwei Menschen, die harmonisch miteinander arbeiteten.

Vielleicht hätte er an einigen Blicken, die sich zuwarfen, bemerkt, dass hier nicht nur pure Sympathie herrschte, sondern das noch etwas anderes, unausgesprochenes in der Luft lag. Aber das war zu ungewiss, um benannt zu werden.

Nein, der Schulleiter wäre zufrieden mit ihnen gewesen.

ooooooo

Sie waren gerade fertig geworden, etwas über die Kraft von Nautiz zu recherchieren.  
Hermine war inzwischen gegangen und Severus räumte eben noch die verstreuten Unterlagen zusammen, als es an der Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen klopfte.  
Hatte Hermine etwas vergessen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie abends nicht klopfen musste.  
"Komm rein...", rief er und wandte den Kopf zur Tür.

Die schwere Tür öffnete sich und Severus blieb beinahe das Herz stehen als er sah, dass nicht Hermine zurückkam, sondern ihn jemand ganz anderes aufsuchte.

"Severus..", sagte die hoch gewachsene schlanke Frau und kam, mit überschwänglicher Geste und geöffneten Armen, auf ihn zugelaufen.  
"E... Eryja..", stotterte er und war zu überrascht um etwas anderes zu erwidern, als sie sich in seine Arme warf.  
"Oh Severus, ich habe dich sooo vermisst! Ich habe damals einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht und es tut mir alles sehr leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ja? Lass uns noch mal von vorn beginnen und alles wird so sein wie früher.." , säuselte sie mit breitem irischem Akzent und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über seine Brust.

Er war verwirrt.  
So lange Zeit hatte er sich gewünscht das Eryja zurückkam und genau diese Worte sagte. Nun da sie vor ihm stand, hörten sich diese Worte auf einmal unwirklich an.  
"Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?" , war der erste Satz den er herausbrachte.

Sie winkte ab und warf ihre lange dunkelrote Mähne nach hinten.  
"Ach, so ein rattiger Typ mit ner Katze hat mich rein gelassen.." Sie hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

"Severus... was ist denn los? Freust du dich gar nicht, dass ich wieder da bin?" Ihre hellblauen Augen musterten ihn fragend und ihr voller Mund verzog sich zu einem koketten Schmollen.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte er mit dieser Situation jetzt anfangen? Es kam nun wirklich nicht oft vor, dass er sprachlos war, aber Eryja hatte zweifellos einen dieser Momente erwischt.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn seufzend auf den Mund. Im ersten Moment wollte er sie wegstoßen aber ihre Lippen schmeckten so süß und alles an ihren Gesten war ihm schmerzlich vertraut...

Sie war wieder da.. war zurück gekommen! Nach so langer Zeit!  
Unfähig sich zu wehren, erwiderte er das verführerische Spiel ihrer Lippen und legte dann zaghaft die Arme um ihre Taille. 

"Severus...? Ich habe mein Buch ver..." Sprachlos stand Hermine in der offenen Tür.

Ihr Blick war ungläubig und geschockt, als Severus und Eryja auseinander fuhren.

"Hermine!" Ich...", sagte er und schob Eryja nun endgültig von sich weg. Seine dunklen Augen blickten Hermine unergründlich an.

"Wer soll _das_ denn sein, Severus?", fragte die Irin nun und warf Hermine einen äußerst hochmütigen Blick zu.

"Ist das etwa deine kleine Bettmaus? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du etwas mit diesem _Kind_ hattest? Ich muss dir wirklich gefehlt haben..." Ihr Blick hielt Hermine fest und musterte sie abschätzig von oben bis unten.

Sie strich sich wieder auffällig ihre langen Locken nach hinten und kam auf Hermine zu.   
"Aber nun bin ich ja wieder da..." sagte sie kalt. „ Und du kannst zurück in deinen Kindergarten, Mädchen... Los, verschwinde!"

Hermine war zu geschockt, um irgend etwas zu erwidern und stürmte, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, hinaus.

Wäre sie nur einen Moment länger geblieben, wäre sie Zeugin einer äußerst lautstarken Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Tränkemeister und der hübschen Irin geworden.

Severus war wie versteinert gewesen und erst das Geräusch der zuknallenden Tür hatte ihn aus seinem trance- ähnlichen Zustand gerissen.

Eryja war wieder da und er hatte sich dreizehn Jahre lang nichts anderes sehnlicher gewünscht.

Nun kam sie einfach in seine Räume spaziert und riss mit ihrer forschen Art alles nieder, was er sich mühsam erarbeitet hatte. Seine Mauern, sein Leben und seine zarte Bindung zu Hermine..

Hermine! Sie musste zutiefst geschockt gewesen sein, als sie sie beide in dieser eindeutigen Pose gesehen hatte.

Eryja hatte sich von seinem Toben wenig beeindruckt gezeigt.

Sie hatte ihm ins Gesicht gelacht und sich so selbstverständlich in seinen Räumen bewegt als wäre sie nicht dreizehn Jahre lang fort gewesen.  
Sie hatte nach all den Jahren festgestellt das sie einen Fehler begangen hatte?

Für derartig naiv sollte sie ihn nun wirklich nicht halten. Er kannte sie viel zu gut, um nicht zu ahnen das hinter diesem Sinneswandel etwas völlig anderes steckte und das ließ ihn zu der einzig richtigen Entscheidung kommen.

ooooooo

‚_Raus hier... nur raus... '_

Hermine eilte durch das Schloss, ließ die Wiesen und den See hinter sich und erreichte schließlich den kleinen Pavillon am Rande des verbotenen Waldes.

Dort setzte sie sich auf die steinerne Bank und presste die Fäuste vor die Augen, um dieses Bild loszuwerden.

Severus in inniger Umarmung mit einer Frau.

Es nutzte nichts.

Wie eingebrannt in ihr Innerstes sah sie das fassungslose Entsetzten in seinem und die spöttische Belustigung in ihrem Gesicht.

Gequält stöhnte Hermine auf.

Vor drei Tagen hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und in ihr begann gegen alle Vernunft der zaghafte Traum an eine Beziehung zu wachsen... und jetzt das!

Wie ein scharfes Schwert durchbohrte die Erinnerung an das Gesehene sie wieder und wieder.

Sie sprang auf und lief auf und ab, als könne sie dem wütend tobenden Schmerz so entkommen.

Wie dumm war sie gewesen!

Wie unsagbar dämlich und naiv!

Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, den wahren Severus Snape kennengelernt zu haben.

Hatte geglaubt, dass sie etwas verband, dass er vielleicht sogar einmal ihre Liebe erwidern würde...

Sie griff sich ins Haar und zog fest daran, um etwas anderes zu spüren als diese unsägliche Marter.

Sie hätte schreien mögen, doch die Scham verschloss ihr den Mund.

Sie war ja selbst Schuld!

Wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlasen können, etwas für ihn zu empfinden?

Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen... und offensichtlich sein Ziel erreicht.

Nun konnte er sich anderen Eroberungen zuwenden.

Verzweifelt wünschte Hermine sich, weinen zu können, um so etwas von dem tonnenschweren Druck los zu werden, den sie auf sich lasten fühlte.

Doch keine einziger der erlösenden salzigen Tropfen wollte kommen.

Sie war in dumpfer Qual gefangen.

Sie nahm einen Stein und begann, auf der Balustrade herumzuhämmern.

Kleine Splitter sprangen ab und verbissen klopfte Hermine weiter, bis sie ein großes Loch hineingeschlagen hatte.

Sie hätte am liebsten den ganzen Pavillon zertrümmert, um etwas von dem, das in ihr war abzugeben, es loszuwerden, doch irgendwann kam sie weit genug zur Besinnung, um die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Handelns einzusehen.

Mit aller Kraft schleuderte sie den Stein weit von sich.

Sie hörte ihn irgendwo aufschlagen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen keuchend auf der zerstörten Brüstung ab.

Und da, endlich, hervorgerufen durch die körperliche Erschöpfung, rannen ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen.

Aufschluchzend sank sie in sich zusammen, umklammerte ihre Knie und weinte.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, bevor Hermine zitternd ins Schloss zurückkehrte, durch den Geheimgang, den Severus ihr nach ihrer Rückkehr von Italien gezeigt hatte.

‚_Dann war das Ganze wenigstens für etwas gut..'_, dachte sie bitter.

6


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Das Geklappere des Geschirrs in der großen Halle, war heute absolut nichts für seine Nerven.  
Severus stocherte schlecht gelaunt in seinem Kartoffelpüree herum und versenkte mit mörderischem Blick und einer energischen Bewegung seiner Gabel jede Erbse einzeln in der zähen Masse.

Er hatte die vergangenen beiden Nächte nicht schlafen können. Ruhelos war er zuerst in seinem Wohnzimmer, dann in seiner ganzen Wohnung herum gelaufen und hatte diese innere Unruhe später damit zu bekämpfen gesucht, dass er ziellos durch die Gänge des nächtlichen Hogwarts lief..

Er ließ die Gabel auf seinen Teller fallen und Dumbledore, der neben ihm saß, hörte einen Moment lang auf zu kauen und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
Da unten am Tisch saß sie!

Sie, deren schmerzvolles Gesicht immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte.

Sie, die er am liebsten jetzt gleich in den Arm genommen hätte, um dieses Gefühl der bohrenden Kälte aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben.

Gestern hatte sie ihn im Unterricht komplett ignoriert und verbissen schweigend vor sich hingearbeitet. Nach dem Ende der Doppelstunde war sie sofort in der Masse der Schüler untergetaucht und verschwunden, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte.

Warum zum Teufel hatte sie genau in dem Moment zur Tür hereinkommen müssen, in dem er Eryja geküsst hatte?

Viel zu lange hatte er auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, um sie in diesem Augenblick zurück zu weisen. Viel zu lange hatte er sich unvollständig gefühlt, weil sie nicht mehr da war..  
Doch als er ihre Lippen endlich wieder gespürt hatte, wusste er, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.  
Das waren nicht die Lippen, die er küssen wollte.  
Das war nicht der Duft von dem er träumte und das war nicht die Frau, nach deren Zärtlichkeiten er sich verzehrte- nicht mehr.

Eryja hatte ihn gedemütigt und verlassen. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt und mit ihm gespielt.

Er aber hatte sie geliebt und er war lange nicht darüber hinweggekommen.

Nun war sie zurückgekommen und wollte mit offenen Armen empfangen werden.  
Sie hatten sich vorgestern fürchterlich gestritten und sie hatte schließlich sogar zugegeben das sie für die Todesser herausfinden sollte, was sich in Hogwarts tat.  
Was war also naheliegender als wieder mit ihm anzubandeln?

Nachdem er sie rausgeworfen hatte, hatte er sich betrunken und war dann im Schloss herum gelaufen. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag hatte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen gehabt und dementsprechend war auch seine Laune ausgefallen.

Knarzend schob er mit den Knien den Stuhl zurück und stand auf, um vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch ein paar Dinge vorzubereiten.  
Er hatte die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch gerade erreicht, als sich eine schmale Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn klauenartig um schloss.

Das hatte er kommen sehen! Seufzend wandte er sich um.  
"Severus, ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig!", sagte Minerva McGonagall in strengem Ton.

"Ich habe aber gerade gar keine Lust, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Minerva.", blaffte er zurück und riss seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Hauslehrerin schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „ Wie du willst, aber du kannst nicht ewig vor mir davonlaufen!", schimpfte sie.  
"Aber ich kann versuchen, es so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten...", konterte er bissig und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Er sah von seinem Buch auf als er wieder ein vertrautes Geräusch vernahm.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! McKenzie, Fowler! Raus!", bellte er die schwatzenden Mädchen an und donnerte ihnen dann hinterher. „Und kommen Sie mir heute bloß nicht mehr unter die Augen!"

Die restliche Klasse verharrte in ungläubiger Erstarrung. Hermine sah von ihrer Schreibarbeit auf und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Dass Professor Snape Hauspunkte abzog wie kein anderer, war allgemein bekannt. Aber das diese Maßnahme sein eigenes Haus betraf, war neu.  
Severus rieb sich die Schläfen. Er war einfach nur müde aber er wusste genau das er auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Er hatte inzwischen einige Nächte neben Hermine im Bett verbracht und er vermisste ihre Gegenwart, ihren Duft und ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war, fehlte ihm etwas.

Sie hier so nah und doch unerreichbar vor sich sitzen zu sehen, tat ihm körperlich weh.  
Er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt.  
Das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen...

_'Vielleicht ist es besser so..', _dachte er halbherzig._' Dann kann sie sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und jemanden finden, der ihrer Liebe würdig ist.' _

Die restliche Stunde verging schweigend, weil sich nun kein einziger Schüler mehr als notwendig bewegte oder Luft holte.

Wenn der Tränkemeister seinem eigenen Haus wegen Schwatzens schon Punkte abzog, wollte niemand herausfinden, wie sein Zorn ausfallen würde, wenn der betreffende Schüler zu einem anderen Haus gehörte.

Kurz bevor der Unterricht beendet war, stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und stellte sich direkt vor Hermines Pult.  
"Sie bleiben noch auf ein Wort... Miss Granger." , herrschte er und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Lippen.  
Schon allein dieser Name, den er in Italien kurzzeitig getragen hatte, erinnerte ihn an die sinnliche Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten und somit an die folgenden Ereignisse.

Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern nickte nur knapp.

ooooooo

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte Hermine überlegt, ob sie sich von Madam Pomfrey für heute von Unterricht befreien lassen sollte.

Doch so langsam begann der Schmerz in ihr, sich in Zorn zu verwandeln.

Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan und sie würde sich nicht verkriechen, nur um ihm nicht zu begegnen!

Sie würde heute seinen Unterricht besuchen, sie würden Nautiz entschlüsseln... Die ganze Suche würde weitergehen, sie war zu wichtig, um sich jetzt davon zurückzuziehen, und sie scheitern zu lassen, nur weil er...

‚_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Hermine! Er darf nicht merken, wie sehr er dich verletzt hat!'_

Sie würde wieder zum Nullpunkt zurückkehren.

Da war nichts zwischen ihr und Seve... Professor Snape, das noch erwähnenswert gewesen wäre.

Sie hatte sich eindeutig zu weit vorgewagt... und die Quittung dafür bekommen.

Hatte er nicht selbst an ihrem letzten Abend in Italien gesagt: _‚Du weißt wie ich, dass wir das, was wir hier haben, in Hogwarts nicht fortsetzen können'_?

Sie hatte geglaubt, er meinte... ach, egal was sie meinte, sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Als er sie nach dem Unterricht bat, am Abend in seine Räume zu kommen, um Nautiz zu entschlüsseln, hatte sie nicht einmal aufgeblickt.

Stumm nickend hatte sie die Order entgegengenommen, und war dann gegangen.

Am Abend betrat sie seine Räume erst, nachdem er sie hereingebeten hatte, und wartete, bis er ihr anwies sich zu setzen.

Sie zwang sich ihn anzusehen und erschrak darüber, wie eingefallen und düster er aussah.

Für einen winzigen Moment verriet ihr Blick echte Sorge... doch dann verschloss sie sich innerlich wieder und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Rune zu entschlüsseln.

Es kostete sie Überwindung, die Berührung seiner Finger, seiner Stirn und besonders die seiner Hände, die sich kalt um ihre legten, ohne sichtbare Regung zu ertragen.

Doch schon bald wurde sie in eine Vision hereingezogen, die ihr die Rune Hagalaz zeigte... und eine gewaltige Ausgrabungsstätte... maurische Architektur... Reste von Gartenanlagen... Spanien...

Es dauerte nicht lang, wie ein wirbelnder Rausch schnellten die Bilder an ihr vorbei und Hermine spürte, wie ihre Kräfte sie mehr und mehr verließen.

Sie wollte die Bilder noch festhalten, mehr Informationen bekommen, doch alles entglitt ihr und um sie wurde es schwarz.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie wieder auf seinem Sofa und im ersten Augenblick wollte sie nach ihm rufen, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ignorierte den Schwindel und den hämmernden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und verließ seine Wohnung, ohne den Becher mit Schmerztrank zu leeren, der bereitstand.

Er schien sowieso nicht da gewesen zu sein, kein Geräusch hatte seine Anwesenheit verraten.

‚_Wahrscheinlich trifft er sich lieber mit __**ihr**__, als einer Schülerin beim Aufwachen zuzusehen...'_, dachte sie bitter, während sie schwankend die Treppen zum Gryffindor- Turm erstieg.

ooooooo

Als er zurückkam war das Sofa verlassen und die Decke hing quer über der Lehne.

Hermine war inzwischen aufgewacht und schon gegangen.

Seufzend nahm er den unberührten Becher mit dem Schmerztrank zwischen seine Hände und drehte ihn hin und her.

Nachdem er vorhin zu sich gekommen war, war er in sein privates Labor hinüber gegangen. Zuerst hatte er den Trank für sie beide zubereitet und dann einige Minuten lang auf die schlafende Hermine gestarrt, bis er den Drang sie zu berühren, nicht mehr aushielt.  
Er konnte nicht hier bleiben!  
Sonst würde er sie küssen und wenn sie dabei aufwachte... Nein!

Lieber hielt er Abstand. Das war besser für sie.

Ihre Haut war kalt gewesen als er sie bei der Entschlüsselung berührt hatte, ganz anders als in der Nacht in der sie sich geliebt hatten.  
Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre braunen Augen hatten ihren schönen Glanz verloren.

Es tat ihm weh, zu spüren, wie zögerlich sie das Zeichen auf seine Stirn gezeichnet hatte.  
Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und waren ebenso kalt wie seine, als sie gemeinsam abtauchten um die Bilder zu empfangen, die Nautiz ihnen schenken wollte.

Sein Bewusstsein war abgedriftet über blaues Meer mit schroffen Felsklippen, die mit Blumenmeeren aller Farben bewachsen waren. Er sah prächtige Gebirge und malerische Hafenstädte. Er hatte einen großen Ruinenkomplex gesehen, der terrassenartig aufgegliedert war.

Anhand der geographischen Details vermutete er, dass sie Hagalaz in Spanien suchen mussten, genauer gesagt in Südspanien. Andalusien.

Den darauffolgenden Nachmittag hatte er in Markree Castle verbracht. Er hatte allein sein wollen, um nach zu denken und in seinen zahlreichen Büchern etwas über diese Ruinenstadt heraus finden. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte die Erinnerungen an Hermines Besuch hier nicht abschütteln.

Er sah sie noch immer in diesem Sessel gegenüber sitzen und ihn fasziniert beobachten.

Beim Gedanken daran hatte er lächeln müssen, denn er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sie ihn anstarrte...

Nachdem er schließlich in einem der Bücher auf ein Bild der Ruinenstadt Medina Azahara in Andalusien gestoßen war und Teile der Anlage wieder erkannt hatte, die er während der Vision gesehen hatte, wusste er seine Vermutung bestätigt.

ooooooo

Stöhnend ließ Hermine ihren Kopf auf das Buch fallen, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag.

Sie hatte sämtliche Literatur zu maurischer Architektur in Spanien um sich herum ausgebreitet, um das Bild wieder zu finden, dass sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht war all ihre Arbeit umsonst und Severus wusste längst, wo sie suchen mussten... Sie hatte seit der Entschlüsselung nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als ihn anzusprechen.

Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Dan fiel ihr Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.

Das war es!

Medina Azahara, eine Palaststadt, 936 erbaut vom Kalifen von Cordoba.

Heute waren nur noch Ruinen erhalten.

Einen schmerzlichen Augenblick lang dachte sie an andere Ruinen, die sie durchsucht hatten, am Fuße des Vesuv...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die ungebetene Erinnerung abzuschütteln.

Das hier war ihr nächstes Ziel: eine in Terrassen gegliederte Palastanlage auf einem Ausläufer der Sierra Morena.

Seufzend schlug sie das Buch zu und machte sich daran, die Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen.

Einen schweigend verbrachten Flug und eine schweigend verbrachte Taxi- Fahrt später fanden sie sich in einem Hotel in Spanien wieder, ganz in der Nähe von Medina Azahara wieder.

„Wir sollten uns dort mal umsehen", sagte er. Hermine nickte knapp und folgte ihm.

Es fiel ihr schwer, aus der innigen Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, so schnell in eine förmliche Kälte zu wechseln.

Wenn er sie versehentlich berührte, zuckte sie zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt.

Sie ertrug es nicht.

Die schlimmste Qual bedeutete es für sie, dass sie sich trotz allem immer noch nach ihm sehnte.

Wenn der leichte Sandelholz- Geruch, der von ihm ausging, sie erreichte, musste sie sich mit Gewalt beherrschen, sich nicht einfach aufschluchzend an ihn zu schmiegen, in der Hoffnung, seine Umarmung zu spüren und zu hören, wie er ihr erklärte, das alles sei ein furchtbares Missverständnis gewesen, uns er dass er sie nach wie vor noch begehre und... liebe.

‚_Er hat dich nie geliebt, du dummes Ding!'_, wies sie sich selbst zurecht.

Wie sollte er auch?

Ein naives Mädchen, nicht mal halb so alt wie er, würde er sich bestimmt als Gefährtin wünschen. Da passte so eine schöne Frau, wie er sie im Arm gehalten hatte, schon besser zu ihm.

Diese Frau.

Hermine hatte sie nicht wiedergesehen, aber das hieß ja nichts.

Es war ihr auch egal.

Er hatte kein Wort über diese Szene verloren, die sie mit hatte ansehen müssen, also hielt er es nicht für nötig, ihr etwas zu erklären.

Warum auch?

Lehrer müssen ihren Schülern nicht erklären, wen sie wann warum küssen.

Und dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, bedauerte er sicher zutiefst.

Nun, sie würde ihn nicht daran erinnern.

Entsetzt betrachtete Hermine das Ausmaß der Anlagen.

Das würde sie Tage kosten, hier alles abzusuchen!

Offenbar war Snape ebenso wie sie daran interessiert, diese Suche so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, denn er begann bereits mit Nautiz in der Hand, die äußeren Steinmauern abzulaufen.

Hermine suchte wenig hoffnungsvoll die Mauerreste nach dem Sonnensymbol ab, welches das Versteck der Rune anzeigte.

Sie liefen durch die verfallene Palastanlage, bis sie sich beeilen mussten, um das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen.

Angestrengt sahen beide auf ihre Teller, lustlos im Essen herumstochernd.

Schließlich meinte Hermine es nicht einen Moment länger in seiner Gegenwart aushalten zu können und floh in ihr Zimmer.

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Sie bemühte sich, ihn am nächsten Morgen noch weniger als sonst anzusehen, damit er ihre leicht geröteten Augen nicht bemerkte.

Es war eine mühselige Arbeit, möglichst unauffällig mit vielen anderen Touristen durch die Anlage zu laufen und nach Hagalaz zu suchen.

‚_Wir werden Tage brauchen!'_, stöhnte Hermine innerlich.

Lustlos stapfte sie durch die staubigen Wege und achtete einmal zu wenig auf ihre Füße.

Sie stolperte über einen Geröllhaufen und fiel mit einem leisen Aufschrei hin.

Ächzend richtete sie sich halbwegs wieder auf, und da war er bei ihr.

Weiß der Teufel, wie er so schnell bei ihr sein konnte, zuletzt hatte sie ihn in einiger Entfernung suchen sehen, aber er war hinter ihr, umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie leicht an sich.

„Ist dir was geschehen?", fragte er atemlos.

Und für einen winzigen Augenblick lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Es war so gut, ihn wieder zu spüren...

Dann richtete sie sich eilig wieder auf, unwirsch seine Hände abschüttelnd.

„Es ist nichts...", murmelte sie.

Sie stand auf, während er ihr mit untergeschlagenen Armen dabei zusah.

Hermine klopfte sich die Hose ab, schaute sich um... und wusste plötzlich, wo sie suchen mussten.

„Der obere Bereich... die Wohnanlage des Kalifen...", flüsterte sie und machte sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin, dicht gefolgt von Snape.

Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit lief sie auf einen Mauerrest zu, suchte ihn fieberhaft ab und wurde fündig.

Sie hätte jubeln mögen!

„Da ist es...", hauchte sie.

Ihr Begleiter sah sich um, ob sie unbeobachtet waren und reichte ihr die Hand, als sie mit einem Taschenmesser das Steinchen so weit gelöst hatte, dass sie sie herausnehmen konnten.

Strahlend reichte sie ihm die erbeutete achte Rune, bevor sie hastig den Blick wieder abwandte.

„Jetzt können wir doch noch heute zurückkehren...", sagte sie und er nickte stumm.

Sie erreichten Hogwarts am späten Abend.

„Wir... sollten die Rune gleich morgen Abend entschlüsseln...", sagte er, als sie die große Halle betraten.

„Ja, ich werde da sein." nickte Hermine knapp und ging ohne sich umzusehen die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

ooooooo

Er verbrachte die Nacht damit, in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen, wie er es in den vergangenen Tagen schon so oft getan hatte.  
Hermine sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm, wenn sie nicht musste und ihre kühle Distanz war wie der giftige Stachel einer Pflanze, der sich immer weiter und tiefer in sein wundes Fleisch bohrte.

_'Sicher bereut sie es längst, mit mir geschlafen zu haben..'_ dachte er bitter.

Natürlich hatte sie sich nicht aus den gleichen Gründen wie er, auf dieses Spiel eingelassen. Warum sollte sie etwas mit einem zwanzig Jahre älteren Mann anfangen wollen, wo sie doch Harry Potter und den halben Oberkurs haben konnte?  
Was auch immer sie dazu getrieben hatte, nun hatte sie es scheinbar bekommen und hatte kein Interesse mehr an ihm.  
_'Sind denn alle Frauen so wie Eryja?'_, fragte er sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, als er sich einen großzügigen Schluck Feuerwhisky eingoss. Danach setzte er sich auf das Sofa, welches den Mittelpunkt des Raumes bildete und starrte den Regentropfen hinterher, die an die Scheibe trommelten und in trägen Rinnsalen davon abperlten..

Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Hermine gerade im unpassendsten Moment zurück kommen musste. Warum hatte sie nicht eine Minute später kommen können? Oder eher? Dann hätte es diesen unseligen Kuss gar nicht gegeben!

Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er genau diesen Kuss, den sie unglücklicherweise gesehen hatte, gebraucht hatte!  
Seitdem er Eryja geküsst hatte, wusste er das es endgültig vorbei war.

Dass sie nicht länger eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielte, sondern sein Herz derjenigen gehörte, die ihn nun mit schmerzlicher Gleichgültigkeit strafte.

Als sie in den Ruinen gestolpert war, hatte er Angst gehabt das ihr etwas passiert sei und hatte ihr aufgeholfen. Sie hatte sich beinahe sofort aus seinen Armen befreit und war auf Distanz gegangen.  
Die Wärme die sie verströmte und ihr Duft hatten ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Wäre sie auch nur einen Moment länger in seinen Armen geblieben...

Der Morgen über Hogwarts dämmerte bereits und das Holz im Kamin war bis auf einen glimmenden Haufen herunter gebrannt als er aufstand und ins Bad hinüber ging.

9


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

‚_Hagalaz: erinnert daran, das negative Gefühle nicht unterdrückt werden sollten._

_Sie zeigt, die Notwendigkeit auf, mit der Vergangenheit ins Reine zu kommen, um die Zukunft in Angriff nehmen zu können. _

_Sie zeigt sich als abrupte Kraft, eine Herausforderung, der du dich stellen musst, eine notwendige Situation, die zur Klärung der Lage beiträgt und alles Unwichtige beseitigt...'_

Hermine klappte das Buch zu.

Das war eindeutig!

Hagalaz schrie ihr zu: Denke nicht mehr an diesen Mann, sondern konzentriere dich auf die Aufgabe, die vor euch liegt!

Sie ging am Abend zu ihm, fest entschlossen, sich nicht mehr von ihm aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

Es war eine kuriose Episode, mehr nicht...

Sie begannen schweigend, die Entschlüsselung vorzubereiten.

Hermine hatte kaum seine Hände umfasst, als sie auch schon in einem wirbelnden Farbrausch davongetragen wurde.

Das Symbol Hagalaz', das H mit schiefem Querstrich, wandelte sich zu einem R mit spitzem Bogen. Raido...

Graue Felsen, wildes Gestein und dorniger Ginster... Dörfer am Meer...

Das war Griechenland!

Und wieder Ruinen... viele hohe, weiße Säulen... das antike Olympia...

Und sie fühlte ihre Kräfte schwinden, langsam sickerten sie aus ihr heraus.

Hermine spürte es, war aber unfähig, dem etwas entgegenzusetzen... sie sackte in sich zusammen, grenzenlos schwach...

‚_Hermine, mein Engel... bitte wach doch auf...'_

Eine zarte Berührung ihres Gesichts und ihres Haares...

Sie seufzte leicht. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen. Zu schön war dieses Traumbild... seine sanfte Stimme, die sie so ansprach, wie sie es in Italien getan hatte, zaghafte Berührungen...

Aber schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr festhalten.

Sie öffnete die Augen.

Er war da!

Saß neben ihr und betrachtete sie... besogt?

Er sah blass aus... nur seine dunklen Augen glänzten...

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, und ergriff den Becher, den er ihr hinhielt.

Ein grausamer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf und sie trank dankbar, was er ihr anbot.

Sie legte sich wieder hin und wartete darauf, dass die Qual erträglich wurde.

Snape räusperte sich.

„Du warst lange weggetreten...", sagte er leise.

Hermine hob den Arm, um einen Blick auf ihre Uhr werfen zu können.

Drei Uhr nachts!

Sie hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich auf und schwang die Beine auf den Boden.

Es musste gehen!

Sie konnte nicht die Nacht hier verbringen!

Es gab Nächte, in denen ihr nichts wünschenswerter vorgekommen war, aber das war vorbei! Musste vorbei sein...

Er griff ihr unter den Arm, als sie taumelte.

Hätte sie ihn weggezogen, wäre sie gestürzt, so ertrug sie den Kontakt.

„Willst du..." Er zögerte. „Soll ich dich nach oben begleiten?", fragte er dann.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht schon", murmelte sie beinahe trotzig, atmete tief durch und löste sich von ihm.

Sie schaffte es bis in ihr Zimmer, bevor sie sich angezogen aufs Bett warf und wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Sie kam erst am Vormittag wieder zu sich und fühlte sich grässlich schwach.

Es war sinnlos so in den Unterricht zu gehen, und sie schleppte sich in den Krankenflügel, um sich von Poppy Pomfrey krankschreiben zu lassen.

Die Heilerin untersuchte sie, murmelt etwas von völliger Entkräftung, und zwang sie, sich in ein Bett zu legen, bevor sie ihr mit einem süßlich schmeckenden Trank zu Leibe rückte.

Hermine ließ alles teilnahmslos über sich ergehen und schloss wieder die Augen.

Alles war ihr egal, sie wollte nur noch schlafen...

Diesen und den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie in der Krankenstation in einem Dämmerzustand, aus dem sie nur selten so weit erwachte, das sie gemurmelte Unterhaltungen oder vorsichtige Untersuchungen wahrnahm.

Am dritten Tag durfte sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren.

Sie fühlte sich deutlich besser, und bemühte sich, nachzuarbeiten, was sie in den vergangenen Tagen im Unterricht verpasst hatte.

Freitag saß sie wieder im Klassenzimmer, ein bisschen blass und schmal, aber wieder bei Kräften.

Snape hatte sie wissen lassen, das sie morgen nach Griechenland abreisen würden. Er hatte diesmal alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, weil sie nicht ansprechbar gewesen war.

Hermine schämte sich dafür. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie diese Schwäche gezeigt hatte, und sie wollte sich bemühen, diesen kläglichen Eindruck zu verwischen, indem sie sich in Büchern über das antike Olympia vergrub.

Sie erreichten das Hotel am späten Abend und gingen nach einem kurzen Abendessen sofort auf ihre Zimmer.

Hermine fühlte sich etwas schwach, aber sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen.

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wäre sie wieder fit genug, um am nächsten Morgen die Suche nach Raido zu beginnen.

ooooooo

Die Vision hatte ihnen Griechenland als nächstes Ziel aufgezeigt. Die Bilder waren gekommen und hatten ihn mitgerissen... bunt getünchte Häuser und enge Gässchen, weiße Kirchen und dunkelblaues Meer, Säulen und Ruinen...

Eine tiefe Ohnmacht war den Bildern gefolgt und er war nur langsam wieder zu sich gekommen. Hermine hatte nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Teppich gelegen. Sie war still und völlig reglos. Ihre Haut war fahl, die Lippen blass und ihr Atem erschreckend flach gewesen.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr! Sie lebte- wenigstens das! Aber sie schien sehr schwach zu sein. Vorsichtig strich er ihr übers Haar und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Hermine, mein Engel.. bitte.. wach doch auf." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und seine Berührung nur wenig mehr als ein Hauch. Als sie schließlich die Augen aufschlug, hatte er sich hastig zurück gesetzt.

Sie war langsam zu sich gekommen und mit Mühe auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Zu gern hätte er ihr angeboten, bei ihm zu bleiben... so hätte er wenigstens ihre Anwesenheit gehabt... aber sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal seine Hilfe gewollt!

Es war einfach zwecklos, sich noch länger etwas vorzumachen.

Es war vorbei... vorbei, bevor es richtig beginnen konnte.

Während der Reisevorbereitungen war der Entschluss in ihm gereift, diese Bergung allein zu versuchen.

Ihr blasses Aussehen und ihre offensichtliche körperliche Erschöpfung waren Grund genug gewesen, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

ooooooo

Seufzend schmiegte sie sich in ihre Kissen.

‚_Nur einen Moment noch...'_, dachte sie, als ihr Blick auf ihren Wecker fiel.

Es war bereits später Vormittag.

Sie hatte verschlafen!

Snape! Warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt?

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich hastig an und klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

Ein unwilliges Brummen war ihr Antwort genug und sie trat ein.

Er saß vollkommen bekleidet auf seinem Bett und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd seine Handinnenfläche.

Sie ignorierte einen bissigen Kommentar seinerseits, denn sie hatte gesehen, was er vor ihr zu verbergen suchte.

Die Brandmale an seinen Fingern waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Er hatte versucht, die Rune allein zu bergen- und war offensichtlich gescheitert!

Die Wut wallte in ihr hoch, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Du willst also nicht länger mit mir zusammenarbeiten? Verabscheust du mich so sehr, dass du noch nicht einmal mehr **das** aushalten kannst?"

Ihre Stimme war laut und zornig.

Das war einfach zu viel!

„Ich habe verstanden, dass du es bedauerst, das wir uns so nah gekommen sind.

Diese... Szene letzte Woche war deutlich genug! Ich muss mich nun dafür schämen, dass ich dachte..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe es nicht verdient, jetzt abgeschüttelt zu werden, wie ein lästiges Insekt.

Ich habe ebenso großen Anteil an den Runen wie du, und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du jetzt alles zustörst, nur weil du mich nicht schnell genug loswerden kannst."

Sein fassungsloses Gesicht brachte sie nur noch mehr in Rage und ihre Stimme wurde noch lauter.

„Ich bin erwachsen, verdammt noch mal, und ich erwarte, dass du dich mir gegenüber auch so verhältst. Diese verfluchten Runen binden uns aneinander... mehr nicht. Und das wirst du gefälligst aushalten, solange es nötig ist! Ich hätte mich von Anfang an nicht auf so etwas einlassen dürfen, aber ich werde dir und... dieser Frau... nicht im Wege stehen. Ich habe verstanden, wo mein Platz ist... doch, so leid es mir tut, bei der Suche hast du mich und nicht sie an deiner Seite. Danach werde ich wieder deine gehorsame Schülerin sein, aber jetzt bin ich deine Partnerin, und ich wünsche, dass du mich auch so behandelst."

Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihre Augen und sie wandte sich ab, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

Sie brauchte jetzt einen langen Spaziergang, vorher wäre sie nicht in der Lage es auch nur noch einen Augenblick länger in seiner Gegenwart auszuhalten.

Reichte es nicht, dass er sie zutiefst verletzt hatte, als er ihr mit dieser Szene in seiner Wohnung auf brutale Weise deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie nur ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall gewesen war?

Musste er ihr auch noch zu verstehen geben, dass er die ganze Sache lieber allein durchziehen würde, als sich weiter mit ihr abzugeben?

Sie erreichte den Strand und setzte sich in eine stille Ecke.

‚_Das sind die letzten Tränen, die ich seinetwegen vergieße!'_, schwor sie sich.

Trotzig starrte sie auf Meer hinaus und ignorierte die salzigen Tropfen, die jetzt aus Wut und verletztem Stolz ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

ooooooo

Er hatte Raido tatsächlich gefunden. Die Rune steckte in einem Mosaik in einer Tempelruine. Als er versucht hatte, sie gewaltsam aus dem Bett, in das sie eingelassen war, zu lösen, hatte er wieder die gleiche Verletzung davongetragen wie beim allerersten Mal, als er Ingwaz berührt hatte. Es war tatsächlich unmöglich, die Rune ohne Hermine zu bergen.

Und jetzt war sie gerade aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt. Sie war sehr aufgebracht und zornig gewesen und hatte ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die er so nicht stehen lassen konnte... so nicht stehen lassen wollte!

Von seinem Fenster aus, sah er sie den Weg zum Strand einschlagen und folgte ihr.  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sie mit den Augen gesucht hatte, sah er sie auf einem Felsen am Fuße einer kleinen weißen Kapelle sitzen. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sehen, wie sie wütend Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, unschlüssig ob er wieder gehen oder sich zu ihr setzen sollte. Schließlich hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

"Darf ich..., fragte er leise und trat von hinten an den Stein heran, auf dem sie saß.  
Sie wandte sich nicht einmal um, sondern zuckte nur schniefend mit den Schultern.

"Hermine, ich denke ich sollte dir ein paar Dinge erzählen...", begann er, nachdem er sich neben ihr auf den glatten Fels gesetzt hatte.

"Manchmal sieht man Dinge, und zieht die völlig falschen Schlüsse. Dabei sind solche Augenblicke oft nichts weiter als eine Momentaufnahme aus einem ganzen Album an Eindrücken."

Er legte die Hände ineinander und betrachtete seine Wunden an den Fingerspitzen.

Hermine sah kurz zu ihm und blickte dann wieder auf die glatte See hinaus.

"Diese Frau... ich kenne sie schon sehr lange. Sie heißt Eryja Duncan und wir haben uns damals zu Hause in Irland kennen gelernt. Unsere Familien waren eng befreundet und so ging Eryja seit Kindertagen bei mir zu Hause ein und aus..."

Severus folgte Hermines Blick und verzog seinen Mund, so als würde er auf schmerzvolle Erinnerungen stoßen.

"Irgendwann wurden wir ein Paar.. für viele Jahre.. ich...", er stockte und atmete tief aus.  
Dann räusperte er sich und sprach weiter.

"Ich habe sie sehr geliebt... irgendwann ging sie nach Prag um zu studieren. Ich war häufig dort und hatte vor, sie zu heiraten. Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, hat sie mich eiskalt abserviert. Sie hatte durch mich Kontakt zu Voldemort bekommen und mich nicht mehr gebraucht. Er konnte ihr weit mehr bieten als nur... Liebe..."

Seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten, als er die Kiefer fest aufeinander presste und seine Lippen waren schmal zusammengekniffen.

Hermine beobachte ihn still.

"Dreizehn Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet das sie zurückkommt.." , sprach er nun wieder.

„Und auf einmal steht sie vor mir... es war wie ein Traum.. ich konnte nicht glauben das das wirklich passiert."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf seinen Schoß.

"Es tut mir sehr leid das sie so gemein zu dir war. Was sie gesagt hat, waren ihre Worte, nicht meine. Sie ist nun mal so... Sie geht über Leichen, um zu bekommen was sie will. Einfühlungsvermögen ist für Eryja ein Fremdwort. Nichts von all dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, hat mir eine Sekunde lang leid getan!"

Er sah sie direkt an und schwieg.

ooooooo

In Hermines Kopf wirbelte seine Worte umher.

Das er hier saß, dass er ihr etwas erklären wollte, bedeutete ihr viel.

Es zeigte ihr, dass sie ihm nicht völlig egal war...

Aber seine Worte machten ihr das Herz schwer.

Nun war seine große Liebe zurückgekehrt... natürlich war da kein Platz für eine Liebelei mit einer Schülerin.

‚_Nichts von all dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, hat mir eine Sekunde lang leid getan!'_

Für diesen Satz war sie ihm zutiefst dankbar. Es ließ zu, dass sie selbst vielleicht einmal ohne Bitterkeit daran zurückzudenken konnte.

Sie wusste, dass er sie ansah, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Dann gratuliere ich dir, dass dein Traum sich nun doch noch erfüllt hat... ", sagte sie matt.

ooooooo

Er lachte bitter auf.

„Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn man jahrelang einem Traum nachjagt und wenn er sich erfüllt stellt man fest, das er längst nicht mehr in die Realität passt?" Er räusperte sich wieder.

„Wir haben uns geküsst.. das ist wahr, aber genau dadurch wurde mir bewusst das Eryja nicht mehr wichtig ist für mein Leben."

„Durch diesen Kuss?", fragte sie und sah ihn endlich an.

Er nickte.

„Irgendwie brauchte ich ihn, um damit abzuschließen", sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Es sind viele wunderbare Dinge passiert... vor Eryjas Rückkehr. Dinge, die ich lange nicht glauben und einordnen konnte."

Er brach ab und fuhr mir einem Finger an den Brandwunden entlang. Schmerzvoll verzog er das Gesicht.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre, hielt die Handinnenfläche nach oben und betrachtete die verbrannte Haut..

„Das muss sehr wehgetan haben... ", sagte sie leise.

Als sie sich zu ihm beugte, konnte er den Blumenduft wahrnehmen, der ihm so schmerzlich vertraut geworden war.

Er hob seine andere Hand und legte sie in ihren Nacken. Sie sah ihn unsicher an und ihre Lippen zitterten leicht.

„Das hat es.. aber für jede Wunde gibt es etwas, das sie heilt.." , flüsterte er rau und schluckte.

Zögerlich näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht und sein Mund berührte ihre Lippen.

Zuerst war es nur ein vorsichtiges Tasten gewesen aber als er sie spüren und schmecken konnte, zog er sie seufzend näher an sich und presste seinen Mund mit beinahe verzweifeltem Sehnen auf ihren.

Bei Eryja hatte er nichts gefühlt... das hier war richtig.

ooooooo

Beinahe schluchzend gab sie sich seinen Liebkosungen hin und erwiderte sie ebenso hungrig.

Sie hatte geglaubt, ihn nie mehr so zu spüren...

Schließlich barg sie das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Es tut mir so leid...", flüsterte sie. Und so war es. Alles tat ihr leid.

Sein Leben im Schatten einer unglücklichen Liebe. Ihre Qual, als sie denken musste, ihm gleichgültig zu sein.

Die harten Worte, die sie in ohnmächtigem Zorn ausgesprochen hatte und die Tatsache, das sie trotz allem immer noch nicht zu hoffen wagte, dass er mehr für sie empfinden könnte...

Würde er, geprägt von einer solchen Erfahrung noch einmal... lieben können?

Würde er sich dafür eine so junge Frau aussuchen, eine Schülerin?

Eine Verbindung, die unter einem noch ungünstigeren Stern stand, als eine Beziehung zu einer Jugendfreundin?

War sie nicht nur ein Trost, während er vor den Scherben eines unerfüllten Traumes stand?

War es klug von ihr, dem unbändigen Sehnen in sich nachzugeben, dass nichts anderes wollte, als ihm nahe zu sein?

Sollte sie Gefahr laufen, wieder so bitter enttäuscht zu werden?

Zögernd richtete sie sich auf.

„Lass mich zunächst _diese_ Wunde versorgen", lächelte sie und griff wieder behutsam nach seiner Hand.

ooooooo

Zögernd öffnete er seine Handfläche und bot ihr seine Finger.  
Die roten feuchtglänzende Brandmale waren ein unübersehbares Zeichen seines Starrsinns und der Beweis dafür das es unmöglich war, die Runen allein zu bergen.

Er sah ihr zu, als sie die Wunden untersuchte.

Sie hatte sich ihm nicht entzogen als er sie geküsst hatte.

Nach dieser Szene mit Eryja hatte er sich damit, für seine Verhältnisse, weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Hermine hätte ihn auch einfach wegstoßen können und ihm sagen das sie Partner waren, nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte zuerst gezögert, bevor sie seinen Kuss intensiv erwiderte. Ihre Nähe hatte ihn fast umgeworfen. So sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, sie noch einmal in seinen Armen halten zu können.  
Jahrelang hatte er sich Eryja zurückgewünscht und als sie ihre kalten festen Lippen dann auf seinen Mund gedrückt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt in ihrer starren Umarmung zu erfrieren.  
Hermines Lippen dagegen waren weich und sinnlich. Ihre Umarmung war sanft und warm... und voller süßer Verheißung, der er nur zu gern wieder nachgeben würde.

In dem Moment als Eryja ihn geküsst hatte, war ihm klargeworden das er den Regenbogen gejagt hatte.. und den Schatz an seinem Ende schon längst in den Händen hielt.

Sie sollten die Rune noch heute bergen und morgen nach Hogwarts aufbrechen. Diesmal würden sie Raido gemeinsam holen.. . und diesmal würde es gelingen.

"Willst du... wollen wir es noch einmal gemeinsam versuchen?", fragte er und hoffte, Hermine würde die Doppeldeutigkeit des Satzes richtig zu interpretieren wissen.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie nickte.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Sie waren ins Hotel zurückgekehrt und sie hatte seine Finger mit ihrer Wundsalbe, mit der sie ihm schon einmal geholfen hatte, und einem kleinen Verband versorgt.

Danach waren sie gemeinsam aufgebrochen.

Die Tempelanlage erstreckte sich weit über den Berg. Säulen ragten wie einsame Finger in den Himmel und verfallene Gebäudeteile klagten stumm ihre Zerstörung an.  
Die Natur eroberte das Gelände langsam aber stetig zurück. Gras, kleine Büsche und Bäume besiedelten Trümmerteile und Vögel nutzen die zahlreichen Nischen als Nistgelegenheit.

Severus dirigierte Hermine durch die Ruinen bis zum Mosaik, in dem Raido eingelassen war.

Beinahe liebevoll fuhr er über die bunten Muster aus kleinen Steinen, welche eine Kriegsszene darstellten.

"Schau, hier ist sie..", sagte er und sah sich zu Hermine um, stets darauf bedacht die Rune nicht wieder allein zu berühren.  
Raido war als Schildsymbol eines Kriegers in das Mosaik eingearbeitet und wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte, würde man die Rune nicht finden.  
Hermine hockte sich neben Severus und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er zögerte kurz, dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte sich seitlich an sie.

Sie lächelte und löste mit der Spitze eines Taschenmessers den kleinen Stein aus dem bunten Mosaik heraus.

Nachdem sie mit der erfolgreich geborgenen Rune ins Hotel zurückgekehrt waren, nutzte Hermine die Zeit, die sie noch bis zum Abendessen hatten, für ein ausgiebiges Bad.

Aufseufzend tauchte sie in das heiße Wasser.

Heute morgen noch war sie verwirrt, gekränkt und unglücklich gewesen und hätte ihn am liebsten auf den Mond gehext.

Und jetzt?

Verwirrt war sie noch immer.

Was sollte sie jetzt mit der veränderten Situation anfangen?

Hatten sie jetzt lediglich eine friedliche Basis geschaffen, auf der die Suche weitergehen konnte?

Nein, da war mehr als das...

Sein Kuss...

Hermine tauchte aufseufzend im Wasser unter und wischte sich nach dem Auftauchen die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sie hatten sich schon mehrere Male geküsst... und nicht nur das...

Warum hatte er ihr von Eryja erzählt? Davon, was sie ihm bedeutet hatte und davon, dass er jetzt nichts mehr für sie empfand?

Sie wollte gerade anfangen, ihn wieder für das Scheusal zu halten, dass sie früher in ihm gesehen hatte. Wenn es auch schmerzhaft war, war es doch wenigstens eindeutig.

Jetzt war wieder alles unklar...

Hätte er sie nicht geküsst, Hermine hätte glauben können, dass es ihm wirklich nur um ein gutes Einvernehmen ging.

Es hätte ihr nicht gereicht, aber so wäre es besser zu ertragen gewesen, diese Suche mit ihm zu beenden.

Aber da waren noch diese Bemerkungen, die ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gingen.

Jede für sich genommen, mochten sie belanglos erscheinen, aber in Verbindung mit seinen Blicken kam ihnen eine Bedeutung zu, die ihr den Atem stocken ließ.

Es war ja sinnlos zu leugnen... sie liebte ihn mit einer Innigkeit, die ihr Angst machte.

Und statt zu lernen ihn zu hassen, wie sie es sicher irgendwann gekonnt hätte, wäre er heute nicht zu ihr an den Strand gekommen, sah Hermine sich jetzt nur noch tiefer in Gefühlen für einen Mann verstrickt, den man freundlich ausgedrückt, nur als schwierig bezeichnen konnte.

Konnte sie... sollte sie sich mehr von ihm erhoffen, als ein paar leidenschaftliche Momente? _Durfte_ sie die erwarten?

Ja, er begehrte sie, das hatte sie gespürt...

Aber war es klug, sich wieder darauf einzulassen?

Würde sie ihm widerstehen können, wenn er sich ihr wieder so... zärtlich näherte?

Wollte sie ihm widerstehen?

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn wieder auf, ließ neues heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, und begann sich die Haare zu waschen.

Und als sie schließlich, fertig angekleidet, einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf, wusste sie noch immer keine Antwort.

ooooooo

Severus sah verstohlen zu ihr, als sie ihm gegenüber am Tisch des kleinen Restaurants saß und die Oliven aus ihrem Hirtensalat pickte. Er hatte sie vorhin abgeholt und sie waren gemeinsam zu dem kleinen Restaurant an der Strandpromenade gegangen.

Es war ein kleines, gemütliches Lokal das ringsum von wildem Wein bewachsen war. Von ihrem Platz aus, hatte man zur einen Seite einen grandiosen Blick hinaus aufs Meer, zur andren Seite konnte man gerade noch die Tempelanlage erahnen in der sie Raido heute nachmittag geborgen hatten.

Bisher hatten sie noch nicht allzu viel miteinander gesprochen.  
Er hätte ihr so viele Dinge zu sagen gehabt, konnte aber nichts davon wirklich in Worte fassen.  
Wie sollte er ihr auch sagen dass er, der Generationen von Hogwarts- Schülern in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, mehr von Hermine Granger wollte, als nur sinnliche Momente und leidenschaftliche Nächte.  
Er wollte sie ganz... auch in Hogwarts.

Die Tatsache das sie so verletzt und zornig auf Eryjas Rückkehr reagiert hatte, ließ in ihm die Hoffnung aufkeimen das er ihr doch mehr bedeutete, als er bisher geglaubt hatte.

Er fand, das sie das Kleid für diesen Abend sehr geschickt gewählt hatte, denn es brachte ihre hübsche weibliche Figur auf betörende Weise zur Geltung.

Sein Blick glitt über ihre Schultern, über ihr Dekollete und blieb kurz an ihren Brüsten hängen, bevor er sich gedanklich zur Ordnung rief.

Nur zu gern hätte er sie noch einmal so intensiv gespürt wie in jener Nacht... aber er wollte, dass sie den ersten Schritt dazu tat. Er wollte sie nicht zu etwas drängen das sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr wollte.

Sie schien zu bemerken das er sie beobachtete, denn sie sah plötzlich auf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er erwiderte es und griff über den Tisch um seine Hand auf ihre zu legen und sie kurz zu drücken.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Essen waren sie zu einem Spaziergang am Strand aufgebrochen und schlenderten nun nebeneinander her, bis Hermine ihm ein Zeichen gab.  
Sie ging zielstrebig auf den Felsen zu, auf dem sie heute schon einmal gesessen hatten und sie setzten sich.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn um sie dazu zu bewegen, ihn anzusehen.

ooooooo

Hermine seufzte als sie in seine schwarzen Augen blickte. Hatte sie sie jemals für kalt und leer gehalten?

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus, das nichts Gutes für ihr Vorhaben bedeutete, sich vorsichtig zu verhalten.

Warum machte es sie sofort schwach, wenn er sie so ansah?

‚_Weil du ihn liebst, du dummes Huhn'_, kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Ja, das tat sie, und sie wünschte sich so sehr...

„Hermine.." ,sagte er rau und beugte sich zu ihr nach vorn.

Seine Hände glitten in ihren Nacken und an ihrem Rücken hinab.

Sie schloss die Augen, als er sich ihr näherte.

Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm und wagte es doch nicht, ihm entgegenzukommen.

Sie fühlte seine Hände an ihr herabgleiten und seine Lippen berührten die ihren... für einen Wimpernschlag zögerte Hermine, bevor sie, ganz zaghaft nur, ihre Lippen bewegte.

ooooooo

Er wollte ihr nah sein, so nah es ging. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie sich berührten.

Würde sie seinen Kuss erwidern? Was, wenn nicht?

Sanft begegnete sie seinen Lippen. Sie hatte ihn nicht abgewiesen!

Zärtlich umarmte er sie etwas fester, um sich dann im nächsten Augenblick wieder von ihr zu lösen.

„Wir sollten jetzt wieder ins Hotel gehen. Wie müssen früh aufstehen...", sagte er leise und stand auf.

Einladend streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und lächelte sie zaghaft an.

ooooooo

Im ersten Moment war Hermine verwirrt.

Dann lächelte sie und ergriff seine Hand, um sich hochziehen zu lassen.

Vor ihrem Zimmer verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von ihr und ging in sein Zimmer

Glücklich aufschluchzend ließ Hermine sich aufs Bett fallen.

Sie war ihm zutiefst dankbar für seine Zurückhaltung und liebte ihn dafür nur noch mehr.

Die Blicke, die er beim Abendessen auf ihr hatte ruhen lassen, waren mehr als deutlich gewesen.

Er begehrte sie.

Und sie wusste nun, dass sie ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt hätte, wäre der Kuss auf dem Felsen leidenschaftlicher geworden.

Dass er es bei einer behutsamen, zärtlichen Liebkosung hatte bewenden lassen...

Zeigte es, dass es ihm nicht nur darum ging, sie ins Bett zu bekommen?

Denn das er es geschafft hätte, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen.

Wenn**das** nicht sein Ziel war, worum es ging es dann?

Er hätte sie scharf zurechtweisen können für ihr unverschämtes Verhalten am Morgen, und sie wäre gezwungen gewesen, die Zähne zusammen beißen und ihm trotzdem bei der Bergung behilflich zu sein.

Sie drückte den Kopf ins Kissen und schrie in qualvoller, süßer Ungewissheit auf.

Heute Abend würde sie es nicht mehr herausbekommen.

Aber sie hatte morgen eine Heimfahrt und anschließend noch Unterricht vor sich.

Sie sollte wirklich versuchen, zu schlafen!

Die Rückreise verlief glatt und zügig.

In der großen Halle blieben sie einen kurzen Monet lang stehen.

Niemand war unterwegs. Es war Unterrichtszeit und alle saßen in den Klassenzimmern.

„Morgen Abend?", fragte er lächelnd.

Hermine nickte und hätte am liebsten alle Schüler herbeigerufen, um ihnen dieses Lächeln zu zeigen.

Aber es gehörte ihr ganz allein und es wärmte ihr Herz.

Und bevor sie noch etwas unglaublich Törichtes tun würde, wandte sie sich ab und ging, um sich etwas verspätet in den Unterricht zu begeben.

ooooooo

Seufzend barg er den Kopf in den Händen. Dieser Tag wollte einfach nicht vergehen!  
Er saß im Klassenzimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich Notizen zu den Jahresexamina der verschiedenen Altersstufen.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte die letzte Klasse für heute, den Unterrichtsraum verlassen. Hermines Klasse. Sie hatte sich mit Potter unterhalten und er hatte den beiden dafür Hauspunkte abgezogen.

Hermines kurzes amüsiertes Zucken um die Mundwinkel hatte ihm bestätigt, das sie ihn durchschaut hatte und es richtig, als kindische eifersüchtige Rachehandlung gedeutet hatte.  
Wütend über sich selbst, tauchte er die Feder zu tief ins Tintenglas und verteilte dicke rote Kleckse auf seinem Pergament.

Mit einem mürrisch gebrummten Zauberspruch ließ er sie wieder verschwinden.

Es wurmte ihn, das ihn die junge Frau inzwischen so gut zu kennen schien.  
Er hätte sich nicht so hinreißen lassen sollen aber wenn er es einfach übersehen hätte... nein, schließlich hatte er einen schlechten Ruf zu verlieren!  
Früher hätte sie es schließlich auch nicht gewagt, in seinem Unterricht irgend etwas anderes zu tun, als an seinen Lippen zu hängen und seinen Ausführungen zu lauschen.

Automatisch berührte er seinen Mund mit den Fingerspitzen als ihm die Bildlichkeit dieses Gedankens bewusst wurde. Schon seit vorgestern hatte er sie nicht mehr geküsst.  
Es hatte etwas unglaublich reizvolles, sie im Unterricht sitzen zu sehen und sie genauso behandeln zu müssen wie alle anderen.  
Heute Abend würde sie wieder zu ihm kommen und von dem Moment an, da sie seine Räume betrat, war sie nicht mehr nur seine Schülerin...

Sie hatte seinen Kuss in Griechenland zwar nur zögerlich erwidert aber er hatte deutlich ihr unterdrücktes Begehren gespürt, als sie sich an ihn gedrängt hatte. Ihr Blick, als sie sich im Hotel vor ihrem Zimmer verabschiedet hatten...  
Er wollte ihr Zeit lassen, aber er hätte nicht ‚Nein' sagen können, wenn sie ihn gebeten hätte, bei ihr zu bleiben.

Er legte die Papiere zu einem Stapel zusammen und verließ den Klassenraum.

oooooooo

Als sie an diesem Abend seine Räume betrat, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jetzt ihr Feierabend begann.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte sie daraufhin gefiebert, ihm endlich wieder... privat zu begegnen.

Es ging ihr nicht darum, ihm in die Arme fallen, obwohl die Aussicht auf eine zärtliche Berührung ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Nein, sie sehnte sich nach dem vertrauten Miteinander mit ihm... etwas, das durch die unglückselige Geschichte mit... dieser Frau verloren gegangen war.

Ein kurzes Aufleuchten seiner Augen bewies ihr, dass er sich ebenfalls auf diesen Abend gefreut hatte.

Sie begannen, ihre Unterlagen durchzusehen und sich Notizen zu machen, ohne viel zu sprechen.

Hermine kuschelte sich in den Sessel, den sie meistens benutze, wenn sie bei ihm war.

„Raido verkörpert den Wandel des Selbst, neue Ideen, neue Lebensweisen...", las sie ihm laut vor.

Er sah sie ernst an, während sie sprach, und auch Hermine wurde nachdenklich.

Was bedeutete diese Lektion für sie?

Ein Wandel war eingetreten...

Sie beugte sich rasch wieder über ihr Buch.

„**...und wenn dreizehn sich vereinen, muss die Macht mit ihnen sein.**

**Eine Macht, alt wie das Leben und die zwei im Herzen rein.**

**Zwei, sich im Herzen tief gewogen, durch die Macht in Bann gezogen,**

**sich tief in die Seele sehn und füreinander ungefragt, hinunter in die Hölle gehen"  
**

Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen, als sie diese Textstelle jetzt noch einmal las.

Das meinte die Liebe!

„Zwei, sich im Herzen tief gewogen, durch die Macht in Bann gezogen"

Das waren sie!

Ein an den Rand geschriebener Hinweis führte sie zu einem weiteren Text.

„**Dreizehn Steine sollt ihr finden. **

**Jeder stark und doch allein, wird die Macht die sie euch bringen, **

**niemals ganz die eure sein. **

**Sie finden zwei mit ihrem Herzen, führen sie einander hin **

**und wenn alles sich vereint, gibt das Geheimnis seinen Sinn" **

Hermine ließ das Buch sinken.

Bedeutete das, sie näherten sich einander nur unter dem Einfluss der Runen an?

Nein! Hermine hatte eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, unter dem Bann der Runen zu stehen... die Visionen gaben ihr eine Vorstellung davon...

Was sie für Severus empfand hatte nichts Fremdbestimmtes... das kam aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren... aber wie war es bei ihm?  
War es nicht eigentlich viel logischer, dass sich Severus Snape, der finstere Schülerschreck, nur aufgrund der Runen zu ihr hingezogen fühlte?

Sie fühlte plötzlich eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen greifen und klappte das Buch zu.

Musste sie ihm nicht davon erzählen?

Nein... erst wollte sie sich selbst darüber klar werden, was diese Textstelle für sie bedeutete...

ooooooo

„Hermine?" Er war neben sie getreten und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille an, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, seit sie gemeinsam an den Runen arbeiteten.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte leichte Verwirrung und in ihren braunen Augen konnte er ein unstetes Flackern sehen.  
"Dein Tee.." , sagte er nun und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die Tassen auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin abstellte.  
Sie lächelte ihn fahrig an und griff nach ihrer Tasse. Hastig pustete sie die Dampfkringel von der Oberfläche und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

Er kannte sie inzwischen gut genug um zu ahnen das sie etwas, was sie in den Büchern gefunden hatte, aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Da sie keinen Blickkontakt suchte und auch sonst in sich zurückgezogen wirkte, sprach er sie nicht an.  
Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und schlug das Buch wieder auf, in dem er gelesen hatte, bevor er den Tee geholt hatte.

Immer wieder sah er zwischendurch von seiner Lektüre auf und ließ seinen Blick kurz auf ihr ruhen. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten nicht umgeblättert, sondern starrte nur auf die Seite die vor ihr aufgeschlagen war.

Was konnte sie derartig aus der Fassung bringen? Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Text.

"...Raido ist die Rune des Reisens. Heutzutage weist Raido auf eine physische oder spirituelle Reise oder Suche hin. Wenn der Ratsuchende diese Rune zieht, bedeutet es, dass er sich auf die Verwirklichung eines Ziels zubewegt. Etwas kommt in Bewegung. Die Richtung ist richtig. Glück und Schutz auf Reisen. Diese Rune weist den Weg zur Harmonie, Gesundheit und zur inneren Zufriedenheit."

_'Die Richtung ist richtig..'_ wiederholte er in Gedanken.  
Was sollte das wohl bedeuten? Waren sie auf der richtigen Spur um alle Runen zu bergen? Oder konnte damit auch seine persönliche Richtung gemeint sein, die er seit einigen Wochen eingeschlagen hatte und an deren Richtigkeit er noch immer zweifelte?

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über Hogwarts und das Licht der magischen Fackeln erhellte den Raum nicht mehr ausreichend, um noch weiter zu lesen.  
Unruhige Schatten tanzten an den Wänden auf und ab. Severus klappte sein Buch zu und schrieb einige Notizen in sein kleines Buch, dass er immer bei sich trug, wenn sie auf Runensuche gingen.

Hermine war inzwischen auch wieder in ein anderes Buch vertieft.  
Liebevoll betrachtete er sie, wie sie mit fiebrigen Augen begeistert Unmengen an Wissen in sich aufnahm. Gerade griff sie wieder nach ihrer Tasse.

Der Tee war längst schon kalt geworden, so intensiv hatte sie sich dem Buch gewidmet.  
"Hermine?" Wieder sprach er sie sanft an.  
Sie sah fragend zu ihm hinüber.  
"Wir sollten aufhören... morgen können wir uns der Entschlüsselung widmen und weiter sehen..."  
Seine Stimme war seidig aber unruhig.  
Sie jetzt wegzuschicken hieß, in wenigen Minuten wieder allein zu sein.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Sie sah auf als er sie ansprach und darauf hinwies, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

Natürlich. Er hatte recht. Ihre Augen schmerzten vom Lesen in diesem flackernden Licht.

Aber sie wollte nicht gehen.

Sie wollte bei ihm sein... und sehnte sich nach seiner körperlichen Nähe...

‚_Auch, wenn es nur die Runen sind, die ihm eingeben, sich so zu verhalten?'_, machte sich eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Kopf bemerkbar.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass es nur die Runen waren.

Langsam stand sie auf, nahm ihre Bücher und ging zur Tür.

Es hatte ja keinen Zweck.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise, als sie hinausging.

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Die Sehnsucht wäre zu deutlich in ihren Augen zu lesen gewesen.

Sie hatte seine Räume gerade verlassen, als sie Peeves sah, der an der Kerkerdecke hing und mit liebevoller Sorgfalt Wasserbomben daran befestigte, mit denen er morgen unglückliche Schüler quälen wollte.

Sie konnte nicht an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er sie bemerken würde, und Peeves war nicht gerade für seine Diskretion bekannt...

Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch immer geschafft, unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer zurückzukommen, sei es am späten Abend, in der Nacht... oder am frühen Morgen...

Sie überlegte nur eine Sekunde lang, dann öffnete sie die Türe, um wieder seine Räume zu betreten.

Einen furchtbaren Augenblick lang dachte sie an das letzte Mal, als sie noch einmalzurückgekommen war... und ihn in inniger Umarmung mit einer Frau gesehen hatte.

Aber er stand im Raum, ein Buch in der Hand und sah sie nur überrascht an.

„Peeves...", erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.

„Ich komme nicht an ihm vorbei... und dachte..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Kann ich heute noch einmal hier bleiben? Morgen früh ist er bestimmt fertig damit, sein Attentat vorzubereiten... "

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen erwartete sie seine Reaktion.

ooooooo

Severus ließ das Buch sinken und kam langsam auf sie zu.  
Einen Moment lang war er versucht gewesen, auf den Gang hinaus zu treten und Peeves zu vertreiben.  
Er hatte sich aber nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens dagegen entschieden.

Peeves zu verscheuchen hieße, sie wieder wegzuschicken. Schon vorhin hätte er sie am liebsten zurückgehalten, als sie einfach so gegangen war.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen.

Sein Verlangen nach ihren Berührungen, ihrem Duft und ihrer Wärme bereitete ihm schon beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Er würde sie nicht wieder gehen lassen! Nicht heute.  
Sie selbst hatte darum gebeten, diese Nacht bei ihm verbringen zu dürfen...  
Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort in seine Arme genommen und sie geküsst, so wie er es heute schon den ganzen Tag hatte tun wollen.

Statt dessen lächelte er sie an und machte eine einladende Geste.   
"Abgesehen davon, dass es absolut verboten ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst...", erwiderte er ruhig und kam nun weiter auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.  
"Hast du wenigstens diesmal einen Schlafanzug dabei?" , fragte er provozierend und schloss seine Arme um ihre Schultern. 

Er lag noch immer wach, während Hermine neben ihm schon ruhig atmete und schlief.  
Sie lag in seinen Arm geschmiegt wie damals in Schweden, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten.   
Severus lag ihr seitlich gegenüber und schloss genussvoll die Augen als der Duft ihrer Haare ihn erreichte und einen wunderbaren Moment lang einhüllte.

Das Mondlicht fiel durch die großen Fenster auf ihre gemeinsame Schlafstätte und in dem bläulichen Licht konnte er ihr schmales Gesicht sehen, das von vielen verirrten braunen Locken umrahmt wurde. 

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, beugte er sich nach vorn um mit seinen Lippen einen kaum merklichen Kuss auf ihren Mund zu hauchen.

" Ich liebe Dich... mein Engel.." ,flüsterte er zärtlich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange.

Schon lange hatte das Gefühl für sie, tief in seinem Inneren einen Namen gehabt, aber es nun so ausgesprochen zu hören, befremdete ihn etwas.

Wie würde sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie wach wäre...? Würde sie ihn entsetzt ansehen? Wäre ihr das zu viel? Oder würde sie... Nein... sicher nicht!

Aber darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen.

Er schloss die Augen und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken umhüllte ihn ruhiger tiefer Schlaf.

ooooooo

‚Atme weiter, Hermine' 

Ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch löste sich und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich von dort in ihr aus.

Er liebte sie!

Was sie ersehnt, aber nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte.. da war es!

Sie wollte die Augen öffnen, ihn spüren und ihm gestehen, was sie schon so lange in sich barg... doch sie zögerte.

Er hatte es ihr eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen.

Sie hatte es nur zufällig gehört, weil er dachte, dass sie ihn im Schlaf nicht hören konnte.

Und an seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte sie, dass er jetzt wohl bereits schlief.

Ganz vorsichtig blinzelte sie.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem entspannten Gesicht und betrachtete es liebevoll.

Was würde sein, wenn die Suche beendet war und sie nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der Runen standen?

War dann alles vorbei?

Konnten die Runen eine solche Macht über ihn haben, dass er nur meinte sie zu lieben?

Der Gedanke machte sie unglücklich und schob sie ihn weit von sich, während sie sich dichter an Severus kuschelte, bereit, um diese Liebe zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie ihren Ursprung in den Runen haben mochte.

Sie würde sie wahr machen!

ooooooo

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster und kündigten, als Vorboten eines schönen Tages, das endgültige Ende der Nacht an.

Severus kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und knöpfte seine schwarze Robe ganz zu. Dann setzte er sich neben Hermine aufs Bett und betrachtete sie.

Sie schlief noch immer und ihr Gesicht hatte den selben friedlichen Ausdruck wie heute Nacht, als er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht! Sie hatte geschlafen und er hatte es ihr leise zugeraunt. 

_‚Irgendwann wirst du es wissen..'_ , dachte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Schulter, um sie zu wecken. 

ooooooo

Hermine drehte sich verschlafen um und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sie den schwarz gekleideten, hochgewachsenen Mann neben sich wahrnahm.

Es irritierte sie noch immer, ihm in seiner Schulkleidung so „privat" nahe zu kommen.

In seiner wallenden viktorianischen Robe sah er mehr Snape- dem unzugänglichen tyrannischen Tränkemeister ähnlich, als Severus- dem Mann, den sie liebte.

Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit gelernt, dass es diese beiden völlig unterschiedlichen Seiten an ihm gab, aber das Bewusstsein das es immer ein und der selbe Mann war, verwirrte sie noch immer.  
Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Wie gut es tat, aufzuwachen und von seinem Duft eingehüllt zu werden.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Komm, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Sonst kommst du nicht mehr ungesehen in den Turm."

Hermine stöhnte unwillig und schlug die Beine aus dem Bett. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie an sich herab. In dem Pyjama- Oberteil, das er ihr gegeben hatte, sah sie wirklich merkwürdig aus.  
"Ich sollte mich wohl auch besser vorher noch umziehen", grinste sie. 

Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, unbeschadet unter Peeves Wasserbomben- Arrangement durchzugehen, ohne nass zu werden.  
Nun stand sie vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und wartete auf Ron und Harry.  
Zufrieden registrierte sie, dass Draco Malfoy und seine Begleiter nicht soviel Glück gehabt hatten. Begleitet von Peeves kreischigem Lachen und tropfnass betraten sie Severus' Unterrichtsraum.

ooooooo

Er warf den dreien einen amüsiert fragenden Blick zu und erstickte ihre Erklärungsversuche mit einer unwilligen Geste schon im Ansatz.  
Nur Hermine konnte erkennen, das er sich so tief über seine Papiere beugte, damit niemand sein unterdrücktes Schmunzeln sehen konnte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken erhob er sich und stellte sich an den Projektor.

"Wir werden heute den sogenannten Hexentrank herstellen..", sagte er in seinem gewohnten Unterrichtstenor, den man auch im hintersten Teil des Klassenzimmers noch deutlich vernehmen konnte.

"Dies ist die Rezeptur für den Zaubertrank.. abschreiben.", blaffte er nun.  
Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs, setzte sich die Apparatur ratternd in Gang und warf eine Liste mit Zutaten an die Wand.

"Wer kann mir sagen, wofür der Trank hauptsächlich verwendet wird?", fragte er gelangweilt und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zur Klasse umzudrehen, bevor er Hermine aufrief.

"Ja, Miss Granger?", sagte er ergeben, da er von vorn herein wusste, dass sie als einzige Schülerin die richtige Antwort geben konnte.  
Er musste bei ihr immer zweimal überlegen, wie er sie ansprach. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihm im Unterricht einmal ihr Vorname herausrutschte.

"...ruft schwere Rauschzustände hervor und wenn man ihn nicht korrekt herstellt, kann sein Genuss zum Tode führen." Hermine war aufgestanden und erläuterte die Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Inzwischen weiß man, das man die ursprüngliche Rezeptur etwas verändern muss, um einen brauchbaren Hexentrank herzustellen. Heute wird der Trank vor allem verwendet, um schwer verletzte Personen eine Zeitlang zu sedieren...", beendete Hermine ihren Monolog und setzte sich wieder.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Ihr enormes Fachwissen berauschte ihn immer wieder aufs neue.. genauso wie ihre Lippen, ihr sinnlicher Körper und ihre weichen Hände überall auf seiner Haut...   
_'Hör sofort auf damit!'_,rief er sich zur Ordnung und ließ einen finsteren Blick über die Klasse schweifen.

"Anfangen!", bellte er und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Der Tag hatte sich heute wieder endlos hingezogen und nun, da es dämmerte, freute er sich auf den Höhepunkt des Tages.  
Die gemeinsame Entschlüsselung von Raido.

ooooooo

„Mensch, Mine, du bist ja heute mal wieder zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Harrys leicht verärgerter Kommentar holte sie aus ihren Tagträumen zurück.

„Hmm...?"

Sie riss den Blick vom Fenster los und suchte im Buch vor ihr nach dem Absatz, über den sie gerade noch gesprochen hatten, bevor ihre Gedanken abgeschweift waren.

„Tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte sie.

„Ist es wegen deiner Tante? Geht es ihr schlechter?"

Seine grünen Augen musterten sie ehrlich besorgt durch die Brillengläser hindurch.

Einen Augenblick lang wusste Hermine nicht wovon er sprach.

„Oh...", machte sie dann schnell.

„Oh... nein... ich meine ja... es ist so schwierig,... eine endgültige Diagnose zu bekommen... es ist alles ein bisschen... in der Schwebe..."

Sie seufzte.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, zu lügen.

Aber wenn man „Tante" gegen „Severus" austauschte, war ihre Antwort durchaus ehrlich.

War sie gestern Nacht noch fest entschlossen gewesen, um seine Liebe zu kämpfen, war ihr heute morgen doch etwas mulmig geworden, als er da in seiner Robe bei ihr am Bett saß...

War es nicht vermessen, zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet sie ihm Liebe einzuflößen vermochte?

Dem großen, dunklen Mann, diesem kraftvollen Zauberer, dem gefürchteten Lehrer, diesem zerrissenen Menschen?

Aber da waren diese Momente, in denen seine schwarzen Augen einen warmen Ausdruck bekamen, wenn sie auf ihr ruhten, diese unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit in seinen Berührungen, diese Leidenschaft, die sie immer schwach und stark zugleich machte...

„Mine?"

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.

Sie lächelte müde.

ooooooo

Hermine war wie immer pünktlich erschienen und bereitete gerade den neuen magischen Kreis vor, in dem sie die Entschlüsselungen vornehmen wollten.

Dieses abgeschlossene Gebilde war, je nach Rune, immer etwas anders.

Sie richteten sich in Form und Ausstattung des Rondells immer nach dem, was sie in den Recherchen über die jeweilige Rune herausgefunden hatten.

Gerade malte sie Raidos Zeichen in den Raum über dem gedachten Kreis und blickte kurz zu ihm.  
Er hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment fest und lächelte.

Sie bewegte sich in seinen Räumen inzwischen so sicher, als wäre sie hier zu Hause. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie den Kreis fertig initiiert. 

Severus nahm die Rune aus dem Säckchen und setzte sich auf eines der Kissen, die sie vorbereitet hatte.  
Er wartete, bis sie ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte und ließ diesmal den Runenstein in ihre Hände gleiten.

Sie lächelte dankbar und schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand an ihre Wange zu legen und mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Lippen zu streichen.  
Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn direkt an.

"Entschuldige.. lass uns anfangen." , flüsterte er und schluckte.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine, drehte den Kopf und küsste seine Fingerspitze.

"Ja... lass uns anfangen." ,antwortete sie sanft und begann, Raidos Symbol auf seine Stirn zu zeichnen.

Nachdem auch er das spitze R auf Hermines Stirn gezeichnet hatte, schloss er seine Hände um ihre und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Raidos Bilder.

Gerade noch hatte er Hermines zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck festzuhalten versucht, als auch schon gleißende Helligkeit von seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriff und ihn fortriss.  
Das spitze R verwandelte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge in ein Zeichen das wie ein schiefes, umgekehrtes U aussah.

Inzwischen hatte er soviel über Runen gelesen das er dieses Symbol als das Zeichen der Rune Uruz erkannte.  
Das U löste sich auf und gab den Blick auf gewaltige, schneebedeckte Bergmassive frei.

Große Waldflächen und klare helle Bergseen, saftige dunkelgrüne Wiesen auf denen hellbraune Kühe grasten und urige Holzdörfer, die sich in ausladende Täler schmiegten, ließen ihn ahnen in welches Land ihre nächste Reise sie führen würde. 

Sie würden Uruz in der Schweiz suchen müssen!

Die Bilder kamen immer schneller und lösten sich schließlich auf um einer wattigen Leere Platz zu machen.  
Benommen schlug er die Augen auf und sah, wie Hermine vornüber kippte.  
Er breitete die Arme aus und fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie an seine Brust prallen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment war auch sie wieder bei Sinnen und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, als sie, an seinen Oberkörper geschmiegt, die Augen öffnete.

oooooo

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit lehnte sie sich in seine Umarmung und ließ die Bilder der Vision vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen.

Uruz war in der Schweiz... ein Berg... eine Höhle...

Der Geruch nach Sandelholz, sein Herzschlag und die tiefen Atemzüge, die sie, an seiner Brust geborgen, deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, schenkten ihr ein Gefühl des tiefen Friedens und der Geborgenheit.

Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme um sie und legte eine Wange auf ihr Haar.

Hermine schloss die Augen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auffahren.

Erschrocken sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie furchtbar sich sein Gesicht für einen winzigen Augenblick verzerrte.

Es war so natürlich gewesen, ihm so nahe zu sein, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte, das sie das hier nicht tun durften.

Severus löste den Kreis auf, den sie um sich gebildet hatten, und ging, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum, während Hermine die Rune "Raido", die auf dem Boden lag, wieder in dem Stoffbeutel verstaute.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", grüßte der Schulleiter freundlich.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich hatte vergessen, dass Sie heute Abend eine Entschlüsselung vorhatten.

Aber Sie sind ja wohl gerade fertig geworden?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie sehr leise.

„Uruz... in der Schweiz... ich werde morgen alle Vorbereitungen treffen..."

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, Miss Granger", lächelte Dumbledore.

Hermine trat auf Severus zu und reichte ihm das Säckchen mit den Runen.

„Ich werde Sie dann über die getroffenen Arrangements in Kenntnis setzen... Professor", sagte sie zu ihm.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos bis auf ein kurzes Flackern in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Gut", sagte er knapp und hob sein Kinn ein wenig an.

Hermine ging zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Männer und verließ die Räume des Tränkemeisters.

9


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Severus hatte eigentlich gehofft, das der Schulleiter bald wieder gehen würde.

Wie er sich irrte!

Albus hatte es sich bereits in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und schenkte sich und seinem Zaubertranklehrer bereits einen Wein ein.

Severus seufzte.

„Soso.." machte Dumbledore und sein Tonfall ließ in Severus eine Ahnung wachsen, worauf dieses Gespräch zwangsläufig wieder hinauslaufen würde.. und er sollte Recht behalten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich offensichtlich vorgenommen, zu erfahren, wie seine Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine verlief- und leider war er ekelhaft erfolgreich, wenn es darum ging, etwas aus Severus herauszulocken. Dass der Wein gut und stark war, war dabei nichts als pure Berechnung.

Er wiegte ihn zunächst in Sicherheit, sprach über Unverfängliches, allgemeine Schulbelange, bis Severus spürte, dass er sich langsam entspannte.

Dann fragte er nach Eryja. Albus kannte die ganze unselige Geschichte.

„Du hast so lange auf sie gewartet", sagt er. „Warum hast du sie wieder gehen lassen?"

Severus fuhr langsam mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Weinglases, während er sich eine Antwort zurechtlegte.

"Die Erinnerungen die man in sich trägt, lassen sich manchmal nur schwer mit der Realität in Einklang bringen, Albus.", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich habe mich verändert, die ganze Situation hat sich verändert... Sie hat nie etwas anderes in mir gesehen, als ein Mittel zum Zweck und als sie bekam, was sie sich erträumte- einen Platz in der ersten Liga des Dunklen Lords - brauchte sie mich nicht mehr und warf mich ab wie unnötigen Ballast. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie ihren Fehler einsehen und zurückkommen würde."  
Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr ihm. "Ich war so dumm! All die lange Zeit... "

Hastig trank er sein Glas leer und schenkte sich wieder nach.

Albus ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Das flackernde Kaminfeuer spiegelte sich in den Gläsern seiner halbmondförmigen Brille und die hellblauen Augen waren mit einem wachen Aufdruck auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

„Diese Veränderungen...", murmelte er schließlich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir auch aufgefallen sind. Du scheinst nach den anfänglichen Differenzen jetzt besser mit Miss Granger klarzukommen, oder?"

An sich war die Frage vollkommen unverfänglich aber etwas im Tonfall des anderen ließ Severus aufhorchen.  
"Ja... " begann Severus zu sprechen und zog seine Antwort absichtlich etwas in die Länge, um seine Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen- ein Akt, der durch den verdammten Wein erheblich erschwert wurde.

"Wir haben uns... arrangiert."

"Arrangiert. Aha..."

Albus ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.  
"Ja, den Eindruck habe ich auch. Ihr wirkt sehr... vertraut..."

Severus beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorn und balancierte sein halbleeres Glas auf dem Oberschenkel.  
"Vertraut...", sinnierte er. "Mag sein, immerhin reisen wir zusammen und sind auch bei den Entschlüsselungen aufeinander angewiesen."

Er nahm sein Glas wieder auf und lehnte sich zurück.  
"In der Tat gestaltet sich die Zusammenarbeit mit Miss Granger erstaunlicherweise wesentlich angenehmer als ich zunächst befürchtet hatte."

Nach einem Schluck, den er genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ, setzte er hinzu.  
"Wir ergänzen uns recht gut."

Er trank wieder einen großzügigen Schluck des Weines und überlegte kurz, bevor er weitersprach.

"Zuerst war die Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine eine Zumutung aber durch die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse rückten wir irgendwie zusammen. wurden zu einem Team"... _'und zu viel mehr',_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Hermine?"

Dumbledores Augen blitzen über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg auf.

"Gut... durch die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse ist eine gewisse Vertrautheit entstanden... und ich nehme an, dass es verständlich ist, wenn ihr euch bei den Vornamen nennt. Ich habe mittlerweile in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Runen durchaus eine Wirkung auf die Suchenden haben können, eine gewisse Annäherung war deshalb zu erwarten...

Er sah Severus mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an, als wünsche er sich die Bestätigung, dass das Benutzen der Vornamen tatsächlich die einzige Vertraulichkeit war, zu der es zwischen dem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin gekommen war.

"Wenn es nur das wäre, Albus.." erwiderte Severus vieldeutig. "Ich habe inzwischen einiges über die Kraft der Runen in Erfahrung gebracht und schrieb diese _Annäherung_, wie du es nennst, zuerst auch den Runen zu..."

Bei diesem Satz war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du vor dieser Mission nichts von der geheimen Kraft der Runen gewusst hast!"

Die Vorstellung, das er zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore den Kräften der Runen ausgesetzt gewesen wäre, ließ ihn sich innerlich schütteln.

Amüsiert lachte der Schulleiter still in sich hinein.

"Keine Sorge... ich habe tatsächlich erst vor kurzem davon erfahren... und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, muss nicht zwangsläufig ein Liebespaar aus den Suchenden werden..."

Plötzlich erstarrte und er und sah mit einem ungewöhnlich dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere.

"Moment! Severus!", keuchte er. "Du willst mir damit aber nicht sagen...?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Endlich begann der Schulleiter zu verstehen!  
"Wie ich bereits sagte.." Severus räusperte sich. "Wir haben... uns arrangiert."

Albus Dumbledore saß stumm in seinem Sessel und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins, die langsam herunterbrannten.

Da er sich auch nach einigen Augenblicken noch nicht aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, sah Severus sich gezwungen einige Erklärungen abzugeben.

"Zuerst haben wir uns nur immer besser verstanden aber in Schweden gab es dann die erste..." Er hielt inne und suchte nach Worten. „... körperliche Begegnung...", fuhr er, in Ermangelung einer passenderen Formulierung fort.

Dumbledore sah aus, als wollte er demnächst mitsamt seinem Weinglas ohnmächtig vom Sessel rutschen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch bei der letzten Bemerkung richtete er sich seufzend auf.

"Severus, bitte...", stöhnte er. "Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und du weißt, dass ich immer hinter dir gestanden habe... Was ist zwischen Hermine und dir vorgefallen?"

Bei Dumbledores gequältem Blick zuckte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln um Severus' schmale Lippen.

_'Er hat es ja unbedingt wissen müssen',_ dachte er gehässig und setzte sich in eine bequemere Position. "Na gut. Da du ja doch nicht eher gehen wirst... Zuerst haben wir uns nur zueinander hingezogen gefühlt und diese Anziehung wurde immer stärker..."

Severus atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und sprach dann weiter.

"Ich habe dagegen angekämpft, solange ich konnte... Merlin ist mein Zeuge.. aber Hermine kam mir immer wieder in einer Weise nahe, der ich mich dauerhaft nicht entziehen konnte."

Er suchte Dumbledores Blick.

"Wir sind uns so nahe gekommen, wie zwei Menschen sich kommen können.", fügte er dann ruhig aber bestimmt hinzu.

Ein unbestimmtes Gurgeln entrang sich Albus' Kehle.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht... obwohl die Runen... aber das... nein, das konnte ich nicht ahnen... ", stammelte er unzusammenhängend, bevor er entschlossen tief durchatmete und sich in seinem Sessel wieder aufrichtete und seinen Tränkemeister mit strengem Blick maß.

Severus war aufgestanden, um dem vorwurfvollen Blick des Schulleiters zu entgehen und hatte sein Glas auf dem Tisch abgestellt.

Nun stützte er sich mit beiden Händen am Kaminsims ab und sah nach unten in die letzten kleinen Flammen.

"Als ich herausgefunden habe, was die Runen tun, habe ich einen Trank gegen ihre Magie entwickelt. Er hat nicht gewirkt... weder bei mir noch bei ihr... Ich weiß nicht was sein wird, wenn alle Runen geborgen sind, ich weiß nicht was sein wird, wenn Hermine nicht mehr meine Schülerin ist..."  
Er hielt kurz inne.  
"Ich dachte, ich würde nie mehr... so fühlen.."

Albus räusperte sich.

"Gut, also noch mal von vorn... Ihr beide seid der Kraft der Runen ausgesetzt, die es bewirkt haben, dass ihr euch besser versteht, als eigentlich zu erwarten war.  
Tatsächlich wurde diese Anziehung so stark, dass sie Miss Granger dazu brachte, sich dir zu... nähern. Du hast das erkannt- und hast euch beiden einen Trank verabreicht, der genau das verhindern sollte... Und trotzdem ist es zu... hmm... sehr vertraulichen Zusammenkünften gekommen?"

Severus nickte langsam.

"Also scheint der Trank nicht zu wirken... und das kann mehrere Gründe haben, denke ich...", murmelte der Schulleiter grüblerisch vor sich hin. Dann sah er auf.

"Aber was ist mit dir? Sicher ist es schmeichelhaft, wenn eine junge, hübsche Frau sich für dich interessiert... aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass dich das den Ernst der Lage vergessen lässt! Ein Verhältnis mit einer Schülerin!"

Severus schüttelte nun langsam den Kopf und drehte sich zu Albus um.

"Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Albus", sagte er und seine ernste Miene ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten zu. "Ich nutze hier nicht nur eine günstige Gelegenheit die mir in den Schoß fällt.."

Severus verzog seine Lippen, als ihm die unglückliche Wortwahl auffiel, sprach aber schnell weiter. "Glaub es oder nicht. Mir liegt tatsächlich etwas an ihr.."

"Ich glaube, ich habe in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass ich deinen Worten durchaus Glauben schenke...", versetzte Albus milde. "Aber du musst mir zugestehen, dass ich mir um Miss Granger, die ja nun mal auch meine Schutzbefohlene ist, Sorgen mache. Wenn dir etwas an ihr liegt, wirst du mich verstehen können..." Er seufzte.

Dann maß er die dunkle Gestalt des Tränkemeisters mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick.

"Du liebst sie", stellte er schließlich fest.

Severus blickte sein Gegenüber stumm an. Er ließ die Worte des alten Zauberers auf sich wirken, bevor er ihm antwortete.

"Ich habe Hermine inzwischen recht gut kennengelernt.." Er räusperte sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die ihm in diesem Gespräch irgendwie ständig zu fehlen schienen.

"Wenn es Liebe ist, das ich mich ohne sie unvollkommen fühle.. und wenn es Liebe ist, dass ich in ihrer Gegenwart alles andere vergesse.. dass alles, was ich dann noch fühle _Sie_ ist... ja, dann liebe ich sie wohl.", sinnierte er und schien dabei auch seinen Freund vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Leise stöhnend ließ Albus sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. "Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach, in meiner Brust", murmelte er.  
Dann blickte er wieder auf.

"Das war ein Zitat eines bekannten Muggels... aber es trifft meine Situation genau", sagte er leise. "Wahrscheinlich mehr als jeder andere würde ich dir eine glückliche Liebe wünschen, Severus! Aber die Umstände..."  
Er rang in komischer Verzweiflung die Hände. "Gute Güte, hättest du dir nicht irgendjemand anderen aussuchen können? Musste es ausgerechnet eine Schülerin, musste es ausgerechnet Hermine Granger sein?"

"Also entschuldige mal, Albus!", konterte Severus nun bissig und sah den Älteren mit zusammengezogenen Brauen gereizt an.

"Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass ich darum gebeten habe, mich ausgerechnet in eine Schülerin zu verlieben. Noch dazu in eine Gryffindor..."  
Das letzte Wort hörte sich aus dem Mund des Tränkemeisters wie ein Schimpfwort an.

Severus griff nach seinem Weinglas und hielt es ins Licht des schwachen Feuerscheins, der noch im Kamin glimmte.

"Außerdem habe ich mir Hermine nicht _'ausgesucht'. _Eigentlich hast du sie mir doch direkt vor die Nase gesetzt!"

Er wusste selbst, dass der Schulleiter nur einen verschwindend geringen Anteil daran hatte, was sich zwischen ihm und Hermine entwickelt hatte aber er erinnerte ihn doch immer wieder gern daran.

Die Worte seines Freundes ärgerten ihn.  
"Ehrlich Albus, wenn man dir zuhört könnte man denken das ich Hermine Granger gekidnappt und zu allem gezwungen hätte was vorgefallen ist!", ereiferte er sich.

Albus kicherte.

"Wenn ich das glauben würde, Severus, würdest du, mit Verlaub, nicht mehr hier sitzen... Ich hab mir schon oft überlegt, ob du nicht eine hübsche Fledermaus abgeben würdest..."

Er nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Wein und fuhr dann ernster fort: "Natürlich weißt du selbst, dass du dir keinen Gefallen damit getan hast, dich in Hermine zu verlieben, doch man kann sich das nun mal nicht aussuchen... ich weiß das... Ihr werdet also die restlichen Runen bergen und die allerhöchste Diskretion wahren; ich weiß, dass ich mich da auf dich verlassen kann... Es darf nicht zu... hmm... unpassenden Begegnungen in der Schule kommen!"

In weniger geschäftsmäßigem Ton fügte er noch an: "Und sei behutsam, Severus. Ich fürchte um euch beide! Ihr habt, um es milde auszudrücken, nicht die beste Startposition für einen glücklichen Ausgang eurer Liebesbeziehung. Mir fallen ehrlich gesagt, mehr Gründe ein, die dagegen sprechen, als dafür..."

Er erhob sich langsam und ging zur Tür hinüber, an der er sich noch einmal umwandte.

"Ich werde Minerva vorerst noch nichts darüber erzählen, was du mir anvertraut hast... irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass sie ähnlich nachsichtig wie ich reagieren würde... aber ich werde es wohl nicht ewig vor ihr geheim halten können...", sagte er und verließ und nach einem letzten undurchdringlichem Blick Severus' Räume.

Albus' Versprechen, Hermines Hauslehrerin vorerst nicht über die Situation zu informieren, nahm Severus mit stiller Dankbarkeit an.

Als Dumbledore endlich gegangen war, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken aufseufzend an das kühle Holz der Tür.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich erleichtert fühlen sollte, nun, da der Schulleiter von seiner Beziehung zu Hermine wusste. Es war alles so verdammt kompliziert!

oooooooooo

Hermines Vorfreude auf den gemeinsamen Abend hatte einen beinahe schmerzhaften Grad erreicht, als sie endlich seine Räume betrat.

Severus lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und kam auf sie zu.

„Hermine... gleich kommt Minerva McGonagall...ich konnte sie nicht abwimmeln...es tut mir leid...", begrüßte er sie hastig.

Ihre Enttäuschung musste er ihr wohl angesehen haben, denn er trat auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Händen.

„Es hätte komisch gewirkt, wenn ich sie nicht empfangen würde... ", sagte er leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut", lächelte sie.

Es rührte sie, dass er meinte, ihr erklären zu müssen, warum er sich so verhielt.

Sein Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, machte ihr deutlich, dass er ebenso enttäuscht über den Ausfall des gemeinsamen Abends war, wie sie.

Und Hermine ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Für einen Moment schien er zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch dann schlang er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte ihre Liebkosung.

Es hatte eigentlich nur ein zärtlicher Abschiedsgruß sein sollen, aber Hermine konnte nicht genug bekommen von seinen Küssen, die immer leidenschaftlicher wurden.

Sie fuhr durch seine Haare und zog ihn immer wieder zu sich heran, gierig seine Lippen schmeckend.

Schließlich lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und starrten sich einige Augenblicke lang an.

„Ich geh dann wohl besser mal...", wisperte sie.

Er nickte stumm, doch als sie an der Tür war, rief er sie zurück. „Hermine!"

Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„Wir sehen uns morgen..", sagte er dann, leise seufzend.

„Ist gut...", antwortete sie und ging.

In der Eingangshalle begegnete sie Professor McGonagall, die ihr knapp grüßend zunickte.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass auf den Lippen ihrer Lieblingsschülerin noch immer die hungrigen Küsse des Tränkemeisters brannten, und Hermine wollte sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste.

8


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28 **

Die kleine Chartermaschine hatte sie heute von London direkt nach Basel gebracht.  
Sie waren vor einer guten Stunde, auf dem Gelände für Privatmaschinen, etwas außerhalb des Flughafens gelandet und standen nun auf dem Basler Bahnhof, wo sie den Zug einfahren sahen, der sie in drei Stunden ihrem Ziel näher bringen sollte.

Durch Recherchen im Ministerium hatte Severus herausgefunden das ein, als Wanderprediger getarnter Zauberer die Rune einst in die Schweiz gebracht und in einer Berghöhle verborgen hatte.

Auf Umwegen und über sehr alte Aufzeichnungen hatten sie die Wanderschaft des "Bruders" nachvollziehen und ihr Zielgebiet merklich eingrenzen können.

Durch einen Lokalisationszauber, den der Schulleiter über einer regionalen Karte gesprochen hatte und durch eine Verbindung mit Raido hatten sie schließlich eine klare Vorstellung davon gehabt, wo sie nach Uruz suchen mussten.

Das Abteil hatten sie für sich allein und nachdem sie ihr Gepäck auf den Ablagen verstaut hatten, hing jeder für einen Moment den eigenen Gedanken nach.

Der Zug fuhr an und Hermine streckte sich auf der einen Seite des Abteils, über die drei Sitzplätze, aus. Severus suchte indes in seiner Reisetasche nach einem Buch und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er ließ das Buch jedoch erstaunt wieder sinken, als sie ihren Platz verließ und auf ihn zukam.  
Sie setzte sich mit seitlich angezogenen Beinen neben ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und schloss die Augen.

Severus legte das Buch auf die Ablage und schlang wohlig seufzend seine Arme um sie.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Der Zug brachte sie bis in ein kleines Städtchen am Fuße des Berges auf dem sie Uruz lokalisiert hatten.

In einem Hotel im Ort hatten sie zwei Zimmer für diese Nacht gebucht.

Hier würde dann morgen auch der gemütliche Teil der Reise enden und Hermine dachte mit gelindem Grusel an die Bergwanderung, die ihnen bevorstand.

Es gab noch einiges an Vorbereitungen zu treffen, ehe sie Aufstieg wagen konnten und so wurde es Abend, bis sie beim Essen einen Moment der Ruhe genießen konnten.

Sie sprachen nicht viel. Das brauchten sie auch nicht.

Jeder merkte dem anderen an, wie sehr er sich, trotz der zu erwartenden Strapazen, auf diese gemeinsame Zeit, weitab von Hogwarts freute.

‚_Ich habe dich vermisst_'

Genau das fühlte Hermine in jedem Moment, in dem er nicht bei ihr war.

Und dass er ihr das sagte, bedeutete ihr unendlich viel.

Wäre da nicht der leise nagende Zweifel an dem Ursprung seiner Gefühle, sie hätte kaum glücklicher sein können.

Nach dem Essen tranken sie noch ein Glas Wein an der Hotelbar und sprachen über Details der morgigen Wanderung.

Hermine beobachtete ihn, wie er den Wein probierte, wie er seine Brille hervorholte um die Karte der Gegend besser lesen zu können, wie er sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr, als ihnen die Länge der morgigen Tour bewusst wurde.

Es kribbelte sie in den Fingern, ihn zu berühren, doch sie erinnerte sich an seine Reaktion in Italien, wo er eine Liebkosung in der Öffentlichkeit entschieden abgelehnt hatte.

Sie sah ihm entgegen, als er an den Tisch zurückkehrte, nachdem er noch rasch die Möglichkeit einer Übernachtung auf dem Berg geklärt hatte.

Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd und sah, wie Hermine fand, einfach umwerfend aus.

‚_Ob er weiß, dass er im Handumdrehen die Träume sämtlicher Mädchen auf Hogwarts beherrschen könnte, wenn er dort häufiger so auftreten würde wie hier? Wenn sie alle diese kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen sehen könnten, die nur erschienen, wenn er so lächelte, wie er es jetzt tat?'_

„Es gibt eine kleine Hütte, in der wir bleiben können... ", sagte er, als er sich setzte.

Hermine stöhnte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass es da fließend Wasser und Strom gibt..."

„Wohl kaum", grinste er. „... aber wir könnten auch zelten... "

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ok, ok... ich freu mich ja schon über ein festes Dach über dem Kopf...", lenkte sie seufzend ein.

Nachdem sie ihre Gläser geleert hatten, stand Severus auf.

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen... morgen liegt ein anstrengender Tag vor uns..."

Hermine nickte, erhob sich und folgte ihm die Treppen hinauf bis zu ihren Zimmern.

Vor ihrer Tür blieben sie stehen und er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Schlaf gut... morgen um sieben machen wir uns auf den Weg... ", sagte er leise und wandte sich ab, um sein Zimmer zu betreten.

oooooooo

Früh am nächsten Morgen, trafen sie sich in der Lobby. Sie hatten sich gestern reichlich Proviant zusammenstellen lassen und konnten daher auf das Frühstück im Hotel verzichten.

Hermine saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem großen roten Sofa in der Halle und sah noch ziemlich verschlafen aus. Sie trug eine Jeans und einen hellen Pulli, ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem praktischen Zopf gebunden.

Neben ihr lehnte ein großer Wanderrucksack an einem Sessel und wartete darauf, stundenlang den Berg hinaufgetragen zu werden.

Heute wollten sie den Aufstieg bis zu Sandlerhütte schaffen. Die Höhle auf dem Berg konnten sie nicht in einem Tag erreichen und mussten deshalb in der kleinen Schutzhütte übernachten.

Hier unten war es zwar eigentlich nicht sehr kalt, aber je höher sie ins Hochgebirge kommen würden, desto kälter würde es werden und desto schärfer würde der Wind in ihre Haut schneiden.

Severus trug eine blaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und wie Hermine, hatte er oben auf seinem Wanderrucksack warme Kleidung für die höheren Regionen festgemacht.

Der Weg aus dem Dorf heraus, führte sie vorbei an saftigen Wiesen, auf denen braune Kühe grasten, vorbei an malerischen kleinen Bauernhöfen und hübsch hergerichteten Holzhäusern.

Sie waren schon mehrere Stunden gelaufen und Hermine legte trotz des Gewichts, das der Rucksack hatte, ein schnelles Tempo vor. Sie hatten während der gesamten Zeit nur gehalten, um etwas zu trinken oder gemeinsam die Karte zu studieren.

Der Wind hatte inzwischen merklich aufgefrischt und ein Blick zurück zeigte Severus das Dorf als einen kleinen bunten Punkt, inmitten gewaltiger Bergmassive und breiter grüner Täler.

"Hermine! Warte... ich brauche eine Pause!", rief er ihr hinterher und ließ den schweren Rucksack neben sich auf eine Wiese fallen.

Sie drehte sich spöttisch lächelnd um.

"Bist du etwa schon müde... Professor?", ärgerte sie ihn, als sie sich grinsend neben ihm ins Gras setzte.

"Wenn du damit auf mein Alter anspielen willst, würde ich mich vorsehen..", sagte er lauernd und packte sie dann blitzschnell um die Taille.

Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, ließ sich aber nur zu gern in seine Umarmung ziehen.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich an, während sie sich langsam einander näherten. Schließlich presste er seine Lippen fest auf ihre.

Sein Kuss war, von der allerersten Berührung ihrer Lippen bis zu dem Moment, da er sich von ihr löste, voller Leidenschaft und wilder Zärtlichkeit gewesen und ließ den Hunger, den er verspürte, nur vage erahnen.

"Wir sollten eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann weitergehen", sagte er plötzlich und fuhr sich mir der Hand fahrig durch die Haare.

Am späten Nachmittag sahen sie schließlich die kleine Hütte etwas weiter oben, geschmiegt an einen Hang, auf einer kleinen Wiese stehen.

Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen und sie hatten sich dick in ihre mitgebrachten Wintersachen eingepackt.

Der Regen wurde von eisigem Wind begleitet, der jeden Tropfen wie einen scharfen Peitschenhieb auf ihre Haut trieb.

Als Severus die Tür zur Sandlerhütte geöffnet hatte, waren beide völlig durchnässt und sie waren sie froh, endlich ins Trockene zu kommen und ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben..

Das Innere der Schutzhütte war eher karg eingerichtet. Es gab einen rußigen offenen Kamin mit einem alten Sofa davor, zwei Betten mit dicken Decken, einen Tisch mit zwei klapprigen Stühlen und einen alten Kohleherd.

Vor dem Holzbau gab es einen Brunnen der per Schwenkpumpe bedient werden konnte und eine schmale Holzbank.

Hermine setzte stöhnend den Rucksack ab und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Severus tat es ihr gleich, stapelte dann einige Holzscheite im Kamin und entfachte ein wärmendes Feuer.

Sie zündete die Petroleumlampen in der Hütte an und feuerte den Kohleherd ein, um in einer der verbeulten Aluminiumkannen einen Kaffee zu kochen.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass die Kohlen durchglühten stellte sie sich an den Kamin, in dem das Feuer nur zögerlich zu brennen begann.

Sie fror erbärmlich und ihre nasse Kleidung klebte an ihr.

Severus stand neben ihr, und es schien ihm nicht besser zu gehen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser mal umziehen", schnatterte sie.

Er nickte und sie gingen zu ihren Rucksäcken, um sich trockene Kleidung zu holen.

Entsetzt musste Hermine feststellen, dass ihr sündhaft teurer Wanderrucksack offensichtlich nicht dicht war... sie zog ein feuchtes Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen heraus.

Severus blickte auf, als er sie fluchen hörte.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, während er ihr zusah, wie sie Kleidung über die Stühle verteilte und sie an den Kamin stellte.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", fauchte sie. „Mir ist schweinekalt... und ich habe nichts Trockenes zum Anziehen!"

Sie sah überrascht auf, als er ihr einen schwarzen Pulli hinhielt.

„Ich habe zwar nur eine Garnitur zum Wechseln dabei, aber ich teile sie gerne mit dir. Schließlich sind wir... Partner. Oder möchtest du lieber die Hose?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Hermine funkelte ihn ärgerlich an, nahm aber den Pulli mit einem leisen „Danke" entgegen.

Severus ging zu dem kleinen Schrank, der neben den Betten stand und öffnete ihn.

Mit zwei groben, grauen Decken kam er wieder auf sie zu.

„Die werden den Rest wärmen", sagte er und begann, sich seine durchnässte Hose auszuziehen, nachdem er ihr eine der Decken gereicht hatte.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab.

Sie hatte ihn schon nackt gesehen...

‚_Du hast sogar mit ihm geschlafen!'_, erinnerte sie sich.

Aber es war trotzdem eine merkwürdig intime Situation sich so voreinander auszuziehen...

Sie streifte ihre feuchte Kleidung ab und schlüpfte in den Pullover, der umwerfend nach Sandelholz und Severus duftete.

Natürlich war er zu groß und sie krempelte die Ärmel zurück.

Skeptisch sah sie an sich herunter.

Der schwarze Stoff reichte bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel und die dicken, wundersamerweise trockenen, Socken wirkten auch nicht gerade elegant...

Sie sah auf.

Severus hatte eine neue Hose an und wickelte sich gerade die Decke um den nackten Oberkörper.

„Wehe, du lachst", knurrte sie, seinen Spott erwartend, doch er hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie nur mit seltsam nachdenklichem Blick an.

Dann lächelte er, warm und zärtlich.

„Ich glaube, ich bin nicht in der Position, um dich auslachen zu können...", schmunzelte er, auf seinen grauen Überwurf weisend.

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Machst du uns einen Kaffee?", fragte sie. „Ich würde gern meine Haare lösen. Sie trocknen dann schneller und ich hasse einen nassen Zopf..."

Er nickte und machte sich daran, Wasser in die Kanne zu füllen, während Hermine das Zopfgummi herauszog und die geflochtenen Haare auflöste.

Sie schüttelte die Haare nach vorn gebeugt über den Kopf aus und warf sie dann schwungvoll nach hinten.

Durch die Feuchtigkeit waren sie noch stärker gelockt als üblich und mit einem Seufzer holte Hermine einen Kamm heraus.

Sie wickelte die graue Decke um wie einen Rock, setzte sich auf den flauschigen Teppich vor dem Kamin und begann, die Strähnen zu entwirren.

„Ich bekomme sie sonst morgen gar nicht mehr auseinander", erklärte sie mit gequältem Lächeln auf Severus' fragenden Blick hin.

ooooooo

Severus stellte die Kanne wieder an die Seite der Herdplatte und ging zu Hermine hinüber.

Langsam ging er in die Knie und hockte sich hinter sie.

„Die sind immer wunderschön.." ,flüsterte er und griff sanft in ihre Haare.

Hermine hob den Kopf ein wenig an und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Severus' Puls beschleunigte sich als er mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern berührte und mit seiner Wange leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite bog.

Seine warmen Lippen strichen zärtlich über die weiche duftende Haut ihres Halses.

Der Kamin begann langsam, eine angenehme Wärme zu verbreiten und er öffnete die Decke, die er um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte und barg Hermine an seiner nackten Brust.

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und glitten sanft unter den weichen Wollstoff des schwarzen Pullovers.

Sie war einfach vollkommen... er wusste das er nie mehr ohne sie sein wollte... sein konnte!

Ihre Nähe wärmte seine Seele und hielt ihn fest, wenn er am Abgrund stand.

Bei ihr konnte er ein anderer Mensch sein... war er es von selbst...

ooooooooo

Hermine gab sich mit geschlossenen Augen den Gefühlen hin, die seine Liebkosungen in ihr weckten. Sie hatte noch nie so empfunden... so intensiv... sie wollte sich auflösen unter seinen Berührungen...

Sie wollte nichts anderes mehr spüren, als nur ihn... überall und für immer... sich ihm verlieren...

Als sie sich viel später gemeinsam in eine Decke einwickelten, brannte das Feuer im Kamin hell und warm.

Severus hielt sie liebevoll in seiner Umarmung geborgen und strich ihr eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„ Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.." ,flüsterte er heiser und senkte seinen Mund zärtlich auf ihre warmen Lippen.

Sie hätte beinahe laut aufgeschluchzt, als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hörte.

Die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfassend löste sie sich aus dem innigen Kuss und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Sie erschienen ihr dunkler und tiefer als je zuvor.

Sie wusste, dass er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, was sie empfand, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr und stand auf.

„Willst du etwa keinen Kaffee mehr?" , antwortete er schmunzelnd, auf ihren fragenden Blick

hin.

Dann ging er hinüber zum Herd und stellte die verbeulte Kanne wieder auf die Mitte der Platte.

Hermine lächelte und beugte sich leicht nach vorn, um im Kamin einige Scheite nachzulegen, dann beobachtete sie ihn, während er am Kohleofen stand und den Kaffee zubereitete.

Er bewegte sich ganz ungezwungen in seiner Nacktheit und Hermine genoss es, ihre Blicke auf ihm ruhen lassen zu können.

Sie wusste, dass er sich gut anfühlte... aber erst jetzt wurde ihr deutlich, was für einen aufregenden Körper der Zaubertrankmeister unter seiner Robe verbarg.

Er war sehr schlank... aber ohne schwächlich zu wirken... im Gegenteil... Hermine erschauerte, als sie daran dachte, wie mühelos er sie gerade eben noch an sich und auf sich gezogen hatte...

Sie stand auf und trat leise hinter ihn.

Das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren war nie lange gesättigt.

Sie konnte es nicht lassen, die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und mit den Lippen die glatte Haut unter seinen Schulterblättern zu schmecken und sein leises Brummen verriet ihr, dass er die Berührung ebenso wie sie genoss.

Wenig später saßen sie in die Wolldecken gewickelt am Kamin und Severus hielt sie in einnehmender Umarmung an seinem Oberkörper geborgen.

Hermine starrte in die Flammen, die Kaffeetasse hatte sie neben sich abgestellt und sich an seine Brust geschmiegt.

Es hätte alles so schön sein können.. doch dieser verdammte Text ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.

Sie richtete sich auf, griff wieder nach dem Becher und senkte den Blick auf den dunkelbraunen Inhalt.

„Severus, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

Sie zögerte. Würde sie damit nicht alles zerstören? Sollte sie nicht einfach glücklich entgegennehmen, was ihr gegeben wurde, ohne nach dem Hintergrund zu fragen?

Doch dieser nagende Zweifel würde sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Sie seufzte.

„Ich habe einen Text gefunden, aus dem hervorgeht, dass wir uns unter dem Einfluss der Runen... einander annähern... und dass das notwendig ist, um die Suche erfolgreich beenden zu können..."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihm in die Augen und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

ooooooo

Als sie sich aufrichtete und ihn zögerlich ansprach, versteifte er sich innerlich.

‚_Nun wird sie dir sagen, das alles ein bedauerlicher Irrtum war...'_ ,dachte er leicht panisch.

Insgeheim hatte er sich schon lange gefragt, wann der Tag wohl käme, an dem sie ihm sagte das sie eigentlich nichts für ihn empfand außer vielleicht einer körperlichen Anziehungskraft.

Er wollte diese Worte nicht hören! Noch nicht.. nicht hier... niemals!

Als er sie dann über den Text der „Dreizehn" sprechen hörte, entspannte er sich leicht.

„Dreizehn Steine sollt ihr finden...", zitierte er den Buchtext und nahm ebenfalls seine Kaffeetasse.

„Ich habe das so oft gelesen das ich es auswendig kann, Hermine.", fügte er hinzu und trank einen großen Schluck des starken braunen Getränks.

„Die Bedeutung des Textes ist mir wohlbekannt... und ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dir etwas zu gestehen."

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. Er lächelte schuldbewusst und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich habe mir zu dem Text meine eigenen Gedanken gemacht und habe dir zweimal heimlich einen Trank gegen die Wirkung der Lichtrunen verabreicht...", er stockte kurz und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

So, nun war es raus! Er hoffte das sie nicht allzu böse auf ihn sein würde und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Es erschien mir nicht passend, das wir uns einander annähern und ich wollte nicht glauben das es dein freier Wille war, mir nahe zu sein."

Hermine antwortete zunächst nicht, ihr Blick war unergründlich.

Severus nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Seien wir doch mal ehrlich Hermine. Ich bin nicht gerade der Traum einer jungen hübschen Frau. Ich konnte... ich kann doch nicht hoffen, dass du..."

In seiner Stimme schwangen Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung mit.

„Und du?", fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme. „ Hast du auch davon getrunken?"

Er verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„ Ja, ich habe den Trank schon eher genommen aber er hat nicht gewirkt. Seitdem wusste ich das meine Gefühle nicht mehr den Runen zuzuschreiben waren. Ich wollte einfach, dass du auch die Möglichkeit hast nur das zu tun, was du von dir aus willst."

Seine Augen wichen ihrem Blick aus als er sprach und sahen statt dessen in die knisternden Kaminflammen vor ihnen.

„Severus...", sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, um ihn zu zwingen, sie anzusehen. „Warum hat der Trank nicht gewirkt?"

Seine Augen fingen ihren Blick auf.

Hermine war intelligent. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit längst herausgefunden, warum der Trank nicht wirken konnte.

Er stellte seine Tasse neben sich auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um Hermine.

„ Weil...", er schluckte. „ Weil es nicht die Runen sind, die uns diese Gefühle eingeben."

Severus legte seine Stirn auf ihre Schulter.

"Eine Macht, die der Teufel nicht kennt." ,flüsterte er heiser.

ooooooo

Hermine nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie leise.

Ein ungekanntes Glücksgefühl breitete sich langsam in ihr aus. Was er für sie empfand, war nicht von den Runen bestimmt...

„Du wolltest es nicht wahrhaben... ", stellte sie fest.

Warum sonst sollte er nach einem Banntrank gesucht haben?

„Nein, ich habe nicht daran geglaubt. Als der Trank bei mir nicht gewirkt hat, habe ich beschlossen es hinzunehmen."

Er sprach leise aber bestimmt. Wieder schwang Bitterkeit in seiner dunklen samtigen Stimme mit.

„Aber als wir uns immer weiter annäherten, blieb mir als letzter Ausweg nur, dir den Trank zu geben damit du dich wieder von mir zurückziehen konntest. Ich hätte nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen können, wenn ich es ausgenutzt hätte, das du unter dem Bann der Runen stehst."

Er kniff seinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. „Bist du mir sehr böse?" , fragte er leise.

Statt einer Antwort beugte Hermine sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Zuerst auf die Stirn, dann auf die Wangen und schließlich auf den Mund.

Dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich habe mich nicht zurückgezogen... und werde es auch jetzt nicht tun", sagte sie fest.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und lächelte erleichtert, als sie sich von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Ja, und genau das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe." ,sagte er leise und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. " Was siehst du nur?", seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie fragend an.

Dann stand er auf. Hermine schlang die Decke fester um sich und ging hinüber zu dem wacklig aussehenden Bett.

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen" Seine Stimme war weich und klangvoll wenn er mit ihr sprach. Nicht so brachial und hart wie er sie in Hogwarts einsetzte.

Nachdem er noch einige Scheite im Kamin nachgelegt hatte, schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Decke und Hermine schmiegte ihren Körper in seine Arme.

Sie hob den Kopf, um ihn noch einmal behutsam auf den Mund zu küssen.

Und nach diesem letzten Kuss legte sie den Kopf auf seine Brust, wohlig umfangen von seiner Umarmung.

Die vielen offenen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf umherschwirrten schrumpften bis zur momentanen Bedeutungslosigkeit, während sie glücklich seinem Herzschlag lauschend, einschlief.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Sie lag nun an seinem nackten Körper geschmiegt und er zog sie noch enger in seine Umarmung. Sein Herz war erfüllt von zärtlicher Liebe für diese junge Frau, die sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte.

Die Wärme ihrer Haut erfüllte ihn immer mit absoluter Ruhe und der sanfte Maiglöckchenduft den sie verströmte, mit tiefem innerem Gleichgewicht. 

Sanft fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen an ihrem Arm herab und setzte kleine Küsse auf ihre Haut. Er lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und legte seine Wange auf ihr Haar.

"Ich sehe dich...", hatte sie gesagt.**  
**  
Doch reichte ihr das?  
War das, was sie in ihm sah auch das was sie morgen noch wollte?  
Konnte sie längerfristig akzeptieren, dass er in Hogwarts ein anderer war... sein musste?

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, saß Hermine bereits angezogen neben ihm auf dem Bett und hatte ihn durch einen sanften Kuss geweckt.

"Alles trocken..", grinste sie und strich an ihrem roten Wollpulli herab, der inzwischen mit allen anderen Sachen vor dem Kamin getrocknet war.

"Wie schade...", gab er schmunzelnd zurück, bevor er sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett schwang. 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück waren sie schließlich aufgebrochen, um Uruz zu finden.

Auch heute regnete es in Strömen, und der Weg, dem sie nun seit mehreren Stunden folgten, führte sie über nasse glitschige Wurzeln, ausgespülte Gräben in denen sich das Regenwasser zu kleinen Rinnsalen sammelte und über loses Geröll, steil den Berg hinauf. 

Severus lehnte sich keuchend an einen Baum, von dessen Blättern stetig Regenwasser auf seine Kapuze tropfte.

"Was denkst du, wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Hermine, die sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne beugte und tief ein und ausatmete.   
Der Aufstieg auf diesem steilen unebenen Pfad war sehr kräftezehrend und beschwerlich, der starke Regen tat sein übriges.

"Ich weiß es nicht, wir müssen einfach durchhalten.", antwortete er und wischte sich mit der Hand über sein nasses Gesicht, bevor er weiter lief.

Hermine folgte ihm seufzend. Nach einer weiteren Stunde steilen Aufstiegs wurden sie schließlich damit belohnt, das der Wald sich lichtete und in graue Steinmassive mit weitaus spärlicherer Vegetation überging.

Der Regen war immer kälter geworden, je höher sie stiegen und hatte sich inzwischen in eisigen Schneeregen verwandelt.

Sie kletterten eine Zeitlang zwischen den Felsen herum, bis Hermine ihn plötzlich am Ärmel zupfte.  
"Severus... da vorn!" Sie zeigte auf den Eingang einer Höhle, die sich nicht weit von ihnen öffnete. 

Der Höhleneingang war kleiner als er ausgesehen hatte und sie zwängten sich mühsam durch den schmalen Spalt, zwischen zwei gewaltigen Steinen hindurch.

Froh, endlich die Strapazen des Aufstiegs und den kalten Regen hinter sich gelassen zu haben, setzte er seinen Rucksack ab und lehnte sich gegen die niedrigen Wände der Höhle, die tief ins Bergmassiv hinein zu führen schien.

Begleitet vom tanzenden Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen, folgten sie wenig später dem schmalen Pfad, ins Innere des Berges. Von den Wänden tropfte Wasser auf sie herunter und Wurzeln der Büsche, die außen auf den Steinen wuchsen, drängten ins Innere der Höhle.

Wie lange sie in die immer tiefer werdende Schwärze hinein gelaufen waren, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, als der Gang immer breiter wurde und schließlich in einer größeren Höhle endete. 

"Das muss es sein..", sagte er erschöpft und Hermine nickte nur wortlos.

Sie setzten die Rucksäcke wieder ab und suchten die Wände systematisch nach dem Symbol der Rune ab.

Severus spürte wie sich Raido in seiner Hand erwärmte und wusste, das er Uruz näher kam.

Fieberhaft suchten sie nach dem Versteck der Rune, bis sie auf ein winziges, eingeritztes Symbol am Fuße der Felswand stießen.

"Das eckige umgedrehte U- Uruz..", rief Hermine freudig aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über den ungewöhnlich glatten Stein. 

"Severus, sieh mal..", sagte sie plötzlich und kratzte mit dem Fingernagel, losen bröckeligen Lehm weg, bis die Umrisse einer Platte zum Vorschein kamen.

"Das hier ist ein Eingang", setzte er ihren Satz fort und lockerte mit Hermine zusammen die Platte so lange, bis sie sie endlich herausheben konnten.

Ein enger viereckiger Gang tat sich vor ihnen auf, der voller Spinnweben hing.

"Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst?" Severus seufzte, als er in den feuchten Durchlass hinein leuchtete, den sie offenbar passieren mussten, um die nächste Rune zu finden.

Raido, die sich immer weiter erwärmte, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Willst du zuerst, oder soll ich?", fragte er grinsend und Hermine verzog angewidert den Mund.

"Nach dir, bitte", antwortete sie zähneknirschend.

Da sie die Runen jedoch nur gemeinsam bergen konnten, zwängte sie sich nach ihm ebenfalls in den engen Gang, in dem sie sich nur auf den Knien kriechend vorwärts kamen.

Severus wischte die Spinnweben mit der Taschenlampe, so gut es ging, weg. Ihre Rucksäcke hatten sie zurücklassen müssen, denn der Gang war dafür zu niedrig.

Nach einigen Metern hörte der schmale Durchlass abrupt auf und gab den Blick auf eine weitere, viel kleinere Höhle frei.

Severus richtete sich stöhnend auf und zupfte den nassen Stoff der Hosenbeine weg, der an seinen Knien klebte.

Er hielt Hermine eine Hand hin und sie stand ebenfalls aus ihrer gebückten Haltung auf.

Suchend leuchteten sie in dem unterirdischen Gewölbe herum, bis sein Blick schließlich an etwas hängenblieb.

"Da, sieh mal!", rief er. Die Wände warfen das Echo seiner Stimme gespenstisch zurück, als er auf ein kleines Podest zuging, auf dem etwas Viereckiges lag.

Hermine folgte ihm und beide erkannten irritiert, das es sich um ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch handelte.

Hermine nahm es vorsichtig auf und strich ehrfürchtig über den staubigen Einband.

"Es ist erstaunlich gut erhalten." ,flüsterte sie.

"Und es ist der Schlüssel zu Uruz...", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf den Platz, von dem sie das Buch genommen hatte.

Deutlich konnte man die Rune im Stein erkennen. Hermine streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Kiesel. Severus trat von hinten an sie heran und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, während er ihr sanft seine Lippen auf die Wange legte und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

Die Rune löste sich mit Leichtigkeit und fiel in Hermines Hand.

ooooooo

Der Rückweg war unwesentlich leichter als der Aufstieg. Zwar ging es bergab, aber der Regen hatte den Weg in eine matschige Piste verwandelt, auf der sie häufig ins Schlittern kamen.

Aufatmend erreichten sie schließlich die Hütte wieder, die sie heute morgen trocken und sauber verlassen hatten.

Davon war nichts mehr zu merken.

Hermine war mehr als einmal ausgeglitten und ihre Hose war völlig schlammverkrustet.

Sie räumten die Rücksäcke in die Hütte und reinigten sich notdürftig an der Schwenkpumpe.

Severus machte sich daran, Feuer unter einem großen alten Kessel zu entfachen, der hinter der Hütte stand, und warmes Wasser zum Waschen versprach.

Hermine kümmerte sich unterdessen darum, dass der Kamin brannte und sie eine Tasse heißen Kaffee bekamen.

Während sie den Kaffee tranken schauten sie sich das Buch an, das sie ebenfalls, zusammen mit Uruz in der Höhle gefunden hatten.

Es waren nur leere Seiten darin!

„Vermutlich müssen wir erst alle Runen beisammen haben, bevor es uns etwas mitteilt...", sagte Severus grüblerisch.

Hermine trank einen Schluck des starken Kaffees und nickte nachdenklich.

Sie war so beschäftigt mit der Suche nach den Runen und den Begleitumständen dieser Suche, dass sie kaum daran gedacht hatte, was wohl das große Geheimnis sein würde, das die Runen enthüllten, wenn sie alle vereint waren.

Severus rückte den Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger...", sagte er lächelnd.

Er ging zu dem Kohleofen und während Hermine noch immer gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte, begann er, ihnen ein Abendessen zuzubereiten.

„Hier... fein hobeln!", kommandierte er, ihr ein Stück harten Käse mit Messer und Brettchen vor die Nase setzend.

„Zu Befehl... Professor...", grinste Hermine, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Es verwunderte und amüsierte sie immer wieder, wenn diese andere Seite an ihm durchblitzte.

Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass das sie einzige Seite an ihm war, die die anderen kannten.

Aber sie kannte ihn anders... und es nahm ihr den Atem, als er sich zu ihr umwandte und ihr kurz liebevoll zulächelte.

„_Severus"_, dachte sie hingerissen, und der Gedanke an die gestrige, leidenschaftliche Begegnung verursachte ihr ein wohliges Prickeln.

Wenig später saßen sie vor zwei großen Tellern mit dampfenden Nudeln und aßen hungrig.

Es waren nur Nudeln mit ein paar Kräutern, Öl und eben dem feingehobelten Käse, den Hermine pflichtschuldig abgeliefert hatte, aber es schmeckte großartig.

„_So müsste es immer sein"_, wünschte sie sich, als sie kurz innehielt und ihn beobachtete, als er einen Schluck von dem Wein trank, der hier lobenswerterweise vorrätig war.

Aber dieser Wunsch würde sich nicht erfüllen.

Morgen schon mussten sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren...

ooooooo

Er genoss den Augenblick der Stille, den sie momentan hatten. Der Tag heute war anstrengend gewesen und hatte sie beide an den Rand ihrer Kräfte gebracht.  
Nach all der Lauferei durch den kalten Regen und dem Rumkriechen in engen ekligen Gängen fühlte er sich schmutzig und durchgefroren.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, spülte Hermine schnell das wenige Geschirr, das sie benutzt hatten und das sie morgen wieder gebrauchsfertig hier zurücklassen mussten.  
Sie hatte vorhin auch nur den gröbsten Schmutz abgewaschen und war in trockene Sachen geschlüpft. An ihrer Körperhaltung konnte er jedoch erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls fror.

Severus machte sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Waschgefäß. Die Hütte bestand nur aus einem größeren Raum und einer Art Abstellkammer.  
Die Suche im Inneren des Häuschens blieb also erst mal erfolglos. 

Er ging hinter die Hütte in den Holzverschlag und stellte fest, das es hier neben dem altertümlich beheizbaren Kessel, einen Eimer und eine ziemlich große Holzwanne gab. 

Das Wasser im Kessel war inzwischen heiß und er beschloss, Hermine eine Freude zu machen, indem er ihr die Wanne vor den Kamin stellte und ihr ein heißes Bad eingoss.

Er selbst würde sich später mit einem Eimer Wasser begnügen, denn um die Wanne ein zweites Mal zu füllen, war das warme Wasser zu wenig und das Holz reichte nicht, um den Kessel ein zweites Mal zu beheizen.

Hermine sah ihn staunend an, als er, die Wanne hinter sich herziehend, zurück in die Hütte kam. 

"Was soll das denn werden?", fragte sie belustigt, als er den großen Holzbottich direkt vor dem Kamin postierte. 

"Das Wasser ist warm genug und ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern baden, um dich aufzuwärmen...", gab er lächelnd zurück und rückte die Wanne in die richtige Position.

Zufrieden registrierte er ein freudiges Strahlen auf Hermines Gesicht.

Er füllte den Bottich mit heißem Wasser aus dem Kessel und verdünnte dann so lange mit dem eiskalten Brunnenwasser, bis man angenehm darin baden konnte. 

Hermine zog gerade den Pulli über den Kopf und knöpfte den Verschluss ihres BHs auf, als er die Tür öffnete und hinausgehen wollte.

ooooooo

„Severus?", rief sie ihn.

Als er stehen blieb und sie fragend ansah, machte sie eine einladende Geste zur Wanne hin.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest...", lächelte sie, und streifte den BH endgültig ab.

Anmutig entledigte sie sich auch noch ihrer Hose und der restlichen Unterwäsche und stieg mit einem behaglichen Seufzen in das heiße Wasser.

Lächelnd schloss er die Tür und schob den Eisenriegel von innen davor. Dann kehrte er langsam zu ihr zurück und hockte sich hinter die Wanne.

Behutsam strich er über ihre Schultern, die nun wieder aus dem Wasser heraus ragten und im Licht der Kaminflammen feucht glänzten.

Hermine schloss die Augen, als er sie berührte.

Sie hielt eine seiner Hände fest und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir kommst...", sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„In der Wanne ist genug Platz und Wasser für uns beide..."

„Hmm.." Er küsste ihre Hand, die warm auf seiner lag.

„Wie könnte ich bei so einem Angebot widerstehen?", gab er sanft zurück und knabberte spielerisch an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Die Aussicht, sich ebenfalls im warmen Wasser aufzuwärmen, war verlockend. Die Tatsache das es ein gemeinsames Bad mit Hermine werden würde, machte es umso reizvoller.

Schnell streifte er seinen Pullover ab.

Eilig ging er mit freiem Oberkörper zurück zum Tisch und stellte Augenblicke später, die beiden Weingläser und eine neue Flasche in Reichweite.

Dann entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg seufzend zu ihr ins warme Wasser.

Hermine griff nach den beiden gefüllten Weingläsern und reichte ihm eines davon.

„Auf Uruz?", grinste sie, ihr Glas leicht erhoben.

Sie so unabsichtlich freizügig vor sich sitzen zu sehen, schickte ihm heiße Wellen der Erregung durch den Körper.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Haut spiegelte aufregend den Schein des Feuers wider.

Er erhob ebenfalls sein Glas und ließ es leise an ihres klingen.

„Worauf du willst..", erwiderte er und beugte sich leicht zu ihr nach vorn.

Er musste sie schmecken und fühlen, sonst würde er es nicht eine Sekunde länger aushalten, hier mit ihr im Wasser zu sitzen.

„Küss mich... bitte...", flüsterte er heiser und schloss die Augen.

ooooooo

Nur zu gern erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Da war kein zärtliches Umspielen... hungrig und leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich, bis Hermine sich schwer atmend von ihm löste.

Hastig richtete sie ihr Glas wieder auf, das in eine bedenkliche Schieflage geraten war und schon einiges von dem Wein ins Badewasser geschüttet hatte.

„Dann trinken wir auf... diesen Abend", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen und lehnte sich wieder zurück, während sie einen Schluck aus dem mittlerweile halbleeren Weinglas trank.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und vergoss den Rest des Weins über ihr Dekollete und ihre Brust.

Wenige Augenblicke später kniete er vor ihr und leckte die Spuren der roten Flüssigkeit von ihrem Körper

Sie keuchte auf, als er sich über sie beugte und sie seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut spürte, und griff mit den Händen in sein Haar.

„Severus...", stöhnte sie.

Er hob sein Gesicht. Hermine erschauerte wohlig vor dem wilden Ausdruck seiner schwarzen Augen und küsste ihn wieder.

ooooooo

Ihr Kuss war so unendlich zärtlich und doch so hungrig, dass es ihm fast den Atem verschlug.

Diese Fähigkeit, sich ganz hinzugeben, kannte er nur von ihr.

Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, der Mittelpunkt der Welt zu sein, wenn sie seine Liebe so leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Er stöhnte leise, als ihre Hände begannen, seine Haut zu liebkosen.

Innerlich bebend lehnte er sich zurück, um sich ganz und gar ihren Zärtlichkeiten zu überlassen.

Er bog seufzend den Kopf zurück und genoss es, so hingebungsvoll von ihr verwöhnt zu werden.

Ihre feuchten Haare strichen über seinen Oberkörper und die hauchzarten Berührungen ihrer Hände erregten ihn, bis er das Verlangen nicht mehr länger aushielt, und sie mit einer mühelosen Bewegung auf seinen Körper zog.

Hermine atmete zitternd aus und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss, während sie ihn in sich aufnahm.

Die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen flüsterte sie dicht an seinen Lippen: "Ich liebe es, mit dir zu schlafen...", bevor sie leise aufstöhnte und ihre Bewegungen intensivierte.

„Hermine.." , keuchte er atemlos. Ihre offenen Worte waren das intimste und schönste, dass ihm jemals jemand gesagt hatte.

Niemals hätte er in Worte fassen können, wie sehr er sie in diesem Augenblick liebte.

Er verlor sich völlig unter den immer drängender und tiefer werdenden Bewegungen ihrer Hüften und hielt sie mit den Händen an den Schulterblättern fest, um ihren Rhythmus zu bestärken.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete bebend ein und aus, während sie ihre Finger um den Rand der Wanne schloss.

Mit einem kleinen Schrei bäumte sie sich noch einmal auf und warf ihre feuchten Locken in den Nacken.

Ihre leidenschaftliche Geste ließ ihn innerlich brennen. Stöhnend bog er sich ihr entgegen und schließlich wurde auch er mitgerissen, von einer Welle intensivster Empfindungen, die ihm beinahe die Sinne raubte.

ooooooo

Als das intensive Pulsieren in ihr nachließ, legte sie seufzend die Stirn auf seine Schulter.

Eine zutiefst befriedigende Trägheit machte sich in ihr breit und sie begann zu spüren, dass das Wasser sich merklich abgekühlt hatte.

Lächelnd erhob sie sich und griff nach dem Badetuch, um sich darin einzuwickeln.

Er tat es ihr gleich, und nachdem sie sich hastig abgetrocknet hatten, schmiegten sie sich im Bett eng aneinander, um sich zu wärmen.

Als das schlimmste Kälte-Empfinden vorüber war, stand Hermine auf, und huschte hinüber zum Badezuber, um die Weinflasche und die zwei Gläser zu holen.

„Und diesmal möchte ich ihn wirklich trinken...", grinste sie, als sie im Bett saß und beide Gläser voll schenkte.

9


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Er hielt sie mit seinen Blicken fest, als sie aus der Wanne stieg.

Ihr Körper fühlte sich nicht nur sehr sinnlich an, er war auch wunderschön.

Voll liebevollem Stolz, dass sie sich ihm immer wieder mit solcher Leidenschaft schenkte,

betrachtete er sie.

Ihre ganze Silhouette war zart aber weiblich. Noch immer meinte er, ihre festen Muskeln aufregend nah an seinem Körper zu spüren und ihre vollen, weichen Brüste unter seinen Lippen.

Sie lächelte und wickelte sich in ihr Badetuch.

Nun saß sie neben ihm im Bett und füllte sein Glas mit kräftigem rotem Wein.

Nachdem er einige Schlucke genossen hatte, beugte er sich aus dem Bett , um sein Glas auf dem Boden abzustellen und rutschte tiefer in sein Kissen.

Sie stellte ihr Glas ebenfalls ab und schmiegte sich eng an seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Dieses Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut, war so normal... so existenziell wichtig für ihn, dass sich unweigerlich der Gedanke an Hogwarts einstellte.

„Hermine... wir sollten über Hogwarts sprechen...", begann er leise und hoffte, damit die Atmosphäre des Abends nicht zu sehr zu stören.

Hermine nickte an seiner Brust.

„Severus, ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, das wir händchenhaltend über die Wiesen spazieren werden...", sagte sie mit einem ganz leisen, bitteren Unterton.

Er strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange.

Sie sah nun zu ihm auf und er fuhr durch ihre, noch immer leicht feuchten, langen Haare.

„Für mich ist das alles genau so schwer wie für dich. Ich kann nicht mehr länger die Schülerin in dir sehen, wenn du vor mir sitzt.

Mir fällt es immer schwerer, dich nicht versehentlich beim Vornamen zu nennen oder mich durch eine unbedachte Geste zu verraten, wenn jemand dabei ist." Er seufzte und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn." Wir werden sehr vorsichtig sein müssen"

„Ich weiß...", sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen...", sagte sie, während sie mit der Fingerspitze über seine Brust fuhr.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein... es ist ja nur noch für den Rest des Schuljahres..."

Er lachte leise, bevor er ihre Lippen zärtlich mit seinen verschloss.

Dieser Satz -schlicht dahin gesagt, erfüllte ihn mit unbeschreiblichem Glück.

Sie dachte also tatsächlich daran, dieser komplizierten Verbindung auch nach ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts- vielleicht vor allem dann- eine Chance einzuräumen.

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag still in seiner Umarmung.

„Würdest du mich noch mal nach Irland begleiten... an Halloween?", fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt und suchte ihren Blick.

oooooooo

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf.

Erleichtert registrierte sie, dass er ihre unbedachte Annahme, dass sie sich über das Schuljahr hinaus noch sehen würden, so aufgenommen hatte.

Konnte er sich also tatsächlich vorstellen, dass aus ihnen ein- Paar würde? Andererseits, was waren sie denn jetzt? Sie liebten und begehrten einander und wollten Zeit miteinander verbringen- machte sie das nicht schon zu einem Paar?

Egal, wie man es nannte, es machte sie glücklich.

Jetzt mussten sie erst mal diese Suche hinter sich bringen- und dann würden sie weitersehen...

Dann würde sich zeigen, ob Severus ernsthaft daran dachte, sich eine so junge und unerfahrene Partnerin zu wünschen...oder ob er jetzt nur zu hingerissen von ihrer Zuneigung war, um sie sofort wieder von sich zu stoßen.

War sie nicht vielleicht doch nur ein Trost für die furchtbaren Wunden, die diese Frau ihm geschlagen hatte?

Seine Einladung, ihn in sein Zuhause zu begleiten, ließ sie jedoch frohlocken.

„Ja, furchtbar gern!", strahlte sie.

Sie hauchte ein paar kleine Küsse auf seine Brust, bevor sie aufsah.

„Natürlich nur, weil ich es Kitty und Tamy versprochen habe...", grinste sie.

Der nächste Morgen zeigte sich , wie seine Vorgänger, wenig freundlich.

So stiegen sie nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und dem Aufräumen der Schutzhütte, wieder talabwärts.

Nach beinahe einem halben Tagesmarsch erreichten sie schließlich den Bahnhof und Hermine war froh, sich für die nächsten Stunden einmal nicht auf ihren Füßen fortbewegen zu müssen.

Ihre Fußsohlen brannten, und vom stetigen Abwärtslaufen beim gestrigen Abstieg zur Hütte hatte sie noch einen gewaltigen Muskelkater.

Wehmütig sah sie durch das Fenster ihres Abteils das Land an sich vorüberziehen, in dem sich in den letzten beiden Tagen so viel für sie verändert hatte.

Severus lächelte sie an, und sie setzte sich zu ihm, sich in seine Umarmung kuschelnd.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf.

Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sie zärtlich, als sich die Abteiltür öffnete.

Betreten lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht einer älteren Dame.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie", sagte diese hastig. „Aber im ganzen Zug ist kein Sitzplatz mehr frei... und ich habe vergessen, zu reservieren... dürfte ich...?"

Sofort stand Hermine auf und befreite einen Sitzplatz von den Büchern, die sie um sich verteilt hatten, um ihn der Frau höflich anzubieten.

Rasch räumte sie alles zurück in ihre Reisetasche, die eindeutig zur magischen Welt gehörte und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, Severus gegenüber.

„Und Sie beide haben auch Urlaub in der Schweiz gemacht?", erkundigte sich ihre neue Reisegefährtin.

Severus nahm ein Buch und verschanzte sich demonstrativ dahinter, so dass es Hermine zufiel, den Fragen der alten Dame auszuweichen.

„Ähm... ja, genau...", gab sie also vage zurück.

Die Frau betrachtete das als ausreichende Ermunterung, um ausführlich von ihrem Aufenthalt in Luzern zu berichten.

Sie hatte dort ihre Tochter und ihren neugeborenen Enkel besucht und erging sich in minutiösen Beschreibungen jeden Details aus dem jungen Leben.

„Ach", seufzte sie. „Es ist doch zu schön, einen neuen Erdenbürger auf der Welt zu begrüßen.

Sie beide werden das sicher auch einmal erleben wollen...", zwinkerte sie Hermine verschwörerisch zu.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sie den entsetzt-fassungslosen Blick von Severus auffing, den er ihr über den Buchrand hinweg zuwarf.

„Ja, sicher, später einmal vielleicht..", gab sie nichtssagend ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zurück und fragte sie nach Details über Luzern, um sie zu einem Themenwechsel zu bewegen.

Sie schenkte Severus, auf dessen Stirn sich eine steile Falte gebildet, hatte einen beruhigendes Lächeln.

Hermine nahm schon seit mehreren Jahren regelmäßig einen Verhütungstrank ein.

Er war ihr sympathischer als die Methoden der Muggel und sie hatte keinen Grund an seiner Wirksamkeit zu zweifeln.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt einmal Kinder bekommen wollte, aber mit Sicherheit wollte sie _jetzt_ keine.

Ihr fiel auf, das sie gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob Severus etwas gegen eine Vaterschaft übernahm, aber da sie ja selbst vorgesorgt hatte, war ihr das auch nicht wichtig gewesen.

Der flüchtige Gedanke an ein schwarzgelocktes Kind spukte ihr durch den Kopf. Severus' Kind...

Energisch schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken wieder ab.

Das war wirklich nichts, mit dem sie sich jetzt beschäftigen wollte.

Und sie klinkte sich gedanklich wieder in dem Monolog von Mrs. Peasgood ein, die über die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Luzern referierte.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis die alte Dame wieder bei ihrem Lieblingsthema war: ihrer Tochter.

Hermine erfuhr, dass Isabella eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester gemacht hatte, bevor sie Bernhard, einen Schweizer, kennen- und liebengelernt hatte und zu ihm gezogen war.

„Er ist ja so ein guter Mann, dieser Bernhard, ganz anders, als der, den sie vorher hatte", schwatzte sie munter. „Der war ja auch viel zu alt für sie...bestimmt 15 Jahre lagen zwischen ihnen..."

Jetzt schien Mrs. Peasgood zu merken, dass sie in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war, denn offensichtlich saß hier ein Paar mit ganz ähnlichem Altersabstand.

Sie kniff erschrocken die Lippen zusammen, als sie Severus' hochgezogene Augenbrauen sah.

„Ach, was rede ich...", lächelte sie fahrig. „Darauf kommt es doch gar nicht an, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wenn man sich liebt..."

Ungerührt starrte Severus weiter in sein Buch und Hermine erbarmte sich der zutiefst verlegenen Frau und diskutierte mit ihr über die Unterschiede der britischen und der kontinentalen Lebensweisen.

In London verabschiedete sich ihre kurzzeitige Reisegefährtin und als sie außer Sichtweite war, platzte ein lang unterdrücktes Lachen aus Hermine heraus.

„Also wirklich... wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen einem Aufenthalt in dem spinnenverseuchten Gang, den wir gestern besucht haben oder der gleichen Zeit in Mrs. Peasgoods Gesellschaft... glaub mir... ich würde die Spinnen wählen!", grinste sie.

Ein widerwilliges Lächeln zuckte um Severus' Mundwinkel.

ooooooo

Die Zugfahrt war bestimmt vom Schwatzen der alten Dame und Severus wünschte sich mehr als einmal, er könne ihr einen „Silencio" auf den Hals hetzen, um endlich in Ruhe sein Buch lesen zu können.

Er lauschte dem Monolog der Frau nur halbherzig interessiert, blickte aber, wie aus einer Trance gerissen auf, als sie das Thema Kinder ansprach.

Hermine grinste ihn frech an und nahm das Gespräch mit Mrs. Peasgood wieder auf.

Severus hatte sich nie Gedanken um Kinder gemacht.

‚_Die Möglichkeiten waren in den letzten Jahren ja auch nicht gerade überwältigend!',_ dachte er sarkastisch, als er wieder auf die Seiten seines Buches blickte.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, schaffte er es nicht, weiter zu lesen.

Zu intensiv beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke der sich nun in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Er und Hermine hatten Sex...

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er eine schwangere Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge, schüttelte den Gedanken aber vehement ab.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als sie wieder in London ankamen. Wie üblich hatten sie noch eine Weile zu laufen, bis sie einen kleinen Park erreichten, von wo sie mit ihrem zurückgelassenen Portschlüssel wieder ungesehen nach Hogwarts apparieren konnten.   
Es hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt, wenn sie regelmäßig gemeinsam in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht wären.

Der Park war um diese Zeit still und verlassen. Severus nahm Hermines Hand und verflocht seine Finger mit ihren. Sie blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf und er erwiderte diese Geste.

In wenigen Minuten würden sie wieder das Gelände der Schule betreten und ab diesem Moment würden sie für eine weitere Woche offiziell nur noch Lehrer und Schülerin sein dürfen.

Sie schlugen gerade den Weg zu ihrem versteckten Beförderungsmittel ein, als sie Schritte und eigenartigerweise auch vertraute Stimmen vernahmen.

Severus zog Hermine mit einer hastigen Bewegung in den Schutz einer grünen Hecke.

Sie kauerten sich eng zusammen und bemühten sich, sich nicht durch ein Geräusch zu verraten.

Noch konnte Severus die Stimmen nicht eindeutig zuordnen aber er wollte nicht riskieren, vielleicht von den falschen Leuten gesehen zu werden, wenn er spät abends in Muggelkleidung mit einer seiner Schülerinnen in einem Park herum spazierte. 

Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und die Schritte näherten sich, bis sie in unmittelbarer Nähe stehen blieben.

"... ja, ich weiß es.. aber er hat mich einfach rausgeschmissen.", sagte die Frau gerade und wandte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um.

"Eryja, wir müssen versuchen, mehr Details herauszufinden...", erwiderte der groß gewachsene Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren nun mit eisiger Stimme. 

Severus' Gedanken überschlugen sich_. 'Was hat Malfoy hier zu suchen? Mit Eryja?'  
_  
Er kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und wechselte einen Blick mit Hermine, bevor er sich wieder auf das Gespräch der beiden konzentrierte.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich absolut alles für dich tue, Lucius...", säuselte die Rothaarige nun, mit ihrem typisch irischen Akzent.

Severus und Hermine sahen durch Lücken im Blattwerk, wie sich Eryja eng in die Arme Malfoys schmiegte und mit einem ihrer langen Fingernägel spielerisch an seiner Wange entlang kratzte.

"Du bist ein echtes Biest... ", erwiderte der nun hochmütig lächelnd und presste seine schmalen Lippen hart auf die der Irin, während seine Hände verlangend über ihren perfekten Körper glitten.

ooooooo

Hermine ging mit einem unguten Gefühl schlafen.

Die Begegnung mit dieser Frau, die sie nie wiederzusehen gehofft hatte, beunruhigte sie.

Severus hatte sich keinen Schmerz oder Trauer anmerken lassen, ein schneller Blick in sein Gesicht im Park hatte nur Wachsamkeit verraten.

Er hatte sich in dem dunklen Geheimeingang , durch den sie das Schloss betreten hatten, zärtlich von ihr verabschiedet, doch sie hatte ihm angemerkt, das es ihn ebenfalls beschäftigte, was sie beobachtet hatten.

Im Unterricht entlockte es ihr doch ein kleines Schmunzeln, als sie ihn finster und drohend vor der Klasse stehen sah...ganz unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr das Bild auf, wie er nackt Kaffe gekocht hatte...

Sie fing sich einen drohenden, ganz und gar Snape- typischen Blick ein, als er merkte, dass sie beinahe eine falsche Zutat zu dem Trank hinzugefügt hätte.

Hermine seufzte.

Sie musste wirklich lernen, ihre Gedanken besser unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Auch der Gedanke an Eryja wollte sie nicht los lassen...

‚_Sie ist Geschichte'_, versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Severus liebte sie... auch wenn er sie gerade ansah, als wollte er sie lieber erdolchen.

Am Abend eilte sie in seine Räume und warf sich sofort in seine Umarmung.

Seinen liebevollen Kuss erwiderte sie leidenschaftlich, indem sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn zu sich herunterzog.

Es war noch alles so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte!

Und beruhigt ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Besser jetzt?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Ja", lächelte sie zurück, und ging, um sich den Recherchen über die Runen zu widmen.

Als es zu spät wurde, um noch sinnvoll arbeiten zu können, zögerte Hermine kurz, bevor er mit einer lächelnden Geste ein grünes Pyjama-Oberteil hoch hielt.

Sie verbrachten diese Nacht in inniger Umarmung und Hermine löste sich nur sehr widerwillig von ihm, als der Morgen graute.

Heute Abend würden sie sich nicht sehen, da Hermine Luna versprochen hatte, ihr etwas Nachhilfe in Arithmantik zu geben, und so mussten die Küsse, die sich gaben für eine lange Zeit vorhalten.

Außerdem musste sie mit Harry sprechen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass er sie misstrauisch beobachtete, weil er offenbar ahnte, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg. Er war ihr Freund und sie vertraute auf seine Verschwiegenheit. Worauf sie nicht vertraute war seine Bereitschaft, ihr abzukaufen, dass sie sich in ihren Professor verliebt hatte- oder gar, dass der diese Gefühle erwiderte!

Sie bat ihn um ein ungestörtes Gespräch auf dem Astronomie- Turm, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und machte ihr Geständnis.

Zu sagen, dass Harry erstaunt war, wäre eine riesige Untertreibung gewesen. Er war erschüttert und weigerte sich zunächst glattweg, ihr zu glauben.

Es kostete Hermine viel Mühe und wiederholte Versicherungen und Erklärungen, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte. Und selbst dann schien er nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, dass der Lehrer, den er am meisten hasste, einen guten Partner für seine Freundin abgeben würde.

Doch es war nicht an Harry, das zu entscheiden und das machte sie ihm auch freundlich aber deutlich klar.

ooooooo

Severus war froh, sich endlich in seine Räume zurückziehen zu können. Er hatte Schlossaufsicht gehabt und so gelegen es ihm meist kam, nächtens auf den Gängen herum zu laufen und seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen, so sehr hatte er es heute gehasst.

Er war in der Schweiz wirklich mehr als genug gelaufen und der Muskelkater in den Waden erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich daran.

Trotzdem wollte er wegen dieser Kleinigkeit nicht extra einen Trank einnehmen. Severus freute sich auf ein entspannendes Bad und danach auf sein Bett.

Der Gedanke an ein Bad ließ erotische Bilder von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen. Wie sie sich über ihre vollen Lippen leckte, stöhnend den Kopf zurückwarf und wie sich ihr feucht glänzender Körper im Feuerschein bewegte..

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Heute würde er allein baden.

Mit müden Bewegungen schloss er die schwere Tür wieder hinter sich und warf seinen Umhang im Vorbeigehen achtlos auf die Lehne des Sofas.

Das Wohnzimmer lag im Dunklen. Nur der bläuliche Mondschein fiel durch die hohen schmalen Fenster herein und zeichnete helle Quadrate auf den Fußboden.

Irritiert hielt er inne als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung vernahm.  
Blitzschnell hatte er den Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn gegen den Eindringling.

"Severus... noch immer so misstrauisch?", fragte die sanfte Frauenstimme mit breitem irischem Akzent. 

A/N:

Mehr als die Hälfte aller Kapitel sind hiermit online und wir wollten hier mal ein Dankeswort an all unsere Leser und besonders die Reviewer hinterlassen.

Diese Story ist nun beinahe zwei Jahre alt und wir haben lange gezögert, sie zu veröffentlichen. Dank eurer freundlichen Kommentare fragen wir uns nun, warum! ;0)

Die Reviews geben uns die Motivation, die nötig ist, um die Story weiterhin aus dem Rollenspiel- Format in ein „romantaugliches" Format zu bringen.

Diese Story war unser Erstling und liegt uns (in all ihrer „Kuscheligkeit")besonders am Herzen, sie war der Wegbereiter für viele- teilweise anders geartete- Geschichten, die ihr in Zukunft noch folgen werden.

Wir werden uns weiterhin bemühen, mindestens zwei Kapitel pro Woche zu veröffentlichen (oft waren es mehr), insgesamt werden es wohl noch ca. 22 weitere Kapitel sein.

Einen herzlichen Dank also noch mal an euren „langen Atem", man liest sich! ;0)

Nagini und Tamsyn

9


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

"Eryja? Was willst du? Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?" Sein Tonfall war kalt und verlangte nach Erklärungen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin und die magischen Fackeln an den Wänden.

"Sollte ich etwa was vergessen haben?", fragte sie und biss sich gespielt schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe.  
"Klopf, Klopf...", ahmte sie mit ihrer Stimme das Geräusch nach.

Severus schluckte. Was wollte Eryja schon wieder von ihm? War sie von Malfoy geschickt worden? Das kurze Gespräch, das er zufällig belauschen konnte, war ja recht eindeutig gewesen.

"Also?", verlangte er zu wissen und sah finster auf die rothaarige Schönheit herab, die sich nun mit übergeschlagenen Beinen aufreizend auf einem Sessel räkelte. Hermines Sessel!

"Ich hatte Glück und habe jemanden gefunden der mich reinlässt. Ich kann sehr- überzeugend sein, weißt du?", antwortete sie und sah ihn unschuldig an.

Er kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. Eryja und unschuldig! Das waren zwei Worte die sich von vornherein gegenseitig ausschlossen. Genaugenommen sollten sie nicht einmal zusammen in derselben Sprache verwendet werden. Er würde Filch mal auf den Zahn fühlen müssen, der hatte sie beim letzten Mal schon reingelassen. Und es wurde offensichtlich höchste Zeit, dass er sein Passwort änderte! Er doch recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass der abscheuliche Hausmeister lauschte.

"Was willst du? Ich habe zu tun!", blaffte er ungeduldig und riss ihr ein Buch über Runen aus der Hand, in dem Hermine gestern noch gelesen hatte.

"Oh, du wirst Zeit für mich haben müssen, mein Lieber...", gab die Frau ungerührt zurück und lehnte sich wieder in den Sessel.  
"Ich will dich zurück haben... und ich bekomme was ich will... immer!"  
Sie beugte sich nun nach vorne und schürzte ihre blutrot geschminkten Lippen.

"Vergiss es! War's das?", schnappte er zurück und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr, vor den Kamin.

Sie lachte künstlich und drehte eine Strähne ihrer dunkelroten Locken zwischen den perfekt manikürten Fingern.  
"Doch, ich werde dich zurück gewinnen. Du wirst sogar freiwillig zu mir zurück kommen."

"Verschwinde!" Severus' Stimme war leise, aber eiskalt.

"Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum ich mir so sicher bin?", fragte sie melodisch und betrachtete ihre langen rot lackierten Fingernägel.  
"Sagen wir mal, es ist alles eine Frage der Druckmittel...", sie grinste hinterhältig.

Severus fuhr zu ihr herum. Was meinte sie damit?

"Entweder, du sagst endlich was du willst, oder du verschwindest wieder!" Er stützte sich nun mit beiden Händen auf den Lehnen des Sessels ab und beugte sich drohend über sie.

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie anziehend du sein kannst, wenn du wütend bist..." erwiderte Eryja kühl und von seinen Worten völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Zeigst du der Kleinen auch manchmal deine wilde Seite oder weint sie dann?", setzte sie spöttisch hinzu und sah ihn direkt an.

Severus ließ abrupt die Sessellehnen los und richtete sich gerade auf.

Eryja hatte aus der kleinen Szene, die sich ihr bei ihrem letzten Besuch gezeigt hatte, offenbar die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Sie wusste von ihm und Hermine!

"Du bist so still ...", hakte sie nach und setzte sich wieder bequem in den Sessel.  
"Ist sie wenigstens gut im Bett oder nimmst du einfach, was du kriegen kannst?"

Bevor er auch nur nachgedacht hatte, hatte er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

"Raus hier!", zischte er und der wütende Blick seiner schwarzen Augen hätte sogar Dumbledore erschreckt.

Einen Moment war sie still gewesen. Nun stand sie auf und baute sich vor ihm auf.

"Das beweist mir nur, dass ich Recht habe."

Der Blick ihrer hellblauen Augen war eiskalt, dann setzte sie wieder ihre süßliche Maske auf.

„Ich habe Lucius noch nichts von deiner Vorliebe für das kleine Schlammblut erzählt...", säuselte sie. „Noch nicht! Aber wenn du dich so uneinsichtig zeigst..."

Spielerisch ließ sie einen ihrer langen Fingernägel über seine Brust gleiten.

„Er ist sehr besorgt um das Ansehen dieser Schule, weißt du? Er müsste es einfach melden, wenn ihm so etwas zu Ohren käme! Was wohl das Ministerium zu diesem Arrangement sagen würde? Ts ts... ein Lehrer der sich an einem kleinen Mädchen vergreift... untragbar - nicht wahr?", fuhr sie stichelnd fort.

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich für einen Moment.  
Hermine war längst eine erwachsene Frau!  
Sie war seine Schülerin, aber auch das nur noch wenige Monate.  
Trotzdem könnte es verheerende Folgen haben, wenn diese Verbindung im Ministerium bekannt würde.

Er hatte damals mit dem Rückhalt Dumbledores den Absprung geschafft und das Ministerium billigte ihn nur unter Vorbehalt als ehemaligen Doppelagenten.

Würde auch nur eine Kleinigkeit über ihn bekannt, die irgendwie anstößig war, so würde man ihm nur zu gern einen Strick daraus drehen.  
Einige Leute würden ihn sicher mit Freuden nach Azkaban schicken. Die ganze Mission wäre dadurch gefährdet, weil Hermine allein nicht in der Lage wäre, die restlichen Runen zu bergen.

Hermine! Er würde sie für viele Jahre nicht mehr sehen.

"Stell dir nur vor was deinem kleinen Schlammblut alles zustoßen könnte, während du in Azkaban sitzt." Ihre Stimme troff vor süßlichem Bedauern.

"Ich habe einige einsame Freunde die gern herausfinden würden, ob die Kleine auf alle bösen Männer so abfährt... die meisten finden so etwas immer seeehr unterhaltsam."

Severus schluckte.

"Was willst du also?", fragte er resigniert.

"Ich dachte, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe, Severus. Ich will Dich!"  
Sie warf ihre lange Mähne zurück.

„Lucius ist sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass du die Informationen, die er dir so vertraulich mitgeteilt hat, derart missbrauchst! Er hat dir von den Runen erzählt... und du läufst los und besorgst sie für den weißhaarigen Muggelliebhaber!"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Lucius hatte ihm vertraut... Das schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein...

„Ja, Lucius sucht sich wirklich die verkehrten Leute für seine Geheimnisse aus- wenn sogar du davon weißt! Wie hat er es rausgefunden? Hat er bei einem seiner Kontrollgänge gemerkt, dass eine Rune fehlt?"

Eryja lachte spöttisch auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es ihm lange verborgen bleib, dass ihr die Runen entwendet, die er zu schützen sucht? Ihr habt bisher nur Glück gehabt, mehr nicht! Er hat mir davon erzählt, weil er sich sicher ist, dass ich die Richtige bin, um dich davon abzubringen, sie wieder zusammen zu führen..."

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Du wirst dich nicht mehr mit der Muggel- Schlampe treffen, sondern deine Zeit mit mir verbringen!", setzte sie kalt hinzu. „Wir werden uns wieder so gut verstehen wie einst. Ich werde dich deine kleine Bettmaus vergessen lassen...und diese fruchtlose Aufgabe, die ihr euch selbst gestellt hab. Niemand wird zu Schaden kommen..."

Die Gedanken rasten durch sein Hirn. Malfoy wusste, dass er nach den Runen suchte. Eryja wusste, dass er sie gemeinsam mit einer Schülerin suchte. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie immer noch genug Macht über ihn besaß, um ihn von Hermine zu trennen, um damit Malfoy zu geben, was er wollte?

Doch vorerst hatte er gar keine andere Wahl als sich auf ihre Erpressung einzulassen, wenn er Hermine nicht größter Gefahr aussetzen wollte. Er würde einen Weg finden müssen, um Eryja wieder los zu werden, ohne dass sie Malfoy von Hermine erzählte.

ooooooooooooooo

Sie sah ihm schon im Unterricht an, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Er wirkte blass und unkonzentriert und fahrig in seinen Bewegungen.

Lebhafte Sorge um ihn erfüllte sie.

Ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass die Stunde zu Ende ging und er ihr, wie erhofft, mit einer knappen Anweisung befahl, zu bleiben.

Als der letzte Schüler gegangen war, sprang Severus auf, lief durch den Klassenraum, schaute in das angrenzende Labor und kehrte zu Hermine zurück.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte zwei Sprüche, die, wie Hermine wusste, die Türe verriegelten und den Raum schalldicht machten.

Atemlos musterte sie sein merkwürdiges Gebaren.

Er lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und barg sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment in den Händen.

Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare und seufzte.

Hermine stand ganz still vor ihm und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen darauf, dass er sprach.

„Hermine", sagte er schließlich. „Es ist etwas geschehen..."

Er zögerte kurz.

Dann stieß er sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und begann, unruhig hin und her zu laufen, während er sprach.

„Eryja war gestern bei mir..."

Hermine schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte es geahnt... diese Frau war noch nicht völlig aus ihrem Leben verschwunden...

Schweigend wartete sie ab.

„Sie erpresst mich damit, dass ich ein verbotenes Verhältnis mit einer Schülerin habe"

Mit einem erschrockenen Laut presste Hermine beide Hände auf den Mund.

„Was will sie?", fragte sie gleich darauf.

„Sie weiß von unserer Runensuche, Malfoy hat es ihr erzählt...er ist der letzte der Runen- Hüter. Sie soll mich davon abbringen, die restlichen Runen zu finden und sie hofft, dass es ihr gelingt, indem sie mich von dir fernhält..."

Er trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen, bis ich sie wieder losgeworden bin... Keine Sorge, mir fällt schon etwas ein", setzte er hinzu, als er ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ein schmerzvolles Zucken ging um seine Mundwinkel, während er Hermines Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss.

Dieser Kuss war bei aller Süße und Innigkeit so voller Verzweiflung, dass er Hermine mehr ängstigte als alle Worte.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie wie in dumpfer Betäubung.

Das Gefühl einer drohenden Gefahr ließ sie nicht mehr los und lähmte sie bei allem, was sie tat.

Ihre Mission drohte zu scheitern und Severus war ihr so fern als lebten sie auf unterschiedlichen Planeten.

Das Essen in der großen Halle wurde ihr zur Marter, weil sie dabei sehen musste, wie diese Frau an seiner Seite saß.

Die boshaften Blicke, die Eryja ihr zuwarf, um sich gleich darauf vertraulich ihrem Tischnachbarn zuzuwenden, ließen ohnmächtigen Zorn in ihr aufkommen.

So gerne sie einen kurzen Blick mit Severus gewechselt hätte... sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, die Augen nochmals zum Lehrertisch zu erheben.

Ein kleiner Erstklässler zupfte sie am Ärmel und irritiert wandte Hermine sich zu ihm um.

„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Professor Dumbledore dich heute Abend um sechs in seinem Büro sprechen will", quiekte er und tauchte sofort wieder in der Menge der Schüler, die sich jetzt von ihren Plätzen erhoben, unter.

Pünktlich stand Hermine also vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier und überlegte gerade, wie sie ohne das Passwort hineingelangen würde, als die Tür aufglitt und Professor Dumbledore erschien.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Wie schön, dass Sie schon da sind", grüßte er freundlich. „Kommen Sie doch bitte mit"

Und mit diesen Worten trat er zurück in den Eingang und wartete darauf, dass Hermine ihm folgte.

Sie war noch nie in diesem Büro gewesen, von dem Harry ihr schon oft erzählt hatte, doch sie hatte jetzt keine Muße, sich aufmerksam darin umzusehen, zu beklommen erwartete sie, dass Dumbledore zu sprechen begann.

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, bot Hermine den Platz davor an, und wartete, bis sie sich saß, bevor er die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammenlegte und sich leicht nach vorn beugte.

„Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, Ihnen einige Dinge zu erklären...", begann er. „Einige von diesen Erklärungen hätten Sie vielleicht schon viel eher bekommen sollen, doch auch für uns fügt sich das Bild erst nach und nach zusammen.

Zu der Zeit, als Professor Snape noch ein treuer Todesser war..." Er hielt inne und seine wachen blauen Augen huschten über Hermine hinweg, die ausdruckslos lauschte. „Zu jener Zeit war er sehr vertraut mit Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy hatte ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen, als er damals in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde und behielt ihn auch weiterhin im Auge, um ihn, als er alt genug dafür war, in den Kreis der Todesser aufzunehmen.

Professor Snape war ein begabter, vielversprechender junger Mann und ohne Zweifel glaubte Malfoy ihn ihm einen wertvollen Verbündeten zu haben. Er erzählte ihm von dem großen Geheimnis, das seine Familie schon seit Jahrhunderten hütet- dem Geheimnis um die Lichtrunen."

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf.

„Ja, es war Malfoy, der Professor Snape von den Runen erzählte- wenn auch aus gänzlich anderen Motiven als sie zu bergen. Im Gegenteil- Lucius Malfoy ist der letzte Nachfahre der Zauberer, die es vor 800 Jahren geschafft haben, die Runen zu trennen und zu zerstreuen, damit ihre Macht gebrochen wird. In all den Jahren ist das Geheimnis gewahrt geblieben. Diese selbsternannten Hüter der Runen können ihr Geheimnis in ihrem Leben nur jeweils drei Menschen erzählen. So meinten sie dafür zu sorgen, dass es kein zu großer Personenkreis würde, der von den Runen weiß.

Lucius teilte sein Geheimnis, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, mit Lord Voldemort. Ohne Zweifel wollte er als ehrerbietiger Diener seinen Herrn an diesem Triumph der dunklen Seite teil haben lassen. Die nächste Person, die es erfuhr, war Severus. Ich denke, Malfoy hatte gehofft, dass Severus ihn in dem Schutz der Runen unterstützen würde. Doch bevor Severus von den Verstecken der Runen erfahren konnte, wählte Voldemort Severus für eine andere Aufgabe aus, nämlich die, mich hier an der Schule auszuspionieren. Malfoy konnte es nicht riskieren, dass ein Mann, der sich in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhalten würde, das ganze Geheimnis der Runen kannte."

„Und die dritte Person, die von den Runen erfuhr, war Eryja Duncan.", murmelte Hermine.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, davon können wir ausgehen. Zu ihr kommen wir später. Zunächst ist es wichtig, dass Sie begreifen, dass die Hüter selbst keine Macht über die Runen haben, weil sie etwas repräsentieren, das ihnen fremd ist. Ihre einzige Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Runen unentdeckt bleiben. Ich vermute, Malfoy wird regelmäßig die Verstecke besuchen, um zu überprüfen, ob die Runen noch da sind. Und bei einem seiner Besuche hat er dann entdeckt, dass eine von ihnen fehlt. Wahrscheinlich weiß er mittlerweile, dass noch andere verschwunden sind und er zog den richtigen Schluss, nämlich dass es Severus endlich gelungen war, den entscheidenden Hinweis zu finden, wo die erste Rune verborgen ist.

Sie erinnern sich sicher an unsere erste Reise. Severus hatte vor, die Runen mit mir zu bergen, denn nur zweien würde es möglich sein, sie zu entdecken. Sie, Miss Granger, sollten uns eigentlich nur auf dieser ersten Reise begleiten, um und zu unterstützen, wenn wir Schwierigkeiten haben sollten, uns in der Muggelwelt zurecht zu finden. Doch es kam anders, ich musste die Reise abrechen und Severus entschied, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht verrinnen lassen wollte. Er barg Ehwaz mit Ihnen, nicht ahnend, dass Sie das derart an ihn binden würde."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und strich sich gedankenverloren durch den Bart.

„Spätestens an dieser Stelle wurde uns bewusst, dass wir längst noch nicht alle Geheimnisse kannten, die es mit den Runen auf sich hatte. Doch jetzt hatten wir die erste und waren in der Lage, weitere Informationen zu bekommen, die uns vorher verborgen geblieben waren. Severus entdeckte, dass die Runen ein Band zwischen den Suchenden schufen... ein Band, das in ihrem Fall sehr starke Auswirkungen hatte..."

Er verstummte als Hermines Gesicht von einer flammenden Röte überzogen wurde.

„Ja, ich weiß um die Art Ihrer Beziehung zu Professor Snape", sagte er leise. „Er hat es mir selbst erzählt... und auch, wie er zu verhindern suchte, dass die Runen einen Einfluss auf Ihr Gefühlsleben hatten..."

Hermine vermochte es nicht, den Blick zu erheben sondern starrte krampfhaft auf ihre Hände, die nervös verknotet in ihrem Schoß lagen. Dumbledore wusste von Severus und ihr! Wieder etwas, das er ihr verschwiegen hatte.

„Wir werden abwarten müssen, was sein wird, wenn der Bann der Runen nicht mehr auf Ihnen beiden liegt „, sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Doch bis dahin sind Sie und Professor Snape die Verbundenen- und nur in ihrer Verbundenheit sind Sie in der Lage, die restlichen Runen zu bergen."

„Aber diese Frau...", warf Hermine ein, begierig, das peinliche Thema zu wechseln.

„Eryja...", sagte Dumbledore und beugte sich wieder nach vorn.

„Nun, Malfoy weiß nun also, dass die Runen kurz davor stehen, wieder zusammengeführt zu werden. Er vermutet jedoch, dass Severus und ich es sind, die sie suchen. Als Miss Duncan bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier versuchte, Informationen zu bekommen, ist ihr wohl die besondere Verbindung aufgefallen, die zwischen Ihnen und Severus herrscht- und sie hat die richtigen Schlüsse daraus gezogen, die sie Malfoy jedoch vorenthielt. Sie sah darin eine Möglichkeit, Severus zu erpressen, denn sie weiß genau, dass es ihm mehr als gewöhnlichen Lehrern schaden würde, wenn etwas derartig Nachteiliges über ihn bekannt würde. Es würde ihn nach Azkaban bringen. Malfoy hat ihr die Aufgabe gestellt, Severus davon abzuhalten, weitere Runen zu suchen- und sie weiß, dass sie es schaffen kann, wenn sie verhindert, dass Severus Sie sieht."

Hermine rang die Hände. „Und sie hat Recht damit!", rief sie verzweifelt aus. „Wie können wir sie aufhalten? Wenn Severus nicht mit ihr kooperiert wird es unmöglich für uns sein, weitere Runen zu suchen ohne zu riskieren, dass sie es erfährt und Severus denunziert!"

‚_Und es wird uns unmöglich sein, auch nur ein privates Wort zu wechseln..'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Der Schulleiter nickte langsam.

„Ja, das ist eine vertrackte Situation...", murmelte er. „Doch ich müsste mich sehr täuschen, wenn Eryja nicht irgendwann einen Fehler begeht, den Severus gegen sie verwenden kann..."

Hermine schwirrte der Kopf, als sie das Büro von Professor Dumbledore schließlich verließ.

Nicht nur, dass sich Schwierigkeiten vor ihr auftaten, von denen sie bisher keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, er hatte auch keine Möglichkeit aus dem Ärmel gezaubert, wie sie der aktuellen Gefahrensituation entgehen konnten. Sie mussten auf einen Fehler dieser Frau warten! Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese erzwungene Untätigkeit- doch sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben würde, als Severus zu vertrauen.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32 

Vor seinen Privaträumen hielt er noch einmal inne und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. Er begann, Hermine langsam unerträglich zu vermissen.

Vor drei Tagen hatte er ihr erklärt, das sie sich vorerst nicht sehen durften und schon heute hätte er am liebsten alle Vorsicht fallen lassen.  
Er wollte sie fühlen und ihr nah sein.

Der Unterricht war in den letzten Tagen besonders schwer für ihn. Hermine saß so nah bei ihm und war gleichsam so unerreichbar. Wenn er an ihr vorbeiging, hielt er manchmal kurz inne und sog tief den Duft nach Maiglöckchen ein, den er so vermisste.

Eryja hatte sich bei ihm einquartiert und sich sogar beim Schulleiter als persönlicher Gast vorgestellt und nun saß diese Person zu jeder Mahlzeit neben Severus am Lehrertisch.

Mehrmals hatte er gesehen, wie sie Hermine einen spöttischen Blick zuwarf und sich dann teuflisch grinsend zu ihm herüber beugte um ihm irgendeine Belanglosigkeit ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Hermine ließ sich äußerlich zwar nichts anmerken, aber an ihren unkonzentrierten, fahrigen Bewegungen im Unterricht und ihren schmerzerfüllten Blicken konnte er sehen, wie weh ihr das tat.

Er hoffte, dass Albus ihr hatte erklären können, was sie bisher noch nicht gewusst hatte. Er hatte ihr das alles erzählen wollen, doch irgendwie schien nie der richtige Augeblick gekommen zu sein... er hatte ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Zuneigung so sehr genossen.

Er wollte sie nicht daran erinnern, was für ein Mensch er einmal gewesen war... ein treuer Todesser und enger Vertrauter von Lucius Malfoy...

Die Steinwand, an der er lehnte, war rau. Die feuchte Kälte die sie ausstrahlte, ging langsam in seinen Körper über und lähmte seinen Gedankenfluss.  
Seufzend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und öffnete die schwere Tür.  
Eryja saß mit aufreizender Pose in Hermines Sessel und las den Klitterer. Als er den Raum betrat, sah sie auf.

"Severus, Liebling...", schnurrte Eryja nun und erhob sich. "Willst du mir nicht zeigen, dass du mich vermisst hast?", fragte sie melodisch.

Severus hätte ihr eher den Hals umgedreht, als ihr so etwas zu sagen.

"Diese Zeiten sind vorbei! Ein für alle Mal!", antwortete er barsch.  
"Wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch fortsetzen?", setzte er hinzu und sah zu ihr hinüber.

"So lange, bis du weißt, dass du mir gehörst- nur mir. Solange bis du mich wieder liebst.", gab sie mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen zurück.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist vollkommen verrückt, Eryja. Ich liebe Dich nicht und ich werde dich nicht lieben! Es wird nicht funktionieren..."

Sie ständig in seiner Nähe zu haben, machte ihn geistig mürbe, weil er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nie entspannen konnte.  
Sie schlief sogar neben ihm im Bett und Severus war in den letzten Nächten demonstrativ auf sein Sofa ausgewichen, wenn sie eingeschlafen war.  
Er hatte wach gelegen und über die Situation gegrübelt. Ihm war noch immer nicht eingefallen, wie er Eryja ein für alle Mal loswerden konnte, ohne dass seine Beziehung zu Hermine öffentlich gemacht wurde.

"Ich möchte, dass du das hier trinkst, Liebling...", säuselte sie nun, seine Entgegnungen ignorierend und hielt ihm einen Becher mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit hin.

Er sah sie kalt an. "Hältst du mich für so naiv, dass ich etwas aus deiner Hand trinken würde?"

Er stieß ihre Hand mit dem Becher von sich weg und kleine Spritzer des Getränks verteilten sich auf ihrer weißen Bluse.

"Gut, dann nicht!", sagte sie zornig. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und konnte deshalb nicht sehen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab zückte.

"IMPERIO" Dieses Wort traf ihn zusammen mit einem eisigen Gefühl, das  
von seinem Körper und seinem Geist Besitz ergriff.

"Dreh dich um, Severus!", fauchte sie und grinste grausam, als er ihr Folge leisten musste.

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Hass an,als er sich zu ihr umwandte.

"Wage es nicht, dich mir zu widersetzen. Ich bekomme immer was ich will- vergiss das nicht... Liebling!"

Das letzte Wort klang in seinen Ohren wie ein Peitschenhieb und er sah sie voller Abscheu an. 

"Und im Moment will ich dich... trink das!" Sie hielt ihm erneut den Becher hin und diesmal hatte er keine andere Wahl als ihn in einem Zug zu leeren.

Severus wusste, was sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er selbst hatte diesen Trank vor langer Zeit für den dunklen Lord entwickelt, um Feinde gefügig zu machen.

Vom Wirkprinzip kam er einem Imperius durchaus gleich, nur das man auf den Zauberstab verzichten konnte und das Opfer zwar bei vollem Bewusstsein war, aber keinerlei Macht mehr über seine Handlungen hatte.

Sie konnten vollständig von jemand anderem gelenkt werden. Man war eigentlich nur noch eine Marionette, an unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen- ohne eigenen Willen.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ sie mit dem Imperio von ihm ab. Durch den Trank machte sich rasend schnell eine lähmende Schwere in seinem Gehirn breit, der er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise als sie zu ihm herüber kam und langsam begann, seinen Anzug auf zu knöpfen. Ihre Finger fuhren verlangend über seinen nackten Oberkörper und zu seinem Entsetzen sah er seine Finger ebenfalls über ihre Haut gleiten. 

Der nächste Morgen brachte ihm starke Kopfschmerzen und ein intensives Schwindelgefühl.  
Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und erstarrte.   
Er lag in seinem Bett. Völlig nackt!

Die andere Seite war eindeutig benutzt worden, aber momentan verlassen. Seine letzte Erinnerung war, dass ihn Eryja gezwungen hatte, etwas zu trinken.

_'Oh nein!'_ Mit einem Satz war er hellwach und aus dem Bett gesprungen.

Hastig zog er sich seine Boxershorts und das Shirt an, die wie seine anderen Sachen überall auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers verstreut lag, und eilte zu dem Sekretär in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Entsetzt keuchte er auf. Der Beutel mit den Runen lag nicht mehr in seinem Versteck sondern offen auf der Tischplatte, die unscheinbaren Kiesel neben sich verstreut. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er sie auf und zählte nach. Es fehlte keine!

Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und zog das Denkarium zu sich heran.  
Eryja war augenscheinlich nicht da und so konnte er seinen Verdacht in Ruhe überprüfen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, tippte er sich an die Schläfe. Den feinen silbrig glänzenden Faden an der Spitze des Stabes legte er behutsam in die runde Schale vor sich.   
Mit klopfendem Herzen beugte er sich über die Flüssigkeit und wurde einen Moment später mitgerissen in die Erinnerung, die er abgelegt hatte.

Severus sah, wie Eryja ihn berührte und sah sich selbst in eindeutigen Posen mit ihr auf seinem Bett liegen.  
Er sah wie seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper glitten, sah sie sich auf ihm bewegen und lustvoll aufstöhnen.

Keuchend hob er den Kopf. Er hatte mit Eryja geschlafen! Sie hatte ihm Helleborus- Extrakt eingeflößt, der ihn wehrlos gemacht hatte. Sie hatte es ausgenutzt um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen.

Sein Puls hämmerte in rasender Geschwindigkeit in seinem Kopf und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. 

Wo war das Weib jetzt? Warum hatte sie die Runen nicht mitgenommen?  
Und wie sollte er jetzt Hermine in die Augen blicken können?

ooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine am Abend in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte fand sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch einen dicken Stapel Unterlagen und sie begann, neugierig darin zu lesen.

Es war eine Akte des Ministeriums, in der die beiden Prozesse aufgeführt waren, die man gegen Severus geführt hatte.

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass er Doppelagent gewesen war... und vorher ein Todesser , dochdie Auflistung der Verbrechen, die ihm zur Last gelegt wurden ,machte ihr Angst.

Die älteren Protokolle stammten aus der Zeit , in der Severus gerade erst die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Der neuere Prozess war der gewesen , den man wegen der vorgeblichen Ermordung Albus Dumbledores gegen ihn veranlasst hatte.

Das alles war Severus Snape, der Mann, den sie liebte und auch das gehörte zu ihm...

Er war in beiden Fällen unter Vorbehalt freigesprochen worden, doch diese Taten blieben bestehen, gleich unter welchen Vorraussetzungen er sie begangen hatte...

Konnte sie ihm mit diesem grausamen Detailwissen gegenübertreten... sich ihm wieder so hingeben, wie es bis jetzt getan hatte?

Hermine stand auf, räumte hastig alle Papiere in eine Schublade, die sie mit einem Zauber verschloss und ging hinaus.

Den Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte sie nicht ertragen und so ging sie durch das Schloss und strebte das Außengelände an.

Sie wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, wie lange sie dort in raschem Schritt auf und ab gegangen war, doch ihre Füße brannten, als sie sich schließlich auf eine Bank setzte und auf den großen See hinausstarrte.

Dass er zu solchen Taten fähig war, fähig gewesen war... war er es immer noch?

Sie hatte in ihrer grenzenlosen Naivität geglaubt, den wahren Severus kennengelernt zu haben. Dann hatte sie einsehen müssen, dass der Schul- Snape durchaus eine Seite an ihm war, die nicht nur Fassade war... und jetzt das... nicht nur eine vage Ahnung von Grausamkeiten in seiner Vergangenheit, sondern schwarz auf weiß aufgelistete Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte..

Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er zärtlich ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm, um sie zu küssen... die gleichen Hände, die gemordet und gefoltert hatten...

‚_Lauf, Hermine! Das ist alles eine Nummer zu groß für dich!'_, drängte sich ihr ein ungebetener Gedanke auf.

Allein dieses unbändige Sehnen in sich sprach dagegen.

Und schließlich hatte alles, was er getan hatte, ihn auch zu dem Menschen werden lassen, den sie jetzt so schmerzhaft liebte.

Diesen Menschen, der jetzt möglicherweise in großer Gefahr schwebte, und dem sie dabei tatenlos zusehen musste, hilflos und unnütz.

Und der Kummer darüber, momentan von ihm getrennt zusein, drohte sie wieder zu überwältigen.

Am liebsten hätte sie Hogwarts verlassen.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ihre Schullaufbahn dort abzubrechen und zu ihren Eltern zurückzukehren.

Ein verlockender Gedanke...

Was kümmerten sie irgendwelchen uralten Kiesel? Sie konnte in der Muggelwelt leben, sie hatte es in den ersten elf Jahren ihres Lebens getan.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Eryja ihr diese Unterlagen hatte zukommen lassen. Sie wollte genau das erreichen!

Sie wollte erreichen, dass Hermine erkannte, auf was sie sich einließ, wenn sie Severus verbunden bliebe...

Doch sie wusste, dass ihr Leben in der magischen Welt stattfinden musste... sie könnte nicht zu den Muggeln zurückkehren, sie konnte der Aufgabe, vor der sie stand, nicht einfach den Rücken kehren. Sie würde Severus nicht verlassen... wenn er Eryja jemals loswürde... und sie die Runen- Suche überstanden... und er sie danach noch wollte...

ooooooooooooooo

Severus hatte die letzten Tage außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit meistens allein in seinen Räumen verbracht.

Eigenartigerweise erfüllt es ihn mit seltsamer Unruhe, dass Eryja bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Nicht, das er sie vermisste... sicher nicht! 

Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, weshalb sie sich zuerst derartig brutal in sein Leben drängte und plötzlich ohne jeden Anlass wieder verschwand.

Die Runen waren vollständig, sie hatte keine davon entwendet- wo war sie jetzt?

Hatte sie ihren Plan aufgegeben, weil sie eingesehen hatte, dass er aussichtslos war?

Das kam ihm merkwürdig vor, denn es passte eigentlich nicht zu Eryja Duncan, etwas anzufangen und dann nicht zu Ende zu bringen.  
Wollte sie Malfoy einen Bericht erstatten? Aber weshalb kam sie dann nicht zurück, um ihre Überwachung fortzusetzen?

Seufzend stand er aus dem Sessel auf und stieß mit dem Fuß an einen von Eryjas Schuhen. Mit einer zornigen Bewegung kickte er ihn von sich weg.  
Ihre Sachen lagen überall verstreut. Seit Tagen konnte er sich in seinen eigenen Räumen nicht mehr zu Hause fühlen, weil Eryja überall ihre Sachen herum liegen ließ wie ein Tier, dass sein Revier markiert.

Wütend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit wenigen Sprüchen, packte er alle umher liegenden Sachen der Irin in eine Truhe und verschloss sie.  
Anschließend gab er etwas von der Maiglöckchen- Essenz auf die Flammen des Kamins, um dem Gefühl des "Zu-Hause- Seins" wieder etwas näher zu kommen.   
Doch als der vertraute Duft ihn umfing, kehrten seine Gedanken zu ganz anderen Dingen zurück.

Hermine schien im Moment viel Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, er hatte sie einige Male zusammen mit ihm gesehen.  
Jedes Mal hatte er einen eifersüchtigen Stich in seiner Brust gespürt.

Potter konnte Zeit mit ihr verbringen, während er sich so schmerzhaft nach ihr sehnte, das er sogar ihren Duft als eine kleine Erlösung empfand- selbst wenn er nur von der verdampfenden Flüssigkeit auf den Holzscheiten kam.

Andererseits... wie würde Hermine reagieren, wenn er ihr gestand, dass er mit Eryja geschlafen hatte? Konnte sie ihm so etwas verzeihen? Selbst wenn er eigentlich nichts dafür konnte- es war geschehen und es war Tatsache.

Das er ihr diese Nacht nicht verschweigen würde, stand außer Frage für ihn. Er würde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, wenn er sie in dem Glauben ließe, dass nichts zwischen ihm und Eryja geschehen war.

War sie mit Potter nicht sowieso viel besser dran? Sie kannten sich schon lange und er würde ihr so etwas sicherlich nicht zumuten. Außerdem war er- auch wenn Severus das nicht gern zugab - ein aufrichtiger junger Mann.

Sie waren gleich alt und Harry hatte bei weitem keine so bewegte Vergangenheit zu verantworten, wie er selbst... 

Schlecht gelaunt wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte wieder einmal auf dem Sofa geschlafen, falls Eryja mitten in der Nacht zurückkäme.   
Unter allen Umständen wollte er vermeiden, womöglich in inniger Umarmung mit ihr aufzuwachen.  
Das Sofa war für eine längere Ruhe nicht geeignet und so lag er den Großteil der Nacht wach und sah zu, wie das Feuer langsam herunter brannte, bis selbst die kleinen Glutnester schließlich erstarben.  
Aufgrund seiner Gedanken, die sich noch immer um sein Geständnis gegenüber Hermine drehten, hätte er selbst in seinem Bett keine Ruhe gefunden.

Müde und mit finsterem Blick saß er wenig später am Frühstückstisch.  
Den Schulleiter hatte er schon gestern mit einem knappen Kommentar abgewimmelt und so hoffte er, dass er heute keine weiteren Erklärungen zu Eryjas Verbleib abgeben musste.

"Wer kennt diese Frau?", lautete die heutige Überschrift des Tagespropheten, den der kleine Professor Flitwick gerade an sich genommen hatte. Severus' halbherziger Blick auf das Foto unter der Schlagzeile, ließ ihn erstarren.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung riss er seinem Kollegen die Zeitung aus der Hand und betrachtete das Foto eingehend.  
Dem Leitartikel nach, wurde die abgebildete Person vorgestern in hilflosem Zustand aufgegriffen und ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus eingewiesen, da sie sich augenscheinlich an nichts mehr erinnerte. Nun wurden Verwandte, Freunde der Frau gesucht, die sie identifizieren konnten.

Kein Zweifel. Diese Frau war eindeutig Eryja! Die anderen hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt, denn ihre langen roten Haare wirkten, dank der Unfähigkeit des Fotografen eher braun und ihr Gesicht sah merkwürdig verwirrt aus. Ihre eisblauen Augen blickten matt und leer auf den Betrachter.  
Severus kannte sie zu gut, er hätte sie überall wiedererkannt. Er würde sie aufsuchen müssen...

Fahrig und lustlos dirigierte er die Klassen durch den Unterricht. Meist ließ er sie selbst neue Rezepte zusammenstellen oder Abwandlungen zu gängigen Tränken entwickeln.

Mehrmals fing er Hermines besorgten Blick auf, bemühte sich aber, nicht darauf zu reagieren.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme genommen und vor versammelter Klasse geküsst, so sehr sehnte er sich inzwischen nach ihr.  
Allein seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung hielt ihn zurück.

Er hatte beschlossen, heute nach dem Unterricht unverzüglich aufzubrechen und Eryja im St. Mungos zu sehen.

Einerseits wollte er Gewissheit das sie es tatsächlich war, andererseits interessiert es ihn brennend, wem oder was sie ihren jetzigen Zustand zu verdanken hatte.

Am späten Nachmittag ging er forschen Schrittes auf den Haupteingang des Krankenhauses für magische Verletzungen und Krankheiten zu.  
Nachdem er einige Minuten mit der Schwester an der Anmeldung diskutiert hatte, hatte sie ihm schließlich eine Besucherkarte ausgehändigt und ihn auf die Station für Gedächtnisverlust und Gehirnverletzungen geschickt.

Der zuständige Heiler ließ ihn ohne Probleme ins Zimmer der unbekannten Frau. Er hoffte wohl, endlich einen zahlenden Verwandten der Patientin gefunden zu haben.   
Nachdem er Severus kurz erläutert hatte, wie sie aufgegriffen worden war und das sie solche schweren Gedächtnisverletzungen aufwies, das es unmöglich sei, etwas zu rekonstruieren, ließ er ihn mit Eryja allein.

Severus betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ungewohnt blass aus, wie sie da vor ihm in den Kissen lag und blicklos ins Leere starrte.  
Ihre langen Haare waren ungepflegt und das Rot ihrer lackierten Fingernägel begann an mehreren Stellen zu bröckeln.

Suchend sah er sich im Zimmer um. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster und keine Glastür. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung holte er ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Manteltasche und flößte ihr den Inhalt in den Mund.  
Auch diesen Trank hatte er selbst entwickelt. Er enthielt das Gift des blauen Fingerhuts, kombiniert mit der Kraft des Ginsengs und des Hartriegels.

Nun musste er schnell sein, denn Eryjas Erinnerungen würden nur für wenige Minuten zurückkehren, bis sie anschließend für immer verloren waren.  
Eigentlich war es moralisch nicht haltbar, ihr einen solchen Trank zu verabreichen aber andererseits hatte sie bei ihm auch keine Sekunde gezögert, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Sie hatte ihn mit Hilfe des Helleborus praktisch vergewaltigt.

Der Arzt hatte ihm erklärt das eine Heilung bei dieser Art von Verletzungen sowieso ausgeschlossen war. Er fügte ihr also keinen weiteren Schaden zu. Nur so konnte er erfahren was seit dieser Nacht tatsächlich passiert war. Für Voldemort hatte er weitaus schlimmeres getan!   
Nachdem er kurz gewartet hatte, beugte er sich über sie und war nun mit seinem Gesicht, wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt.

Er schloss die Augen und drang in ihr Gedächtnis ein. Bilder stürmten auf ihn ein, zerrten an seinem Geist und drohten, ihn in einem Strudel mit sich zu ziehen. Keuchend unterbrach er nach einigen Augenblicken die Verbindung wieder.

Das war es also! Eryja hatte in ihrer letzten Nacht bei ihm endlich das Versteck der Runen gefunden! Sie war aus dem Bett geglitten, in dem er schlief und näherte sich seinem Sekretär. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn gezwungen, ihr das Passwort zu sagen, bevor sie ihn einschlafen ließ. Er konnte das triumphierende Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen, als sie den Beutel öffnete.

Doch als sie die Runen in ihre Hand gleiten ließ zuckte sie zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Ihr Blick wurde leer- und sie wandte sich ab und ging, ohne weiteres, seltsam torkelnd aus dem Raum.

Das also war es! Sie war nicht befugt gewesen, die Runen an sich zu nehmen- und die Steine hatten sich furchtbar gerächt. Severus erschauerte , als er gewahr wurde , welche Macht die Lichtrunen offenbar besaßen.

Dem Entsetzen folgte pure Erleichterung , die ihn durchströmte wie eine mächtige Flutwelle. Eryja hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt , jemandem ihr Wissen weiter zu geben. Sie waren in Sicherheit! Blieb nur noch Malfoy...

Erhatte sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet, als eine Schwester den Raum betrat.   
"Und?" , fragte sie.

" Tut mir leid, ich kenne sie leider nicht..." , sagte er zu der kleinen pummeligen Frau und ging zügig hinaus.

Er hatte Eryja einmal über alle Maßen geliebt, sie aber hatte ihre ganze Energie immer wieder darauf verwandt, ihn zu demütigen und sein Leben in Frage zu stellen.  
Sie würde bis ans Ende ihrer Tage ein Pflegefall auf der geschlossenen Abteilung des Krankenhauses sein.  
Ihren Namen wollte er nicht preisgeben aber er hatte beschlossen, regelmäßig anonym Geld an das Krankenhaus zu überweisen, damit ihre Versorgung gedeckt war.   
Wer sie war, war den Heilern letztlich egal- Hauptsache, jemand bezahlte für sie. Und das würde er tun. Mehr konnte man nicht von ihm erwarten.

Es war schon dunkel, als er die Stufen zum Kerker hinunterstieg.   
Hogwarts war still um diese Zeit. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, das Eryja nie wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren würde. 

Sie war immer kalt und berechnend gewesen und trug nun die Konsequenzen dafür, sich mit den falschen Leuten verbündet zu haben.  
So, wie auch er einst die Konsequenzen getragen hatte- und sie auch heute noch trug. Er war zwar offiziell für keines seiner Verbrechen verurteilt worden, aber jedes einzelne seiner Opfer klagte ihn immer und immer wieder an.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verfasste eine kurze Notiz. 

Wenig später band er sie an den Fuß einer Schuleule und sah dem kleinen Vogel zu, wie er sich vom Fenstersims erhob.

10


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**

Irritiert blickte Hermine auf.

Ihr war es gerade gelungen einzuschlafen- eine Seltenheit in den letzten Tagen- als dieses merkwürdige pickende Geräusch sie weckte.

Es kam vom Fenster.

Sie stand auf und ging, um nachzuschauen. Eine kleine Eule streckte ihr den Fuß entgegen, als sie das Fenster öffnete.

Sie löste den kleinen Zettel, der daran hing und las atemlos.

_Sie ist fort! Komm morgen Abend zu mir._

_S._

Hermine setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes.

Was bedeutete das? War diese Frau endgültig verschwunden?

Sie hatte sie schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht gesehen, aber Severus war so reserviert gewesen... hatte sie kaum angesehen...

Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu ihm gegangen... aber was, wenn sie erst morgen endgültig fort sein würde? Aus welchem Grund auch immer...

Sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Es erschien ihr unmöglich, es bis morgen auszuhalten, bis sie ihn wiedersehen durfte, mit ihm reden könnte und die Erklärungen bekommen würde, die ihrer quälenden Unruhe ein Ende setzen würden.

Doch auch dieser Tag verging und am Abend stand sie vor seiner Tür und trat ein, nachdem er sie hereingerufen hatte.

Er stand im Raum und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als sie herein kam. „Wir haben nichts mehr vor ihr zu befürchten", sagte er lächelnd und beantwortete damit die stumme Frage auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie ist endgültig verschwunden!"

Eine Sekunde später hielt er sie in einer Umarmung gefangen, die Hermine beinahe den Atem nahm.

Sie schluchzte auf, als sie ihn endlich wieder spüren konnte.

Sie bog den Kopf zu ihm hoch, um ihn auch wieder schmecken zu können... und er wich beinahe unmerklich zurück.

Alarmglocken schrillten in ihrem Kopf.

Warum wollte er sie nicht küssen?

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und löste sich langsam von ihm, was er stumm geschehen ließ.

„Was ist los, Severus?", fragte sie und hielt den Atem an.

Das Lächeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und sein Mud hatte sich kummervoll verzogen. Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie, bemüht, das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Severus zögerte.

„Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen", sagte er schließlich.

Hermin erstarrte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

‚_Oh, nein, bitte nicht, bitte bitte nicht...'_, dachte sie verzweifelt.

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.

Sie sah, dass Severus sprach, doch keines seiner Wort drang zu ihr durch.

Krampfhaft bemühte sie sich Luft zu holen, als habe sie vergessen, wie man atmet.

Als er sie berühren wollte, taumelte sie zurück und streckte abwehrend die Hände gegen ihn aus.

„Fass mich nicht an!", hörte sie sich schrill rufen.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief hinaus.

‚_Er hat mit ihr geschlafen, er hat mit ihr geschlafen..'_

Hermine stöhnte gequält auf, weil dieser Satz in ihrem Hirn rotierte.

Plötzlich stand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie hierher gelangt war, doch Harry kam mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu.

„Mine? Was ist los? Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst!"

Stumm schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Harry schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

oooooooo

Als sie zur Tür hereinkam und sich in seine Umarmung warf, hätte er sie am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen.  
Er hielt sie mit solcher Intensität fest, als würde er sie das letzte Mal in seinen Armen halten. Doch sein Gewissenskonflikt nagte mit steigender Präsenz an ihm.  
Insgeheim erhoffte er das Gegenteil und doch wusste er, dass sie sich von ihm abwenden würde, wenn er ihr diese unsägliche Nacht beichtete. Das würde sie zu tief verletzen, um ihm einfach zu verzeihen...  
Trotzdem konnte er ihr diese Tatsache nicht verschweigen, dazu liebte er sie zu sehr.  
So paradox das auch klingen mochte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und versuchte ihn mit ihren Lippen zu erreichen, doch er entzog sich ihr. Keine Sekunde länger konnte er ihr in die Augen sehen.

„Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er groß darüber nachdenken konnte. **  
**Nunbiss er sich schmerzerfüllt auf die Lippen. Zu sehr griff ihr entsetzter Blick wie eine eiskalte Hand nach ihm.

"Hermine... bitte. Eryja hat das geplant. Sie hat mir etwas gegeben.. einen Trank.." , versuchte er, zu erklären.

Ihr stumm anklagender Blick zeigte ihm jedoch, das sie seinen Worten keine Sekunde länger Beachtung schenkte.  
Vorsichtig bewegte er sich auf sie zu, um sie an den Schultern zu berühren, wurde jedoch schroff von ihr zurückgewiesen.  
Dann lief sie einfach hinaus.

Kopfschüttelnd stand er im Raum und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fest über die Nasenwurzel.  
Er hatte sie verloren! Sie war einfach gegangen! Severus atmete tief ein und aus.  
Einmal mehr hasste er Eryja dafür, das sie ihm - auch noch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand - so etwas antat.

Sein Blick glitt zur Tür, die sie einfach offen gelassen hatte.  
Mit wütenden Schritten war er hinüber geeilt und warf sie mit einer energischen Bewegung, so fest er konnte, zu.

oooooooooo

Als Hermine den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sah Harry auf, warf sein Buch über Quidditchregeln achtlos auf den Sessel, auf dem er gesessen hatte und zog sie mit sich.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", murmelte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. „Ich weiß, wo wir ungestört reden können."

Hermine nahm kaum wahr, wohin Harry sie führte.

Verwundert blickte sie sich um. Sie waren in Professor Trewlaneys Klassenzimmer!

„Ich dachte, ich müsste dieses Zimmer nicht mehr wieder sehen, nachdem ich Wahrsagen abgewählt habe", murmelte sie, ließ sich aber auf eines der Sofas fallen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment sprang sie auf und lief zum Lehrer- Pult.

„Wusste ich es doch!", verkündete sie triumphierend und hielt eine Flasche Sherry hoch, die sie in einem der Fächer gefunden hatte.

Sie trank normalerweise kaum Alkohol, aber jetzt hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis danach, sich ein bisschen zu benebeln...vielleicht würde das den Schmerz erträglicher machen...

„Was soll das werden ?" , fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd, als er Hermine die Flasche aus der Hand nahm.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist ?" , versuchte er zu ihr vorzudringen. „Was hat der Mistkerl gemacht ?" Harry Tonfall war härter geworden, als er von Snape sprach.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und nahm Harry die Flasche wieder ab.

Aus einem Regal holte sie zwei Teetassen und goss etwas von dem Sherry hinein.

Sie leerte rasch hintereinander einige Tassen mit dem abscheulich süßen Getränk und hielt inne, als sie ein leichtes Brummen im Kopf vernahm.

Eine leichte Entspannung verspürend, lehnte sie sich ins Polster des Sofas zurück.

So war es besser!

Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen schwer und träge und die wütende Qual verblasste ein wenig.

Tief durchatmend trank sie eine weitere Tasse und wandte sich dann Harry zu.

„Haben wir uns eigentlich schon mal miteinander betrunken?", fragte sie mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, aber das können wir schnell ändern!" , gab er auf ihre Frage zurück und prostete ihr zu.

Die nächste Tasse leerte sie schon deutlich langsamer.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das sanft kreiselnde Gefühl in sich.

‚Mistkerl' hatte Harry ihn genannt. Ja, das war er wohl.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie konnte selbst nicht so recht fassen, was geschehen war.

Sie wollte sich freudig in Severus' Arme werfen... war überglücklich gewesen bei dem Gedanken, wieder bei ihm sein zu können.. und dann änderte sich mit einem Satz alles.

‚_Er hat mit ihr geschlafen...'_

Dann war alles klar, oder? Das hätte er nicht getan, wenn ihm etwas an ihr liegen würde.

Oder an einer Beziehung...oder so etwas ähnlichem.

Das Nachdenken fiel ihr ungewohnt schwer.

‚_Kein Wunder, das Trelawney so einen Unsinn redet, wenn sie das Zeug hier regelmäßig trinkt'_, dachte sie, während sie Harry und sich noch eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Hermine Jane Granger , du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist, oder ich kündige dir die Freundschaft !" , sagte er , und sie bemerkte die Mühe, die es ihn kostete, deutlich zu sprechen.

Hermine seufzte.

Natürlich musste sie Harry erklären, warum sie sich hier mit ihm betrank, obwohl das normalerweise nicht zu ihren Gepflogenheiten gehörte.

Er würde nicht über sie lachen.. er war ein echter Freund...und er war hier bei ihr, um ihr beizustehen.

Sie trank noch einen großen Schluck und drehte die Tasse dann zwischen ihren Händen hin und her.

Beinahe hätte sie sie fallen lassen, doch sie erwischte sie gerade noch und leckte sich den vergossenen Sherry vom Handrücken, bevor sie Harry kurz ansah.

Er blickte sie freundlich an.

Harry war eigentlich fast immer freundlich...

„Du hattest recht, Harry", sagte sie schließlich, wieder in ihre Tasse blickend „Es war so unsagbar dämlich von mir, mich mit...ihm... einzulassen..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, während sie sprach und endete schließlich in einem Schluchzen.

„Es ist vorbei...", brachte sie noch heraus, dann barg sie das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie hielt noch immer ihre Tasse in einer Hand verschüttete beim Weinen, kleine Spritzer des Sherrys auf ihren Rock und den Bezug des Sofas.

Behutsam nahm er ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den runden Tisch an der

Seite des Sofas.

„Komm her.." , seufzte er und rutschte enger zu ihr heran. Mit einer liebevollen Geste barg er sie fest in seiner Umarmung und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn und langsam verebbte ihr Schluchzen.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals geborgen und atmete tief ein, um die verdammte Heulerei einzustellen.

Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen in seiner Umarmung.

Harrys Duft stieg ihr in die Nase.

Er roch ein bisschen nach Waschmittel und ein bisschen nach Aftershave... er roch gut... und vertraut... Harry war ihr vertraut.. Harry war lieb...er würde ihr nie solchen Schmerz zufügen...

Sie hauchte kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals, einfach weil es ihr richtig erschien für den lieben, freundlichen, vertrauten Harry...und wie von selbst legte sich ihre Hand an seine Wange und ihre Lippen suchten seinen Mund.

Er erstarrte, als sie seinen Hals berührten und langsam bis zu seinen Kieferknochen nach oben wanderten.

Sie hielt kurz inne, dann schluckte sie und senkte ihren Mund langsam auf seinen.

Aufseufzend spürte sie, wie er sie an sich zog.

Nach einem kurzen Moment gewährte er ihrer sanft suchenden Zunge Einlass und sie versank in seinen weichen Küssen.

Eine kleine Flamme entzündete sich in ihr und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich ein bisschen dichter an ihn.

Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an, so von ihm gehalten zu werden... und seine Küsse zu spüren... ihm so nahe zu sein...

Doch dann löste er sich aus ihrem Kuss und sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Hermine? Was tust du?", keuchte er.

Hermine legte, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen.

„Schhhh", machte sie leise.

Sie wollte nicht reden, nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie hier taten...sie wollte einfach nur etwas anders spüren als diesen bohrenden Schmerz... und Harry war ihr so nah.. sie wollte aufgehen in seinem sanften Trost...

Selten... nein, noch nie hatte Hermine etwas so ungern getan, wie an diesem Abend zu Severus zu gehen, um Uruz zu entschlüsseln.

Eine erneute Eule mit einer kurzen Botschaft hatte ihr diesen Termin mitgeteilt.

Sie hinkten ihrem Zeitplan stark hinterher und mussten diese Mission gemeinsam beenden.

Egal, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Sie waren die Verbundenen und egal, was die Runen mit ihrem Gefühlsleben anstellten- sie würden sie gemeinsam bergen müssen.

Doch dieser Gedanke war nur ein sehr schwacher Trost dafür, dass sie erkennen musste, dass sie Severus trotz allem noch liebte.

Sie wollte, sie konnte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammensein... aber ihren Gefühlen für ihn tat das leider keinen Abbruch.

Und irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie gestern mit Harry geschlafen hatte...

Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wie das hatte geschehen können... Er hatte sie in Trewlaneys Klassenzimmer geführt... sie hatten die Sherry- Vorräte der Wahrsage- Lehrerin entdeckt und geleert... und er war so lieb und verständnisvoll gewesen... er würde ihr niemals so weh tun, wie Severus es getan hatte... es war einfach geschehen.

Sie waren sich einig, dass es nie wieder passieren sollte... ihre Freundschaft war ihnen einfach zu wichtig...

Sie grüßte knapp, ohne Snape lange anzusehen.

„Besteht noch irgendeine Gefahr, dass unsere... Affäre... publik gemacht wird?", fragte sie.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du... sind die Runen in Sicherheit?"

Er nickte und hielt den Beutel hoch, in dem es leise klapperte.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?", verlangte sie dann zu wissen.

„Er ist jetzt allein... Wir werden behutsamer vorgehen müssen bei den Bergungen, aber solange wir weiterhin keine Magie anwenden, kann er uns nicht so leicht orten. Er kann ja nicht an allen Verstecken gleichzeitig lauern und er weiß nicht, welche Rune sich uns als nächstes zeigt..."

„Gut", sagte sie leise, während sie sich setzte und darauf wartete, dass Severus die Rune Uruz auf ihre Stirn zeichnete.

Sie tat das gleiche bei ihm und legte mit einem Ausatmen ihre Hände in seine.

‚_Bedeutet Erneuerung, Wachstum, Macht und Vitalität, auch Heilung._

_Wenn diese Rune auftaucht, weiß der Ratsuchende, dass er seine Energien auf seine persönliche Entwicklung richten sollte.'_, rief sie sich die Bedeutung Uruz' nochmals in Erinnerung.

‚_Heilung kann ich wirklich gut brauchen'_, dachte Hermine, die nur mühsam den Schmerz ignorierte, den die Erinnerung an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Severus auslöste..

Und Uruz schickte sie auf die Reise.

Sie verwandelte sich in ein spitzwinkliges P, Wunjo, und sie sah eine kleine Insel...schäumende Wellen...Felsen...eine Stadt am Meer...ein deutlich herausragender Dom... und dann dunkle, endlose Gänge...Gräber...

Sie spürte, wie ihre Energie aus ihr heraussickerte...sie wurde schwächer.. die Bilder verblassten...um sie alles wurde schwarz...

oooooooo

Severus hatte Hermines Ankunft in seinen Räumen, schon den ganzen Tag mit wachsender Ungeduld erwartet.  
Er vermisste sie mit jedem Tag mehr und wenn sie schon nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, so konnte er während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit an den Runen, wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein.

Als sie nun bei ihm war, sah sie ihn kaum an und sprach so gut wie nicht .  
Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte.  
Doch ihr kühles distanziertes Verhalten schmerzte ihn mehr , als er sich jemals anmerken lassen würde.  
_  
"Affäre"_ . hatte sie das genannt, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

Trotz allem hatte er seit langem, kaum ein anderes Wort, als _"Liebe" _dafür gefunden.

Ihre Finger auf seiner Stirn fühlten sich klamm und zittrig an, ebenso ihre Hände, die sie vorsichtig in seine legte, bevor die Kraft der Runen ihnen ihre Botschaft mitteilte.

Severus hatte heute Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Bilder zu konzentrieren die Uruz mit sich brachte.  
Durch seine rotierenden Gedanken hindurch , sah er eine Insel mit weißen Häusern, rauen Klippen, endlos schönen gepflegten Gärten und markanten Kirchen.  
Endlich machte sich eine vertraute Leere in seinem Kopf breit und er spürte, wie die weiche , alles umfassende Dunkelheit ihn einhüllte.

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Hermine lag mit angewinkelten Beinen neben ihm und schien noch von tiefer Ohnmacht umfangen.  
Schon bevor er ihr den Termin für die Entschlüsselung mitgeteilt hatte, war ein Entschluss in ihm gereift.  
Er musste mit ihr reden. Da, wo sie ihm nicht einfach wieder davonlaufen konnte. Es gab nur einen passenden Ort dafür. Severus hatte extra für sein Vorhaben den Disapparierschutz für seine privaten Räume aufgehoben.   
Vorsichtig hob er sie auf seine Arme und barg sie an seiner Brust. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und disapparierte dann mit ihr gemeinsam.

oooooooo

Nur langsam fand Hermine zu sich zurück.

Sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie sich jetzt zu hastig aufrichtete.

Mittlerweile hatte sie genug Erfahrung mit den Visionen die die Runen schickten, um zu wissen, dass ihr Kopf furchtbar schmerzen würde, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Schon jetzt machte sich ein dumpfes Dröhnen in ihrem Hinterkopf bemerkbar.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen.. und riss sie dann erschrocken vollends auf.

Das waren nicht Severus' Räume im Kerker, das war noch nicht einmal Hogwarts!

Sie erkannte das Mobiliar wieder... sie war in Markree-Castle. Severus' Zuhause in Irland... und sie lag auf dem Bett, in dem sie schon während ihres letzten Aufenthaltes geschlafen hatte.

Eine Bewegung, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ sie den Kopf drehen.

Severus saß in einem Sessel neben dem Bett und hielt ihr stumm einen Becher entgegen.

Hermine nahm den Becher entgegen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er den Schmerztrank enthielt, der ihr immer nach den Visionen geholfen hatte.

So leerte sie ihn und richtete sich dann langsam auf.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um zu warten, bis ihr Kopf sich einigermaßen normal anfühlte, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und heftete sie fest auf den Mann, der vor ihr saß.

„Was soll das, Severus?", fragte sie.

„Warum bin ich hier?"

Severus legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander und sah Hermine zunächst stumm an.

„Ich habe Dich hierher gebracht, um ungestört mit dir sprechen zu können."

Er beugte sich nun nach vorn und stand auf.

„Vieles ist in den letzten Tagen passiert und ich habe dir sehr weh getan. Aber ich finde das ich es wenigstens verdiene, das du mir zuhörst und mich nicht stehen lässt, wie einen dummen Jungen."

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie zornig an während er sich von ihr entfernte .

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Entschuldige", presste sie hervor. „Mir war nicht danach, Details zu hören... denn ja, verflucht, du hast mich verletzt! Aber das ist jetzt gleich, die Runen sind sicher, wir werden die restlichen finden, Malfoy dabei aus dem Weg gehen und endlich unseren Frieden wieder haben" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden, während sie sprach.

Wütend erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das ist alles, worum es dir geht? Und glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir erzählen, wie es mit Eryja war?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Ich kann mich ja selbst nicht daran erinnern... und ich will es auch nicht!" Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er seine Stimme merklich erhoben und schlug mit der Hand an den Türpfosten neben sich.

„Aber du machst dir nicht mal die Mühe, mich erklären zu lassen, was in dieser unsäglichen Nacht wirklich geschehen ist !"

Sein Tonfall war bitter und in seinem Blick lag eine stumme Anklage als er ihr den Kopf zuwandte.

Jetzt stand Hermine auf und lief auf und ab.

‚_Was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist'_... Sie wollte einfach nichts darüber hören!

Allein der Gedanke an diese Frau fügte ihr Schmerzen zu...und sie ertrug die Bilder nicht, die in ihr aufstiegen, wenn er von dieser Nacht sprach.

Sie trat ans Fenster und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du brauchst dich auch nicht zu bemühen... du hast mit Eryja geschlafen... und ich mit Harry... wir sind also quitt..."

Kaum da sie es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie es zutiefst.

Sie hatte Harry da nicht mit reinziehen wollen.. es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht...

„Du hast was?" Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr am Fenster, hatte sie am Arm gepackt und grob zu sich umgedreht, so das sie ihn nun direkt ansehen musste.

Seine Augen verrieten Schmerz und Enttäuschung.

„Und? Wie war's? Ich hoffe du hast es wenigstens genossen !" Er schrie sie beinahe an und ließ sie dann abrupt los.

Sie erschrak vor der heftigen Bewegung und dem wilden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Langsam rieb sie sich über den Arm an der Stelle, an der er sie gepackt hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass gerade du das Recht hast, mich so etwas zu fragen!", fauchte sie zornig. „Ich wollte ja auch nichts über deine Nacht mit...**ihr**.. wissen!"

Severus fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ich konnte mir nicht aussuchen ob ich mit Eryja schlafe, denn sie hat mir eine Droge verabreicht.", warf er ihr wütend hin.

„Du hingegen bist freiwillig mit Potter ins Bett gestiegen!" Seine Stimme bebte vor Bitterkeit .

Zügig wandte er sich von ihr ab und durchquerte den Raum.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ die verdutzte Hermine einfach stehen

11


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Ihre Finger krallten sich um das Fensterbrett. Sie schwankte leicht, als die Tür ins Schloss krachte.

Sie atmete tief durch.

Was hatte er gesagt?

Eryja hatte ihm eine Droge verabreicht, um mit ihm zu schlafen?

Entsetzt schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund.

Das bedeutete, er hatte sie gar nicht betrügen wollen... sondern hatte keine Wahl gehabt..

Flüchtig huschte ihr der Gedanke an eine Lüge durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte diesen Verdacht rasch wieder ab.

Er reagierte einfach zu unmittelbar, um an eine Täuschung zu denken...und wenn sie ehrlich war musste sie zugeben, dass Severus sie noch nie angelogen hatte... im Gegenteil... er war sogar so schmerzhaft ehrlich zu ihr, dass er ihr von dieser Nacht erzählen wollte... und sie hatte ihm nicht mal zugehört...

Nein... jetzt war sie es, die ihn betrogen hatte... und auf irgendeine Weise auch, ohne es zu wollen!

Sie schluckte schwer und ging, um Severus zu suchen.

Sie musste mit ihm sprechen.

Sie wusste noch nicht so genau, was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber er hatte sicher eine Entschuldigung verdient, für ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber in seiner Wohnung.

Und gab es eine Entschuldigung für das, was mit Harry geschehen war? Und würde er sie hören wollen?

Sie fand ihn in der Bibliothek.

Er saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Sein weißes Hemd war am Hals leicht geöffnet und in der Hand hielt er ein Glas, aus dem er eben einen Schluck trank.

An der Tür blieb sie stehen und schloss sie vorsichtig hinter sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus...", sagte sie leise

ooooooo

Severus wandte den Kopf zu ihr, als sie eintrat und leise die Tür schloss.

„Ja, mir tut auch so manches leid.", gab er bitter zurück.

Sie stand noch immer an der Tür und blickte ihn forschend an.

„Setz dich", bot er ihr an und machte eine unterstützende Geste.

Zögerlich leistete sie seiner Aufforderung Folge und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, in den anderen Sessel.

„Willst du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?" Sein Tonfall zeigte Resignation. „Es steht dir frei, mein Haus jederzeit zu verlassen."

Wieder trank er einen Schluck des kräftigen Whiskys und sein Blick wandte sich den Flammen zu.

„Nein", sagte sie leise. „Nein, ich würde gerne bleiben... und darüber sprechen, was geschehen ist... dir und mir..."

Sie verflocht ihre Hände ineinander vor Nervosität, und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Bitte, erzähl mir von...Eryja..."

Sein Kopf schnellte zu ihr herum.

Einen Moment lang wollte er sie schon wegschicken.

Er sollte ihr davon erzählen... würde sie es verstehen? Offensichtlich war sie nun wenigstens bereit, ihm zuzuhören.

Er beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

„Ich habe mich an jenem Abend mit ihr gestritten", begann er leise. „Sie bat mich dann, etwas zu trinken und ich habe es abgelehnt..."

Er sah Hermine fragend an, um an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, ob er weiter sprechen konnte.

Hermine hatte den Mund fest zusammen gekniffen und nickte.

„Ihr Imperio traf mich völlig unerwartet denn ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das sie so etwas tun würde" Sein Blick war nun wieder starr auf die Flammen gerichtet.

„Sie hat mich gezwungen , den Trank einzunehmen den sie mir vorher angeboten hatte. Schon als ich ihn auf der Zunge spürte, wusste ich was es war."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ich selbst hatte den Trank vor vielen Jahren für Voldemort entwickelt. Er dient dazu, Feinde zu wehrlosen Marionetten zu machen sie hat ihn für ihre Zwecke genutzt."

Severus drehte sich etwas zu ihr um und sah sie offen an.

„Als ich am nächsten Morgen zu mir kam, war sie weg und nur mit Hilfe meines Denkariums habe ich herausgefunden was geschehen war.."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine war fassungslos.

Nichts war übrig von den furchtbaren Verdächtigungen gegen ihn, die ihr ihm Kopf herumgeschwirrt waren.

Wie anders sah jetzt sein Verhalten aus! Und wie erbärmlich ihr eigenes!

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir zugehört an diesem Abend...", begann sie leise, und wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

Sie sah dem flackernden Feuer im Kamin zu, während sie sprach.

„Dann wäre niemals geschehen, was danach geschah..."

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und umfasste die Armlehnen ihres Sessels ein wenig fester.

„Ich war so besorgt, die ganze Zeit, in der diese Frau bei dir war... es hat mich beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht, sie an deiner Seite zu sehen, während ich... mich so sehr nach dir sehnte...und so viele Ängste ausstand...um die Runen und um... dich..."

Ein kummervoller Zug erschien um ihren Mund.

„Dann deine Nachricht...endlich! Ich eile zu dir...und erfahre, dass du mit ihr..."

Sie brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ich war am Boden zerstört.. und Harry tröstete mich... wir tranken eine Unmenge von Trewlaneys Sherry...und ich wollte etwas anders spüren, als diese Qual, die mich befiel, wenn ich an dich und...sie dachte..."

Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Es war nicht richtig, Harry und ich wissen das... und es wird nie wieder geschehen..."

Er schloss die Augen und sein Mund nahm einen schmerzvollen Zug an , als sie sprach.

ooooooo

Severus stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf den Sessellehnen ab und stand dann auf.

So langsam spürte er die Wirkung des schottischen Whiskeys, den ihm Minerva vor längerer Zeit einmal geschenkt hatte.

In ihm kämpften Wut und Bitterkeit mit der unbändigen Sehnsucht danach, sie wieder in den Armen zu halten.

Ja, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht und der Gedanke daran schmerzte höllisch! Aber er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, sie deswegen zu verlieren. Die Zeit ohne sie war unerträglich gewesen! Seine Fehler waren ihm einmal vergeben worden, er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen...

Er trat an Hermine heran und legte seine Hände an die Seiten ihrer Oberarme.

„Wir haben beide etwas zu verzeihen..", sagte er leise.

Dann zog er sie in seine Umarmung und hielt sie voller Verzweiflung fest.

Seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr war nur noch ein Flüstern .

„Tu mir so was nie wieder an. Ich dachte, ich sterbe ohne Dich."

Hermine schluchzte auf.

Sie bog den Kopf zurück und legte beide Hände an seine Wangen, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss hineinzuziehen.

Es raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne, endlich ihren lang ersehnten Kuss zu spüren und in seine Umarmung legte er all das verzweifelte Sehnen der vergangen Tage.

Ihr Duft war wie das Versprechen eines heißen Sommertages während draußen ewiger Winter herrschte, ihre Lippen und ihre Wärme die beinahe schmerzhafte Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte.

Er zog sie mit sich, zurück in den Sessel und sie setzte sich seitlich auf seinen Schoß.

Wieder umfing er sie mit seinen Armen und suchte ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und gab sich seinen Liebkosungen hin. Inzwischen schmeckten auch ihre Lippen leicht süßlich –herb von dem Whiskey den er getrunken hatte.

Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit überkam ihn in diesem Augenblick. Sie war bei ihm, sie wollte bei ihm sein...

Was morgen sein würde, vermochte niemand zu sagen, doch dieser Moment gehörte ihnen beiden.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Kitty hereingewuselt kam, wollte Hermine sich im ersten Moment von ihm lösen, doch er hielt sie fest. So entspannte sie sich wieder in seiner Umarmung.

Severus hätte schwören können, dass zunächst ungläubiges Erstaunen und dann ein zufriedenes Grinsen über die Züge der kleinen Elfe huschte, doch Kitty hatte sich schon dem Kamin zugewandt und richtete das Feuer.

„Es ist sehr spät, Sire", wisperte sie, bevor sie wieder zur Tür hinaus huschte.

"Kitty hat recht. Lass uns schlafen gehen." Severus hob seinen Kopf, den er auf Hermines Schulter gelegt hatte und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange.

"Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt , dass wir zu Recherche- Zwecken eine Nacht wegbleiben werden..." . Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Wir müssen also nicht unbedingt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es sei denn, du willst unbedingt..." 

Fragend sah er sie an und lächelte , als sie energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

Er war froh, das sie es scheinbar gar nicht eilig hatte, die Schule wieder zu sehen und ihm ganz selbstverständlich in sein Schlafzimmer folgte.

Ebenso selbstverständlich schmiegte sie sich im Bett seufzend in seine Umarmung.

Zart suchten ihre Hände den Weg unter sein T-Shirt und blieben auf seiner nackten Haut liegen. In dem Gefühl wiedergewonnener Vertrautheit schliefen sie schließlich ein. 

Severus wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem warmen, angenehmen Gefühl geweckt.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Hermines Gesicht.  
Sie hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze die Konturen seiner Lippen nach.  
Gerade als er sie in einen innigen Kuss gezogen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine der Elfen kam herein gehuscht.

Diesmal war es Tamy, die zuerst etwas betreten aussah, sich dann aber mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, geschäftsmäßig am Kamin zu schaffen machte.

"Das Frühstück ist angerichtet, Sire. Master Albus hat eine Nachricht geschickt , dass er ihre Ankunft in etwa einer Stunde erwartet."

Mit diesen Worten schloss das kleine Wesen die Tür wieder hinter sich und ließ die beiden allein.

"Dumbledore erwartet uns?" , fragte Hermine ungläubig .

"Nicht wirklich." , gab Severus zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. "Zu dieser Zeit hebt er den Apparierschutz nach Hogwarts auf, so dass wir direkt zurückkehren können."

Nachdem die Elfe gegangen war, stand Severus auf .

Hermine kehrte in das Zimmer zurück, in dem sie gestern aufgewacht war, und sorgte mit dem Zauberstab für frische Kleidung.

Erfrischt und umgezogen nahm sie mit Severus ein köstliches Frühstück in einem kleinen Salon ein.

Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und behielt den Becher in den Händen, wie um sich daran zu wärmen, während sie ihn ansprach.

„Severus...", begann sie leise. „Wo ist Eryja jetzt?"

Severus hörte augenblicklich auf, zu kauen und sah sie irritiert an.

Warum musste Hermine das wissen?

Würde sie das nicht auf den Gedanken bringen, das er selbst Eryja etwas angetan haben könnte, um sie los zu werden?

Er legte sein Brötchen, auf den Teller vor sich und nahm schweigend den Kaffeebecher in beide Hände.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, das sie nach dieser Nacht plötzlich weg war"

Er begann zu sprechen und dachte dabei intensiv darüber nach, was er ihr sagen würde.

„Natürlich habe ich ihre Anwesenheit nicht vermisst, aber mich doch gefragt, was sie dazu veranlasst hat, sich zuerst in meinem Leben auszubreiten und plötzlich wieder zu verschwinden."

Hermine sah ihn über den Rand ihres Kaffeebechers interessiert an.

„Dann fiel mir der Tagesprophet in die Hände und dort wurde nach Leuten gesucht , die eine herumirrende Frau identifizieren konnten. Als ich das Foto sah, war mir sofort klar, das es sich um Eryja handelt. Nach dem Unterricht bin ich ins St. Mungos gegangen und habe die Frau besucht."

Er machte wieder eine kurze Pause und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Es war tatsächlich Eryja..." , sprach er weiter. „Sie hat einen irreparablen Gehirnschaden erlitten und wird nie mehr ganz aufwachen. Sie hat versucht, die Runen an sich zu nehmen... und musste dafür büßen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass nur die Verbundenen sie berühren dürfen. Vielleicht hat sie geglaubt, sie wäre mit mir verbunden, nachdem sie mit mir geschlafen hatte, vielleicht hat Malfoy sie falsch informiert, ihr nicht alles gesagt... Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, blieb aber stumm und widmete sich gedankenverloren wieder ihrem Frühstück.

ooooooo

Wenig später verließen sie Markree-Castle. Severus griff lächelnd nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam disapparierten sie.

Sie trennten sich in seinen Räumen voneinander und Hermine eilte in den Gryffindor-Turm hinauf.

Sie musste mit Harry sprechen.

Er sah ihr sofort an, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, und folgte ihr ohne groß nachzufragen, in die Eulerei, wo sie um diese Tageszeit ungestört reden konnten.

Hermine berichtete ihm hastig, was zwischen Severus und ihr seit gestern Abend passiert war und ignorierte Harrys ungläubig-skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, als sie von ihrem Geständnis erzählte, konnte sie indes nicht ignorieren.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte sie zerknirscht.

„Dein Name ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht... das wollte ich nicht..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Natürlich war es für Harry, der ohnehin schon ein sehr angespanntes Verhältnis zu Severus hatte, kein erfreulicher Gedanke, dass dieser jetzt von Hermine und ihm wusste...

„Na komm schon Harry", knuffte sie ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass ich ein bisschen Unbehagen Snape gegenüber nicht wert war...", grinste sie.

Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln leicht gequält.

Der Montag-Abend bescherte Hermine einige unangenehme Momente in Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter hatte Severus und Hermine zu sich gebeten, um über die Runen-Suche zu sprechen.

Offiziell verließen sie dieses Themen-Gebiet auch nicht, doch auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nur Dumbledore konnte, hatte er ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich in Hogwarts vorsehen sollten. Sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein, wie viel Malfoy wusste...

Das bedeutete, dass Hermine die Nächte nicht mehr bei Severus verbringen konnte, was sie ihr nächstes Reisesziel noch inniger herbeisehnen ließ.

Andererseits war sie nicht ganz so unglücklich darüber, denn sein Bett erinnerte sie daran, was dort geschehen war... und diese Empfindungen schmerzten Hermine noch immer zu sehr.

‚_Gut, dass Severus wohl niemals Professor Trewlaneys Klassenzimmer betritt'_, dachte Hermine kichernd.

Er hatte, das, was zwischen Harry und ihr passiert war, bisher nicht wieder erwähnt, doch Hermine ahnte, dass es ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte.

Am Dienstag nun trafen sie sich abends in der Bibliothek, um herauszufinden, auf welcher Insel Wunjo sich verborgen hielt.

Es wäre zu umständlich gewesen, sämtliche in Frage kommende Literatur in seine Wohnung zu schaffen, und Severus hatte als Lehrer natürlich das Recht, die umfangreiche Büchersammlung Hogwarts zu nutzen, wann es ihm beliebte.

Hermine genoss es, einmal ohne Madam Pinces wachsamen Blick durch die leeren Gänge zu streifen, wenn sie auch die Tatsache schmerzte, dass sie es hier nicht wagen konnten, einander zu berühren. Es konnte doch immer passieren, dass jemand hierher kam.

So schleppten sie Buch um Buch herbei, verteilten sie auf den Tischen und blätterte sie durch, auf der Suche nach einer Übereinstimmung mit den Bildern, die Uruz ihnen geschickt hatte.

Endlich wurde Hermine fündig.

Sie stand an einem Tisch und schlug lustlos einen weiteren großformatigen Wälzer auf, als sie die Stadt aus ihrer Vision wiedererkannte.

„Hier!", rief sie aus.

Severus trat von hinten an sie heran und schaute über ihre Schulter in das Buch.

„Malta also..", murmelte er, doch Hermine achtete weder auf das Bild der Hauptstadt Valletta noch auf seine Worte.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Severus tat nichts weiter, als hinter ihr zu stehen, doch sein Körper berührte so gerade eben ihren Rücken, sein Atem strich an ihrer Wange entlang und sein wunderbar warmer Geruch nach Sandelholz umhüllte sie.

Für einen winzigen Moment lehnte sie sich an ihn.

„Hermine", flüsterte er.

Es kostete sie all ihre Beherrschung, sich nicht einfach umzudrehen und sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen, um mit dem Mund seine Lippen zu suchen.

Es war unfassbar, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte. Diese Momente in Irland waren viel zu kurz gewesen...

Sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen, dann trat er von ihr weg.

„Dann werde ich jetzt ein paar Bücher über diese Insel mit zu mir nehmen..", sagte er mit bewegter Stimme. Hermine nickte.

Schweigend und ohne sich anzusehen räumten sie die übrigen Bücher zurück und schichteten diejenigen Exemplare, die sie vielleicht noch benötigen würden, auf einen Stapel.

Plötzlich trat Severus auf sie zu und schob sie in einen der vielen dunklen Gänge in der Bibliothek.

Mit wildem Blick kam er auf sie zu und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sofort verschmolzen sie engumschlungen in einem hungrigen Kuss.

Hermine zeriss es innerlich beinahe. Sie wollte nichts anders, als ihn spüren... doch sie waren hier durchaus in Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden... und Severus würde furchtbare Schwierigkeiten bekommen...

„Severus, bitte nicht..", stöhnte Hermine auf, als seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten und sein Mund über ihren Hals strich.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, küsste sie dann noch einmal behutsam unterhalb ihres Ohrläppchens und richtete sich heftig atmend auf.

„Ich ertrage das sonst nicht eine Sekunde länger", flüsterte sie bebend.

Er schluckte und nickte, während er einen Schritt beiseite trat, um sie vorbeizulassen.

Hermine schenkte ihm noch einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick und eilte dann aus der Bibliothek.

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Sorry, wenn die Updates ein wenig zögerlicher kommen in den nächsten Wochen. Der Weihnachtsstress hat uns gepackt und lässt und nicht so viel Zeit, wie wir uns wünschen.

Aber es geht weiter! Malta wartet- und ein Update pro Woche ist sicher auch im schlimmsten Trubel möglich... ;0)

9


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

Heftig atmend blieb er allein zurück und lehnte sich gegen eines der Regale. Fahrig strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Auch er hätte ihre Nähe keinen Augenblick länger ertragen. Hätte sie nur noch einen Moment gezögert, hätte er sie - ungeachtet aller Vorsicht -in einem der dunklen Gänge der Bibliothek verführt.

Trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, sehnte er sich noch immer mit einer beängstigenden Intensität nach ihr.

Sie hatte ihn betrogen und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihr sofort zu verzeihen, nur um dieses bohrende Gefühl der Leere zu füllen, das ihn heimsuchte, wen er sie nicht in seiner Nähe wusste.

Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus um wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und verließ dann mit einigen Büchern über die Insel die Bibliothek. 

In seine Räumen angekommen, warf er die Bücher in eine Ecke, setzte sich mit einem Glas schweren Rotweins an den Kamin und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten.

Der verfluchte Bann der Runen war schuld daran, dass er sich aufführte, wie ein liebestoller Idiot.

‚_Oh, du hast freiwillig mit einem anderen geschlafen, während ich dazu gezwungen wurde? Macht nichts, Schätzchen! Komm her und vertreibe meine Einsamkeit!'_

Er leerte das Glas in einem großen Schluck und schenkte sich nach.

Er hatte bereits versucht, den Bann der Runen zu brechen und es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Dann hatte er sich darauf eingelassen- und hatte jetzt die Quittung dafür bekommen, sich einer Frau so rückhaltlos geöffnet zu haben!

Der Gedanke an Hermine und Harry verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in seinen Eingeweiden und trotzig begab er sich tiefer in diesen Schmerz hinein.

Er hatte doch gewusst, wohin es führte, wenn man zu viel von sich offenbarte!

Jetzt saß er hier und die Eifersucht fraß an ihm- und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts mehr, als die Frau an sich ziehen, die ihm all das antat!

Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihr verzeihen würde- aber konnte er das? So sehr er es sich wünschte- war er wirklich dazu in der Lage, sie noch einmal so nahe an sich heranzulassen?

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er ziemlich schlechte Laune. Der Nachhall des roten Weins bescherte ihm Kopfschmerzen, die nicht einmal der starke Kaffee, beim Frühstück etwas mildern konnte. 

Potter im Klassenzimmer so nah neben Hermine sitzen zu sehen, während er sich nur von Ferne nach ihr sehnen konnte, verstärkte seine Übellaunigkeit noch um ein vielfaches.

So gab er sich größte Mühe, die Klasse auch heute zu tyrannisieren wo es ging und außer Harry hatten noch einige andere Schüler zusätzliche Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als das Ende der Doppelstunde nahte.

Nachdem am Freitag sämtliche Klassen aufatmeten, den Zaubertrankunterricht für diese Woche einigermaßen unbeschadet hinter sich gebracht zu haben, besserte sich Severus' Laune von Stunde zu Stunde .

Die Abreise nach Malta rückte näher, in wenigen Minuten würde er Hermine am Waldrand treffen um mit ihr gemeinsam nach London zu apparieren und er konnte nicht anders, als sich auf die Zeit, die er in ihrer Gegenwart verbringen würde, zu freuen.Nach einem relativ kurzen Flug waren sie mit einem Leihwagen zu dem Hotel in La Valletta gefahren, das Hermine ausgesucht hatte.

Er hatte sie beide ohne nachzudenken in getrennte Zimmer eingecheckt und sie hatte das lediglich mit einem fragenden Blick quittiert. 

Severus schloss nun die Zimmertür auf , trat ein und warf seine Jacke achtlos auf den Sessel, neben der Tür, als er ihren bohrenden Blick im Rücken spürte.

oooooooooooooo

Hermine war ihm ins Zimmer gefolgt und stand nun im Türrahmen , die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte ihn ungläubig.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie knapp.

Er war während ihrer Reise sehr einsilbig gewesen und sie ahnte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die getrennten Zimmer waren nicht nötig gewesen, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Es war nicht besonders schwer, sich zu denken, was an ihm nagte- doch sie würde von sich aus sicher nicht mit diesem Thema anfangen!

„Was soll los sein?", knurrte er unfreundlich.

„Du hast mich betrogen, ich habe dir verziehen- alles in Ordnung!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wenn etwas deutlich geworden war in den letzten Stunden, dann, dass eben nicht alles in Ordnung war!

„Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen ist...", sagte sie leise, zuckte aber erschrocken zusammen, als er den Koffer, den er gerade geöffnet hatte, laut knallend wieder zuwarf.

„Ja! Ja, ich weiß! Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir verzeihe! Aber so einfach ist das nun mal nicht!", rief er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Eine eisige Hand schien nach ihrem Magen zu greifen. Sie hatte es befürchtet!

„Aber in Markree... und in der Bibliothek...", begann sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Severus stand mit gesenktem Kopf da und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Hermine straffte sich.

„Du hast mir also nicht verziehen?"

„Doch! Nein! Ich... weiß es nicht!"

Er begann, unruhig in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen und Hermine beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Sorge.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war.

„Severus", flüsterte sie und räusperte sich, um die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht ihrer Stimme anmerken zu lassen.

„Du hast mich auch verletzt", erinnerte sie ihn. „Es tut immer noch weh... aber... meine Zuneigung zu dir ist größer als der Schmerz."

Er sah auf und sie sah einen gequälten Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen.

„Und wer sagt dir, dass es nicht nur die Runen sind, die dich den Schmerz ignorieren lassen?", seufzte er und war mit einem Satz plötzlich bei ihr und zog sie an sich.

Es war überwältigend, ihn wieder zu spüren, wo sie doch vor einer Sekunde noch gefürchtet hatte, ihn nie wieder berühren zu können.

„Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist", hauchte er, das Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben.

„Und ich hasse es! Ich hasse es, dass du mir so weh tun kannst- und ich trotzdem nicht aufhöre, mich nach dir zu sehen!", murmelte er, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken strichen.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn für einen zärtlichen Kuss zu sich hinab.

Am liebsten würde sie mit diesem Kuss alles ungeschehen machen, die ganze unglückliche Geschichte mit Eryja und Harry und den Runen... aber ohne die Runen stünden sie nicht hier...

Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und starrte sie an.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt verführen konnte. Wenn sie ihre Zärtlichkeiten noch ein bisschen intensivierte, würde er alle Bedenken über Bord werfen und sie lieben.

Und obwohl es sie beinahe schmerzhaft danach verlangte, ihn wieder so zu spüren, trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er sie begehrte- doch sie sah auch, dass er sie nicht begehren wollte!

„Lass uns was essen gehen", sagte sie sanft und griff nach seiner Hand.

Es würde sich erst noch zeigen müssen, ob sie beide diese Hürde, die sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte, überwinden konnten.

ooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich früh auf den Weg, um in den Katakomben von Rabat nach Wunjo zu suchen.

Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, es kam ihm absurd vor, dass er hier alleine in seinem Bett lag und sich wünschte, sie wäre bei ihm, wenn sie doch nur durch eine dünne Wand von ihm getrennt war.

Aber es lag wohl mehr zwischen ihnen, als die Hotelzimmerwand und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das ändern sollte.

Der Eintritt in die Katakomben war frei und so konnten sie sich völlig ungehindert und ohne das lästige hinterherlaufen einer geführten Gruppe, in den engen Steingängen bewegen.  
Das alte Gestein roch muffig und modrig und an einigen Stellen tropfte faulig riechendes Wasser von der Decke.

Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als einer der ekligen Tropfen sein Gesicht traf.   
Hermine blieb dicht hinter ihm und suchte seine Hand. Er umfasste sie mit festem Griff und drückte sie bestätigend.

Scheinbar endlose Stunden irrten sie in den schmalen schlüpfrigen Gängen herum und suchten nach einem Hinweis für Wunjo.

oooooooooo

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf.

Seit Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihr, liefen sie in diesen finsteren Gängen herum, während draußen die Sonne schien.

Sie spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken daran, die Suche für heute abzubrechen, als Severus seinen Händedruck verstärkte.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und blickte bedeutsam auf seine andere Hand, in der er Uruz hielt.

„Hier also irgendwo?", flüsterte sie.

Uruz musste sich in seiner Hand erwärmt haben, um ihnen anzuzeigen, dass sie der nächste Rune nahe waren.

Hermine begann gemeinsam mit Severus sich suchend umzuschauen.

Langsam näherten sie sich einer in die Wand eingelassenen Nische.. einem Grab...

„Wenigstens ist es diesmal leer", grinste Hermine in Erinnerung an die erste Rune, bevor sie sich bückte und in die Nische hinein kroch.

Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl in diesem engen, dunklen Gelass herumzutasten und zu suchen und ihr Atem ging schneller, während ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Komm schon!", murmelte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Da entdeckte sie endlich, eingelassen in eine Ritze, den unscheinbaren kleinen Kiesel mit dem Runensymbol.

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln reichte sie Severus, der vor der Nische hockte, eine Hand und Wunjo löste sich.

Hastig kletterte Hermine aus dem leeren Grab hinaus und reichte Severus die Rune.

Er verstaute sie zusammen mit Uruz in seinem Stoffbeutel und zog Hermine dann plötzlich an sich.

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, er wolle sie umarmen, doch ein Blick in sein angespanntes Gesicht machte ihr deutlich, dass hier etwas anderes vorging.

Er formte stumm das Wort „Malfoy" mit den Lippen und jetzt hörte auch Hermine, was ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte.

Das hallende Geräusch von klappernden Schritten näherte sich ihnen zielstrebig- zu zielstrebig für herumwandelnde Touristen!

So leise wie möglich eilten sie den dunklen Gang in entgegengesetzter Richtung entlang.

Die schlechte Beleuchtung, über die sie vorher noch geflucht hatten, kam ihnen jetzt sehr gelegen, denn sie ermöglichte es ihnen, rasch in der Dunkelheit unterzutauchen.

Sie erreichten einen kleinen Raum, der einst als Altarraum gedient haben mochte und blickten sich hektisch um.

Die Schritte, vor denen sie geflüchtet waren, waren verstummt. Wenn er jetzt entdeckte, dass die Rune verschwunden war...

Da ertönten sie von neuem, in rascher Abfolge, als würde jemand rennen.

Kurzentschlossen drängte Severus in den sehr schmalen, unbeleuchteten Gang, der als einziger Ausweg von dem kleinen Raum abging.

Hoffentlich war das keine Sackgasse!

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen huschte Hermine durch den Gang, mit den Händen an der unebenen Wand entlangstreichend, um sich zu orientieren.

Sie sah nichts, nur das leise Atmen verriet ihr, dass Severus direkt hinter ihr war und sie bemühte sich, nicht zu stolpern.

Ein schwacher Lichtschein war am Ende des Ganges auszumachen und erleichtert steuerte Hermine darauf zu.

Es war ein enger Durchlass, eigentlich mehr ein Schlitz in der Wand, doch sie zwängte sich hindurch und blieb stehen, um zu sehen, ob Severus ebenfalls hindurchpassen würde.

Ihr Herz sank, als er leise fluchend, in dem Durchgang stecken blieb.

„Hier", zischte er und reichte ihr den Beutel mit den Runen.

„Nimm sie und lauf! Ich höre ihn kommen!"

Sie griff nach dem Beutel und umfasste gleichzeitig seine Hand.

„Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwo hin!", flüsterte sie und machte sich daran, sich in den dunklen Gang zurückzuklettern.

„Bleib wo du bist, dummes Kind!", hörte sie ihn und spürte, wie er versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie war in dem Gang, den sie zuerst betreten hatten, als sie in die Katakomben hinabgestiegen waren. Sie waren so nahe vor dem Ausgang!

„Zieh dich aus, ich hab eine Idee!", rief sie plötzlich.

Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie eine Flasche mit Sonnenöl hervor und reichte sie ihm durch den Schlitz.

Wenige Sekunden später flogen seine Jacke und sein Hemd in den Gang und kurz darauf drückte Severus sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und fettig glänzendem Oberkörper durch den schmalen Durchlass.

Eine tiefe rote Schramme zog sich quer über seine Brust, doch keiner von beiden schenkte dem jetzt große Beachtung.

Hermine hatte seine Kleidungsstücke aufgehoben und sofort verließen sie auf dem schnellsten Weg die Grabkammern und rannten zum Auto.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihren zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss zu stecken, doch endlich gelang es ihr und sie fuhren los.

Erst als sie viele Kilometer zwischen sich und Rabat gebracht hatte, fuhr sie in einer ruhigen Straße links ran, ließ den Kopf aufs Lenkrad fallen und erlaubte sich ein leicht hysterisches Schluchzen.

ooooooooooooooo

Severus zog sich endlich sein Hemd wieder über und betrachtete dann die aufgelöste junge Frau neben sich.

Kein Wunder, dass sie jetzt Nerven zeigte. Sie hatte sie bewunderungswürdig lange bewahrt...

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren bebenden Rücken und strich beruhigend darüber, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte.

Als würde sie sich ihrer Tränen schämen hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt, bis sie ein Taschentuch hervorgekramt und sich gesäubert hatte.

„Wenigstens hat sich jetzt einmal dein Hang zur Askese ausgezahlt", versuchte sie ein Lächeln. „Ein Millimeter mehr Umfang- und du hättest nicht dadurch gepasst!"

Severus lachte.

„Naja, besonders enthaltsam war mein Leben in der letzten Zeit ja nicht...", zwinkerte er.

Sie lächelte nicht, sondern sah ihn ernst und nachdenklich an.

„Wünscht du es dir anders?", fragte sie leise.

Sie sprach nicht von reichlichem Essen, das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Sie fragte ihn, ob er sich wieder ein Leben ohne _sie_ wünschte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Gut", nickte sie und umfasste das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen.

„Zum Glück haben sie hier Linksverkehr- ich wüsste sonst nicht, ob ich uns heil zurückbringe!"

Mit diesen Worten startete sie den Motor und brachte sie zurück in das Hotel.

Es erschien ihnen zu unsicher, länger als unbedingt nötig auf Malta zu bleiben. Wenn Malfoy die Hotels absuchte, würde es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis er sie entdeckte.

Severus zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Malfoy gewesen war, der ihnen in den Katakomben gefolgt war. Er kannte den Klang seiner Schritte...

Es waren nun nur noch zwei Runen zu bergen und auch, wenn Malfoy nicht wissen konnte, welche sie als nächstes suchen würden, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihm an einem der beiden Orte zu begegnen doch erheblich gestiegen. Und diese Begegnung wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen!

Sie konnten keine Zauberstäbe mitnehmen, sie konnten vom Ministerium geortet werden und Malfoys Beziehungen hochrangigen Mitarbeitern dort waren zu gut, als dass sie sich darauf hätten verlassen können, dass diese vertraulichen Informationen dort sicher waren.

Sie waren ihm also wehrlos ausgeliefert...

Der Gedanke brachte ihn zurück zu dem Moment, als er glaubte, in den Katakomben zurückbleiben zu müssen und Hermine versucht hatte, zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Es war unglaublich dumm von ihr gewesen, sie hätte die Runen nehmen und verschwinden sollen- aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an ihre Worte zu erinnern.

_Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwo hin!_

Im Flugzeug, das sie nach London zurückbrachte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.

A/N: Wir möchten uns erst einmal herzlich für die Verzögerung in den Updates entschuldigen. Der Weihnachtsstress hatte uns doch fester im Griff, als wir angenommen hatten und dann kamen noch diverse Wehwehchen hinzu...

Jetzt ist hoffentlich alles überstanden und es kann weitergehen! Viel Spaß dabei!

9


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Es war merkwürdig, so rasch wieder in das Leben in Hogwarts einzutauchen.

Im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum war es wegen des schlechten Wetters übermäßig voll und Hermine beeilte sich, in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen.

Hier, in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung schien es ihr geradezu unglaublich, dass sie heute morgen noch gerade so eben Lucius Malfoy entkommen waren!

War ihr Leben in Gefahr gewesen?

Sie hatte nicht wirklich daran gedacht. Der Gedanke war zu absurd. Bisher hatte die Runen- Suche, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, meist den Eindruck von Ausflügen gehabt, sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, Zeit außerhalb der Schule verbringen zu können, Zeit mit Severus...

Doch jetzt hatte die ganze Sache plötzlich andere, bedrohlichere Dimensionen angenommen und zum ersten Mal begann sie zu begreifen, dass es hier nicht nur um einen amüsanten Zeitvertreib ging. Weitaus mehr stand auf dem Spiel, spätestens, nachdem Eryja aufgetaucht war, hätte ihr das deutlich sein müssen. Diese Frau hatte nicht nur eine Bedrohung für ihr persönliches kleines Glück mit Severus bedeutet- sondern sie war eine Vorwarnung dafür gewesen, dass sie sich mit Mächten anlegte, die entschlossen waren, Severus und sie aufzuhalten!

Und der Ausgang war ungewiss. Es gab noch zwei weitere Runen und erst, wenn sie alle beisammen hatten, konnten sie ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen. Dann wäre ihre Suche beendet- und es würde sich zeigen, was sie gebracht hatte...

Wunjo, die Rune, die sie heute geborgen hatten, galt als Symbol der Wiederherstellung und versprach die Klärung bisher undurchsichtiger Angelegenheiten.

‚_Schön wärs'_, dachte Hermine und machte sich an der Berg von Schularbeiten, der sie erwartete.

Der Tag ging rasch vorbei, doch der nächste zog sich wie Kaugummi in die Länge, und Hermine glaubte mehr als einmal, dass die Zeit aufgehört habe, zu vergehen, bevor es endlich Abend wurde. Sie wollten die nächste Entschlüsselung so schnell wie möglich durchführen, um weitere Verzögerungen zu vermeiden. Je eher sie alle Runen geborgen hatten, umso weniger Zeit hatte Lucius Malfoy, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen...

Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen hielt sie inne.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie einander begegnen würden.

Warum hatte sie sich so sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut?

Hinter dieser Tür wartete nicht mehr der übellaunige Tränkemeister auf sie wie früher, aber auch nicht mehr der leidenschaftliche Liebhaber, den sie danach kennengelernt hatte. Dort wartete ein Mann, den sie verletzt hatte, der sie verletzt hatte- und sie wusste nicht, wie sie dem begegnen sollte.

Sie klopfte an und wartete. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde.

Severus trat ohne ein Wort beiseite und ließ sie eintreten.

Erst als sie in seinem Wohnraum stand, in dem alles für die Entschlüsselung vorbereitet war, wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

Er schloss gerade den Zugang zu seinen Privaträumen, damit sie ungestört waren und ohne weiter nachzudenken trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte sie leise, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.

Es war grausam von ihm, in diesen Moment zu zögern, doch dann legte er seine Are um sie und zog sie an sich. Aufseufzend schmiegte sie sich an und legte ihre Wange auf den rauen Stoff seines Gehrocks.

Einige Augenblicke lang standen sie einfach so da, stumm die körperliche Präsenz des anderen spürend, bis Severus seinen Mund kurz auf ihrem Haar ruhen ließ.

„Ich habe alles für Wunjo vorbereitet", sagte er sanft und führte sie zu den bereitliegenden Kissen.

Der Ablauf der Entschlüsselung war ihnen mittlerweile so vertraut, dass sie ihn beinahe automatisch durchführten und mit einem Lächeln öffnete Hermine ihre Augen nach den Visionen. Sie ahnte, wo die nächste Rune, wo Berkana versteckt war.

Severus schien dieses Mal länger als sie zu brauchen, um sich zu erholen, er lag noch am Boden, als sie wieder zu sich kam.

Rasch rutschte sie zu ihm herüber. Obwohl sie mittlerweile wusste, dass nichts schlimmes zu befürchten war, erschreckte es sie doch, ihn so teilnahmslos daliegen zu sehen.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf behutsam hoch und legte ihn in ihren Schoß. Zärtlich strich sie ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte wiederholt seinen Namen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Bilder, die ihn bei der Entschlüsselung überfluteten, weckten eine merkwürdige Sehnsucht in ihm, er kannte sie so gut... Berkana war in Irland, seiner Heimat.

Während er noch versuchte zu enträtseln, ob ihm das letzte Bild bekannt vorkam hüllte ihn die gnädige Schwärze wieder ein.

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er vernahm einen vertrauten Duft, liebliche Worte und sanft streichelnde Hände- es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er beschloss, die Augen noch nicht zu öffnen. Nur einen Moment noch diese Berührungen genießen, die nur sie ihm schenken konnte... ihre Fingerspitzen waren so wunderbar weich auf seinem Gesicht... hatte sie Potter auch so berührt?

Mit eine Ruck setzte er sich plötzlich auf.

Die kleine schillernde Blase des Wohlgefühls war geplatzt durch die Erinnerung an den Bengel.

Er hatte sie mit seiner heftigen Bewegung erschreckt und sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Sie ist in Irland", sagte er rasch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, als wolle er die streichelnden Finger, die er noch immer dort spürte, wegwischen.

„Ja", sagte sie lese. „Ich dachte mir, dass..."

„Diese Reise werde ich vorbereiten, du brauchst dich nicht darum zu kümmern.", unterbrach er sie, indem er aufstand.

Irritiert wandte er sich zu ihr um, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

„Es ist spät- du solltest gehen", sagte er darum, deutlich machend, dass ihres Bleibens hier nicht länger war. Um so überraschter war er, als sie ihre Arme verschränkte und ihn trotzig ansah.

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich will, dass du mit mir sprichst!"

Er war an seinen Sekretär getreten, um Wunjo wieder zu den anderen Runen zu legen.

„Ich spreche mit dir- und ich sage dir, dass du gehen sollst!" Ein leiser, bedrohlicher Unterton war in seine Stimme getreten, doch sie hatte offenbar beschlossen, ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren, denn sie war jetzt aufgestanden und dich hinter ihn getreten.

„Warum schickst du mich weg?", fragte sie in seinem Rücken. „Du sehnst dich doch nach mir- genauso sehr, wie ich mir nach dir!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich zu ihr um und sie kam noch näher und legte ihre schmale Hand auf seine Brust.

Er atmete tief ein.

„Ich will bei dir sein... nichts sonst...", flüsterte sie.

„Wie lange?", presste er hervor uns umfasste ihre Oberarme, unsicher, ob er sie von sich stoßen oder noch einmal an sich ziehen wollte.

„Wie lange noch, Hermine?", wiederholte er. „Denn ja, ich sehne mich nach dir- so sehr, dass es mir unheimlich ist! Aber- wer sagt, dass das so bleibt, wenn der Bann der Runen nachlässt?"

Ihre Augen weitete sich. „Der Bann der Runen? Aber du hast doch...dein Trank..."

Jetzt ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab.

„Ich habe eine Trank gebraut, von dem ich dachte, dass er den Bann der Runen aufhebt, ja. Aber war er wirklich wirksam? Ich habe gesehen, was die Runen Eryja angetan haben- wie kann ich denn hoffen, ihre Macht richtig eingeschätzt zu haben? Vielleicht wollte ich mich nur an diesen Hoffnung klammern, dass der Trank wirksam war, um glauben zu können, dass das, was wir fühlen, echt ist..."

„Aber was wir fühlen...", begann sie leise, doch wieder unterbrach er sie.

„Verflucht, Hermine!", rief er aus und sah ihr jetzt in die Augen. „Weißt du, was ich fühle, wenn ich dich ansehe? Wut und Schmerz! Ich kenne diesen Gefühle! Eryja hat mich sie fühlen lassen und ich habe mir geschworen, sie nie wieder fühlen zu wollen!"

„Ich bin nicht Eryja!", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Und ich bin nicht der Mann, den du glaubst zu kennen! Ich bin nicht der zärtliche, aufmerksame Liebhaber, den die Runen aus mir gemacht haben! Du hast keine Ahnung, was für ein Leben ich geführt habe, was ich getan habe..."

„Doch! Ich weiß es! Ich kenne deine Akte, ich weiß alles, was du getan hast- und trotzdem stehe ich hier und..."

Er wusste kaum, was er tat, doch mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und hatte sie bei den Schultern gepackt.

„Du hast...? Wann? Wie?", schrie er sie an.

„Als Eryja hier war... sie hat sie mir geschickt, glaube ich..."

„Und du hattest natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu lesen, so, wie Eryja es geplant hatte!" Seine Stimme war voller Bitterkeit und er ließ seine Hände fallen.

„Geh jetzt endlich", sagte er müde.

„Severus..."

„Raus hier!", brüllte er und sah nicht eher auf, als bis er das leise Klicken der Tür vernahm.

Zornig kickte er die Kissen, die auf dem Boden lagen, beiseite und griff nach seinem Umhang.

Er musste jetzt raus hier, weg von dem Ort, an dem noch immer ihr Duft hing.

Gierig sog er die kühle Abendluft auf seinem Weg aus dem Schulgelände ein.

Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, doch wenn er sich nicht bewegte fürchtete er zu platzen von den widerstrebenden Gefühlen, die in seinem Inneren tobten.

Sie würde es nie verstehen! Sie konnte es nicht ermessen, was es für ihn hieß, dass sie seine Akte kannte, diese akribische Auflistung all seiner Verbrechen.

Er hatte gehofft, das alles endgültig hinter sich lassen zu können, diesen Teil seines Lebens zu eliminieren, indem er nie wieder daran dachte, zumindest wenn er wach war. In seinen Träumen holte das Grauen von damals ihn noch oft genug ein...

Wenn er vorher noch irgendwo, tief in sich vergraben, die winzig kleine Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass er mit ihr... Es war eine schöne Aussicht gewesen. Wenn diese Suche beendet war und wenn ihre Gefühle dann noch die selben waren und wenn er vergessen konnte, was sie getan hatte... vielleicht wäre das eine Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen, ein bisschen Glück zu finden.

Einen neuen Anfang an der Seite einer jungen, unschuldigen Seele, die keine Ahnung hatte von seinen Abgründen...

Doch nun wusste sie es, wusste sie alles und sein altes Leben würde ihn auch mit ihr nicht loslassen. Wie sollte er ihr in die Augen sehen, wenn er fürchten musste, plötzlich Angst darin aufflackern zu sehen, wenn sie daran dachte, was er getan hatte? Wie sollte sie seine Berührungen ertragen, wenn sie von dem Blut erfahren hatte, das an seinen Händen klebte?

Sie wusste es- und dieses Wissen würde langsam aber sicher ihre Zuneigung zu ihm vergiften...

Ooooooooooooooo

Hermine verließ Severus' Räume und das Schloss durch den geheimen Eingang.

Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen und mit niemandem reden.

Die abendliche Kälte empfand sie als wohltuend für ihr erhitztes Gemüt und sie lief im Sturmschritt bis hinunter zum See und anschließend an seinem Ufer entlang.

Sollte es das gewesen sein?

Ein einfaches „Raus hier", weil sie ihn hatte wissen lassen, dass sie seine Verbrechen kannte?

Keuchend blieb sie stehen und starrte auf die dunkle Fläche des Sees.

Nein! Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie liebte ihn für die Tatsache, dass ihn seine Verbrechen so sehr quälten nur noch mehr, und sie wusste, dass Severus sie liebte.

Kein Zauber, kein noch so mächtiger Bann konnte sie dazu bringen, so zu empfinden, wie sie es tat, und sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass...

Das konnte nicht plötzlich vorbei sein. Nicht nach alledem, was sie mittlerweile verband.

Sie würde ihn heute mit seinem Dämon allein lassen, aber morgen in Irland, weit weg von Hogwarts, würde sie ihm zeigen, dass sie sich nicht einfach so wegschicken ließ.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, das diese Vergangenheit alles zerstörte, um das sie so mühsam gekämpft hatte. Sie würde warten, wenn nötig würde sie warten, bis alle Runen geborgen waren, um ihm anschließend zu zeigen, dass nichts von dem, was zwischen ihnen war, vorbei war.

In dieser Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf.

Trotz allen guten Willens schlich sich doch die heimliche Angst in sie ein, dass der Dämon siegen und sie dabei auf der Strecke bleiben würde.

Während der ganzen Woche vermied er es, ihrem Blick zu begegnen, eine Eule unterrichtete sie von dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Abreise nach Irland und sie traf ihn an diesem Abend am Waldrand wieder, bereit für ihre vorletzte Reise.

Er starrte düster vor sich hin und sprach nicht mit ihr.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und betrat nach einer kurzen Zugfahrt schließlich aufatmend ihr Zimmer in einem kleinen Pub in Sligo.

Severus hatte ihr knapp zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht essen wolle, und so ging Hermine, nachdem sie geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an.

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten trat sie ein und fand ihn in einem Sessel sitzend und aus dem Fenster starrend.

„Weißt du, wo wir suchen müssen?", fragte sie leise.

Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf und sah sie an, mit einem Blick der verriet, dass seine Gedanken weit weg gewesen waren. Wo waren sie?

„Ja, ich kenne den Ort...", sagte er schließlich und erhob sich. „Wir sollten sofort los, je eher wir das hinter uns haben, um so besser!"

Er versetzte ihr einen Stich, zu hören, dass er diese Reise, diese kleinen Inseln im Schulalltag, die sie immer so sehr genossen hatten, jetzt als lästige Pflicht ansah, doch er hatte natürlich Recht. Der bedrohliche Schatten Malfoys schwebte immer noch über ihnen, jetzt mehr denn je.

Severus dirigierte sie in ihrem Leihauto zur nordwestlichen Küste der County Sligo, hieß sie dann den Motor abstellen und ihm folgen.

Er stapfte voraus und hielt immer wieder inne, um sich in der urwüchsigen Landschaft, die sie betreten hatten, zu orientieren.

„Woher weißt du so genau, wo sie ist?", fragte sie um die lastende Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu durchbrechen.

„Ich war schon einmal hier", gab er knapp zurück. „Und ich habe das Bild, das Wunjo schickte, wiedererkannt."

Er schwieg wieder und Hermine folgte ihm, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb.

Überrascht sah sie sich um.

Sie standen in kniehohem Gras, das durchsetzt war mit gelben Blüten.

Ein süßlicher Geruch hing in der Luft, der von den Ahorn- Bäumen auszugehen schien, die hier wuchsen. Drei von ihnen standen in einer Gruppe und vor ihnen befand sich ein kleines, unscheinbares Steinbecken, mit ein paar Steinen darum herum.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Severus war vor dem Steinbecken in die Knie gegangen und begann bereits, es nach der rune abzutasten.

„Das ist eine natürliche Quelle. Es gibt viele von ihnen hier in Irland. Manche sind touristisch erschlossen, andere sind so gut versteckt, das sich kaum jemand hierher verirrt."

Er sah nicht auf sondern langte jetzt mit einem Arm tief in den niedrigen Brunnen hinein.

„Ich glaube, ich fühle sie!", rief er. „Komm her!"

Hermine trat zu ihm und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung. „Ich fühle sie, aber sie will sich nicht lösen...", keuchte er.

Sie hatte da eine Ahnung und hockte sich hinter ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er versteifte sich, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er richtete sich auf, wobei er sie unsanft umstieß.

Als Hermine sich aufgerappelt hatte, steckte er den Stoffbeutel in dem er die neugeborgene Rune verstaut hatte, gerade wieder ein.

„Lass uns verschwinden", sagte er dann und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Die Landschaft war relativ gut zu überblicken und es wäre schwierig gewesen, sich ihnen hier unbemerkt zu nähern. Auch jetzt blieb alles still.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die kleine Stelle gleiten. Sie wirkte friedlich und verwunschen, es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass ihnen hier etwas Böses auflauern könnte.

Doch sie hatten Kenaz ohne Zwischenfall geborgen- und würden sicher gleich wieder abreisen können.

Während sie zu ihrem Auto zurückkehrten dachte Hermine an ihren letzten Aufenthalt in Irland. Damals waren sie anschließend in sein Zuhause gefahren. Sie hatte Kitty und Tamy versprochen, das sie wiederkommen würde...

„Warum haben wir nicht in Markree Station gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Malfoy kennt Markree", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „ich hatte keine Lust, dort von ihm erwartet zu wer..."

„Servus Snake?", rief da plötzlich eine männliche Stimme.

Severus fluchte leise und wartete, bis Hermine bei ihm war, um ihr ungesehen den Runen- Beutel in die Hand zu drücken.

Hermine stopfte ihn hastig in ihre Hosentasche und spähte mit heftig klopfendem Herzen zu ihrem Auto, an dem lässig ein Fremder lehnte, der sie zu erwarten schien.

„Sie haben da, glaube ich, etwas, das ich haben will!", sagte der Mann nun und stieß sich vom Wagen ab, um auf sie zuzugehen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

„Das denke ich nicht!", sagte er mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme und ging nun seinerseits auf den Kerl zu. Er musste seine Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine ablenken, die hoffentlich geistesgegenwärtig genug sein würde, um zum Auto zu gelangen und die Runen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm und dann ein heftiger Schlag- und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

In das dumpfe Dunkel, das ihn umgab, drängten sich eine Empfindung und ein Laut. Da war stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf und da waren Schreie...

Eine Frau schrie- Hermine!

Langsam, viel zu langsam kehrte das Bewusstsein in ihn zurück. Er lag hier nutzlos auf dem Boden während Hermine um Hilfe schrie!

Der Schmerz war vergessen, ein anderes Gefühl überdeckte ihn gänzlich- Angst! Rasende, tobende Angst um die junge Frau, die es allein mit den Kerlen aufnehmen musste, deren Stimmen er undeutlich zwischen ihren Rufen vernahm. Er musste zu ihr und konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen, doch alles was er sah war Gras, leisere Rufe und die Geräusche eines Handgemenges erreichten ihn von der anderen Seite.

Was wurde ihr angetan? Die Erinnerungen an Stonehenge drängten sich ihm auf. _‚Sei ein bisschen nett zu Bill...'_

Er musste zu ihr, sofort! Er würde jedem die Knochen brechen, der ihr Schaden zufügte- ob mit Zauberstab oder ohne!

Endlich schaffte er es, die Kontrolle über seine Arme zurückzugewinnen und sich vom Boden abzustützen.

Wieder Schreie, Schimpfwörter... wenn er nur schnell genug bei ihr sein würde...

Eine Hand griff unter seine Schulter, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Er wandte den Kopf um und erkannte- Hermine! Blass und zerzaust, doch anscheinend unversehrt. Er griff nach ihr, als ob er eine Bestätigung brauchte, dass sie heil war.

„Komm jetzt, schnell!", wisperte sie jedoch und entzog sich ihm. Sie ergriff seine Hand und zerrte ihn zum Auto.

Sein Blick fiel auf zwei Männer, die sich fluchend die Gesichter mit den Händen bedeckten und ziellos durch die Gegend taumelten.

Erst als er neben ihr in dem Wagen saß und sie in hohem Tempo einige Kilometer hinter sich gebracht hatten, schien er seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Die Runen?", fragte er. „Hab ich", gab sie knapp zurück. Ihr Mund war fest zusammengepresst als müsse sie um Beherrschung ringen und fürchten, sie zu verlieren, wenn sie zuviel sprach.

„Wie hast du...?, fragte er dennoch.

„Tränengas" Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte ihre farblosen Lippen und sie stellte ihr Fahrzeug vor dem Pub ab, von dem aus sie gestartet waren. Bevor er noch ein Wort sagen konnte war sie schon ausgestiegen und in ihr Zimmer gestürmt.

Er folgte ihr und klopfte leise an ihre Zimmertür.

Sie öffnete die Türe einen Spalt weit und öffnete sie erst ganz, als sie ihn erkannte. Er trat ein und sah zu, wie sie an das Waschbecken trat und sich die Hände wusch, wieder und wieder und wieder...

Zögernd trat er hinter sie. Er verspürte das überwältigende Verlangen, sie zu berühren, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu fühlen, wie die Anspannung langsam von ihr wich, doch er war unsicher, ob sie jetzt angefasst werden wollte.

Endlich drehte sie den Wasserhahn zu und wandte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich bin okay", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, hob es an und zwang sie so sanft, ihn anzusehen.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er leise.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und ihre Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm und sah sich im nächsten Moment von ihr umschlungen.

Er hielt sie fest umfangen und wiegte sie leicht hin und her bis ihr Schluchzen langsam abebbte.

Er hätte ewig so hier stehen können, sie in seinen Armen, seinen Trost suchend. Er hätte sie ewig gehalten, wenn ihr das etwas von dem Schmerz abnehmen würde, den sie offenbar erlitten hatte. Ein Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, das nichts mit Wut oder Schmerz zu tun hatte. Er würde alles tun, um sie wieder glücklich zu machen- weil er sie liebte.

Er liebte diese kleine, tapfere, schluchzende Gryffindor so sehr, dass es ihm einen Faustschlag in den Magen verpasste, als er sich des Ausmaßes seiner Empfindungen bewusst wurde.

Wen interessierte, was sie getan hatte? Wer war Harry Potter? Sie liebte diesen Bengel nicht, sie brauchte ihn nicht, er, Severus, war es, den sie brauchte- und wollte. Sie wollte ihn, obwohl sie seine Vergangenheit kannte und sie wollte ihn, obwohl sie sich durchaus bewusst war, dass alles vorbei sei konnte, wenn die Runen versammelt waren.

Sie ging dieses Risiko ein- während er zu feige dafür gewesen war. Er hatte ihr nun zum zweiten Mal sein Leben oder zumindest seine Gesundheit zu verdanken. Sie war unglaublich stark! Warum traute er ihr so wenig zu? Er wollte ihrer würdig sein! Er wollte sich von den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit lösen, um bei ihr sein zu können. Sollte er es zulassen, dass seine Vergangenheit ihm diese Chance auf Glück vermasselte? Er stand sich lediglich selbst im Wege...

Sie war nun ganz still geworden, er konnte sie nur noch leise schnüffeln hören, doch sie löste die Umklammerung, in der sie sich befanden, nicht.

„Ich wollte nie, dass du all diese furchtbaren Dinge über mich weißt.", sagte er leise, sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf gelegt.

Sie zögerte und blickte dann auf. Sie wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Es hat aber nichts verändert!", flüsterte sie.

„Das kannst du noch gar nicht wissen!"

„Du auch nicht!", erwiderte sie fest. „Und wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir es nie erfahren!"

Es gab bestimmt eine Lücke in ihrer Logik- aber er gab es auf, darüber nachzudenken. Er hielt diese Frau in seinen Armen, die ihm immer wieder deutlich machte, dass sie sich nicht von ihm abwenden wollte- und das war für diesen Augenblick vollkommen ausreichend für ihn.

Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Er konnte den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen darüber verbittert zu sein- oder er konnte diese kleine Chance ergreifen und versuchen, etwas daraus entstehen zu lassen... es lag an ihm...

Vielleicht wäre das ein Moment für Erklärungen gewesen, für wortreiche Entschuldigungen- doch nichts davon war ihm jetzt wichtig.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden", sagte er stattdessen weich.

Hermine nickte.

Als sie wieder im Zug saßen kam sie ihm nicht nahe, doch sie lächelte, als er nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy Muggel anheuern würde, um uns aufzulauern.", sagte sie schließlich.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Wenn die Bezahlung stimmt, machen sie alles. Sie stellen keine Fragen und verstehen nicht, worum es geht. Die perfekten Handlanger! Seine Arroganz geht nicht so weit, dass er nicht abschätzen könnte, was für ihn am praktischsten ist."

Eine Zeitlang blieb sie stumm.

„Woher wusstest du so genau, wo wir suchen mussten?", fragte sie dann weiter.

Er lächelte. „Ich kenne diese Quelle. Sie heißt St. Brigids Well und meine Mutter hat sämtliche Quellorte in Irland mit uns besucht, sie haben sie fasziniert. Mein Vater und ich haben immer gescherzt, dass sie wohl auf der Suche nach einem Froschkönig sei. Diese Orte haben tatsächlich eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung und wenn wir Zeit gehabt hätten, hättest du sie spüren können. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."

Sie verstärkte ihren Händedruck, sagte jedoch nichts und Severus war dankbar dafür.

Er würde noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen...

Er bekam diese Zeit, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, denn es ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, Hermine für die Entschlüsselung von Kenaz zu treffen und es machte ihn zutiefst unzufrieden.

Mit diesem unzufriedenen Gefühl in der Brust ging er ein paar Tage nach ihrer vorletzten Runensuche in die große Halle.

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als er den Raum betrat und sich mit einer Flut von Fähnchen und Wimpeln konfrontiert sah, die mit verschiedenen schottischen Clanfarben kariert waren.

Albus Dumbledore hatte mal wieder einmal wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Die Tische waren zu Ehren der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, die heute ihren Geburtstag feierte, zur Seite gerückt worden, so dass sie in der Mitte eine großzügige Tanzfläche freigaben.

Überall waren schottische Wahrzeichen verteilt und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, welcher Herkunft Minerva McGonagall war.

Den absoluten „Höhepunkt" bildete allerdings ein Nessi- Hologramm das sich an den Wänden entlang schlängelte und hin und wieder ein schrilles Brüllen ausstieß.

Severus grinste in sich hinein, als er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Peeves vor sich sah, der sich vorhin auf den Gängen laut kreischend über diese Unverfrorenheit mokiert hatte.

Er beschränkte sich darauf, seiner Kollegin eine Flasche Maiglöckchen- Haarwasser in die Hand zu drücken und ihr knapp einen schönen Tag zu wünschen, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch setzte und einen finsteren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ.

Soweit er sehen konnte, war Hermine noch nicht da.

Er lehnte mehrmals energisch die Bemühungen Minervas ab, ihn zu einem Tanz zu überreden, denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen verpassen, wenn Hermine den Saal betrat.

Eigentlich hatte er schon eine vage Ahnung, wer ihr Begleiter sein würde, trotzdem wollte er es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Inzwischen fielen ihm die lautstarken, leicht weinseligen Gespräche von Madame Hooch und Madame Sprout so auf die Nerven, dass er aufstand und sich an eine Mauer lehnte.

„Suchst du jemanden, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter schmunzelnd, der unbemerkt seitlich an ihn herangetreten war.

„Ich habe nur ein wachsames Auge auf die Schüler, während der Rest der Lehrerschaft mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist...", gab er spröde und mit einem missbilligenden Kopfnicken auf die kichernden Damen am Tisch zurück.

„Sie kommt schon noch...", erwiderte Dumbledore grinsend und klopfte seinem Tränkemeister freundschaftlich auf den Arm, bevor er sich wieder ins Getümmel des Balles stürzte.

Severus starrte ihm feindselig hinterher und hätte deshalb beinahe verpasst, wie Hermine an Harrys Seite, die große Halle betrat. Sie sah zauberhaft aus.

Ihre schönen Haare hatte sie zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur verschlungen und sie trug das cremefarbene Kleid, das er in Irland zum ersten Mal an ihr gesehen hatte.

Das Kleid, das sie wie eine Braut aussehen ließ.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich sein Puls, als ihr Blick kurz auf ihm ruhte und dann weiter über die Gäste streifte.

Es war merkwürdig wie intensiv er sie gerade in solchen Momenten begehrte, wie sehr er ihr nah sein wollte. Sie war seine Frau!

Die Frau, die er mehr liebte als er jemals geglaubt hätte. Die Frau, die mit ihrer liebevollen Geduld all seine Mauern einfach niedergerissen hatte, um ihm nah zu sein.

Er hielt die Arme verschränkt und verfolgte jeden ihrer Schritte mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

Hier konnte er nur zusehen, wie die männlichen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs sie um schwirrten, wie ein Schwarm Fliegen ein Honigbrot.

oooooooo

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Hermine an Harrys Arm die große Halle, die sich in einen Ballsaal mit deutlich schottischem Akzent verwandelt hatte.

Unwillkürlich irrten ihre Augen zu Severus hinüber, dessen Gesicht sich für einen winzigen Moment aufhellte, als er sie sah, sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder verfinsterte, als er ihre Begleitung bemerkte.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns glitt über ihr Geicht, doch er erwiderte es nicht.

Hermine spürte seine Blicke während des Eröffnungstanzes auf sich ruhen.

Auch Harry registrierte sie offenbar, denn er wisperte ihr zu:" Ich sollte wohl jetzt tot umfallen, wenn es nach dem Willen eines bestimmten Lehrers ginge..."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Dann danke ich dir besonders, dass du mich trotzdem begleitest.."

Übermütig umfaste Harry sie etwas enger. „Aber Mine... selbst ein Tanz mit dir ist mir ein bisschen Unbehagen ihm gegenüber wert...", grinste er.

Hermine wünschte, dass er sich etwas weniger dicht an sie pressen würde.

Sie verstand es als freundschaftlichen Scherz, aber sie war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob Severus das ebenso verstehen würde...

Nach Harry tanzte sie noch mit Ron und zu ihrer großen Überraschung sah sie danach Dean auf sich zukommen.

Seit sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, waren feindselige Blicke eigentlich die einzige Kontaktaufnahme, zu der Dean bereit gewesen war.

Es hatte ihr zwar Leid getan, aber sie hatte schließlich akzeptiert, dass sie ihm offenbar doch sehr weh getan hatte und er deshalb kein Wort mehr ihr reden wollte.

Deshalb freute sie sich sehr als er sie jetzt um den nächsten Tanz bat.

„Hermine", druckste er herum, während sie sich zu den Klängen der Musik bewegten.

„Ich würde gerne mal mit dir reden... allein..."

Einen kleinen Moment zögerte Hermine.

Allein mit Dean auf das Schulgelände hinaus zu gehen, würde bedeuten, den Ballsaal zu verlassen... und ihn, der ihr mit seinen Blicken folgte...

Aber sie war es Dean wohl schuldig, sich anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte, und so ging sie mit ihm.

Er führte sie in den Garten.

Dean schien es nicht eilig zu haben, das Gespräch zu beginnen, und Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist...", begann sie deshalb.

Er blieb stehen und schaute zu Boden.

„Ich hab mich ziemlich idiotisch benommen, nicht wahr?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Lass es uns einfach vergessen... wir beide haben Fehler gemacht, und sollten es jetzt gut sein lassen... wir sind doch Freunde..."

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um einen freundschaftlichen Handschlag auszutauschen.

Verblüfft beobachtete sie, wie Dean ihre Hand an seine Lippen zog und formvollendet küsste.

„Danke Hermine... ich wäre gern dein Freund..."

Hermine lächelte etwas unsicher. Er hatte sie doch nicht falsch verstanden?

„Das bist du doch immer gewesen...", sagte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um.

Nach einem kurzen Moment folgte Dean ihr und gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück zu dem Geburtstagsfest ihrer Hauslehrerin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er sie schließlich später zusammen mit Dean Thomas, durch die Tür zum Garten verschwinden sah, war seine Geduld vorerst aufgebraucht.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging er durch die Reihen tanzender Schüler und wurde von einem ziemlich ausgelassenen tanzenden Neville Longbottom angerempelt.

„ Können Sie nicht aufpassen wo sie hintrampeln, Longbottom?", blaffte er ungehalten und warf dem Schüler einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Beinahe hatte er die Tür zum Garten erreicht, als er plötzlich innehielt.

Auch wenn er Hermine nur ungern aus den Augen ließ, würde es wohl doch zu sehr auffallen, ihr jetzt in den Garten zu folgen.

So beschränkte er sich darauf, zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch zurückzukehren und jeden mit Blicken zu erdolchen, der es wagte, ihn anzusehen.

Minerva hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihn in ein Gespräch über Haarwasser- Ingredienzien zu verwickeln und seit mehr als fünf Minuten wünschte er gedanklich, ihr möge jedes einzelne Haar endlich ausfallen, damit er weiterhin die Tür zum Garten im Auge behalten konnte, ohne ihren Argwohn zu erwecken.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kam Hermine endlich wieder in die große Halle und er wimmelte seine Kollegin ab.

Missbilligend beobachtete er, wie Harry Potter Hermine sofort wieder mit Beschlag belegte und sich wie schon vorher, mehr als unverschämt eng an sie drückte, während sie tanzten.

Wütend knallte er seinen Becher auf den Tisch, so das der Kürbissaft heraus spritzte und kleine klebrig orange Pfützen auf dem Tisch hinterließ.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt er hinter den Tisch hervor und strebte einem der Ausgänge zu.

Unruhig lief er auf dem unbeleuchteten Gang hin und her.

Nicht eine Sekunde länger konnte er mit ansehen wie sie von anderen berührt wurde, während er sich den ganzen Abend schmerzhaft nach ihr sehnte.

Andererseits wollte er auch nicht gehen, denn er wusste das er nicht einen ruhigen Augenblick habe würde, wenn er sich jetzt in seine Räume zurückzog.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Wieder mal ein Sorry für das zögerliche Updaten...

Kein Mensch ist keine Insel und Nagini und ich (leider) auch nicht...

Diese Story wird auf jeden Fall beendet... sie ist es bereits, doch die Überarbeitung findet manchmal einfach keine Platz in unserem zeitweise trubeligem Alltag.

Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle nochmals an unsere treuen Leser! Eure reviews und mails geben dann doch meist den Ausschlag, dass wir uns die Zeit einfach nehmen und uns hinsetzen, um ein neues Kapitel fertig zu machen! ;0)

LG

Tamsyn


	38. Chapter 38

KAPITEL 38 KAPITEL 38

Wieder in den Saal zurückgekehrt zog Harry sie erneut auf die Tanzfläche.

Eine hastige Bewegung am Lehrertisch ließ sie aufblicken. Severus war aufgestanden und eilte einem der Ausgänge zu.

Hermine entschuldigte sich bei Harry und schlüpfte unbeobachtet durch denselben Ausgang.

Sie wollte wenigstens ein ungestörtes Wort mit Severus reden können, wenn sie schon nicht mit ihm tanzen konnte.

Tatsächlich sah sie ihn im Gang unruhig auf und ab gehen.

„Hallo?", flüsterte sie fragend.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu ihr um und kam mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zu.

Argwöhnisch blickte er sich um, ob sie ungestört waren und zog dann den Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf und bedeutete ihr so, ihm zu folgen.

Nach wenigen Metern blieb er stehen und tippte mit dem Stab einige Steine in der Mauer vor ihnen an.

Ein schmaler Durchgang erschien, durch den er sie in eine kleine, leere Geheimkammer schob, wie es deren in Hogwarts unzählige gab.

Mit einem Spruch entzündete er die Fackeln an der Wand und der Durchgang, durch den sie gekommen waren, schloss sich wieder.

Sofort war er bei ihr und presste seinen Mund in verzehrender Ungeduld auf ihre Lippen.

Hermine seufzte unwillkürlich auf, als er sie so gierig küsste.

Seine Hände glitten unruhig über ihren Körper und er presste sie so eng an sich, dass Hermine beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

Sie legte beide Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seine Küsse mit der gleichen Glut.

„Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir, mein Liebster...", hauchte sie atemlos dicht an seinem Ohr, während er mit den Lippen ihren Hals entlang fuhr.

Severus stöhnte erregt auf, sprach aber nicht mit ihr, sondern küsste sie immer hungriger.

Er schien wie rasend, seine Hände strichen verlangend über ihren Körper und nestelten ungeduldig den Saum ihres Kleides nach oben.

Sie keuchte, als er sie zärtlich berührte, aber fordernd an die Wand drückte.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er spüren konnte, wie sehr sie auf ihn reagierte.

Nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss packte er sie plötzlich und hob sie hoch

Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und atmete zitternd aus, als er in sie eindrang.

Sie umklammerte ihn und gab sich ihm mit geschlossenen Augen lustvoll hin und bohrte keuchend ihre Fingernägel in den Anzugstoff über seinen Schultern.

Um sie herum drehte sich alles, während Severus sie mit ungestümen Bewegungen in Besitz nahm.

Sie konnte nicht so recht fassen, was hier geschah und hoffte inständig, dass die dicken Steinmauern ihre ekstatischen Laute schlucken würden, denn seine drängende Begierde ließ ihr beinahe die Sinne schwinden.

Nach wenigen heftigen Bewegungen hielt er aufstöhnend einen Moment inne, das Gesicht an ihrem Hals geborgen, bevor er sie sanft wieder auf den Boden setzte und seine Kleidung richtete.

Mit zittrigen Beinen kam Hermine zum Stehen auf den Boden und drückte den Saum ihres Kleides nach unten, bevor sie Severus in die Augen sah.

Einen Moment stand er, noch immer bebend atmend vor ihr und musterte sie mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, griff mit einer Hand sanft in ihren Nacken und küsste sie noch einmal, liebevoll und zärtlich diesmal.

„Verzeih mir, mein Engel", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen"

Er ließ sie los und wandte sich ab.

Und Hermine begriff.

„Severus", sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu sich herumzudrehen.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Dann küsste sie ihn zart auf den schmerzvoll verzogenen Mund.

„Ich gehöre nur dir!", sagte sie fest.

Sein Blick flackerte kurz und mit einem Seufzen, das sowohl Freude als auch Qual bedeuten mochte, zog er sie zu sich heran und presste sie an sich.

„Ich konnte es nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen, dich nur zu sehen. So nah und doch unerreichbar"

Liebevoll legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und hielt sie mit der anderen Hand fest in seiner Umarmung.

„Dann lass mich nicht wieder los", hauchte sie atemlos, bevor sie ihn in einen hingebungsvollen Kuss zu sich herunterzog, bevor sie das Gesicht an seiner Brust barg, die sich in heftigem Atemrhythmus hob und senkte.

oooooooooo

Severus schluckte und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in ihr Haar.

„Wir müssen wieder gehen.." , sagte er. Sie nickte und wollte sich gerade aus seiner Umarmung lösen, als er sie noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Möchtest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment lang.

„Ich habe es ausgetauscht.." , setzte er hinzu, als er den Grund für ihre leichte Zurückhaltung erahnte. Sie wollte nicht in dem selben Bett schlafen, in dem Eryja gelegen hatte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie nickte.

Vorsichtig verließen sie wieder die Kammer und Severus ging zurück auf den Ball

Wenig später betrat auch Hermine die große Halle wieder, diesmal allerdings durch einen anderen Eingang.

Severus setzte sich wieder an den Lehrertisch und ließ sich ein Glas Kürbissaft einschenken.

Mäßig interessiert ließ er den Blick über die Gäste schweifen, die immer noch tanzten und ausgelassen den Geburtstag Minerva Mc Gonagalls feierten.

Immer wieder hielten seine dunklen Augen inne und suchten Hermine. Unwillkürlich atmete er etwas schneller als er sie ansah und ein leichtes Prickeln unterhalb seines Bauchnabels begleitete die Erinnerung an ihre stürmische Begegnung in der Kammer.

Bald schon würde er ihre Wärme wieder spüren können

Rasch leerte er den Becher und verabschiedete sich knapp, bevor er in seine Räume hinab eilte.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hörte kaum, was Ron und Harry und all die anderen ihr erzählten.

Sie dachte nur noch daran, dass sie gleich wieder bei ihm sein würde...

Es rührte sie zutiefst, dass er den Grund für ihr Zögern erkannt hatte... und dass es ihm so wichtig war, dass sie sich bei ihm wohl fühlte.

Nachdem Severus gegangen war hielt sie es kaum noch aus, einen Moment zu warten, bevor auch sie sich verabschiedete und über einige Umwege in den Kerker gelangte.

Sie flüsterte das Passwort für seine Räume, dass er ihr schon vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte, und betrat schließlich sein Wohnzimmer.

Severus saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Als er sie bemerkte, legte er das Buch beiseite, das auf seinen Beinen lag und seine Augen funkelten sie durch seine Brillengläser hindurch an.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie liebevoll.

Sie genoss das sanfte Spiel ihrer Lippen, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und begann, die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zu ziehen.

Locke um Locke fiel ihr über Rücken und Brust. Lächelnd bemerkte sie, wie gebannt Severus ihr dabei zusah.

Als sie alle Haare gelöst hatte, griff er mit beiden Händen hinein und zog sie wieder an sich.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen...", murmelte er, das Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben.

Hermine nickte stumm und stand auf.

Rasch zogen sie sich aus und Hermine seufzte zufrieden, als sie sich an seine nackte Brust schmiegen konnte, fest umfangen von seiner Umarmung.

Nirgendwo anders wollte sie jetzt sein...

oooooooo

Severus stand an einem der schmalen Fenster in seinem Schlafzimmer und beobachtete, wie langsam die Sonne über den Hügeln hinter der Schule aufging.

Es war noch sehr früh und der Nebel der Nacht löste sich zäh von den Wipfeln der Baumkronen.

Dumbledore hatte ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch um Diskretion innerhalb der Schule gebeten, aber er hatte schon damals nichts versprechen können und jetzt konnte er es noch weniger.

Zu sehr verlangte er inzwischen nach ihrer Nähe und nach ihren Zärtlichkeiten.

Er hatte sie gebeten, heute Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben.

Momentan konnte und wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken was das für ihn bedeutete, wenn der Direktor oder Hermines Hauslehrerin davon erfuhren aber inzwischen war er bereit, für diese wunderbare bedingungslose Liebe, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, jedes Risiko einzugehen!

Leise ging er zurück zum Bett und setzte sich neben Hermine. Sie hatte sich bisher noch nicht geregt. Langsam und gleichmäßig atmend schlief sie.

Er strich ihr zärtlich lächelnd eine der Strähnen, die morgens immer ihr Gesicht umrahmten, zurück und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre Wange.

In wenigen Minuten würde er sie wecken müssen.

Er musste sie wegschicken und so von der Geliebten wieder zur Schülerin machen.

Sie musste sich noch umziehen, bevor er sie in weniger als zwei Stunden im Unterricht wiedersehen würde.

Liebevoll strich er über ihre Schulter und ließ einen Moment später seine Lippen folgen.

Hermine seufzte leise unter seinen Liebkosungen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Es ist Zeit", flüsterte er und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

ooooooooo

Hermine lächelte verschlafen. Sie liebte es, so von ihm geweckt zu werden.

Sie hielt seine Hand an ihrer Wange fest und wandte das Gesicht, um die Handinnenfläche zu küssen.

Dann richtete sie sich auf.

Ein Blick zum Fenster verriet ihr, dass der Morgen graute und es tatsächlich Zeit für sie war, Severus' Wohnung zu verlassen.

Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen.

Der Trubel, den das Geburtstagsfest gestern verursacht hatte, war Grund genug gewesen, sich ein bisschen sicherer zu fühlen... doch so schnell durfte sich das nicht wiederholen.

Sie wollte Severus nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Rasch zog sie ihr Kleid wieder über und verließ Severus nach einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals während sie durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses eilte.

Wenn jemand sie hier in Abendkleidung sah!

Doch alle schienen noch zu schlafen und niemand begegnete ihr. Aufatmend erreichte sie ihr Zimmer, das sie wenig später bereit für das Frühstück in der großen Halle, wieder verließ.

Mit ihren Klassenkameraden kehrte Hermine schließlich in den Kerker zurück, diesmal in Severus' Klassenzimmer.

Er stand dort und ließ einen seiner berühmten finsteren Blicke über die Klasse schweifen.

Manchmal erschrak Hermine geradezu, wenn er sie im Unterricht so kalt ansah, als würde er sie kaum kennen.

Es war unheimlich, wie sehr dieser Mann sich unter Kontrolle hatte.

Und der Gedanke daran, wie er gestern mit ihr in dieser Kammer die Kontrolle verloren hatte, verursachte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Ohne es zu wollen, schweifte Hermine mit ihren Gedanken ab, als seine Stimme dicht neben ihr sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich mit meinem Vortrag nicht so glücklich war, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, Miss Granger", sagte sie schneidend.

„Sie können die Wirkungsweise des Aconitums bestimmt viel interessanter beschreiben. Zwei Rollen Pergament werden Sie dazu brauchen, denke ich. Bis morgen!"

Ruckartig wandte der Professor sich ab und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt!

ooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem er seine übliche Runde über die Ländereien von Hogwarts beendet hatte, schloss Severus die Tür hinter sich und knöpfte den langen schwarzen Mantel auf.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entfachte er das Feuer im Kamin.

Zuerst rauchte es leicht, dann flackerten die Flammen höher und erfüllten das Wohnzimmer langsam mit behaglicher Wärme.

Severus trat ans Fenster um die rauchige Luft hinaus zu lassen und sah über den bereits düsteren Himmel über dem Gelände.

Normalerweise heizten die Elfen die Räume, aber er hatte ihnen schon vor Jahren grausamste Folter angedroht, wenn er sie irgendwann einmal in seinen Räumen antreffen sollte.

Sie brachten mit ihrem Ordnungsfimmel sein persönliches System durcheinander und er hatte keine Lust, seinen Papieren hinterherzulaufen und sie in sämtlichen Regalen zu suchen. Und seit er die Runen beherbergte reagierte er auf jeden Besucher in seinen Räumen noch empfindlicher.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und glitt über die festen grauen Mauern der Schule.

Irgendwo weit dort oben saß sie in ihrem Zimmer. Ob sie an ihn dachte?

Wehmütig dachte er an die kommende Entschlüsselung und an die letzte Rune, die sie noch zu bergen hatten.

Wohin würde sie die letzte Reise führen? Würden sie es schaffen, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen- oder eine Begegnung mit ihm überstehen? Was war dann?  
Diese Gedanken beschäftigten ihn immer wieder und ließen ihn nicht los.  
Würde sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres an dieser Verbindung festhalten?  
Obwohl es ohne die gemeinsamen Reisen, die Abende der Recherchen und die Entschlüsselungen kaum eine Möglichkeit geben würde, sich außerhalb des Unterrichts zu sehen?

Jetzt, da er sich so weit auf sie eingelassen hatte und er so tief für sie empfand, konnte er allein den Gedanken, sie wieder zu verlieren, kaum ertragen.

Der raue Novemberwind zerrte an seinen Haaren und blies einzelne Tropfen des gerade einsetzenden Schneeniesels, in sein Gesicht.

Severus schloss das Fenster wieder und ging in die kleine Küche hinüber, um sich einen Tee zu holen, als eine ziemlich abgehetzt aussehende Hermine die Tür zu seinem Büro aufriss und sie ebenso hastig wieder schloss.

Amüsiert zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich keuchend mit dem Rücken an die Tür lehnte.

"Gerade so bin ich eben noch Pansy Parkinson und ihrer Meute entkommen, bevor sie mich hier reingehen sehen", schimpfte sie, während sie sich ihren Zopf neu zusammenband.  
"Diese Slytherins sind eine echte Plage!", setzte sie hinzu.

"Dir auch einen schönen Abend", sagte er trocken.

Inzwischen war er aufgestanden und auf sie zugekommen. Seine Arme umfingen ihre Taille und er zog sie fest an sich.

"Höre ich da etwa eine kleine Feindseligkeit heraus, Miss Granger?", neckte er sie.

"Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch ein Slytherin bin!", setzte er, mit einem Blitzen in seinen dunklen Augen hinzu, bevor er sie noch weiter zu sich heranzog und seine schmalen Lippen fest auf ihre presste.

oooooooooo

Aufseufzend erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich muss wahnsinnig sein, dass ich mir das auch noch in meiner Freizeit antue...", wiederholte sie schließlich grinsend die Worte, die er einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Severus schmunzelte.

„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?", fragte er und nachdem Hermine bestätigend genickt hatte ging er in die Küche um welchen zuzubereiten.

Hermine nahm Platz auf ihrem Sessel und begann ihre Unterlagen durchzusehen.

Es gab nur noch eine Rune zu bergen, dann würden sie das große Geheimnis der Runen entschlüsseln können.

Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und strich mit den Händen über das weiche Polster des dunkelgrünen Sessels.

Hier hatte sie gesessen, als Professor Dumbledore und Severus sie in die Einzelheiten der Mission eingeweiht hatten.

Das schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein, und doch war es erst wenige Monate her.

Sie nahm lächelnd den Tee entgegen, den Severus ihr reichte und trank einige Schlücke, bevor sie sich bereit dafür machten, Kenaz zu entschlüsseln.

Die nötigen Handgriffe, um die Zeremonie vorzubereiten, waren inzwischen so vertraut, dass sie sie durchführten, ohne viel darüber nachdenken, zu müssen.

Kenaz verwandelte sich in Dagaz und schickte Bilder einer Stadt, die Hermine mühelos als Paris identifizierte.

Sie war noch nie dort gewesen, aber die Silhouette war zu bekannt.

Die weiteren Bilder kannte sie jedoch nicht. Düstere Gewölbe... und Berge von Knochen...

Die Bilder verblassten und Hermine öffnete die Augen.

Inzwischen wussten sie, dass der Grad der Erschöpfung nach der Vision sich danach richtete, wie stark sie sich dem Bann der Runen zu widersetzen suchten.

Sie wollten sie in Liebe zusammenführen- und wie es schien, waren sie erfolgreich gewesen...

Lächelnd blickten die Verbündeten sich in die Augen.

Während sie auf dem Sofa beisammen saßen und Tee tranken, erzählte Severus ihr von der Totenstadt, die er in der Vision erkannt hatte.

Dort würden sie die letzte Rune finden.

In Frankreich, wo sie auch schon die erste Rune geborgen hatten.

„Dagaz. Der Kreis schließt sich...", murmelte Hermine.

„Und wieder haben Gräber etwas damit zu tun...", fügte sie gequält lächelnd hinzu.

Severus nickte grinsend und zog sie für einen zärtlichen Kuss an sich, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschieden mussten.


	39. Chapter 39

KAPITEL 39 KAPITEL 39

Der Winter hatte inzwischen Einzug gehalten in den Highlands und überzog das Land mit einer dünnen Schneedecke.

Der Wind blies kalte Eiskristalle vor sich her und zauberte filigrane Muster aus Schneeflocken an die Fenster des Schlosses.

Der Montagmorgen war ebenso unfreundlich. So angenehm die bewohnten Räume der Schule waren, so ungemütlich kalt war es auf den Gängen und Severus war froh, in die Wärme der großen Halle zu kommen.

Die meisten Schüler wirkten unausgeschlafen, denn das triste Wetter legte sich aufs Gemüt.

Severus hatte gerade seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand genommen, als sich der Schulleiter erhob.

„Ruuuhe bitte!", hallte Dumbledores sonore Stimme durch den Raum. Augenblicklich legte sich der morgendliche Tumult.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Der Schulleiter hatte nun die Arme ausgebreitet, wie es typisch für ihn war, und auch das letzte Klappern verstummte.

Gespannte Stille trat ein.

„Wir haben einige dringende, unaufschiebbare Reparaturen an unserer Schule vorzunehmen und da diese wohl längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen werden, habe ich mich entschlossen, eine Woche Sonderferien einzuberufen. Der Unterricht fällt ab heute für den Rest der Woche aus. Die Züge werden euch nach Hause bringen, denn die Schule muss für die Dauer der Arbeiten leer sein."

Severus hörte auf zu kauen und ließ einen irritierten Blick durch die Halle schweifen, in der in diesem Moment ohrenbetäubender Jubel losbrach.

ooooooooo

Hermine war wohl einer der wenigen, wenn nicht der einzige Schüler Hogwarts, den die Aussicht auf Schulfrei nicht besonders freute.

Keine Schule bedeutete auch, Severus nicht zu sehen...

Sie bemühte sich indes sich ihre trübe Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen und trabte mit den anderen Schülern zum Gryffindor- Turm hoch, um zu packen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stand Professor McGonagall und bellte Anweisungen.

Als sie Hermine sah, bedeutete sie ihr stehen zu bleiben.

„Einen Moment, Miss Granger.. ich habe noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen.", sagte sie knapp.

Hermine nickte und wartete, bis ihre Hauslehrerin aus dem Porträt-Loch herausgeklettert war, bevor sie ihr folgte.

Sie hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, was den Inhalt dieses Gespräches anging. Professor Dumbledore wusste von Severus und ihr... hatte er dieses Wissen an seine Kollegin weitergeben?

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame blieb die Professorin einen Augenblick stehen und musterte ihre Schülerin mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck, so dass Hermine begann, sich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Kommen Sie", sagte sie dann. „Der Schulleiter möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen..."

Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Ein Gespräch mit beiden Professoren! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten!

Schweigend folgte sie ihrer Lehrerin in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore und sah ihn dort mit Severus auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen.

Wenn sie das auch in ihrer Ahnung bestärkte, worum es bei diesem Gespräch gehen würde, machte es sie doch froh, dass sie sich nicht allein zu verantworten haben würde. Er würde ihr beistehen...

Sie wagte es indes kaum den Blick zu erheben, als sie die beiden Männer grüßte, die aufgestanden waren.

Der Schulleiter bot ihr höflich seinen Platz an und setzte sich mit Professor McGonagall auf das gegenüberstehende Polstermöbel.

So saß Hermine neben Severus und verknotete vor Nervosität die Hände.

Professor Dumbledore ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ein Teetablett erscheinen, doch Hermine lehnte es dankend ab etwas zu trinken. Sie fürchtete, ihre Finger würden zu heftig zittern, um eine Teetasse zu halten.

„Was ich in diesen Räumen mit Ihnen bespreche, muss streng vertraulich bleiben..", begann der Schulleiter schließlich.

„Es hat einen Angriff auf die Schule von Beauxbatons gegeben... es gab keine Toten... aber es zeigt doch, dass Todesser nach wie vor aktiv sind... "

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, während Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aufsah. Ging es hier gar nicht um Severus und sie?

„Ich halte es daher für an der Zeit, die Zauberbanne um die Schule zu erneuern... und mir schwebt da ein besonders alter und mächtiger Zauber vor, für den ich unter anderem auch Ihre Hilfe brauche, Miss Granger."

Jetzt sah Hermine noch verdutzter drein.

Wobei sollte Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit, ihre Hilfe brauchen?

Der alte Mann lächelte milde.

„Es geht um den Patronicus Amoris- Zauber, den kaum noch jemand kennt... einer der Vorteile, wenn man über 150 Jahre alt ist", gluckste Dumbledore.

„Es braucht für diesen überaus machtvollen Zauber die Kraft der Liebe... alter und. neuer Liebe..."

Bei diesen Worten wanderte sein Blick bedeutungsvoll zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her.

Hermine stockte der Atem.

Professor Mc Gonagall wusste es! Und sie ahnte, dass lediglich die Tatsache, dass ihre Beziehung zu Severus in einer Weise hilfreich sein sollte, sie vor dem ungebremsten Zorn der Hauslehrerin bewahrte.

Ihre Liebe zu Severus sollte helfen die Schule zu beschützen? Das war es doch, was der Professor damit sagen wollte?

Unwillkürlich suchten ihre Augen Severus' Blick.

Er sah sie nicht an und hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen.

Sie konnte seine Wangenmuskulatur arbeiten sehen.

„Kann es... ist es in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich für die Beteiligten, diesen Zauber zu wirken?", fragte er dann.

Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus... es ist wohl anstrengend... aber nicht gefährlich... du kannst ganz beruhigt sein... Miss Granger wird nichts geschehen..."

Jetzt griff der Schulleiter nach der Hand von Professor McGonagall und führte sie für einen kurzen Kuss an seinen Mund.

„Dass Minerva und ich ein Paar sind, ist wohl ein offenes Geheimnis... wir repräsentieren die alte Liebe... und die neue Liebe..."

„...wären dann wir... schon klar, Albus!", unterbrach Severus seinen Kollegen.

Jetzt sah er Hermine fragend ins Gesicht.

„Du musst das nicht tun...", sagte er leise.

Hermine lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. Ein warmes Leuchten ging über sein Gesicht, als er sie mit festem Griff umfasste.

„Sehr schön! Dann wäre das also geklärt..", strahlte Professor Dumbledore.

„Es besteht zwar wahrscheinlich an einer Schule voller Teenager kaum Mangel an frisch verliebten Paaren, doch diese Zauber erfordern ein großes magisches Potential- und ich denke, dass Miss Granger deshalb eine geeignete Kandidatin ist. Niemand außer uns wird erfahren, welche Personen an diesem Zauber mitgewirkt haben, so dass die nötige Diskretion gewahrt bleiben wird. Sie werden lediglich Ihre Reise nach Paris noch ein wenig aufschieben müssen. Die Sicherheit der Schule muss in diesem Moment vorgehen."

oooooooooo

Severus drückte Hermines Hand noch ein wenig fester, als er den überaus pikierten Blick seiner Kollegin auf ihnen beiden spürte.

Sein Herz hatte einige ungleichmäßige Schläge getan, als er Hermines Hand genommen und so dieses stille Eingeständnis besiegelt hatte.

Ganz selbstverständlich hatte sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und somit ihre Gefühle für ihn, in gewisser Weise öffentlich gemacht.

Minerva und Albus wussten zwar aus Gesprächen von dieser Beziehung, es war aber etwas anderes, jetzt und hier vor ihnen dazu zu stehen.

Ihm war klar, dass Minerva diese Gefühle nicht gut hieß, aber sie musste sie in diesem Falle wenigstens billigen. Trotzdem würden er und Hermine drauf achten, möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben.

„Wann fangen wir also an? Und wie gehen wir vor?", richtete er sein Wort nun wieder an den Schulleiter, ohne dabei Hermines Hand loszulassen.

Dumbledore nippte bedächtig an seinem Tee, bevor er die Tasse auf das Tablett zurückstellte.

„Ich werde heute alle Räume zunächst reinigen. Ihr sucht das Schloss ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich nicht doch noch jemand hier versteckt. Die Folgen wären verheerend, denn jedes Wesen, das den geballten Zauber der Patronicus Amoris zu spüren bekommt, wird nie mehr zu einem Gefühl echter Liebe imstande sein."

„ Entschuldige Albus, aber das verstehe ich nicht. Sollte der Zauber nicht die Schule durch seine Macht beschützen?", meldete sich nun auch Minerva wieder zu Wort.

„Das ist wohl richtig. Trotzdem wird sich die Macht bei jedem Wesen umkehren, das momentan nicht unter der Macht der Liebe steht. Und da wir ja nicht bei allen Schlossbewohnern davon ausgehen können..."

Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment auf Hermine, die daraufhin leicht errötete.

„Wenn alle Räume von den alten Bannsprüchen befreit wurden, fangen wir morgen an, die

neuen Sprüche zu erstellen und auszuführen. Ich werde zuerst die üblichen Schutzzauber verhängen, der Patronicus Amoris ist nur eine Steigerung.

Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Hermine.

„Miss Granger, vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Sie auch Ihren Kater für die Dauer der Erneuerungen wegbringen. Die Wirkung wird das gesamte Schulgelände umfassen.

Hagrid und die übrigen Kollegen verlassen das Schloss bis zum Mittag. Vielleicht könnte er ihn mitnehmen?"

Hermine verzog gequält den Mund bei dem Gedanken daran, Krummbein mit Hagrid zu schicken, aber da Harry und Ron wahrscheinlich längst weg waren, war diese Lösung die beste, weil einzige, die ihr blieb.

Nachdem nun niemand mehr eine Frage hatte, erklärte Dumbledore die Besprechung für

beendet und Severus verließ Seite an Seite mit Hermine das Büro des Schulleiters.

Die Gänge waren gespenstisch leer, da die Mehrzahl der Schüler das Schloss bereits verlassen hatte. Nur vor den restlichen Kutschen drängte sich noch eine kleine Menschentraube.

Hermine übergab einen fauchenden und sich wild zu Wehr setzenden Kater an Hagrid, der zum Glück keine Fragen stellte, sondern den roten Knäuel beherzt in seine Reisetasche steckte.

Später folgte Hermine Severus in seine Räume und bis zum Beginn der Reinigungszeremonie saßen sie sich vor dem Kamin gegenüber und diskutierten ihre Theorien über ein Motiv des Todesserangriffs auf Beauxbatons.

Dumbledore begann zuerst in den am meisten frequentierten Räumen der Schule.

Nach der Säuberung von den alten Zaubern konnte man so etwas wie einen feinen silbernen Nebel sehen, der sich aber rasch auflöste und tatsächlich das Gefühl eines frisch geputzten Raumes hinterließ.

Bisher hatten Severus und Hermine niemanden mehr gefunden, der sich noch unbefugt in den Mauern der Schule aufhielt.

„Ich muss jetzt unbedingt zuerst etwas essen...", sagte er bestimmt, nachdem sie

stundenlang durchs Schloss gelaufen waren und zog Hermine mit sich, in Richtung der Küche.

Da auch die Elfen das Schloss verlassen hatten, war es hier ungewohnt ruhig. Kein ächzender Blasebalg, der das Feuer am Brennen hielt, keine Elfen, die zu ihrer Arbeit summten und kein geschäftiges Geklapper von Töpfen und Geschirr: nur Stille.

Severus steuerte geradewegs auf einen der riesigen Eisschränke zu, in denen die Elfen die Reste aufbewahrten. Hermine setzte sich auf die hölzerne Arbeitsplatte neben dem Eisschrank und sah ihm zu, wie er eine große Platte mit gekochtem Gemüse und kaltem Braten herausholte und neben sie auf die Anrichte stellte.

Gerade war er dabei, ein Brot großzügig mit kaltem Fleisch zu belegen, als sie bittend die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.

„ Komm her..", flüsterte sie zärtlich.

Er sah sich einen Moment suchend um, zögerte kurz und ließ sich schließlich von ihr in eine enge Umarmung ziehen.

Es war eigenartig aber auch sehr reizvoll, sie an einem Ort zu küssen, der normalerweise von neugierigen kugelrunden Augenpaaren nur so wimmelte und er seufzte leise als, er ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte.

Hermine schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich hinab. Severus strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken und legte sie dann mit sanftem Druck auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, während er sich über sie beugte.

Unvermittelt wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgerissen und krachend von der Wand gebremst.

Eine sehr verdattert dreinblickende Minerva McGonagall stand im Türrahmen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Augenblicklich fuhr das Paar auseinander und Hermines Wangen zeigten eine knallige Röte.

„Verzeihung Professor, wir waren so hungrig...", stammelte sie unüberlegt.

Der Blick, den ihre Hauslehrerin ihr daraufhin zuwarf, sprach Bände und Hermine verfluchte sich für die unglückliche Wortwahl.

Die Schottin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte so würdevoll wie möglich wieder aus der Küche.

Hinter sich hörte Hermine ein unterdrücktes Lachen. Irritiert drehte sie sich zu Severus um, der sich mit der Hüfte am Rand der Arbeitsplatte abstützte und versuchte, seinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Der Satz gerade war nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er und zog sie wieder zu sich heran.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen überaus giftigen Blick, konnte aber schließlich ein Grinsen auch nicht unterdrücken.

„Die Arme wird jetzt jedes Mal Angst haben, wenn sie einen Raum betritt.", schmunzelte sie.

ooooooooooooooooo

Immer noch etwas betreten machte sie sich nun auch etwas zu essen.

Anschließend wollte Severus noch einige letzte Räume durchsuchen, während Hermine in ihr Zimmer ging, um ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken.

Hermine ließ aus ihrem Zimmerfenster einen Blick über das dunkle Schlossgelände schweifen.

Das ganze Schloss und das umgebende Gelände waren leer.

Leer bis auf die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus und sie.

Die Stille war merkwürdig.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer mit einer kleinen Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker hinunter.

Dort würde sie für die nächsten Tage wohnen, und das erschien ihr das Reizvollste an dieser ganzen Sache zu sein.

Ohne nachzudenken benutzte sie einen der Schleichwege, die sie sich inzwischen zurechtgelegt hatte, um ungesehen zu Severus zu gelangen.

Als sie es bemerkte, lächelte sie über sich selbst.

In den nächsten Tagen würde sie keine Umwege gehen müssen...

Sie klopfte an seine Türe und murmelte das Passwort erst, als ihr nicht geöffnet wurde.

Severus war nicht da.

Sie war noch nie ohne ihn in diesen Räumen gewesen und sie kam ein wenig wie ein Eindringling vor, obwohl Severus es ihr ausdrücklich gestattet hatte, hierher zu kommen.

Damals, nach der Episode mit Eryja hatte er ihr das Passwort verraten und den Zauber gezeigt, mit dem man in seine privaten Räume gelangen konnte.

Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis und Hermine hatte ihn freudig angenommen, ohne ihn indes zu nutzen.

Sie vertraute ihm ohnehin.

Nachdem sie die Tasche abgestellt hatte, entzündete sie das Feuer im Kamin, das beinahe gänzlich heruntergebrannt war.

Dann setzte sie sich in ihren Sessel, einen großen Bücherstapel neben sich, und suchte nach Hinweisen, die ihnen bei der letzten, großen Gesamt- Entschlüsselung helfen sollten.

Als sie gerade das dritte Buch zur Hand nahm, öffnete sich die Tür und Severus trat ein.

Im allerersten Moment wirkte er verdutzt, doch dann lächelte er.

„Ich habe Minerva noch einmal getroffen, und sie hat es sogar geschafft, ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bringen.", schmunzelte er. „Ich glaube, sie hat unsere kleine Begegnung in der Küche ohne bleibenden Schaden überstanden"

Hermine verzog gequält den Mund und schaute rasch wieder in ihr Buch, während Severus eine Flasche Wein entkorkte.

Es war ihr immer noch unsagbar peinlich, dass ausgerechnet ihre Hauslehrerin sie in dieser verfänglichen Situation mit Severus überrascht hatte.

Es war doch ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, jetzt und hier plötzlich als Liebespaar aufzutreten- wenn auch nur für wenige Tage.

Sie verbrachten den Abend damit, ihre letzten Schritte zu planen, die sie dem Geheimnis der Runen näher bringen sollten und schliefen schließlich engumschlungen in seinem Bett ein.


	40. Chapter 40

KAPITEL 40 KAPITEL 40

Zum ersten Mal erwachte Hermine dort, ohne sich sofort davonstehlen zu müssen.

Da sie jedoch zum Frühstück bei Professor McGonagall gebeten waren, blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit, um dieses Gefühl zu genießen.

Als sie mit Severus in den Räumen ihrer Hauslehrerin erschien, saß diese bereits mit Albus Dumbledore an einem gedeckten Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!", grüßte der Schulleiter freudig strahlend. „Wir haben auf euch gewartet. Es ist doch netter hier, als so verloren in der großen Halle. Kaffee, Miss Granger?", fuhr er fort und schenkte neben sich eine Tasse voll, nachdem Hermine genickt hatte.

Die Andeutung eines, zugegebenermaßen sehr gequälten Lächelns huschte über Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht, als ihre Schülerin sie schüchtern begrüßte.

Erleichtert seufzte Hermine auf und widmete sich ihrem Frühstück.

Den Vormittag würden die Professoren damit verbringen, die üblichen Schutzbanne um das Schloss zu erneuern und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich in der menschenleeren Bibliothek zu vergraben.

Mittags trafen sie sich wieder bei Professor McGonagall um etwas zu essen, und den weiteren Ablauf zu besprechen.

Um den Zauber vorzubereiten mussten die Paare einmal das gesamte Schulgelände umrunden.

Dick in Mäntel und Schals eingehüllt fanden sie also vor dem Schloss-Portal zusammen, um die lange Wanderung um Hogwarts zu beginnen.

Als sie einen der äußeren Punkte erreicht hatten, bat Professor Dumbledore sie, einander an den Händen zu fassen und so einen Kreis zu bilden.

Hermine stand zwischen dem Schulleiter und seiner Verlobten und verfolgte fasziniert das Geschehen.

Während der alte Zauberer leise Sprüche murmelte löste sich plötzlich von jedem der Versammelten eine Art funkelndes Gas, das geradewegs aus den Mänteln herauszusickern schien, goldenes vom Schulleiter, blaues von seiner Stellvertreterin, dunkelgrünes von Severus und blassrotes von ihr selbst.

Die Gasschwaden traten einfach aus ihrem Körper heraus, ohne das Hermine etwas davon spüren konnte

In der Mitte des Kreises vereinigten sie sich zu einem bunt glitzernden Ball, der über ihre Köpfe stieg und schließlich lautlos explodierte, die flirrenden Funken weithin verteilend.

„So...", lächelte Dumbledore. „Das werden wir nun an einigen Stellen wiederholen müssen, um so den ersten Teil des Zaubers zu wirken."

Hermine hatte vergessen, wie unglaublich groß das Gelände war, das zu Hogwarts gehörte, und es wurde später Abend, ehe sie nach vielen weiteren Gasball-Explosionen mit müde gelaufenen Füssen endlich wieder das Schloss betraten.

Bei dem kurzen, weitgehend schweigend verbrachten Abendessen wurde die Erschöpfung aller Beteiligten deutlich.

„Morgen werden wir den eigentlichen Zauber ausführen, und er wird uns noch einiges mehr an Kräften kosten, fürchte ich. Es wäre daher ratsam, wenn wir alle zeitig zu Bett gingen", lächelte Dumbledore, als er sich erhob.

Alle nickten und folgten seinem Beispiel.

Im Kerker angekommen, warf Hermine sich stöhnend auf das Sofa.

Severus setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Aufseufzend schmiegte Hermine sich an ihn.

Sie hatte ihn heute zwar gesehen, aber kaum gespürt, da sie Berührungen in Gegenwart der anderen vermieden.

Doch jetzt waren sie allein, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ den vergangenen Tag an ihrem inneren Augen an sich vorüberziehen.

Sie war stolz darauf, an diesem mächtigen Zauber teilhaben zu dürfen und unzählige Fragen dazu schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, die sie Severus stellte.

Er beantwortete sie geduldig und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie unendlich viel von ihm lernen konnte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und küsste Severus sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich hätte schon viel eher etwas mit einem Lehrer anfangen sollen...", grinste sie.

„Da wären mir viele Stunden in der Bibliothek erspart geblieben!"

Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es und seine Augen blitzten vergnügt.

„Soso... ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es der unerträglichen Alleswisserin nur darum geht...", schmunzelte er und zog sie für einen zärtlichen Kuss an sich.

Seufzend kuschelte Hermine sich wieder in seine Umarmung.

ooooooooooo

Ein heftiger Sturm toste vor dem Schloss, als Severus erwachte. Hermine war dick in ihre Decke eingegraben und atmete tief und gleichmäßig.

Hastig stand er auf und erweckte die Kamine im Schlafzimmer und im Wohnzimmer mit frischem Holz zu neuem Leben.

Der starke Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern, die von nassem Schnee beinahe zugeweht waren und drückte den Rauch der Kamine zunächst in die Zimmer zurück.

Zitternd murmelte er den "Fumus Evanesco" Zauber, den er häufig gebrauchte, und der Rauch löste sich wieder auf.

Hermine war inzwischen erwacht und saß nun, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, im Bett.

"Severus?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn unsicher an.

"Bleib liegen, es ist schrecklich kalt.", gab er knapp zurück und war dann mit wenigen Schritten wieder am Bett, um sich noch einmal unter die dicke Decke zu flüchten.

Hermine schmiegte sich lächelnd an ihn und so wärmten sie sich noch einige Minuten lang auf, bevor sie schließlich aufstanden und dick eingepackt zum Büro Dumbledores aufbrachen, der ihnen für heute morgen ein Frühstück versprochen hatte.

Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin erwarteten sie auch heute wieder an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch.

Minerva nickte den beiden kurz zu und spitzte in typischer Art und Weise missbilligend die Lippen, während der alte Zauberer schon fröhlich drauf los plapperte.

"Wir werden nach dem Frühstück zunächst die üblichen Banne erneuern und dann am Nachmittag den Patronicus Amoris sprechen.  
Gestern haben wir die Schutzzauber vom Gelände zur Schule hin gewirkt.  
Heute werden wir den Ausgangspunkt umkehren, wenn wir den Zauber einsetzen.  
Wir nehmen den zentralsten Raum der Schule, in diesem Fall die große Halle und wirken von innen nach außen. Wie der Zauber genau funktioniert erkläre ich euch zu gegebener Zeit noch."

Hermine konnte sich auch an diesem Vormittag wieder über eine menschenleere Bibliothek freuen, während Severus mit den beiden anderen die Schutzbanne um die Schule erneuerte.

Nach einem, relativ schweigend verbrachten Mittagessen, hatte Dumbledore ihnen schließlich in groben Zügen das weitere Vorgehen erklärt.

Nun standen sie in der großen Halle. Die kleinen Feuer in den gusseisernen Schalen brannten und tauchten den großen Raum in warmes flackerndes Licht.

Draußen hatte der Sturm zwar nachgelassen, war aber in einen matschigen Regen übergegangen.

Noch immer klatschten nasse Flocken an die Scheiben und rutschte wie zu zäher Mörtel am Glas der Fenster nach unten.

"Wir stellen uns nun mit dem Rücken zueinander auf, so dass wir zusammen ein gedachtes Quadrat ergeben. Das symbolisiert gleichsam die vier Himmelsrichtungen, die vier Elemente und unsere vier Häuser."

Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und gestikulierte mit den Händen, während er sprach.

"Die Himmelsrichtung und das Element das jeder von uns verkörpert, muss nicht extra aufgeteilt werden, der Zauber wird sich selbst das Element  
suchen. Es sind immer zwei gegensätzliche, die sich zu einem Paar anziehen, also können wir davon ausgehen, das jedes Element einmal vorhanden ist."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah in die Runde.

"Anders ist es bei den Häusern. Jeder von uns muss eines verkörpern und zusammen ergeben diese vier Häuser unsere Schule. Severus wird natürlich für Slytherin stehen."

Der Tränkemeister nickte knapp, als der Schulleiter ihn ansah.

"Miss Granger, sie stehen für ihr Haus.. für Gryffindor." Hermine sah irritiert zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, nickte dann aber.

"Minerva und ich repräsentieren durch unsere Position der Schulleitung in gewisser Weise alle Häuser gemeinsam. So ist es gleich, für welches Haus wir stehen.  
Da ich hier nun eine Person für jedes Haus festlegen muss, bestimme ich Minerva zu Rawenclaw. Ich selbst übernehme Huffelpuff. Lasst uns anfangen.."

Er machte eine ausladende Geste. Die Beteiligten stellten sich in der vorgegebenen Position auf und streckten ihren Arm mit dem Zauberstab nach vorn aus, so dass jeder in eine andere Richtung zeigte.

Dumbledore begann, in einen leisen Singsang zu verfallen, der sich stetig steigerte. Wie er es ihnen erklärt hatte, warteten sie eine genau festgelegte Zeit ab und stimmten dann reihum nacheinander in seine Worte ein.

Severus spürte ein Gefühl unbändiger Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Schweiß rann seine Stirn hinab und sein Körper wurde von immer stärker werdenden Wellen erschüttert.

Neben sich hörte er Hermine keuchend den Spruch murmeln und wollte schon zu ihr hinüber sehen. Er merkte, wie die Wellen schlagartig abebbten und Hermine die anderen drei gequält aufstöhnten. Er durfte den Zauber jetzt auf keinen Fall unterbrechen! Mit eisernem Willen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Spruch und nach endlos scheinenden Augenblicken gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und an der Spitze jedes Zauberstabes erschien eine riesige nebelhafte Gestalt.

Severus erzeugte eine schimmernde silberne Schlange mit smaragdgrünen Augen, während die anderen auch jeweils das Wappentier des Hauses, das sie verkörperten, aus den Spitzen ihres Zauberstabes projizierten.

Die vier tierhaften Gestalten stiegen an die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle und verbanden sich dort für einen Augenblick miteinander, bevor sich jeder einzeln in eine andere Himmelsrichtung zischte und mit einem knisternden Glimmen dort verglühte.

Unmittelbar ließen die Wellen und die Hitze in Severus' Körper nach und er hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch neben sich.

Anders als die drei Professoren hatte Hermine noch nie einen so mächtigen Zauber gewirkt.

Es musste sie unglaublich viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet haben, nicht schon während des Zaubers in sich zusammen zu sinken, doch jetzt war sie endgültig erschöpft und Severus kniete sich mit einem erschrockenen Laut neben sie. 

ooooooooooo

Als Hermine langsam wieder zu sich kam, erkannte sie sofort Severus' vertraute Stimme.

"Du hast gesagt, dass es nicht gefährlich wäre, Albus!", blaffte er und Hermine konnte den Klang seiner Stimme in ihrem Rücken als sanfte Schwingungen spüren, denn er hatte sie an sich gelehnt und strich ihr nun die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn.

"Ist es auch nicht. Sie ist nur erschöpft. Am Besten bringst du sie ins Bett. Mehr können wir heute sowieso nicht mehr tun", erklang die sanfte Stimme Dumbledores, etwas weiter entfernt.

"Wir haben heute alle etwas sehr Kräftezehrendes geleistet und sollten uns ausruhen", hörte Hermine ihn noch hinzufügen, bevor sie sanft aufgehoben wurde.

Sie war zwar wach, aber nicht imstande auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Der Zauber hatte sie zu viel Kraft gekostet.  
So schmiegte sie sich in den vertrauten Sandelholzduft, der sie einhüllte und ließ alles mit sich geschehen.

Severus legte Hermine sanft auf dem Bett ab und ließ sich erschöpft neben sie auf die andere Seite fallen. Auch er war offenbar am Ende seiner Kräfte und schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, sich auszuziehen.

Vollständig angezogen lagen beide nebeneinander und waren schon Augenblicke später in einen tiefen regenerierenden Schlaf gesunken.

Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete, war es schon heller Tag.

Im ersten Moment war sie irritiert darüber, vollkommen bekleidet im Bett zu liegen, doch dann fielen ihr die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder ein.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch völlig zerschlagen und raffte sich mühsam auf, um aufzustehen.

Der Tränkemeister war offensichtlich schon unterwegs, denn ein rascher Blick durch die Räume verriet ihr, dass sie allein war.

Wahrscheinlich war er mit den anderen Professoren dabei, die Schutzbanne zu vervollständigen.

In den Kaminen brannten Feuer, die behagliche Wärme spendeten und gerührt bemerkte Hermine, dass auf dem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer ein Frühstück für sie bereitstand.

Doch zunächst sehnte sie sich nach einer Dusche.

Sie entkleidete sich, betrat Severus' Badezimmer und drehte die Wasserhähne auf.

Aufseufzend spürte sie das heiße Wasser an sich herunterrinnen und spülte damit ihre Erschöpfung weg.

Erfrischt von der Dusche und gekräftigt vom Frühstück begann Hermine, vor dem Kamin sitzend, ihre Haare mit einem Kamm zu entwirren.

Sie war gerade damit fertig, als der Bewohner dieser Räume eintrat.

„Ah! Endlich wach?", neckte er, und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

Seine besorgte Musterung entging Hermine nicht und diese Fürsorge wärmte ihr das Herz.

Ein wunderschönes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, dass ihr sagte, nichts könne ihr geschehen, solange er in ihrer Nähe war.

Als sie gestern entkräftet zusammengesunken war, tröstete seine bloße Anwesenheit sie mehr, als sie zu sagen vermocht hätte.

Sie war ihm wichtig und er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um ihr zu helfen.

Dieses Gefühl stärkte sie, es gab ihr die Kraft, die Erschöpfung endgültig zu überwinden, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er sich sorgte.

„Danke..", sagte sie einfach. „Es geht mir schon viel besser.."

Er lächelte warm.

Dann lehnte er sich aufstöhnend in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich habe den ganzen Vormittag über mit Albus und Minerva die Schutzzauber beendet- und muss zugeben, dass mir die Erschöpfung von gestern noch immer in den Knochen steckt..."

Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Hermine wusste, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Sie stand auf, trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Mit sanftem Druck begann sie seinen Nacken zu massieren und Severus seufzte behaglich.

Nach einer Weile griff er nach einer ihrer Hände und küsste sie.

„Ich werde mich für einen Moment hinlegen, bevor wir heute Nachmittag den Patronicus Amoris versiegeln...", sagte er leise, indem er aufstand.

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ging sie um das Sofa herum zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille.

„Ich komme mit."

„Bist du noch immer müde?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte ihr nachdenklich ins Gesicht. "Nein!", lächelte sie. „Ich will einfach nur bei dir sein..."

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Im Bett kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und erkannte wenig später an seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Sie musste wohl selbst doch noch einmal eingenickt sein, denn sie erwachte davon, dass er mit der Hand über ihren Rücken strich.

Unwillig brummend löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wenigstens regnet es nicht mehr", lächelte sie gequält nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Er räusperte sich.

„Wir können diesen letzten Zauber auch verschieben, wenn du..."

„Nein, nein..", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich habe mir meinen Ruf als Streberin ja nicht umsonst erarbeitet! Wenn ich etwas anfange, bringe ich es auch zu Ende. Auf geht's!", versetzte sie munterer, als ihr zumute war und krabbelte aus dem Bett.


	41. Chapter 41

KAPITEL 41

**KAPITEL 41**

Für diesen abschließenden Teil trennten sich die vier Zauberer und Hexen, um an den vier Eckpunkten Hogwarts Stellung zu beziehen.

Hermine suchte den südlichsten Punkt der Ländereien auf und stand am Ufer des Sees.

Nicht weit von ihr entfernt war die Station, an welcher der Hogwarts-Express hielt, wenn er die Schüler zur Schule brachte, doch von ihrem Platz aus konnte Hermine sie nicht sehen.

Sie blickte auf die stille dunkle Fläche des Sees und die beeindruckende Silhouette des Schlosses, das sich am Ende des Sees erhob.

So sahen alle Schüler Hogwarts zum ersten Mal, wenn sie mit den kleinen Kähnen über den Sees gerudert wurden, um das Schloss zu betreten, in dem sie für sieben Jahre lang zu Hause sein würden.

Wehmut schlich sich in ihr Herz, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die sieben Jahre für sie beinahe vorüber waren.

Sie schüttelte die traurigen Gedanken ab, und konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe.

Langsam breitete sie die Arme aus, atmete einige Male tief durch und nahm den Geruch der nassen Erde unter ihren Füßen wahr.

Eine ganze Weile stand sie so da, leicht schwankend im Wind, der an ihren Haaren zerrte und ihren Mantel aufblähte.

Sie wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore im Norden stand, an der Pforte, die den Weg nach Hogsmeade verschloss, und von dort ein gelbes leuchtendes Band losschickte, das im Osten auf Minerva McGonagall traf, die sich im verbotenen Wald aufhielt.. Sie würde es weiterleiten, ihm ihre Energie hinzufügen und dann würde es Hermine erreichen.

Und tatsächlich hörte sie in diesem Augeblick aus östlicher Richtung etwas auf sich zukommen.

Es war ein leises Knistern, einer brennenden Zündschnur ähnlich und wenig später sah sie es, einen funkensprühendes Ball, der eine Art glitzerndes Band hinter sich herzog, wie ein Komet seinen Schweif.

Ein gelbes und ein blaues Band schienen darin verwoben.

Es näherte sich ihr und Hermine schloss die Augen, als es ihre Hand traf und durch ihren Arm in ihren Körper floss.

Ein Schwindel überkam sie bis sie spürte, dass der Schweif aus ihrer anderen Hand wieder austrat, um ein rotes Band erweitert.

Sie blickte in Richtung Westen, wo Severus, unweit des Quidditch- Feldes, Stellung bezogen hatte, um das Band zu erwarten.

Er würde es mit dem grünen Band vervollständigen, wiederum an Dumbledore weiterleiten, und den Kreis so schließen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, bemüht der Energie standzuhalten, die durch sie hindurchfloss.

Ihre Arme begannen zu zittern und der Wind kühlte den Schweiß, der sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatte.

Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, dauerte es, bis sie erneut einen funkelnden Ball auf sich zurasen sah, der das gelb-blaue Band hinter sich durch eines ersetzte, in dem alle vier Farben verwoben waren.

Wie eine Bö fuhr er durch sie hindurch und Hermine taumelte, ängstlich darauf bedacht, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sammelte ihre Konzentration für den letzten Teil.

Als der bunte Schweif den Schulleiter wieder erreicht hatte, veränderte das Band sich, verbreitete sich und zog sich auseinander.

Es bildete langsam eine Kuppel, deren Scheitelpunkt sich über dem Schloss befand.

Keuchend vor Anstrengung beobachtete Hermine, wie die Kuppel sich schloss, für einen Moment lang aufglühte- und dann verschwand.

Im selben Augenblick ließ der Energiefluss nach und der Kraft beraubt, die das Gegengewicht zu ihrer Erschöpfung gebildete hatte, taumelte Hermine zurück und landete unsanft im Matsch.

Einige Atemzüge lang blieb sie einfach sitzen, erleichtert darüber, dass der Zauber offensichtlich gelungen war.

Dann rappelte sie sich mühsam wieder auf, wischte ihre Hände an ihrer,ohnehin völlig verdreckten, Hose ab und strich sich vorsichtig die Haare zurück.

Geschafft!

„Hermine!"

Überrascht fuhr sie herum und sah Severus auf sich zukommen.

Wenig später war er bei ihr, schloss sie fest in die Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er atmete schwer und sie konnte sein Herz durch den dicken Stoff seines Anzugs klopfen hören. Er musste wie ein Verrückter gelaufen sein, um sie so rasch erreichen zu können. Jetzt presste er sie fest an sich und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand in fahrig streichelnden Bewegungen über das Haar.

Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Er schluckte und fragte dann, noch immer keuchend: „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich schon...", antwortete sie. Mit einem Blick auf ihre schlammverkrustete Hose fügte sie grinsend hinzu: „Meine Kleidung leider nicht!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, musterte sie schmunzelnd und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, ich denke, ich werde dich trotzdem zurück zum Schloss begleiten", sagte er und reichte ihr eine Hand.

Gemeinsam kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück und trafen vor dem Eingang auf die beiden anderen Professoren.

Der Schulleiter begrüßte sie strahlend.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", rief er. „Ich möchte euch für eure Mitarbeit danken- und zum Abendessen in meine Räume bitten. Wir werden eine Stärkung brauchen können... und einen Kleider- Wechsel!", fügte er nach einem Blick auf seine Schülerin mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Hermine nickte müde, reagierte auf das Stirnrunzeln Minerva McGonagalls damit, dass sie Severus' Hand noch ein wenig fester umfasste und schlug nach einem gemurmelten Gruß gemeinsam mit ihm den Weg in den Kerker ein.

In Severus' Räumen angekommen gönnte Hermine sich zunächst eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche, bevor sie sich frische Kleidung anzog und mit dem Zaubertrankmeister zu Professor Dumbledores Wohnung ging.

Dieses lag, ebenso wie die des Tränkemeisters, hinter seinem Büro.

„Kommt rein, meine Lieben!", klang Dumbledores Stimme durch eine geöffnete Tür, die auf dem oberen Absatz einer kurzen Treppe lag, und Severus und Hermine traten ein.

Es war ein großer runder Raum und vier hohe, schmale Fenster boten einen Ausblick auf die letzten Momente der Dämmerung.

Beinahe jedes Fleckchen Wand war bedeckt mit Regalen und Vitrinen, einzig über dem Kamin hing ein Wandteppich. Ein gewaltiger Gryffindor-Löwe prangte darauf

Der Schulleiter hatte sich von seinem Platz an dem runden, rotgedeckten Tisch erhoben, als Hermine den Raum betrat und bot ihr den Platz zu seiner Linken an.

Lächelnd setzte Hermine sich, und Severus belegte den Stuhl an ihrer anderen Seite.

Die Hauselfen waren fleißig gewesen und hatten dafür gesorgt, dass auch weit mehr als vier Personen in ihrer Abwesenheit satt werden könnten.

Tatsächlich griffen alle herzhaft zu und saßen einige Zeit später satt und zufrieden auf den weichen, dunkelbraunen Ledermöbeln vor dem Kamin, um noch ein Glas Wein zu trinken.

Während sie nur langsam an dem roten Getränk nippte, ließ Hermine den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Er wirkte überaus behaglich und gemütlich, was zum großen Teil an den Unmengen von Büchern lag, die die Bücherregale überquellen ließen.

In den Vitrinen entdeckte sie neben allerlei merkwürdigen Apparaten und Gerätschaften auch einige Muggel- Relikte. Schmunzelnd erkannte sie ein Telefon und ein Bügeleisen.

Langsam begann sie sich in der Gegenwart des Schulleiters und ihrer Hauslehrerin zu entspannen.

Dumbledore erzählte amüsante Geschichten über misslungene Zauber, Minerva McGonagall gab es auf, ihre strenge Mine beizubehalten und auch Severus wirkte sichtlich gelöst.

Er trug ein weißes, weiches Hemd, welches am Hals leicht geöffnet war und seine Augen glänzten sie durch die Brillengläser hindurch warm an, als er ihren Blick auffing.

oooooooooo

Severus saß auf der großzügigen Couch neben Hermine und beobachtete aufmerksam die Anwesenden.

Minerva und Albus gingen inzwischen so ungezwungen mit ihr um, als sei sie ein Mitglied des Kollegiums.

Immerhin hatte sie in den letzten Tagen für eine Schülerin enorm viel geleistet. Diese Banne waren uralt und wurden normalerweise nur von den Ältesten des Gamots ausgeführt.

Er selbst war ein erfahrener Zauberer und war durch seine Kampferprobung darauf geschult, seine Energien einzuteilen, doch auch er war nach der Initiation der Zaubersprüche sehr erschöpft gewesen.

Hermine hingegen war noch sehr jung und im Wirken derart kraftvoller Zauber vollkommenunerfahren. Severus konnte nur erahnen welch körperliche Belastung die letzten Tage für sie bedeutet hatten.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um.

Die sanften braunen Augen, deren Blick auf ihm ruhte, schimmerten im Licht des Kaminfeuers, welches die Konturen ihres schmalen Gesichts noch weicher erscheinen ließ.

Ihre Haare waren offen und die langen seidigen Wellen, die er so liebte, fielen locker über ihre Schultern.

Sie trug heute Abend eine Jeans und einen weißen weichen Wollpullover, in dem sie - wie er fand - einfach umwerfend aussah.

Ihr warmes Lächeln ging ihm durch und durch und eine Woge des Glücks erfasste ihn. Es gab Momente in denen er sie spüren musste, um sich zu vergewissern das sie real war.  
So unauffällig wie möglich berührte er sie mit den Fingerspitzen am Oberschenkel und im nächsten Moment fühlte er ihre warme Hand auf seiner und spürte wie sich ihre schmalen Finger sich mit seinen verflochten.

Inzwischen war der Abend weiter fortgeschritten und die Gesprächsthemen hatten sich gewandelt. Hatten sie sich anfangs noch über ihre Empfindungen beim Wirken der Zauber und über die Wirkung von Schutzzaubern allgemein ausgetauscht, drehte sich das Gespräch seit geraumer Zeit nun um Hermines Erfahrungen in der Muggelwelt.

Albus freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge, von Hermine endlich den Zweck einiger seiner Muggelartefakte erklärt zu bekommen und schleppte immer neue Kuriositäten herbei.

Hin und wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und bedauerte die Muggel, ob der Umständlichkeit ihres Alltags.

Hermine versicherte dem Schulleiter jedoch glaubhaft, das die Muggel daran gewöhnt seien und mehr oder weniger gut mit den Tücken der Technik zurecht kämen.

Minervas Gesicht glühte vom reichlichen Genuss des starken roten Weins und auch die übrigen Anwesenden hatten bereits mit leichten Nebenwirkungen des Rebensaftes zu kämpfen.

Dazu kam noch die verbliebene Erschöpfung der vergangenen Tage und so bedankten und verabschiedeten sich Severus und Hermine kurz nach Mitternacht von ihren Gastgebern.

Albus winkte den beiden freundlich hinterher, während Hermines Hauslehrerin ein demonstratives Seufzen hören ließ, als diese nach Severus' Hand griff.

In den Räumen des Schulleiters war es deutlich wärmer gewesen, als auf den Gängen des Schlosses und so waren beide froh über ihre Mäntel, die sie für den Weg in die Kerker überziehen konnten.

Als sie sich einige Schritte von dem Wasserspeier, der den Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro und Wohnräumen bewachte, entfernt hatten, hielt er Hermine plötzlich zurück und drehte sie zu sich um.

Sanft umschloss er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

"Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend tun." , sagte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Aber immerhin muss ich mit der guten Minerva noch eine ganze Weile friedlich auskommen.", setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

"Verständlich. Nicht das Slytherin dann mehr Hauspunkte verliert, als dir lieb sein kann." , stichelte Hermine grinsend, als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie weitergingen.

Severus war ehrlich froh darüber, das Dumbledore sogar die Geister der Schule übergangsweise in der Heulenden Hütte einquartiert hatte.

Sie hatten von den Bannen zwar nichts zu befürchten, da sie sowieso tot waren und keine Liebe mehr empfinden konnten, aber der Schulleiter hatte hundertprozentig sicher gehen wollen, das niemand außer ihnen die gesprochenen Banne kannte.

Einige der Teilmaterialisierten waren überdies nicht unbedingt für ihre Verschwiegenheit bekannt und hätten die Vorgänge im Schloss nur zu gern ausgeplaudert, wenn sich ein Publikum dafür fand.

So hatte Albus die lautstark protestierende Geisterschar, unerbittlich in das baufällige Häuschen in Hogsmeade verbannt.

Durch diese Maßnahme konnte Severus nun sicher sein, nicht plötzlich von einem Geist überrascht zu werden, wenn er mitten auf dem Gang eine Schülerin küsste.

Ihre Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut auf dem blanken Steinboden als sie den Vorplatz zur großen Halle hinter sich ließen und die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter stiegen.

Die Stille in diesem riesigen Gebäude war beängstigend, wenn es nicht von Hunderten schwatzender und kichernder Schüler belebt wurde.  
oooooooooo

Hermine gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu den ängstlichen Schülern aber die Situation hatte etwas sehr befremdliches und so war sie insgeheim froh, Severus an ihrer Seite zu haben und schmiegte sich enger an seine Schulter.  
Vorm Zaubertränke- Klassenzimmer blieb er wieder stehen und öffnete die Tür.

Sie betraten den dunklen Klassenraum und Hermine fühlte Severus' Hände um ihre Taille, die sie fest an seinen Körper heranzogen.

In der völligen Finsternis, die sie umgab, nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen war, suchten ihre Hände sein Gesicht, umfassten es und zogen es für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter.

Ihrer visuellen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit beraubt, verstärkten ihre anderen Sinne sich und sie schmeckte bewusster als vorher den Wein, den Severus getrunken hatte, fühlte den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes unter ihren Händen und vernahm das raschelnde Geräusch, das ihre Mäntel machten, als sie zu Boden glitten.

Sein warmer Atem auf der Haut ihres Halses ließ sie aufseufzen. Sie wandte den Kopf und ihre Nase versank in seinem Haar. Tief atmete sie ihn ein, diesen Geruch nach Sandelholz und Severus, der ihr das Köstlichste erscheinen wollte, was sie jemals gerochen hatte.

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte scheinbar mit dem Licht gleichsam auch die Welt um sie herum.

Es gab in diesem Moment nur diese verwirrend deutlichen Sinneseindrücke und die merkwürdig körperlosen Hände und Lippen, die vor Erregung schaudern ließen.

oooooooo

Das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren, zu schmecken und sich immer wieder ihrer Zärtlichkeit zu ergeben, war nie lange gestillt und als er sie vorhin auf dem Gang geküsst hatte, waren ihm, unterstützt vom Wein, die merkwürdigsten Gedanken gekommen.

Die Gelegenheit, in einem Klassenzimmer derart ungestört mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, hatte heftiges Verlangen in ihm entzündet.

Hermine war ihm bereitwillig gefolgt und spielte sein Spiel nur zu gern mit.

Das er sie nicht sehen konnte, war neu für ihn und ihre, wegen der Dunkelheit, unerwarteten Liebkosungen sandten ein wohliges Prickeln durch seinen Körper.

Der Duft ihrer warmen Haut und das sanfte Pulsieren der Halsschlagader unter seinen Lippen ließ ihn aufseufzen.

Seine Hände glitten unter das weiche Wollgewebe ihres Pullovers und schoben ihn nach oben, bis er schließlich zu Boden fiel.

Er spürte, wie ihre Finger sein Hemd aufknöpften und ließ seine Lippen weiter an ihr hinab wandern.

Zärtlich küsste er die samtige Haut ihres Dekolletés und streifte bedächtig die Träger des BHs von ihren Schultern.

Sie hatten sich währenddessen noch immer weiter in den Raum hinein bewegt und als sie an ein Hindernis stießen, hob Severus sie hoch, um sie auf seinem Tisch vorsichtig wieder abzusetzen.

ooooooooooo

Als sie auf dem harten, kalten Tisch zum Sitzen kam, strich sie das mittlerweile aufgeknöpfte Hemd ihres Liebsten vollends herab und genoss die Wolke von Wärme und Duft, die ihm entströmte.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper streichen und fühlte, wie er sich in raschen Atemrhythmus hob und senkte.

Fast war es, als spürte sie ihn zum ersten Mal, so merkwürdig fremd kamen ihr diese Berührungen im Dunkeln vor.

Mit den Beinen zog sie ihn dichter zu sich heran und fuhr mit den Fingernägeln seinen muskulösen Rücken hinab.

Als sie den Bund der Hose erreicht hatte, hielt sie inne.

Vage kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie sich in Severus' Klassenzimmer befanden, genauer gesagt saß sie auf seinem Schreibtisch...

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Es war ein durchaus erregender Gedanke, ihm hier so nahe zu kommen, und mit einer entschlossenen Geste griff sie nach seinem Gürtel.

ooooooooooooooooo

Er spürte sie jetzt viel zu intensiv. Ihre sanften Hände, die mit verlangendem Druck über seine Muskeln strichen und ihr warmer Atem auf seiner nackten Haut, ließen ihn den Rest der Zurückhaltung, die er bis jetzt aufrechterhalten hatte, vergessen.

Nur SIE existierte in diesem Augenblick für ihn und er wollte ihr die Liebe, die er für diese zärtliche junge Frau empfand, mit jeder Berührung und mit jedem Kuss immer wieder neu zurückgeben.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre vollen Lippen seinen Hals berührten und von dort aus eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper schickten.

Genussvoll schloss er die Augen und bog seinen Kopf etwas zurück. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so sanft berührte und ihn allein damit vollkommen willenlos machte.

Diese vorsichtigen, sinnlichen Zärtlichkeiten, zusammen mit den verlangenden Berührungen ihrer Hände, gaben ihm das Gefühl, vollkommen geliebt zu werden.

Normalerweise geschah in diesem Raum nichts ohne seine ausdrückliche Zustimmung und genau das machte es so unendlich reizvoll, sich ihr völlig hinzugeben und hungrig suchte er erneut ihre Lippen.

Einige Zeit später traten zwei ziemlich derangiert aussehende Gestalten aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Bei aller Wertschätzung deines Unterrichtsfaches- so viel Spaß hatte ich in diesem Raum noch nie!", kicherte Hermine.

Severus lachte und zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu, während er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Das Feuer in den Kaminen seiner Wohnung brannteund es war behaglich warm, als sie sich auszogen, um ins Bett zu schlüpfen, wo sie engumschlungen rasch einschliefen.


	42. Chapter 42

KAPITEL 42 KAPITEL 42

In das befriedigende Gefühl, den Zauber vollendet und die Schule vor Angriffen geschützt zu haben mischte sich nun auch eine leise Wehmut, denn das Ende dieser Tage bedeutete auch das Ende ihres vertrauten Umgangs miteinander.

Die letzte Reise stand an und ihnen beiden war bewusst, dass Malfoy ihnen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in Paris auflauern würde.

Es war die letzte Rune, auch er würde das inzwischen herausgefunden haben und wo wären seine Chancen größer, ihnen zu begegnen als in ihrem Versteck?

Hermine versuchte, sich ihre Sorgen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch an ihrem kummervollen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte konnte Severus sehr gut herauslesen, dass auch ihr die letzte Reise und das, was sie dort erwarten würde, Angst machte.

Er hätte alle dafür gegeben, ihr das ersparen zu können, der Gedanke, sie derart in Gefahr bringen zu müssen quälte ihn.

Er war sich über die Art ihrer Mission von Anfang am Klaren gewesen, er hatte sie initiiert- doch Hermine war nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen und noch weniger die Tatsache, dass sie so wichtig für ihn geworden war.

Selbst wenn sie die letzte Rune erfolgreich bargen würde die große Entschlüsselung aller Runen zusammen den Bann von ihnen nehmen, der sie für diese eine Aufgabe aneinandergeschmiedet hatte- würde sie dann noch immer so empfinden?

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung verscheuchte er den Gedanken, er musste all seine Konzentration jetzt zunächst darauf verwenden, sie beide und die Runen heil aus dieser ganzen Sache herauszubekommen.

Wenigstens mussten sie jetzt nicht mehr auf Magie verzichten, Malfoy war ihnen ohnehin auf der Spur.

Sie trafen sich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, bevor die übrigen Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

Noch einmal drohte der Wunsch, sie aus alledem herauszuhalten ihn zu überwältigen- doch er wusste, dass Hermine das nicht zugelassen hätte und es keinen anderen Weg gab, um die Runen endlich zu vereinen. Sie mussten das zusammen durchstehen- oder alles wäre umsonst gewesen.

Tapfer lächelte sie zu ihm auf, als er ihre Hand nahm, um gemeinsam mit ihr zu apparieren.

Sie hatten den Ablauf besprochen, sie würden in einem Park in der Nähe der Notre- Dame apparieren.

Natürlich gab es auch in Paris einen Punkt, an dem Zauberer und Hexen apparieren konnten, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von Muggeln gesehen zu werden, doch er hatte kein Interesse, es Malfoy leichter zu machen sie abzupassen, als unbedingt nötig war. Selbstverständlich würde er diesen Ort, der sich, wie in London, in einer Gaststätte befand, überwachen lassen.

Sie konnten also nur hoffen, dass ihre Ankunft unbemerkt bleiben würde, die frühe Morgenstunde unterstützte diese Hoffnung und tatsächlich erschreckten sie lediglich ein Häschen, das eilig davon hoppelte, als sie unvermittelt aus dem Nichts an der Stelle erschienen, an der es gerade noch unbehelligt gegrast hatte.

Severus griff kontrollierend nach seinem Zauberstab und bemerkte, dass Hermine das ebenfalls tat.

„Bereit?", fragte er knapp und sie nickte mit blassem Gesicht.

„So bereit, wie man es eben sein kann...", murmelte sie.

Er zog sie noch einmal an sich.

„Es wird alles gut gehen", murmelte er in ihr Haar und ließ sie dann los, gemeinsam mit ihr den Weg zu ihrer letzten Station einschlagend.

Sie hatten bei den Recherchen herausgefunden das die Kirche genau zur fraglichen Zeit erbaut, und daher ein perfekt geschütztes Versteck für die letzte Rune wäre.

Auch das es unter der Kirche eine Krypta gab, machte durchaus Sinn, schließlich hatten sie die erste Rune ebenfalls aus einer unterirdischen Grabkammer geborgen. Damit würde sich der Kreis wieder schließen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er mit seiner Vermutung, die Rune in der Krypta zu finden, richtig lag, aber sie würden sich einer Führung anschließen und dort nach Dagaz suchen.

Die Seine- Metropole zeigte sich heute in wenig freundlichem Licht und so liefen Hermine und Severus tief in ihre Jacken vergraben, schweigend am Ufer des Pariser Flusses entlang.

Der kalte Nieselregen zerrte an ihren Haaren und der Wind schnitt ihnen schmerzhaft ins Fleisch.

Nachdem sie eine Weile dem Flusslauf gefolgt waren, tauchte die schneeweiße Kathedrale mit den beiden viereckigen Türmen und dem runden Mosaikfenster schließlich vor ihnen auf.

Hermine kaufte zwei Tickets für eine der Führungen und Severus blickte sich wachsam um, ob sie beobachtet oder verfolgt wurden.

Im Inneren der Kirche war es bitterkalt und Severus sah seinen Atem als weißen Dampf vor seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Neben ihm zitterte Hermine. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

"Noch über eine Stunde...", bibberte sie und hielt die beiden Kärtchen hoch, auf denen die Anfangszeit für die Führung vermerkt war.

"Nutzen wir die Zeit und suchen vorerst hier nach der Rune." , flüsterte er und legte sein Kinn auf das leichte Wollgewebe ihres Schals, der ihr nun auch als leichte Kopfbedeckung diente.

Sanft rubbelten seine Arme ihre Schultern, um sie ein wenig aufzuwärmen und sie schmiegte sich enger an seine Brust.

Im Moment waren nur wenige Menschen in der Kathedrale und Severus hielt Berkana fest in seiner Hand, während sie das Gemäuer abschritten.

Einen abgesperrten Teil, in dem allem Anschein nach Restaurateure damit beschäftigt waren, die uralten Steine vor dem Verfall zu bewahren, konnten sie nicht begehen und Severus schüttelte den Kopf als sie in die Richtung wies.

"Wir sehen uns zuerst unten um. Falls wir da kein Glück haben, suchen wir hier weiter.", flüsterte er ihr zu, da der gewaltige Hohlraum der Kirchenschiffe, wie ein Lautsprecher auf den normalen Klang ihrer Stimmen wirkte.

Hermine zitterte noch immer und war froh, als endlich die Führung durch die unterirdische Krypta begann.

Schweigend folgten sie der jungen Französin die die Geschichte Kathedrale und der Katakomben satzweise in drei verschiedenen Sprachen wiederholte.

Die unterirdischen Gänge waren verwinkelter als Severus angenommen hatte und so hatten sie Mühe, der Gruppe zu folgen und nebenbei nach der letzten Lichtrune zu suchen.

Als sie beinahe wieder am Ausgangspunkt ihrer Tour angekommen waren, spürte er, wie sich Kenaz in seiner Hand erwärmte und zupfte Hermine am Ärmel.

"Sie wird warm.. Dagaz ist hier irgendwo.", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich und drängte seine Partnerin in eine der Nischen an den Wänden.

Die Gruppe entfernte sich und Severus holte die Taschenlampe, die er bei sich trug, aus der Manteltasche. Hier unten gab es zwar ein mattes Licht, wie ein beispielsweise in Bergwerken üblich war, aber viele der Nischen und die abzweigenden Gänge waren unbeleuchtet.

Die Rune erwärmte sich weiter, als sie versuchsweise den Weg in einen dunklen Gang einschlugen. Etwas lief quietschend vor ihnen her und Hermine unterdrückte mit Mühe einen erschrockenen Laut, als ein anderes Tier ihren Knöchel berührte.

Der Lichtkegel der Lampe zeigte ihnen schwach, dass der Gang weiter in die Unterwelt der französischen Metropole hinein führte.

Nach wenigen Metern sahen sie einen schwachen Lichtschein und fanden sich nur Augenblicke später in einem größeren Raum wieder, der von einem breiten Kanal stinkenden, brackigen Abwassers durchzogen wurde.

Das Licht fiel durch einige Wasserschächte, die den Regen direkt in die Kanäle ableiteten, herein.

Mehrere der Tiere, die man im Licht nun zweifelsfrei als große Ratten identifizieren konnte, ergriffen quiekend die Flucht vor ihnen.

"Wie gemütlich!", brummte Hermine und sah sich, die Arme um ihre Schultern geschlungen, um.

"Ja, und es wird noch gemütlicher.", erwiderte Severus und kam zum wiederholten Male während dieser Mission zu dem Schluss, das diejenigen die die Runen vor so langer Zeit versteckt hatten, wohl einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Morbiden gehabt haben mussten.

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um und folgte seinem Blick. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht.

In den Nischen die sich links und rechts von ihnen befanden, stapelten sich zahlreiche menschliche Gebeine.

"Das ist eklig.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Das war die Pest", erwiderte Severus und ging auf eine der Nischen zu.

"Ich vermute, dass man damals die Opfer aus Platzmangel nicht mehr beerdigen konnte und die Körper einfach hier unten der Verrottung überlassen hat. Nachdem sie völlig fleischlos waren, hat man sie später zu Schädelbergen gestapelt. Das hier ist ein mittelalterlicher Friedhof."

Severus wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Und Kenaz sagt mir, dass wir am Ziel sind."

Hermine verdrehte seufzend die Augen, als er sich vor einen der Haufen hockte und damit begann, Knochen zur Seite zu räumen.

Es war mühsamer als gedacht, den Hügel aus Gebeinen abzutragen und so war Severus froh, als die endlich den letzten Schädel zur Seite geräumt hatten.

Als er den Kopf anhob, klapperte eine kleine Schachtel heraus, die augenscheinlich ebenfalls aus Knochen bestand.

"Irgend jemand hat die Rune später noch einmal berührt und sie hier versteckt. Scheinbar war der alte Platz nicht mehr sicher genug.", sagte er, während er die Schachtel aufnahm.

Sie war so groß wie eine Streichholzschachtel und bestand tatsächlich aus hellen Knochenplatten und kleinen silbernen Beschlägen.

Hermine nahm die kleine Schachtel zögernd entgegen und öffnete behutsam den Deckel.  
Wie ein Schatz lag die letzte Rune vor ihr.  
Als sie sie herausnahm durchzuckte sie ein schmerzhafter Schlag, einem Stromstoß ähnlich und Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf. Sie hatte so etwas schon einmal gefühlt, schwächer nur, damals, als sie Gebo aus dem Sarg geborgen hatten. Der Umriss der Rune leuchtete kurz auf ihrer Handfläche auf und verschwand dann.

Der Kreis schloss sich...

Sie reichte die Rune an Severus weiter, der sie in seinem Stoffbeutel verstaute und Hermine fragend ansah. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort verschwinden. Reden konnten sie später.

"Was ist damit?" , fragte sie dann und zeigte angeekelt auf die kleine Dose in ihrer Hand.

"Wir lassen sie hier. Es wäre nicht richtig. Sie ist aus Knochen gemacht und gehört auf einen Friedhof."

Severus nahm ihr die Schachtel wieder aus der Hand und verschloss sie.

"Wir lassen sie hier. Es wäre nicht richtig. Sie ist aus Knochen gemacht und gehört auf einen Friedhof."

„Sehr richtig!", ertönte da plötzlich eine Stimme und Hermine keuchte vor Entsetzen, als Malfoy aus dem Dunkel des Eingangs trat.

Sie sah, dass Severus die beinerne Schachtel fallen ließ und stattdessen, genau wie sie, seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, während er in der anderen Hand den Beutel mit Kenaz und

Dagaz hielt.

Malfoy ließ mit ebenfalls erhobenem Stab seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Er ruhte kurz auf Hermine und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich abfällig.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu, der ihn betont gleichmütig erwiderte.

Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Eine Schülerin, Severus? Noch dazu eine Muggelgeborene? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein bisschen enttäuscht bin. Ich hatte geglaubt, Dumbledore an deiner Seite zu finden! Dass er sich eine solche Aufgabe nicht entgehen lässt... Nun, er wird alt, nicht wahr?"

Severus schwieg noch immer, nur das unruhige Zucken eines Wangenmuskels verriet seine innere Anspannung.

„Wie auch immer...", fuhr Malfoy jetzt fort und das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Es soll mir recht sein- wahrscheinlich erleichtert es mir meine Aufgabe sogar! Du bist erstaunlich weit gekommen, eindeutig zu weit für meinen Geschmack, doch hier muss nun endlich Schluss sein! Gib mir die Rune!"

Bei diesen Worten streckte er seine behandschuhte Hand auffordernd aus.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er nur einen Handschuh trug; seine Zauberhand war bloß. Wahrscheinlich hatte er so ein besseres Gefühl für den Stab.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sie dir so einfach aushändige, Lucius?", ließ Severus sich jetzt vernehmen, während er sich langsam zwischen sie und Malfoy schob.

Wieder trat das falsche Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres Widersachers.

„Es besteht kein Grund, das Ganze hier hässlich werden zu lassen, Severus! Ich werde dich und die Kleine, die du so ritterlich zu beschützen versuchst, laufen lassen. Ich will nur die Runen! Generationen von Malfoys haben sie beschützt und ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der dieses Verdienst zunichte macht, nur weil ich... den falschen Leuten vertraut habe. Denn ich habe dir vertraut- und du hast mich bitter enttäuscht!"

Er machte eine Pause, als ob er seinem ehemaligen Freund die Gelegenheit geben wollte, sich für dieses ungeheuerliche Vergehen zu entschuldigen- doch Severus schwieg und trat stattdessen noch einen Schritt beiseite, um Hermine aus Malfoys Blickwinkel verschwinden zu lassen.

„Nun, ich bin trotzdem bereit, über diese Enttäuschung hinwegzusehen und auch darüber, was du der armen Eryja angetan hast! Sie war wirklich nützlich... ein Jammer..."

„Sie hat nur bekommen, was sie verdiente", presste Severus jetzt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Malfoy hob fragend eine Augenbraue und einen Moment lang schien ihm eine Frage auf den Lippen zu liegen, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Was auch immer du mit ihr getan hast- es ist mir eigentlich gleich und meine Geduld neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu..."

Hermine sah, wie Malfoy eine blitzschnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab machte und schrie warnend auf, doch Severus hatte den Fluch bereits abgeblockt, bevor sie auch nur hatte nachdenken können.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Laut schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf.

„Sei doch vernünftig, Severus! Dir und... der Kleinen muss nichts passieren... du musst nur..."

Wieder eine Zauberstabbewegung und ein silbrig glänzendes Band schoss hervor, das sich rasend schnell um Severus' Körper wickelte.

Im selben Moment war Malfoy selbst hervorgeschnellt und hatte Hermine am Arm gepackt und an sich gezogen. Hermine fühlte sich in seinen Armen wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen.

Er murmelte etwas und ihr Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand und landete klappernd in einer Ecke.

Mit einem leisen Zischen lösten sich die Fesseln um Severus auf und erlaubten ihm jetzt wieder, sich frei zu bewegen, doch er blieb regungslos auf der Stelle stehen, den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich werde dich töten, wenn du ihr etwas antust!", knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Severus", hörte sie Malfoy antworten.

„Ich will nur tauschen- und finde es höchst interessant, dass mein Tauschgut offenbar so wichtig für dich ist... "

Er machte eine Pause. Severus' Gesichtsausdruck blieb undurchdringlich.

„Severus, Severus..." Hermine konnte das breite Grinsen hören, das Malfoys Gesicht jetzt zieren musste.

„Ich hätte eigentlich mehr von dir erwartet!"

Der Griff um ihren Leib verstärkte sich.

„Nun, der Tausch gilt noch immer! Die Runen gegen- dein Liebchen!"

„Lass sie zuerst los!"

„Du traust mir nicht, hm? Dann haben wir ein Problem, denn ich traue dir nicht!" Malfoys Stimme klang kalt und entschlossen und Hermine spürte, wie sich eine hölzerne Spitze in ihre Wange bohrte. Er bedrohte sie mit seinem Zauberstab!

Tausend Gedanken rasten ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf und sie schämte sich für einige von ihnen. Sie war nämlich weit davon entfernt, aus purem Edelmut ihr Leben opfern zu wollen, nur damit irgendwelche Steine zusammengebracht werden konnten, deren Wirkungsweise sie noch nicht einmal vorhersehen konnten! Sie wollte leben! Sie wollte nicht, dass das alles gewesen war, sie wollte nicht gehen, gerade in dem Moment, als sie einen Hauch davon erfahren hatte, wie es sein konnte, wenn man liebte und wiedergeliebt wurde!

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht aufzustöhnen, als die Spitze sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Wange drückte.

Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen, sie konnte Severus jetzt nicht ansehen, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, so gerne sie ihm diese Entscheidung auch erspart hätte.

Es blieb still, eine Ewigkeit lang sagte niemand etwas, dann hörte sie einen Laut, der ihr das Herz schwer werden ließ: Severus seufzte! Es war ein Geräusch, dass sich aus dem Innersten des schlanken Körpers zu ringen schien, den sie so sehr liebte.

Malfoy zitterte vor Anspannung, sie konnte seinen Körper an ihrem beben fühlen.

„Nimm den Beutel, Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy in ihr Ohr und sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Severus ihr mit totenblassem Gesicht den Runen- Beutel reichte.

Ihr Widersacher verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille.

„Stecke ihn in meine Umhangtasche!", befahl er und Hermine hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Zögernd tat sie, wie ihr geheißen.

Es kostete sie einige Mühe, sich in der Umklammerung so weit zu drehen, dass sie die kleine Tasche in Brusthöhe des blonden Mannes erreichen konnte, doch schließlich gelang es und er atmete tief durch, als er sah, dass sie seinem Befehl widerstandslos gehorcht hatte.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben stieß er sie von sich.

„Da hast du sie wieder, Severus!", schnarrte er. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du mich wirklich enttäuscht! Du bist... weich geworden! Du gibst mir, was ich will, obwohl dir doch klar sein müsste, dass ich euch nicht laufen lassen kann! Ich kann es doch nicht riskieren, dass du hingehst und die Runen wieder hervorsuchst, wenn ich sie erst wieder versteckt habe! Ich werde mein Wort halten und euch kein Haar krümmen- doch ich werde jetzt gehen und diese Tür hinter mir magisch versiegeln... so schnell wird euch hier keiner finden! Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Hilflos mussten Hermine und Severus mit ansehen, wie ihre einzigen Waffen auf Malfoy zuflogen.

Er fing sie auf und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, auf die Tür zu, durch die sie gekommen waren.

„Ich habe hier aber noch etwas, das Sie wahrscheinlich haben wollen!", rief Hermine rasch.

Malfoy wandte sich mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um, als sie die letzte Rune, Dagaz zwischen zwei Fingern nach oben hielt. Es war ihr gelungen, sie aus dem Beutel zu fischen, bevor sie sie in seinen Umhang steckte.

„Brauchen Sie die nicht?", fragte sie und warf sie ihm zu.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie den kleinen Kiesel auf Malfoy zufliegen, der automatisch seine Hand danach ausstreckte und sie auffing.

Seine Finger schlossen sich darum und er lächelte triumphierend.

Ihr Herz klopfte rasend schnell. Wenn sie sich geirrt hatte, wenn Severus sie belogen hatte, dann waren sie verloren, sie würden elendig zugrunde gehen in diesem Verlies...

Sie konnte den Moment auf Malfoys Gesicht erkennen, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte.

„Die oberste Regel!", keuchte er, plötzlich aschfahl geworden. „Berühre die Runen niemals mit der bloßen Hand..."

Mit einem erschrockenen Laut ließ er die Rune fallen, doch es war zu spät.

Unter grässlichem Stöhnen brach er zusammen, den Kopf in den Händen geborgen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Severus stürzte vorwärts und nahm sämtliche Zauberstäbe an sich.

Zitternd trat Hermine zu ihm und griff nach ihrem Stab.

„Was wird mit ihm geschehen?", fragte sie beklommen, während Severus nach dem Stoffbeutel suchte, der Kenaz enthielt und Dagaz wieder hineinlegte.

„Er wird wieder zu sich kommen, doch er wird nicht mehr der selbe sein... wie Eryja..."

Jetzt wandte Severus sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich vermute, das war es, was du beabsichtigt hattest?", fragte er leise.

Hermine nickte und schlang beklommen ihre Arme um ihren Körper.

„Ja, ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich dachte an das, was mit Eryja geschehen war... wenn es stimmte, dann durfte niemand außer uns sie berühren... "

In einer heftigen Umarmung zog Severus die zitternde junge Frau an sich.

„Ich hätte das Gleiche getan", murmelte er, während er seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar legte. „Du bist mir lediglich zuvorgekommen. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl..."

Er ließ von ihr ab und maß sie mit prüfendem Blick.

„Komm", sagte er dann. „Wir schaffen ihn in einen der belebteren Gänge und sehen dann, dass wir endlich von hier verschwinden."

Sie sah zu, wie er Malfoys Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ und einen Spruch murmelte, der den schlaffen Körper ihres Gegners in die Luft hob.

All ihren Mut zusammenraffend lief Hermine vor und blickte sich in den menschenleeren Gängen um und bedeutete Severus, dass er ihr folgen könne.

Ein paar Meter weiter legten sie Malfoy ab und verließen die ungastliche Stätte endgültig.

„Ich werde im St. Mungo Beschied über seinen Verbleib geben, die Heiler könne sich dann um alles weitere kümmern. Seinen Stab werde ich seiner Familie schicken- das ist alles, was wir tun können."

Hermine nickte, noch immer stumm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als weigere sich ihr Kopf, mit den Ereignissen der letzen Stunden Schritt zu halten, sie reagierte nur noch, unfähig, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43 Kapitel 43

Severus zog die beunruhigend stille Frau an der Hand mit sich hinaus aus der alten Kathedrale.

Er wusste nicht so genau, wohin seine Schritte sie beide führten- er wusste nur, dass er weg wollte, dass Hermine weg wollte von dem Ort, an dem gerade so Erschreckendes geschehen war.

Sie brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe, ihr Gesicht zeigte eine wächserne Blässe, die ihm gar nicht gefiel und mit der sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückbringen wollte.

Kurzentschlossen steuerte er den Punkt im Park an, auf dem sie appariert waren, vergewisserte sich, dass der Runenbeutel sicher in seinem Umhang verwahrt war, blickte sich prüfend nach eventuellen Zuschauern um und drückte fest Hermines Hand, bevor er mit ihr gemeinsam apparierte. Er wusste, wo sie die Ruhe finden würde, die sie jetzt brauchte und er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf sein Zuhause- Markree.

Hermine blickte sich nur kurz überrascht um, als sie registrierte, wohin er sie gebracht hatte, ließ sich dann aber offenbar dankbar von ihm in das Zimmer bugsieren, in dem sie schon zweimal geschlafen hatte.

Tamy und Kitty wuselten aufgeregt um sie herum und brachten ihnen einen heißen Tee, bevor Severus sie fortschickte.

Immer noch ziemlich blass und wortkarg saß Hermine auf dem Rand des Bettes und nippte mit leerem Blick an ihrem Tee.

Zögerlich setzt Severus sich neben sie.

Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, sie zu berühren, er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, sie würde es in diesem Augenblick nicht wollen. Er hätte viel dafür gegeben, ihr eine solche Erfahrung, wie sie sie gerade hatte machen müssen, ersparen zu können, doch es war geschehen und sie musste damit leben. Sie hatte Malfoy zwar nicht getötet, doch es war nahe daran. Das würde sie nicht so leicht vergessen können. Ein leichter Schwindel packte ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn dafür hassen könnte, sie in eine solche Situation gebracht zu haben. Natürlich traf ihn keine wirkliche Schuld, aber er wusste, dass die Geschichte mit Eryja ebenfalls noch nicht völlig vergessen für sie war.

Er selbst war nicht viel älter als sie gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal als Todesser Menschen derart geschadet hatte und er konnte sich noch gut an sein Entsetzen damals erinnern. Der Glaube, es für die richtige Sache getan zu haben, machte es nicht unbedingt leichter, damit zurechtzukommen und er wusste, dass sie jetzt eine Ahnung von dem Grauen bekam, in dem er seit dieser Zeit lebte.

Dieses Grauen hatte schließlich dazu geführt, dass er so wurde, wie er jetzt war, wie er gewesen war, bevor die Runen und all ihre Folgen in sein Leben getreten waren, doch Hermine sollte nicht so werden! Er würde sie davor beschützen, er würde...

Mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken realisierte er, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte. Ihm blieb nur, zusehen, wie sie es verarbeitete, er konnte lediglich auf ihren starken Geist vertrauen, der sie aus diesem düsteren Ort zurückführen würde. Sie musste zu ihm zurückkehren!

„Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gerne ein bisschen ausruhen...", sagte sie leise, während sie ihre Tasse auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett abstellte.

Severus presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

„Natürlich", sagte er und stand auf.

„Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst"

Sie schenkte ihm ein schattenhaftes Lächeln und nickte.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre schmale, zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt verließ er das Zimmer.

Er war zu ruhelos, um jetzt an Schlaf denken zu können und so schloss er sich in seiner Bibliothek ein, nachdem er den beiden Hauselfen eingeschärft hatte, ihn sofort zu informieren, wenn Hermine sich rühren sollte.

Doch er hörte nichts mehr von ihr, bis er selbst zu Bett ging.

Er hatte Albus eine Eule geschickt und ihn wissen lassen, dass sie sicher in Markree angekommen waren. Er konnte noch nicht sagen, wann sie zurückkehren würden- das lag an Hermine.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit gelang es ihm nicht, einzuschlafen, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken bei dem Abschluss ihrer Runensuche und bei ihren möglichen Folgen.

Die zwölf Schläge der großen Standuhr in der Halle waren gerade zu ihm heraufgedrungen, als seine Tür sich leise öffnete.

Er richtete sich auf und erwartete Kitty oder Tamy mit einer Nachricht über Hermine, als er erkannte, dass sie selbst es war, die eintrat.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam sie auf ihn zu und schlüpfte unter seine Decke.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er sie an sich und hielt sie so fest, wie er es wagte, ohne ihr Schaden zuzufügen und spürte, wie sie sich hingebungsvoll an ihn schmiegte und langsam entspannte.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, die hattest du nicht. Er hätte uns umkommen lassen, aber du hast uns gerettet- und sein Leben geschont. Er muss nicht auf deinem Gewissen lasten, er selbst hat seine Entscheidungen zu verantworten"

„Wie Eryja", hauchte sie.

„Ja, wie sie", gab er zurück. „Du warst nicht völlig überzeugt davon, dass ich mit ihrem Zustand nichts zu tun hatte, nicht wahr?"

Sie zögerte lange mit einer Antwort.

„Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken", sagte sie schließlich.

„Vermutlich war ich tatsächlich nicht ganz überzeugt. Ich hatte gerade erst deine Akten gelesen und das war so... verstörend. Ich wollte dir glauben und ich tat es auch- bis auf diesen kleinen Rest Zweifel, den ich erst heute weggewischt habe. Wenn du gelogen hättest, wären wir jetzt nicht hier, dann hätten die Runen keine solche Wirkung gehabt und Malfoy hätte mit ihnen davongehen können..."

Stumm presste Severus sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

Sie hatte heute ihrer beider Wohl davon abhängig gemacht, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war. Sie hatte sich, trotz allem, was sie über ihn wusste, dafür entschieden, ihm zu vertrauen.

Und er liebte sie dafür.

ooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag kehrten sie auf Hermines ausdrücklichen Wunsch nach Hogwarts zurück, obwohl Severus ihr angeboten hatte, sich so viel Zeit mit der Rückkehr zu nehmen, wie sie wollte.

Doch Hermine hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass die Normalität der Schule ihr am besten helfen würde, die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, denen sie sich seit dem Ereignis in Paris hingegeben hatte.

Es war geschehen und nichts würde es ändern können. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht hatte anders handeln können und sie sehnte den Augenblick herbei, in dem dieser Gedanke den Weg von ihrem Kopf in ihren Bauch gefunden haben würde und dasungute Gefühl dort vertrieb.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nun endlich alle Runen geborgen hatten, erleichterte Hermine mehr als sie hätte sagen können.

Nun würden sie die Runen nach Jahrhunderten der Trennung endlich wieder vereinen können und ihr Geheimnis erfahren, wie sie die Seite des Lichts stärken würden.

Hermine hatte es aufgegeben, darüber zu rätseln, wie genau diese Stärkung aussehen würde, sie würde es bald schon erfahren.

Severus hatte es auf sich genommen, das Ritual vorzubereiten, in dem die Runen zusammengeführt werden sollten. Sie hatten alle Hinweise darauf, die sie in den Büchern entdeckt hatten gesammelt und eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, wie diese Zeremonie aussehen würde, auch das Buch, das sie in der Schweiz entdeckt hatten, würde dabei zum Einsatz kommen.

Merkwürdigerweise schien Severus es jedoch nicht allzu eilig damit zu haben, das Ritual stattfinden zu lassen, es verging Woche um Woche und immer wieder verschob er den Termin für die Zusammenführung der Runen.

Schließlich ließ er sie wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien zu warten, wenn im Schloss mehr Ruhe herrschte und sie sich voll und ganz auf den Abschluss ihrer Aufgabe konzentrieren könnten.

Sie sahen sich nur noch selten und es quälte Hermine, dass die wunderbare Vertrautheit, die sich durch die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit während des Patronicus- Zaubers, so sehr entbehren musste. Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich ungestört sahen, machten diese Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe nicht wett und sie hasste den Gedanken, dass es bis zum Ende des Schuljahres so bleiben würde.

Für sie beide stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel, als das sie es sich hätten erlauben können, leichtsinnig eine Entdeckung zu riskieren- es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass all ihre Reisen und gemeinsamen Abende niemals Argwohn hervorgerufen hatten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nun war es also so weit.

In wenigen Momenten würde Hermine zu ihm kommen und sie würden gemeinsam die Runen zusammenführen.

Er sah diesem Augenblick mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Zum einen war er natürlich froh darüber, dass diese Aufgabe ein glückliches Ende gefunden hatte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Runen ihnen eine wertvolle Unterstützung im Kampf gegen dunkle Mächte sein würden. Albus musste seiner Sache ziemlich sicher gewesen sein, andernfalls hätte er nichts so viel daran gesetzt, dass diese Suche gelang, selbst, als die unerwartete Komplikation dazwischengetreten war, die Hermine Granger hieß.

Es war geradezu ironisch, dass genau diese Komplikation ihn jetzt mit gemischten Gefühlen die letzte Entschlüsselung erwarten ließ.

Die Zusammenführung der Runen würde auch bedeuten, dass der Bann von ihnen genommen würde, der es ihnen erst ermöglicht hatte, die Runen zu bergen.

Dieser Bann, der sie auf eine Weise zusammengebracht hatte, die er sich niemals hätte vorstellen können.

Und deshalb ließ ihn ein Gedanke jetzt nicht los: Was wäre, wenn es tatsächlich ausschließlich der Bann war, der sie zusammenhielt?

Seine damaligen Versuche, die Wirkung des Bannes durch Tränke zu unterbinden kamen ihm albern und stümperhaft vor, seit er hatte erkennen müssen, welche Macht die Runen besaßen. Eriya und Malfoy waren anschauliche Beispiele gewesen...

Er hatte ihr nichts von dieser Auswirkung der Runenzusammenführung erzählt, aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht ganz verstand.

Vielleicht wollte er ihre unverfälschte Reaktion erleben, wenn sie ihn ansah, sobald der Bann von ihnen genommen war. An ihren Augen würde er es erkennen, da war er sich sicher.

In ihnen lag stets ein so warmer, liebevoller Ausdruck, wenn sie ihn anblickte, dass er sich daran wärmen konnte, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Der Gedanke, diese Blicke, diese Zuneigung missen zu müssen, war ihm unerträglich.

An die Möglichkeit, dass seine eigenen Gefühle nur Produkt der Runen waren und verschwinden

würden, sobald der Bann von ihnen genommen war, wollte er gar nicht denken. Zurückzukehren

in das lieblose Leben, das er geführt hatte, bevor sie auf diese Suche gegangen waren, war eine

zu schmerzhafte Vorstellung.

Sie war ihm mit ihrem Vertrauen so nahe gekommen, dass er nur noch ungern an die vielen Jahre dachte, in denen er einen solchen Menschen an seiner Seite hatte missen müssen.

Er hatte die Vorbereitungen alleine getroffen, Hermine hatte Zeit und Abstand von den Runen gebraucht, um zu heilen, um das Erlebnis in Paris vergessen zu können.

Die Normalität des Schulalltags täte ihr gut, hatte sie gesagt, als sie einmal bei ihm gewesen war.

Normalität... wenn sie an ihrer Beziehung festhalten würde, wäre Normalität ein Fremdwort für sie! Konnte er das von ihr verlangen?

Sollte er nicht selbst die Aufhebung des Bannes dazu nutzen, einen eleganten Schlussstrich unter die ganze Sache zu ziehen- zu ihrem Besten?

Wieder und wieder kreisten diese und ähnliche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, die schließlich von ihrem Eintreffen unterbrochen wurden.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Langsam und ungewohnt nachdenklich ging sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Ihre Schritte hallten gespenstisch in dem großen und vollkommen menschenleeren Raum.

Die Gänge lagen ebenso still und verlassen da und so gelangte sie, ohne auch nur einem einzigen Menschen zu begegnen, bis zum Eingang des stillgelegten Westflügels, in dem sie in einer der Kammern die Entschlüsselung vornehmen würden.

Es war ihnen ratsam erschienen, die Entschlüsselung in einem leeren Raum vorzunehmen, sie konnten nicht wissen, welche Kräfte die Runen freisetzen würden und Severus hatte sich entschieden dagegen ausgesprochen, die Verwüstung seiner Räume zu riskieren.

Die meisten Schüler waren inzwischen schon aufgebrochen, um das Julfest bei ihren Familien zu verbringen und die Handvoll, die im Schloss blieben, suchten die angenehme Leere der verlassenen Schlafsäle oder genossen die allgemeine Ruhe, die sich nun in den Mauern Hogwarts' ausbreitete. 

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete Hermine die Tür der ausgewählten Kammer.

Es war eine unheimliche Szenerie.

Der fensterlose Raum aus dicken Steinmauern war nur von einer Fackel erhellt.

Ein großer Kreis, mit Salz gezogen, nahm beinahe die gesamte Breite des Raumes ein.

Vier Gegenstände waren in gleichmäßigen Abständen auf dem Kreis verteilt: eine Schale mit Wasser, ein quer halbierter Apfel, eine Kerze und ein Räuchergefäß, aus dem dichte weiße Schwaden aufstiegen, die den Raum langsam füllten. Hermine wusste, dass sie die vier Elemente repräsentieren sollten: Das Wasser stand für sich selbst, das Kerngehäuse des Apfels ließ ein Pentagramm erkennen, das Symbol der Erde, der Duft, der dem Räuchergefäß entstieg stand für die Luft und die Kerze stellte natürlich das Feuer dar.

In seiner Mitte stand ein schwarzgekleideter Mann und starrte nachdenklich zu Boden.

Kein Laut war zu vernehmen außer dem sanften, zischenden Geräusch der Räuchermischung, die auf glühenden Kohlen verglomm.

Langsam blickte er auf und sobald seine Augen die ihren trafen, wurde aus der dunklen Gestalt Severus. Etwas trat in seinen Blick und offenbarte ihr einen anderen Mann, und ein schmerzhaftes, sehnsüchtiges Ziehen in ihrem Bauch machte ihr bewusst, dass sie für solche Momente alle Schwierigkeiten freudig in Kauf nehmen würde.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Komm", sagte er nur und zog sie sich an sich. Er küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft und Innigkeit, die sie überraschte „Ich habe dich auch vermisst", murmelte sie schließlich etwas atemlos an seiner Brust

Er sagte nichts, sondern drückte sie lediglich noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er sie losließ und sie mit einer Geste aufforderte, sich zu setzen.

Sie saßen einander gegenüber, wie schon so oft zuvor, und doch war es diesmal anders. Sie hatten keine Rune in den Händen zwischen sich, sondern beide die Hände über dem leeren Buch verschränkt, dass sie aus der Schweiz mitgebracht hatten und dessen Zweck ihnen bisher verborgen geblieben war.

Zunächst schien irgendetwas zu fehlen, denn es dauerte viel länger als bei den einzelnen Entschlüsselungen, bis sie das vertraute Gefühl der beginnenden Trance spürte.

Im nächsten Augenblick erhoben sich die Runen, in helles weißes Licht getaucht, wenige Zentimeter über den Boden.

Sie begannen, drehend den magischen Kreis zu umrunden, während das Buch zwischen ihnen sich langsam öffnete und sich Wort für Wort ein Text in die vergilbten Seiten einzubrennen schien.

Immer schneller drehten sich die Runen und schienen dann, als man sie nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden konnte, nacheinander in gleißendem Licht zu zerbersten. Hermine hatte das Gefühl mit voller Wucht an eine massive Wand gepresst zu werden und kaum noch atmen zu können.

Nach einigen Minuten war der Spuk vorüber und die Runen fielen eine nach der anderen klackernd zu Boden, wo sie dampfend liegen blieben.

Als wäre sie nach einem langen Tauchgang an die Wasseroberfläche zurückgekehrt schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Nach einigen gierigen Atemzügen beugte sie sich nach vorn. Severus saß ebenfalls nach vorn gesunken und atmete schwer.

Der Salzkreis um sie herum war an den Außenrändern gelbbräunlich angesengt und auch der Rest des Raumes roch nach Verbrennungsrückständen.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung durchfuhr die junge Frau ein schmerzhafter Schlag, der sie aufkeuchen ließ. So hatte es sich angefühlt, als sie die erste Rune geborgen hatten!

Es war ein Gefühl, als würde ein Schleier von ihr genommen, eine Decke, in die sich eingehüllt hatte und nun spürte sie die Luft um sich herum deutlicher als zuvor. Eine leise Kälte schlich sich in ihre Haut.

Schaudernd schloss sie die Augen.

Langsam wurden die Hände, die in ihren lagen, zurückgezogen.

Sie schluckte und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Ihr gegenüber saß Severus Snape, die schwarzen Augen mit einem glühenden Ausdruck auf sie geheftet.

Sie kannte dieses Gesicht... sie kannte es gut.. doch sie konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht in ihm lesen.

Sie horchte in sich hinein.

Ihr erster Impuls war es gewesen, zu lächeln, zu ihm zu gehen und eine Hand auf seine Wange zu legen und mit dem Daumen über die fest zusammengekniffenen Lippen zu streichen... doch plötzlich wurde sie unsicher.

Wie kam sie dazu, ihn einfach so zu berühren? Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich Severus Snape zu nähern?

Warum war da diese Sehnsucht danach, ihn zu spüren, einen anderen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, als diese beunruhigende Musterung?

Sie erinnerte sich an den Anfang dieser Runen- Suche... an ihr Entsetzen, als ihr deutlich würde, dass sie in Zukunft viel Zeit mit Professor Snape würde verbringen müssen.

Doch dann war etwas geschehen... der Zauber der Runen hatte eine Annäherung bewirkt... sie erinnerte sich an Verwirrung, Schmerz, Glück, Ekstase... und an Severus... ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch es war nicht Scham, wie zuerst gedacht hatte- es war Angst!

Eine unbändige Angst, dass das alles nur noch in ihren Erinnerungen existieren würde.

Langsam erhob sie sich und krabbelte auf ihn zu. Er rührte sich nicht, starrte ihr mit diesem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen entgegen, doch die absolute Gewissheit, dass sie zu ihm gehörte, trieb sie weiter zu ihm.

Was sein würde, wenn er sie wegstieß konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie wusste, dass sie es versuchen musste, zu ihm vorzudringen, ihm nahe zu sein... da war so viel, was nicht einfach verschwunden sein durfte.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie hob, um sie auf seine Wange zu legen. Er rührte sich noch immer noch, doch sie konnte seine Blicke körperlich spüren. Sie hielt diesen Blick fest, während sie sich langsam seinem Mund näherte und sanft seine Lippen berührte. Fast schien es, als zögere er, diesen Kontakt zu dulden.

Es war ein zaghaftes Testen, immer wieder hielt sie inne, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass er nicht plötzlich zurückschreckte.

„ Hermine", flüsterte er und ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl stieg in ihr auf, als sie diesen gehauchten Laut vernahm.

Er war noch da, es war noch da... nichts hatte sich geändert! Sie fühlte plötzlich, wie ein Gewicht von ihr genommen wurde

Mit einem leisen Schluchzen intensivierten sie den Kuss. Seine Arme umschlangen sie und sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung gleiten, trunken in der Gewissheit, noch zueinander zu gehören.


	44. Chapter 44

KAPITEL 44 KAPITEL 44

Es war berauschend, sie so an sich zu spüren, endlich sicher zu sein, dass dies kein böser Spuk war, der nun ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Sie war aus freien Stücken zu ihm kommen und er würde sie dieses Mal halten, mochte kommen was wollte!

Zögerlich löste er sich von ihr und fand in ihren Augen den warmen Blick, den er gesucht hatte.

Doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Der Bann ist nun von uns genommen, nicht wahr?"

Beinahe hätte er gelacht.

„Ja, so ist es. Du hast jetzt keine Ausrede mehr, um die Schulregeln zu brechen, wenn du deinen Lehrer küsst!"

Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, vor denen sie nun stehen mochten, fühlte er sich so leicht und sorglos wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Die Zeit, in der sie noch seine Schülerin war, würde rasch vorbeigehen und dann waren sie frei, zu tun, was sie wollten- und er sehnte diese Zeit herbei, auch wenn er sich noch gar nicht so sicher war, wie er sich seine Zukunft vorstellte. Er hatte nur das sichere Gefühl, dass Hermine Teil davon sein würde, und das genügte ihm in diesem Augenblick.

Doch noch hatten sie ihre Aufgabe nicht endgültig erfüllt...

Er nahm das Buch und beugte sich konzentriert darüber.  
Die Schrift war so altertümlich und verschlungen, dass er Mühe hatte, sie zu entziffern.  
Langsam begann er, laut vorzulesen. 

"Nun ist es geschehen

Sie wurden vereint

Nach Jahren der Trennung

Ihr Licht wieder scheint

Zusammengeführt

In dunkelster Nacht

Zusammengeführt

Durch der Verbundenheit Macht

Zusammengeführt

Um erneut sie zu trennen

Doch hell wird ihr Zauber

In den Verbundenen brennen

Elf werden erkoren

Die Runen wählen sie

Erweisen sie sich würdig

Erstrahlt die Macht wie nie

Verteilt auf die Gefährten

Ist sie doch immer heil

Der Zauber wirkt in allen

Sind eines Ganzen Teil

Euer soll sein

Der Anfang und das Ende

Die anderen übergebt

In sorgsame Hände

Die Zeiten zwischen den Zeiten

Sei zum Übergang bestimmt

Der Zauber wird nur wirken

Wenn alle einig sind"

ooooooooo

Hermine rappelte sich auf und ging zu Severus hinüber, um in das Buch hineinschauen zu können, in dem nun eine Schrift erschienen war.

Sie las den Text mehrer Male, doch sie konnte keinen Sinn darin erkennen.

Der heutige Abend hatte sie zu viel Kraft gekostet, sie hatte das Gefühl, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können.

Sie wusste nur, dass das bange Warten ein Ende hatte. Sie hatten den Runen-Bann überwunden- und nur das war ihr jetzt wichtig. Mit der Bedeutung des Reimes würde sie sich morgen beschäftigen, für heute war es genug.

Am nächsten Morgen war die große Halle merkwürdig leer, wie immer in den Ferien, und die Lehrer und Schüler, die noch anwesend waren, saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch.

Severus war nicht da, doch Hermine kannte seine Angewohnheit, in Zeiten geistiger Anspannung nicht zu frühstücken oder überhaupt nur das Notwendigste zu sich zu nehmen, so dass es sie nicht wunderte.

Sie selbst konnte das Ende der Mahlzeit kaum erwarten, zu sehr schwirrte die mögliche Bedeutung des Textes ihr im Kopf herum. Diese Lösung der rätselhaften Worte war ihr sprichwörtlich im Schlaf gekommen und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Severus' Meinung zu ihrer Deutung zu hören.

Albus Dumbledore nickte ihr aufmunternd lächelnd zu, als sie schließlich vom Tisch aufstand, kaum das der letzte sein Porrigde aufgegessen hatte.

Mit großem Geschick schaffte sie es, Lavender Brown aus dem Weg zu gehen, die als einzige Gryffindor ebenfalls die Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachte und offenbar meinte, dass man sich die Zeit gemeinsam vertreiben könnte.

So kam sie schließlich in den Räumen des Tränkemeisters an, der mit einer Tasse starken Kaffees vor dem Kamin saß und das Buch auf den Knien balancierte.

„Die Raunächte!", platzte sie heraus, noch ehe die Tür hinter ihr sich richtig geschlossen hatte.

„Die Runen müssen in den Nächten, die die Zeit zwischen den Jahren markieren, an ihre Hüter übergeben werden!"

Langsam wandte er sich zu ihr um, musterte sie lange, und schließlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", grinste er. „Verstieße es nicht gegen meine Prinzipien, gäbe ich Ihnen zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Er wartete, bis Hermine sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und ließ mit einem Spruch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee erscheinen.

„Es stimmt, diese Bedeutung muss dieser Text haben... die Runen müssen bis zum Obersten, das heißt bis zum sechsten Januar, der letzten Raunacht, verteilt werden, wobei wir beide die erste und die letzte behalten dürfen. Nett, nicht wahr? Sozusagen als Anerkennung für unsere Mühe."

Hermine kicherte.

„Ich habe bereits kurz mit Albus gesprochen und ihm eine Kopie des Textes gegeben. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde mit ihm verabredet, um mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen zu vereinbaren", fuhr Severus fort und stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab.

Die junge Frau nickte.

Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee getrunken hatten, gingen sie getrennt zum Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

Er begrüßte sie noch einmal und lauschte interessiert ihren Ausführungen über die letzte Entschlüsselung, während er sich unablässig über den Bart strich.

„Das ist in der Tat sehr eindrucksvoll und mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte...", meinte er schließlich, als Severus, der hauptsächlich gesprochen hatte, fertig war.

„Die Runen führen zusammen, sie verbinden... eine Auswirkung, die ihr beide ja deutlich zu spüren bekommen habt..."

Er zwinkerte verschmitzt und Hermine blickte auf ihre im Schoß verschränkten Hände, um zu verbergen, dass ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Sie werden eine ganz besondere Zusammengehörigkeit unter den Hütern herstellen, deren Bedeutung nicht zu unterschätzen ist.

Denn Eintracht bedeutet Macht, eine Stärke, die aus dieser Bindung entsteht, ist nicht so leicht zu erschüttern... Voldemort hatte das nie verstanden, deshalb sind diese Runen so wertvoll.

Sie werden die bereits vorhandenen Bande der Zusammengehörigkeit magisch verstärken. Die Todesser kennen keine Einigkeit, ihr Anführer hat immer darauf geachtet, dass sie sich _ihm_ zugehörig fühlen, deswegen können sie diese Macht nicht nutzen.. sie wissen nicht, was heißt, einander verbunden zu sein... Voldemorts Verschwinden hat nichts daran geändert... "

Der weißhaarige Zauberer lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Doch die Auswahl muss wohl bedacht sein...", murmelte er. „Es wird zu Verbindungen kommen, die nicht so leicht zu lösen sind, auch die magischen Kräfte werden sich auf eine Art und Weise verbinden, wie wir es noch nicht erlebt haben... "

Es war eine lange, ermüdende Diskussion, die sich nun zwischen Severus und dem Schulleiter darüber entspann, wer eine der Runen bekommen sollte.

Doch schließlich hatten sie sich auf zwölf Hüter geeinigt und ebenfalls darauf, dass Dumbledore heute Abend, in der ersten Raunacht, Gebo von Severus und ihr erhalten sollte, bevor die anderen verteilt wurden.

Es war leider unausweichlich, dass sie die Runen gemeinsam übergaben. eine Gemeinschaft sollte entstehen und die anderen würden ihre, Hermines, Präsenz durch die Runen spüren, wenn sie Hüter wurden.

Sie beschlossen jedoch, den Grad der Verbundenheit, der sich zwischen dem Tränkemeister und seiner Schülerin entwickelt hatte, zu verschweigen... wenigstens, so lange sie noch seine Schülerin war.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Die erste der Raunächte war eiskalt und sternklar. Für die Übergabe-Zeremonien hatte man wieder eine der verborgenen Kammern des Schlosses gewählt. Diesmal war sie jedoch größer, da nicht mehr nur zwei, sondern dreizehn Personen in ihr Platz finden mussten.

Auch diese Kammer war ohne Verbindung zu den Außenmauern, damit nicht einmal der Hauch einer Möglichkeit bestand, das der geheime Zirkel, welcher hier zum ersten Mal zusammengetreten war, ausspioniert werden konnte.

Niemand da draußen sollte –womöglich durch einen Vogel-Animagus –erfahren, welche Personen Albus Dumbledore gemeinsam mit Severus zu möglichen Hütern der mächtigen Lichtrunen auserkoren hatte.

Nun war die erste Stunde der ersten Raunacht angebrochen und dreizehn Menschen standen in einem extra geschaffenen magischen Schutzkreis, der wie schon bei der Gesamtentschlüsselung durch einen Salzkreis begrenzt und durch die Symbole der vier Elemente erweitert wurde.

Hermine und Severus saßen sich exakt gegenüber und jeder der beiden hielt die Rune, welche ihm bestimmt war, in seinen Händen. Severus gehörte zu Ingwaz, schon damals hatte sie ihn mit ihrem Zeichen markiert und so nicht nur zum Verbündeten gemacht, sondern ihn gleichsam auch zu ihrem Hüter gewählt. Damals hatte er das noch nicht verstanden, heute erschien es ihm eine logische Tatsache zu sein. Hermines Rune war Dagaz, welche sie als letzte der mächtigen Dreizehn geborgen hatten.

In der Mitte, kreisförmig zueinander angeordnet, lagen die restlichen elf Runen und eine von ihnen würde heute Albus Dumbledore zu ihrem Hüter machen.

Welche das wäre, würden die Runen selbst entscheiden. Severus dachte etwas bang daran, das es sogar sein konnte, das sich für einen der Auserwählten keine Rune fand und sie einen Ersatzhüter finden mussten. Nach welchem Prinzip die Rune ihren jeweiligen Hüter wählte, stand nirgends beschrieben aber hatte erfahren das ein Auserwählter auch abgelehnt werden konnte.

Um die angeordneten Runen befand sich ebenfalls ein Salzkreis, der die Auserwählten vor der freiwerdenden Macht schützte.

Severus hob die Hände und unter den Anwesenden kehrte sogleich eine gespannte Stille ein. Dann begann er, eine Art Beschwörungsformel in einer Sprache zu sprechen, die er selbst nicht kannte und deren Wortlaut er –ähnlich einer Melodie- lediglich aus dem Buch, welches sie mit einer der Runen geborgen hatten, auswendig gelernt hatte.

Nachdem er den Spruch einmal aufgesagt hatte, nickte er Hermine zu und nun stimmte sie, als zweite Verbündete, ebenfalls in die Beschwörung ein.

Je länger sie sprachen, desto mehr schien sich eine Art Kraftfeld aufzubauen und schließlich begannen die Runen, sich langsam zu erheben und sich kreisförmig in der Mitte des Zirkels zu drehen.

Sie wählten.

Immer schneller und schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen und schließlich erhob sich eine der Runen ein Stück weit über den Kreis, den die anderen beschrieben und ihr Zeichen, ein helles X, leuchtete auf. Nach diesem Schauspiel, welches alle Anwesenden gespannt und schweigend verfolgt hatten, sanken die Runen langsam und leise surrend wieder in ihren Bannkreis zurück und nur Gebo, die Rune, die Albus Dumbledore heute erhalten sollte, blieb still und sphärisch glimmend in der Luft über ihren Köpfen stehen.

Severus und Hermine unterbrachen ihren monotonen Singsang, den sie während der letzten Minuten ständig wiederholt hatten und ließen ihre ausgestreckten Hände sinken.

„Die Runen haben ihre Wahl getroffen." , sagte Severus schließlich und nickte seinem Freund zu, welcher sich gleich näherte.

Alle anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer waren von Severus vorher grob mit den Abläufen der Zeremonie vertraut gemacht worden und Albus wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte. Respektvoll näherte er sich dem inneren Kern des Schutzraums und hielt seine Hand unter die schwebende Rune, welche ohne Zögern hinein fiel.

Albus schloss seine Hand und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem heftigen Schlag erschüttert , als die Rune ihm ihr Symbol in die Handfläche brannte.

Dieses Ritual würde sich nun noch weitere zehn Mal in jeder der kommenden Nächte wiederholen , bis für jede Rune ein Hüter gefunden war. In der Nacht zum sechsten Januar würden dann alle dreizehn den Pakt besiegeln , in dem sie sich an den Händen fassten und so die eingebrannten Symbole, die das Wesen jeder Rune mit ihrem Hüter verband , durch alle Hüter hindurch fließen lassen.

Somit wären auch die Hüter magisch miteinander verbunden und konnten bei Gefahr jederzeit auf die Fähigkeiten der anderen zurückgreifen, um sich und die Macht der dreizehn zu schützen.

Oooooooooo

Hermine schloss leise die Tür zu Ihrem Zimmer und trat auf den schwach beleuchteten Gang hinaus.

Gemessenen Schrittes durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle und nahm dann die Treppe, die sie, hoffentlich ohne sich zu drehen, in den abgelegenen Westflügel Hogwarts bringen würde. Heute hatten sie einen noch größeren Raum gewählt , weil sie heute mit ausgestreckten Händen einen großen Kreis bilden mussten , der ähnlich einem Ring, weder ein erkennbares Ende noch einen Anfang hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte sie zu der riesigen Uhr hinauf, die stumm verkündete, dass die letzte der dreizehn Raunächte in weniger als einer halben Stunde anbrechen würde.

Fröstelnd zog sie die Strickjacke enger um ihre schmalen Schultern, denn der unerbittliche Winter in den Highlands kroch in jeden Stein des uralten Gemäuers und auf den ungeheizten Gängen war es so kalt, dass man den warmen Atem den man ausstieß, als weiße Dampfwölkchen vor sich sehen konnte.

Die wenigen Fackeln, die Severus wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem entfacht hatte, gaben flackernd ihr Licht ab und schwängerten die staubige Luft mit rußigen Rauchschwaden. Ein wenig beklemmend fand sie es schon, hier vollkommen allein im sonst ungenutzten Teil des Schlosses herum zu wandern. Die Statuen waren allesamt mit einer Staubschicht überzogen, die durch das Licht der Fackeln merkwürdig beleuchtet wurde.

Eigentlich wäre Hermine zu dieser späten Stunde lieber in ihrem Bett geblieben und hätte den Schlaf nachgeholt, den sie seit nunmehr zehn Nächten missen musste, aber diese Nacht war die wichtigste.

Heute endlich konnten sie es zu einem Ende bringen! Alle Runen waren in den letzten Nächten vergeben worden. Keine hatte ihren Hüter abgelehnt und so bestand der Zirkel, den sie gleich betreten würde, noch immer aus den selben Menschen wie in der ersten der Raunächte, als Albus Dumbledore Gebo erhalten hatte.

Minerva war in einer der weiteren Zeremonien zur Hüterin von Uruz bestimmt worden, Kingsley hatte Laguz erhalten und Arthur war nun mit Thuriasz verbunden. Auch die anderen Runen hatten sich jede ihren Hüter erkoren und Hermine war froh, das heute die letzte der Zeremonien anstand, welche alle Runen und Hüter endgültig zu dem Zirkel der Dreizehn zusammenschloss, der ab heute Nacht die wichtigste aller Säulen der weißen Magie in sich barg.

Als letztes hatte Berkana Harry erwählt und sie hatte erkennen können, dass er erleichtert war, dass auch er gewählt worden war.

Hermine hatte ihm von der Auflösung des Bannes erzählt. Er hatte sie lange und nachdenklich gemustert und schließlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen gemeint: „ Da geht also meine letzte Hoffnung, dass sich das alles als vorübergehender Spuk herausstellen würde, was?"

Sie hatte lachen müssen.

Nein, es war kein vorübergehender Spuk, was sie mit Severus verband, aber was es war, konnte sie auch noch nicht sagen.

Es fühlte sich anders an, seit die Runen sie nicht mehr beeinflussten...

Endlich hatte sie die Tür erreicht und holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, bevor sie eintrat.

Severus stand seitlich und beugte sich über einen mehrflammigen Kerzenständer an dem er gerade die Kerzen entfachte. Als sie die Tür wieder schloss blickte er kurz auf und zeigte ein sehr kurzes schmallippiges Lächeln. Das er angespannt war, konnte sie nicht nur sehen, sondern auch beinahe fühlen.

Außer ihnen beiden war noch kein Hüter anwesend und einen winzigen Augenblick lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken sich ihm zu nähern, nur um ihn endlich nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren zu können. Ihr Herz brannte vor Sehnsucht nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten und ein kribbelndes Stechen kroch in ihrem Körper empor und erfüllt jede einzelne ihrer Poren mit schmerzhafter Begierde.

Sie waren sich in den vergangenen Nächten nur bei den Auswahlzeremonien begegnet und das Verlangen nach ihm tat ihr beinahe körperlich weh. Doch seit der Bann der Runen von ihnen beiden genommen worden war, war auch etwas von dem Mann zurückgekehrt, den sie sieben Jahre lang gekannt hatte.

Er hatte von sich aus keine Nähe zu ihr gesucht und seine schroffe und kühle Art hatte sie veranlasst, sich ebenfalls zurückzuhalten.

Es war zu riskant, ihm hier in irgendeiner Form näher zu kommen als das zwischen Schülern und Lehrern normalerweise üblich war, denn jederzeit konnten die anderen Hüter eintreffen und zu vieles war momentan zwischen ihnen ungesagt geblieben.

So lehnte sie sich wortlos an die kühle Mauer und beobachtete die präzisen Bewegungen, mit denen er das letzte Treffen vorbereitete, bis das Knarren der Tür sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum und schweigend warteten alle ab, bis auch die letzten der Verbundenen ihren Weg in die Kammer gefunden haben würden.

Es war ein erhabener Moment, als alle Hüter versammelt waren, um in dieser letzten Raunacht den neuen Zirkel zu besiegeln. Sie alle standen im Kreis und warteten gespannt darauf, was passieren würde.

Severus erklärte den Anwesenden kurz, was sie tun würden.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand nun ein niedriger runder Tisch mit einer steinernen Schale, in die jeder Hüter seine Rune legte.

Nachdem sie alle sich an den Händen gefasst hatten, schloss Severus die Augen und begann, leise die Formel zu aufzusagen, die jeder der Hüter schon von den vergangenen Nächten kannte. Einer nach dem anderen stimmte reihum ein und der Singsang der Anwesenden ließ die Runen in ihrer Schale vibrieren.

Sie streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick, als er neben ihr stand, ihre Hand in seiner.

Er sah nicht zu ihr, als sie ihren Händedruck für einen winzigen Moment verstärkte, er reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf.

Die Gegenwart der anderen hielt ihn sicher davon ab, ihr ein kleines Zeichen zu geben und es war sicher vernünftiger so, und doch konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich trotzdem zu wünschen...

Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, denn die Zeremonien verlangten ihr einiges an Kraft ab und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass dieser Abend zu Ende ging.

„Konzentration!", zischte Severus ihr zu, als das Warten auf irgendeine Reaktion der Runen sich in die Länge zu ziehen begann.

Erschrocken fokussierte Hermine ihre Gedanken auf ihre Rune, bis sie sie klar und deutlich vor ihrem inneren Auge sah.

Nach und nach leuchteten alle auf, so dass der Raum in ein hellblaues Licht getaucht war als endlich alle Runen glühten.

Gleichzeitig verspürte Hermine ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in ihrer Handfläche und ohne Hinzusehen wusste Hermine, dass das selbe Glühen auch von dem eigentlich unsichtbaren eingebrannten Symbol auf ihrer Haut ausging.

Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie, das die Symbole der anderen Runen ebenfalls zwischen den Handflächen der Hüter glommen und mit nicht zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, welche unglaubliche Kraft die Lichtrunen besitzen mussten und an welcher außergewöhnlichen Aufgabe sie hier teilhaben durfte.

Unvermittelt schien eine Art Impuls sie zu durchströmen und sie zitterte vor Anstrengung. Wie elektrische Spannung fuhr er in ihren Körper und schien sich jeder einzelnen Zelle zu bemächtigen, bevor er wieder aus der anderen Hand austrat. Sofort folgte der nächste und übernächste, bis sie ganz schwindlig war und glaubte , dass ihre Kräfte sie jeden Moment verlassen würden.

Severus unterbrach schließlich den Vers. Alle verstummten ebenfalls und langsam ebbten die Erschütterungen ab, bis sie sich gänzlich verloren.

Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Verbundenen, sie alle waren froh darüber, dass der Zauber gelungen war. Es wurde die Vereinbarung getroffen, sich in regelmäßigen Abständen zusammenzufinden, um sich über die Erfahrungen mit den Runen auszutauschen.

Ihre Macht sollte nur in Gefahrensituationen angerufen werden, doch sie konnten noch nichts wissen, wie genau die Verbindung, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, sich auswirken würde.

Langsam leerte der Raum sich, bis nur noch sie und Severus übrig waren.

Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu, plötzlich von einer ungewohnten Schüchternheit befallen, als sie an seine scharfe Zurechtweisung wegen ihrer mangelnden Konzentration dachte.

„Severus", sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand sacht auf seinen Arm.

„Komm nachher zu mir", sagte er bloß, ließ sie stehen und verließ den Raum ebenfalls.


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 45 Kapitel 45

Unruhig lief Severus in seinem Büro auf und ab.

Es war vorbei! Er konnte es kaum glauben, nach all diesen Monaten, in denen die Runen seine Gedanken beherrscht hatten!

Die Übergabezeremonien waren glatt verlaufen und der heutige Abend hatte den neuen Bund der Runenhüter besiegelt. Es fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig an, diesen Menschen nun auf diese besondere Weise verbunden zu sein, doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung ließ sich diese Verbundenheit willentlich beschränken.

Alles war gut, bis auf... Hermine.

Er wusste, dass sie etwas von ihm erwartete, dass sie sich ein Zeichen von ihm gewünscht hatte, doch er hatte nicht reagieren können.

Er war nicht naiv. Natürlich würde es Schwierigkeiten geben, er hatte zu lange allein gelebt und hatte sein Leben mit niemandem teilen müssen. Sie hingegen war noch so jung, sie würde studieren und möglicherweise weit entfernt von ihm leben.

Es gab so Vieles, was dagegen sprach, dass sie miteinander glücklich sein konnten, und doch...

Da war eine Gewissheit in ihm, die so unerschütterlich war, dass er beinahe misstrauisch geworden war. Hatte er all seine Zweifel während dieser Runensuche verloren? Alles, was ihn bisher davon abgehalten hatte, jemals wieder einen Menschen so nahe an sich heranzulassen? Soviel war passiert...

Er musste mit ihr sprechen, auch wenn noch nicht so genau wusste, worüber. Doch das tat man in einer Beziehung, oder? Man redete miteinander... er war sich nicht sicher, er hatte so lange keine mehr gehabt...

Was erwartete sie von ihm? Er konnte ihr zumindest in den nächsten Monaten kaum mehr geben, als in den letzten Tagen, das Risiko war zu groß...

Würde ihr das reichen?

Es würde für lange Zeit die letzte Gelegenheit für sie beide sein, ungestört zusammenzusein, doch da waren ja noch die Frühlingsferien und an ein paar Wochenenden konnten sie vielleicht nach Markree flüchten...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Hermine wieder einmal vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen und zum ersten Mal stand sie hier völlig freiwillig. Es gab nicht, was sie dazu zwang, nichts, dass hätte erledigt werden müssen, sie kam, weil sie sich nach ihm sehnte und weil sie Abschied nehmen mussten für die restliche Zeit des Schuljahres. Es war nur vernünftig so, das war ihr bewusst, und doch erschreckte der Gedanke sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine schmale Hand schloss sich um ihren Arm, um sie nach innen zu ziehen.

Unwillkürlich hielt die junge Frau den Atem an.

Severus stand vor ihr und fixierte sie mit eigentümlich funkelndem Blick.

Augenblicke dehnten sich zu kleinen Ewigkeiten, während sie einfach nur da standen und sich anstarrten.

Die oberen Knöpfe seiner Robe waren geöffnet und der Schein der brennenden Fackeln spiegelte sich in seinen Brillengläsern.

Dann traten sie gleichzeitig einen Schritt aufeinander zu und Severus riss sie schwungvoll an sich.

Beinahe schluchzend schmiegte sie sich an ihn und meinte, explodieren zu müssen, wenn sie nicht sofort seinen Mund auf ihrem spüren würde.

Gierig verschlang sie seine Lippen, unfähig, sich auch nur für eine Sekunde von ihm zu lösen.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität und presste sie an sich, während Hermine sein Gesicht mit den Händen umfangen hielt.

Sie taumelten in den Raum hinein, ziellos, planlos, gefangen in dem unbändigen Bedürfnis, den anderen mit jeder Faser zu spüren.

Unwillig zerrte sie an den Verschlüssen seines Anzugs.

Dieser Stoff verbarg ihn, den sie ganz wollte, er enthielt ihr vor, was sie so dringend brauchte.

Sie musste seine Haut an ihrer spüren, um nicht von der Sehnsucht aufgefressen zu werden, die sich ihrer bemächtigte, wenn sie an die nächsten Monate dachte.

Widerstrebend löste sie sich aus dem Kuss, um Severus zu erlauben, ihr ihren Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, nur um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde wieder zu schmecken.

Es war eigentlich kein Kuss, es war mehr der Versuch, diesen Mann zu inhalieren, ihn sich einzuverleiben, um ihn nie wieder so sehr missen zu müssen.

Seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut waren beinahe schmerzhaft, doch Hermine wünschte sich, er möge sie noch fester packen, nur damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass er sie hielt, dass sie seine Präsenz auch körperlich spüren konnte.

Sie meinte zu spüren, wie unter seinen Berührungen das Leben in sie zurückfloss.

Sie hatte sich leer gefühlt, ruhelos, hungrig- und nun wurde ihr Hunger endlich gestillt.

Ungeduldig wimmerte sie auf.

Es dauerte viel zu lange, die störenden Stoffschichten zu entfernen, die sie voneinander trennten, doch endlich war es geschafft und Hermine seufzte befreit auf, als er Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, um die Empfindungen auszukosten, die sie überschwemmten, während er sie liebte.

Fühlen, Schmecken, Empfangen und Geben rissen sie in einem Strudel nahezu unerträgliche**n** Glückes hinweg, der sie schließlich ermattet und befriedigt zurückließ.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Severus betrachtete sie, schwer atmend. Ein wildes Funkeln lag in seinem Blick, das zu einem warmen Leuchten schmolz, als er mit zitternden Fingern eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn wischte und sie zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss und schmiegte sich an ihn, als er sich auf die Seite legte.

Eine Weile lagen sie still da, rangen um Atem und einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren.

In Sekundenschnelle war Severus aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte einen nachtblauen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und mit dem Zauberstab sämtliche, verstreut liegenden Kleidungsstücke eingesammelt. , bevor er die Türe schloss und durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Büro ging, um zu sehen, wer ihn jetzt noch sprechen wollte.

Nachdem Hermine in tödlichem Schrecken einen Moment lang wie erstarrt geblieben war, beeilte sie sich jetzt, ihre Kleidung anzuziehen.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und in fieberhafter Hast richtete sie das Bett und band sich ihr Haar zurück.

Dann überlegte sie, ob es nicht unverfänglicher wäre, im Wohnzimmer zu warten. Ihre Anwesenheit dort wäre leichter zu erklären gewesen, als wenn man sie in seinem Schlafzimmer erwischte.

Aber Severus trug nur einen Morgenmantel!

Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Ungeduld. Sie hätte nicht herkommen dürfen! Zumindest hätten sie nicht hier miteinander schlafen dürfen. Dumbledore hatte sie ja gewarnt, dass es zu riskant wäre...

Als Hermine gerade die Fenster in Augenschein nahm und die Möglichkeit erwog, daraus zu entkommen, hörte sie, wie eine Tür geräuschvoll zugeworfen wurde und wenige Augenblicke später stand Severus mit grimmig funkelnden Augen im Türrahmen.

„ Dieser Kretin von einem Hausmeister!", knurrte er und ihre Anspannung fiel mit einem Lachen von ihr ab.

So saßen sie schließlich in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin, tranken eine Tasse Tee und genossen die Zweisamkeit, die rar werden würde in der folgenden Zeit.

Severus trug mittlerweile eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pulli, für den Fall, dass Filch noch einmal kommen und ihn um Beistand bei seinen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem blutigen Baron bitten würde.

Der Wind heulte um das Schloss und rüttelte an den Fensterscheiben, das Kaminfeuer knisterte und knackte und der warme Kräutertee hüllte Hermine in eine zufriedene Trägheit ein, die gefährlich zu werden begann.

Sie richtete sich auf und wandte sich zu Severus um, der in einem der Sessel am Kamin saß, das Profil ihr zugewandt.

In seinem Schoss lag ein dickes Buch, das er im Schein der Fackeln aufmerksam las.

Sein Körper war völlig regungslos, entspannt, nur seine Hand bewegte sich.

Er fuhr damit über die Buchseite, bevor er sie umblätterte und strich sich mit einem Finger nachdenklich über die Lippen.

Hermine unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als er sich die Brille zurechtschob und sich geistesabwesend durch das etwas wirre Haar strich, das sie vor wenigen Stunden im Liebesspiel zerzaust hatte.

Er saß da und tat nichts weiter, als ein Buch zu lesen, doch Hermine wurde ganz schwach vor Sehnsucht, während sie ihn wie gebannt beobachtete.

Der schwarze Rollkragen-Pullover, den er trug, war derselbe, den ihr in der Schweizer Berghütte ausgeliehen hatte, als ihre eigene Kleidung völlig durchnässt gewesen war, und Hermine wusste, wie er duftete, wie er sich anfühlte, wusste, was er verbarg.

Ohne aufzublicken griff er nach der Teetasse, die auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihm stand, setzte sie an und trank einen Schluck. Sie verfolgte wie er, in Gedanken vertieft, mit dem Rand der Tasse gegen sein Kinn tippte, bevor er sie wieder abstellte.

Plötzlich sah er auf und Hermine konnte in seinem Blick lesen, wie seine Gedanken von dem Text, den er gerade eben noch gelesen hatte, zu ihr wanderten..

Sie hatte Macht über ihn!

Dieser Köper, diese schmalen Lippen, diese schlanken Hände, diese schwarzen Augen- der ganze Mann gehörte ihr, reagierte auf sie, hatte sich ihr ausgeliefert, als er ihr seine Liebe schenkte!

Das Bewusstsein raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, auf ihn zu.

Sie nahm das Buch von seinem Schoß und setze sich selbst rittlings darauf.

Er rührte sich nicht, er ergab sich ihr, die Augen fest auf sie gerichtet.

Und sie wusste dieses Geschenk zu schätzen wie nie zuvor.

Egal, wie viel sie ihm gab, immer erhielt sie es doppelt zurück.

Viele Jahre trennten sie voneinander, es gab unzählige Dinge, die sie nicht über ihn wusste, Teile seines Lebens würden ihr wohl immer verschlossen bleiben, doch nichts davon zählte wirklich.

Er gab sich ihr hin und verlangte nichts dafür, was ihm nicht ohnehin schon gehörte.

Sanft glitten ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und sie beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig und seine Hände fuhren behutsam unter ihren Pulli und blieben auf ihrer nackten Haut liegen, während er den Kuss innig erwiderte.

Es war wie ein Gespräch ohne Worte. Sie wusste und er wusste, und dieses Wissen machte demütig und übermütig zugleich.

Für die Welt waren sie Severus und Hermine, aber füreinander waren sie ein ganzer Kosmos, in dem sie sich fallen ließen, in dem sie existierten, unbehelligt von anderen, die nicht teilhaben konnten.

Und diesen Kosmos nahm sie mit sich, als sie gehen musste.

ENDE

5


End file.
